The Year Alone
by DragoonHP
Summary: If you thought that Harry, Ron and Hermione were having a hard time out, fighting Voldemort regime, I seriously recommend you to think again. Because Hogwarts at that time was nothing short of hell. FULL CANON STORYLINE.
1. Chapter 1

**INSPIRATION****: **This story is here because of the fabulous work of **Kezzabear** in the story '**Rebuilding Life**' and **blacktag189** in the story '**Ghost of You**' in which they both have shown the state of Hogwarts in flashes. It inspired me to write about the condition of Hogwarts and Ginny Weasley, when Harry, Ron and Hermione had gone on an adventure to save the wizarding world. I may not be the best choice, but I would keep trying till the end.

**DISCLAIMER****:** I don't own Harry Potter or any character or any places or objects made by J.K. Rowling.

**REQUEST****:** I'm trying to keep the story _canon_. So, if you found something _un-canon_, please tell me.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 1**

**WEDDING SMASHED**

Everyone was alarmed by the sudden appearance of a silver lynx. Heads started to turn in the direction of the silver lynx, which had starting fading. Somebody screamed looking at a distant road outside the Burrow. Every head turned in a swift motion to the road. A panic rose as people saw dark hooded figures moving towards them, their wands at the ready. Guests were panic-stricken and they started running in every direction. They started Disapparating and it became clear that every single protecting enchantment surrounding the Burrow was lifted.

"Ron!" Hermione cried. "Ron, where are you?"

The hooded figures started firing curses and jinxes at the crowd. Lupin and Tonks shouted, "_Protego!_"

The dozen guests who hadn't managed to Disapparate until yet, ceased at the sound of spell fire. Harry, Hermione and Ron were nowhere to be seen, nor were Doge, Lupin and Tonks. A hooded figure came forward from the group of around a dozen, and shouted, his voice cold and full with contempt, "Handover Potter, or regret it."

No one answered. Weasley's were huddled in a corner. Ginny looked horrified, and on both her shoulders were the protective arm of Bill and Charlie. Her eyes were searching the garden. Fred and George were standing next to her, their hands tightly clutching their wands and in front of them was Arthur, his hand inside his robe also clutching his wand. The Delacour family looked aghast and was huddled in a corner. The hooded man moved forward and asked a terrified guest, pointing his wand at his throat, "Tell me where's Potter."

"I – um... he," the man stammered, "I... haven't – seen him."

"Don't lie! _Crucio!_"

The man whimpered in pain. He was twitching and screaming in agony. After some moments, the pain stopped and the man laid there on the ground, panting and horrified. The hooded man strode towards Arthur Weasley and looked at his family. The other hooded figures strode in the house and some stood guards at the boundaries.

"Where's Potter, tell me?" The hooded man asked Arthur.

"He's not here," said Arthur firmly, gazing in the man face.

"Don't lie," the hooded man said, "you are risking yours and your family neck, you filthy blood traitor."

Arthur face became red with anger. Molly opened her mouth to say something, but he shut her up with a wave of hand. He looked at the hooded man again and said in a stoic voice, "If you like search the house as much as you want. But, Harry is not here."

The hooded figures started to inquire the guests and smashing the decorations as if Harry was hidden there. The others were searching all around the house.

After a couple of hours, when they had searched the Burrow from top to bottom and inquired the guests, the same hooded man said to Arthur, "You are lucky. But don't think you are safe." He spat at Arthur, and with a _swish_ of cloak, they were gone.

Everyone heaved a sigh of relief and started Disapparating. Molly eyes were frantically roving around the garden as guests started to depart. The garden was destroyed because of the massive spell-firing.

Molly eyes searched the garden three or four times before she let out a loud wail. Arthur supported Molly and led her in the house. They both were closely followed by the other members of their family, the Delacour and Luna and her father. The house was smashed and everything was out of place. It looked as a group of wild Hippogriffs had been unleashed in the house. Tables and chair were turned upside-down, the pictures were broken and smashed and every other furniture was thrashed in every corner.

Arthur waved his wand and the rubble around him vanished. He forced Molly in a sitting position. Tears were still streaming down her face. He glanced at her face and asked with a worried expression, "What happened, dear?"

"They... are not... here – gone." Molly answered, between sobs.

"Who?" Arthur asked, sounding confused. She didn't answer but let out another wail.

Luna walked dreamily towards her, and said, "I saw them Disapparating… Hermione, Ron and Harry."

Everyone was amazed seeing the expression on Luna's face; she didn't look as she had been subjected to a life threatening assault. It seemed to give some hope to Molly, who stopped crying.

"Would they be alright? I told them not to go." Molly said to Arthur in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

"They were assigned a mission, dear. And they have gone to complete it." Arthur said.

"But they are young and inexperienced... they could – um – die." Molly said in a heavy voice and started crying.

There were sounds of footsteps, and they saw Ginny running up the stairs. Luna followed her. Molly got up to follow her, but Arthur put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. He turned her around, her eyes full with tears, and he said in a firm voice, "We have to trust them. And secondly, Dumbledore had always showed a great deal of trust in Harry. That's why he had assigned him the mission and we can only hope for the best."

Delacour family sat in a corner. Monsieur Delacour usual _Charmante!_ self was clouded by the fear of what he had seen. He was blanched and his eyes were dilated with fear. Apolline Delacour face was deprived on any colour and her beautiful blonde hair was drenched with sweat. She looked as she was still processing what had happened here just some moments ago. Fleur was trying to calm his sister, who was weeping. Bill was slumped in a corner with Charlie. The twins looked gloomy and Luna father was horror-struck.

Molly stood and moved to the staircase when a firm hand grasped her shoulder. She turned around and saw Charlie. He said,

"Mum, you sit here. I will go and look after Ginny."

He didn't wait for a response. He ran to the stairs, taking two at a time and reached Ginny room in no time. The door was unlocked and when he pushed it open, there was no one there. He grew worried and took the stairs to the fourth landing in haste. He saw Luna walking dreamily towards the stairs of the fifth landing.

"Hey! WAIT." Charlie bellowed.

Luna spun around. Her expression was dreamy. Charlie stopped in front of her, panting.

"Where's Ginny?" he asked.

"I think she's in Harry room. And we should hurry before nargals get to her," said Luna in her usual dreamy voice.

"What nargals?" asked Charlie.

Then, suddenly Charlie remembered what Ginny had told him about the odd behavior of Luna and quickly said,

"Oh yes! I remembered what they are. So, can we go and find her."

"Okay!" said Luna in the same dreamy tone. Charlie ran through the stairs, while Luna followed him slowly.

By the time she reached Ron's room, Charlie was already banging on the door. Any sound on the floor was lost in the loud moans of the ghoul. But still muffled cries could be heard from inside the room.

"Open up, Ginny." Charlie said.

"What happened?" asked Luna.

"Ginny had locked herself in the room," said Charlie, his voice clearly showing his tension.

"I think you should leave. It would be better if I talk to her," said Luna.

"You?" asked Charlie sounding confused.

He backed away a little, and Luna strode to the door. She knocked softly and said, "Ginny, it's me."

There was no sound from the opposite end of the gate for some time. Then, there was a clicking sound and the door creaked open a crack, her brown eyes peering at Luna. Ginny eyes were puffy and red rimmed. She glanced around and pulled Luna inside. Before, Charlie could grab the door, she closed it again.

* * *

The room was disheveled more than the entire Burrow. There wasn't much in the room as it appeared that someone had taken half the things of the room, but still the remaining things were thrown everywhere. Ginny sat on Harry's camp bed and dropped her head in her hands. Like all the room, it was disheveled and the bed sheet was muffled and damped with tears. Luna put a supporting hand on Ginny's shoulder and asked,

"What happened, Ginny?"

She didn't answer immediately. She was staring at the wall with full intensity and then spoke suddenly, "What if they die — Harry die?"

The voicing of her fears made it all the more harder for her to bear them. Her heart was aching for them, for Harry. Her mind was swarming with the flashes of Department of Mysteries, Ron lying on the floor, locked in the deadly grasp of the brain like creatures, Hermione on the floor unconscious and Harry horribly wracked and Luna slammed on the floor. She shook her head apparently trying to clear her head from those scorching thoughts. But more flashes danced across her eyes of their last year. Harry crying, Bill face horrible scarred, the limp body of Dumbledore…

She shook her head vigorously and forced her mind in listening to Luna, who was staring out of the window and talking.

"…he won't die, Ginny," Luna said in calm voice, "Nor will Ron and Hermione. They had faced much harder tasks..."

"You know who they are going to face," Ginny interjected furiously, "You-Know-Who. He would kill them. I thought you of all people would understand." Fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, and that's why I am saying this," piped Luna, "he will come back all right. We all just need to have faith in him."

Ginny wanted to believe what Luna was saying. She wanted to… but the dancing flashes of a broken-up Harry, beaten-up Ron and terrified Hermione were dancing in front of her eyes making it impossible for her to believe. She glanced a quick look at Luna face; it was serene as her eyes took in Ron and Harry's room.

But she knew, Luna was trying her best to block the uneasy feelings. Luna turned to her, her eyes flashing with a little fear and said,

"We have to have faith in them. They had left us for something important, I know."

"Oh Luna!" was all Ginny could say. She had never imagined her friend to be like this. She had always been dreamy; but now she looked resolute and confident and every single piece of her old dreaminess was gone. She launched herself at Luna's shoulder and hugged her tightly, like she was her only lifeline left. They sat there like that for a while, Luna hand running in her long hairs while she silently cried on her shoulders. Luna presence somehow was diluting his fear and she never wanted to pull from the hug… not until Harry returned.

"Let's go. Everyone will be worried," Luna said. It broke loose the havoc of the three not returning again in her mind and her heart once again was flooded with worries. She looked up from her shoulders, and saw the worries in Luna eyes.

"Okay," said Ginny, and stood up from Harry's bed, controlling the tears which threatened to spill out any second. Luna followed her out of the room.

Ginny eyes became the size of a saucer when she saw half his family standing around the room, their ears glued to the wall. Her worries and despair vanished in a snap and was replaced by white hot anger. But she didn't unleash her anger on them, thinking if her mood changed again, she would not be able to control and contain the fear… the worries.

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Ginny in a stern voice instead, her expressions matching her Mum's, which caused Fred and George to recoil backwards.

Ginny glared at Charlie, who raised his hand in air in mock surrender and quickly said, "Mum, send me to look after you."

Ginny turned her Mrs. Weasley-ish glare to the twins, who had now slipped out of her reach. She gritted her teeth and stomped down the stairs. Luna dreamily looked at Charlie, before following her friend down the stairs.

Everyone gave a sigh of relief when Ginny descended down the stairs. She looked around the room.

Before, her mind was clouded with the thoughts of the three of them, but now her mind was clearer than before.

She noticed that everyone was still sitting on the floor, and the room was still as disheveled as before. Shiver ran down her spine as she saw the looks on the occupants of the room. Monsieur Delacour head was bent down a little, his face expression gloomy, Apolline Delacour beautiful face was looking dreadful and Gabrielle was looking like she had seen the massacre of her family. She snapped shut her eyes, not wanting to see more of this dreadful atmosphere. Her Mum came running towards her and engulfed her in one of her rib-cracking hugs. Ginny awkwardly patted her Mum's back. She reluctantly pulled away from her Mum's and gave her an assuring smile.

Everyone was quiet and just staring at her. Ginny felt their gazes burning holes in her body and she just wanted to run away, away from all of them and as near as she could to Harry. The mere thought of Harry made a bubble of grief explode in her chest. But she couldn't show it in front of everyone, not after what they had gone through tonight. She rummaged through her mind, trying to find the perfect excuse, but she came empty handed. She tried to sneak back, when her Mum said, "I am going to make dinner, you lot look hungry."

Nobody said anything. They all just stared at her Mum as if expecting a breakdown. Her Dad broke the tension,

"Excuse me, I need to do something."

Saying that her Dad walked out of the room, his eyes darting around the room and out of the windows frequently.

"I need to go too; I have some work to finish." Mr. Lovegood said, "Come Luna, let's go."

"Bye, Ginny," said Luna and walked out of the room. There was a loud _POP _confirming their departure. There was a streak of silver light like a small ghostly mammal, which was only visible for a fraction of second before it disappeared. Everyone looked confused except her Mum who had a knowing look on her face. When her Dad walked in, she asked him almost roughly, not even bothering to keep her voice down, "Whom do you send it to?"

It seemed as he was prepared for this question as he answered in a calm and low voice, "Harry."

Ginny had to strain her ears to listen, but she managed to hear it.

_Harry_.

It caused goose bumps erupt under her skin. Her heart thumped violently against her ribcage threatening to break them and leap out. She felt her throat constrict and her lungs felt like someone was filling them with water. These all were not good signs, Ginny noticed as panic started to take control of her mind. She needed to divert her mind as fast as possible or the tears she had held back would come back.

"Mum let's go and cook," Ginny said in a desperate voice. She didn't even realise what she was saying, and it just came out, and she was happy that she hadn't said something worse.

"You are right, dear," her Mum said in a controlled voice and continued, "both of you" — pointing at the twins — "go and tend the garden and you two" — pointing at Charlie and Bill — "tidy up the house and you Arthur can lead them" — tilting her head to the Delacour family — "to a clean room and…"

She suddenly stopped. Everyone understood the sudden shift of the mood and the deadly silence was not helping the situation.

"Why are you standing there? Go, do the chores, NOW," barked her Mum.

"Our old Mum," said Fred and both the twins Disapparated at the spot with a loud _POP_.

"Can't they walk once in a while," her Mum sighed.

Charlie and Bill started moving there wand in similar movement and the broken furniture started to mend itself. Her Dad led the Delacour family upstairs and Ginny followed her Mum in the kitchen.

The silence surrounding the Burrow was awkward and heavy.

Her mind was in frenzy and the silence around her only seemed to amplify it more. Sighing heavily, she quietly started chopping vegetables.

Ginny didn't realise that tears were falling down her eyes, the same tears she had been trying to control for so long. Her mind drifted again and again towards Harry, towards his blazing green eyes that always seemed to taunt her. She shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts but it was to no avail.

"Ginny," her Mum suddenly spoke, her voice heavy with emotions, "do you think they will come back?"

"They have to, Mum, they have to," was all she could manage to say. And before any of them knew, they were hugging each other and crying on the other's shoulder. They slumped to the floor like that and sat their crying for a long time.

"The food won't cook itself," someone said from the door.

Both of them snapped their head in the direction. They saw Fred leaned against the doorframe and he looked a little less gloomy. Before any of them could say anything, he Disapparated away.

"Git!" Ginny swore and her Mum gave her a threatening look.

The rest of the cooking passed silently. None of them spoke; dreading that if any of them said something, they would have a break-down. The dinner was a low affair too. They dined in the house, as no one wanted to go outside and re-live the horrible experience. So, they all cramped in the small kitchen and ate quietly. Her Dad and Bill talked about where Harry, Hermione and Ron had gone and what could be the mission that Dumbledore had bestowed upon them.

After dinner, Ginny quickly retreated to her bedroom and locked the door. She rummaged through her trunk and shelves and after one hour of disastrous searching, she founded what she was looking for. Her heart thumped madly against her ribcage at the sight of the photograph securely placed inside a book. She turned it slowly and deliberately, as if afraid she would damage it if she did it hastily. Her mind went black and the room dissolved in wisps. She could only see the moving photograph of Harry and herself sitting under his favourite tree near the lake, arms locked, and her head on his shoulder. There was not much movement, only his radiant smile and his green eyes focusing at her. He looked truly happy and it was the last time she had seen him that happy, as on that night Dumbledore was murdered and Harry's world fell in front of her. She couldn't help herself thank Colin in her mind to capture that glorious moment. She was mad at him at that time, for breaking their personnel moment, but now she was thanking her lucky stars for knowing Colin. He had given her a copy of it as compensation and it was the only one she had of them, together. She pressed the photograph to her heart and allowed the tears to fall down. She didn't know when he or her brother or her best friend would come back. Or, whether, they would come back or not. She tried not to think about the last thought, but it seemed the most obvious result to her.

Someone knocked on her door. She didn't want to answer and face the person on the door. So Ginny feigned sleeping, all the time the photograph was clutched near her heart. Then she heard clicks and the door opened up revealing her Mum.

Ginny didn't dare move a single bit afraid she would be caught, and she was unable to move the picture from the spot. It was like it was giving her strength. Her mother silently moved and sat on her bed and started patting her forehead. Ginny couldn't feign sleep anymore. She shifted herself and rested her head in her mother's lap. None of them said anything. Her mother ran a soothing hand in her hair. It calmed her mind a bit, slowly and steadily taking her mind away from the worries and into a calm euphoria. Her grip on the photograph loosened and it fell. Before, she could catch it, her Mum took it and tears started rolling down her eyes, when she saw the photograph. She gave the picture back and pulled her into a hug and said, "Don't worry, they will be back. They have to."

She didn't remember for how much time she had hugged her Mum for. A warm feeling had enclosed her in her Mum's embrace. She was lost in the euphoric feeling and thought about the golden moments she had spent with Harry in her last year at Hogwarts.

* * *

She woke up and looked around the room. It was dawn and the sunlight was illuminating her room and painting her room walls with beautiful streaks of golden yellow and burning red. Her mother was not sitting on her bedside and her head was resting on her pillow. Then as if in cue all the memories starting to come back to her, flooding her mind with excess of information. Ginny didn't want to believe that they were true. She shook her head and something fell on the floor. It was a photograph, the same one which she has been clutching near her heart before she fell asleep.

As she saw the photograph, Ginny knew that she couldn't deny it. Harry, Ron and Hermione were gone; and maybe for never coming back. She shook her head.

_No_.

They have to come back. They can't leave her like this. She got up from the bed and put the picture in her pocket and moved out of the room. She descended downstairs and her mother greeted her. She sat on the table and at the precise moments Bill and Charlie came down, covered in dirt and slime.

"Where you two have been? Date with the ghoul," Ginny joked with a slight smile.

"You can say that," Bill said seriously, "we just put the ghoul in Ron's room. So, avoid it or it will raise suspicion."

"And why had you do that?" shrieked Ginny, her light mood becoming dark instantly, "It was the only thing I could have associated with Ron… with Harry."

Bill and Charlie looked confused; they didn't know about Harry and Ginny relationship. They looked at her Mum for an explanation, who just gave them a blank look. Charlie took the lead and said in a whisper,

"We thought you knew. Fred, George and Dad transfigured it to make it look like Ron suffering from spattergroit. So, when the Ministry's henchmen come we can pass it on showing him suffering from spattergroit and get-out without much trouble on the family." He finished with a sigh.

Ginny anger flare in her chest and she shouted, "What more have be…"

Her voice was lost in her throat. She tried her best to speak, but her mouth opened and closed like a fish, not making any sound. She searched around and saw her Mum, her wand pointed at her.

She threw a dirty look at her Mum. Her Mum ignored her and said, her voice barely more than a whisper, "You need to understand the complexity of the situation, Ginny."

She paused and moved to sit beside her. Bill and Charlie were looking at the windows, their hands in their robes, probably clutching their wands. Her Mum continued, "We are being tracked every second. So, no one of us can be allowed to yell something that important, as it could easily be overheard and it will only poise problems for us. And secondly, you haven't been told this because even I wasn't sure on this piece of information until last night. They are on a mission and we have to do everything we could to help them."

During the full conversation — or rather when her Mum was speaking — Ginny listened with her mouth agape. She couldn't believe that even her Mum was kept in dark until last night. She had always been the well informed one. Her Mum got up and flicked her wand. Ginny felt her voice came back but now she didn't want to speak now.

She was busy digesting that piece of information. It had been all planned and set. She was wondering what Hermione had done to safe guard her own family. She felt betrayed. Neither her brother nor her best friend nor her boy… she stalled her thoughts at this point as she felt her stomach churn in worry. She had to snap out of it. It was not as Harry had some choice. He had to do, what he was destined for and he was doing it, if anything she should be proud of him.

Ginny was pulled back in reality when someone playfully hit her arm.

"Already lost in thoughts of Harry?" sneered Fred.

"Or, dreaming of something concerning…" George halted a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Stop taunting Ginny," warned her Mum, serving Ginny her breakfast.

Ginny stuck out her tongue and started assaulting her breakfast with her spoon. Her hunger had died down and all she wanted was for Harry to sat beside her and hug her, kiss her. But one look from her mother, and Ginny disappeared all the food in an alarming speed without tasting it and causing Fred to choke on his food and spray it all over the table. Ginny laughed and Fred looked at her scandalized and said,

"At this rate you can give Ron run for his money."

"A new tactic learned from let's see… um… Harry." George continued.

Ginny spluttered her tea over the table.

_Damn, do they need to remind me he's not here at every single opportunity they got?_

She wanted to curse the hell out of them but thought better and retorted, "Don't you have to go and open your fu… — umm… — shop."

"Language Ginny," said George in a poor imitation of her Mum.

"What's the matter with Ginny and Harry, anyway?" asked Bill, before any of the two parties could explode in the conversation of which he wasn't catching head or tail.

"Yes, fill us up," added Charlie.

"You don't know," asked Fred incredulously.

"Nope," said Charlie.

"Of all the news in the world, you don't know who is the girlfriend of The Chosen One," said Fred.

"Or the Boy-Who-Lived," added George.

"No."

Bill gave a dangerous look to Ginny and ushered them to continue. Charlie was bent at the table, straining his ears to catch every part of the conservation.

"So, we will tell you, how Ginny started dating the most famous teenager," said George, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Or the two famous teenagers and fulfil her childhood dream," completed Fred.

"Would you like to know the beginning of our little sister date adventures," said Fred.

"Or the very beginning." George finished.

"The very beginning," said Charlie with a scowl on his face.

Ginny felt herself go red with embarrassment and her ears started throbbing by the excessive amount of blood rushing in them. She didn't dare to look at Bill or Charlie. She made a mental note to herself that she was going to strangle Ron, if he somehow managed to escape his death. No, he can't be allowed death by anyone else than her. This pleasure was going to be hers and only hers. Without realising, a smile formed on her lips.

"See, how happy she has gotten when we are reliving her dating experiences," commented George and Ginny felt her heart started thumping wildly against her chest. Her face grew a delicate shade of red. She drew a deep breath and changed her expressions to the best scowl she could muster at that time. Her gaze was met by Bill surprised and disapproving gaze and she sank herself in her chair as low as she could. She threw a dirty look at George and Fred who just sneered at her in response.

Ginny felt her embarrassment being overcome by her anger and she hissed pointing a threatening finger at both of them, "Stop it now. Or you both are going to regret it all your life as your specific part will be unable to corporate with you."

She twirled her wand in her fingers and Fred and George seemed to recoil a bit at that mere thought but then recovered from the shock and Fred sneered, "What are you going to do, curse us into Snape laundry room?"

A smile formed on her face. George shook his head disapprovingly and sighed, "I can see why you too have a better chance of getting along. Girlfriend and boyfriend alike. Both threaten us when they are not so much as allowed to rub their rear-ends with their wands."

Bill despite his serious face gave a snort of laughter and Charlie laughed.

"He is — allowed… now," Charlie choked-out between laughs.

"It doesn't matter; he did threaten us when he was not allowed." George commented.

"Wait until I turn of age. So, I advise you that you book a room in St. Mungos in advanced." Ginny hissed at the twins.

"I would have thought that you would say something better. It is bad to threaten your brother's like that. We have to now use the secret weapon." Fred sneered, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"So, let's bring it on." George supported.

Ginny started frantically searching her mind. What was the thing they could threaten her with? She came out blank and came to a stop that they had nothing. It was just a mock threat.

"Yeah, bring it on," said Ginny confidently and slapped her hands over the table to show her confidence.

"If you want," said George, flicking his wand and a parchment materialised in front of him.

"This is your secret weapon." Ginny started laughing, "a piece of parchment."

"Don't come to a conclusion yet. Wait and watch or better, _listen_." Fred said and flicked his wand. Then three more paper materialised in front of him, Bill and Charlie and he said, "Let's sing in chorus."

"Where's mine?" Ginny whined.

"You don't need one," Fred sneered, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

Even her Mum stood in the doorframe leaning against it and Fleur came down.

"Gud morning," Fleur said, "Sorry to be late. Vat is going on?" She added looking at the look of mischief on the face of the twins.

Fred jumped from his chair and dragged her to a seat next to Bill and said, "My dear sister-in-law, I am sure you won't have any qualms listening to our little brotherly chorus."

Fleur couldn't understand, but nodded her head.

Fred said, "On the count of three, One, Two and Three…"

_His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,  
__His hair is as dark as a blackboard.  
I wish he was mine, he's really divine,  
__The hero who conquered the Dark Lord._

They all sang in chorus and Ginny felt herself burning red in embarrassment. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate and she tried to sneak out before the twins could do any more damage.

How the hell did they have it on them until know? It had been more than 4 years.

Everyone, except the twin looked confused but she knew it was until they made the announcement. She felt weary at the mention of Harry, but her embarrassment had been covering it for her. But, it was at a stretching point now.

Ginny stood, but was hoisted down by a grinning Fred.

"Sit my lovely sister. We won't let you miss the climax," sneered Fred. Ginny felt like greeting him with some heavy swearing that she knew; thanks to Ron for that, but she saw her mother standing there and chose to keep quiet.

"I need to use the washroom," Ginny said and she was now aware of everyone watching her blush, which had crept to her hair lines.

"Just a moment," George said, "Does anyone know who this poem is dedicated to?"

Everyone shook their heads. George stared at them incredulously and Fred took the lead, "No worry. We are here to enlighten your dark paths."

Ginny sunk in her chair as deep as she could. She had only two way of escaping, she could feign fainting or she could feign crying. The latter one was next to impossible for her, thanks to her brothers and the last one would be caught easily by her mother and it would only increase her embarrassment. She sighed and started thinking of every horrible thing that had ever happened to her to vanish the blush. But nothing helped. She was dreading what the twins had in the devil of their mind. She could only pray for the best.

"Now, the lead will be taken by our lovely sister, Ginny." Fred announced and George was the only one who clapped. Others looked at them in confusion and Bill asked, "What is going on?"

"Patience is the virtue of success, my dear brother, so have a little patience and I guarantee it will be once in a life time opportunity. Am I right, Ginny?" said Fred.

"_Please_," Ginny pleaded to them, but their grins only grew wider and they shook their heads.

"Oh, it seems as our lovely sister have gotten cold feet," George grinned, "so it now bestows upon us to have the cart moving."

"Okay, now reveal the bloody climax," Charlie snarled and Ginny got an urge to punch him for pushing them to make her more embarrassed and at the same time she wanted to pat him because he was shortening her misery.

"So, if you haven't guessed, the little poem was dedicated to the Boy-Who-Lived," said George.

"Or The Chosen One," said Fred.

"Or our very own Harry Potter," said George, "and, you all should stick your head in a toilet and flush it."

"Merlin, how anyone can be so dumb," said Fred shaking his head.

"And please don't tell me you haven't guessed who the talented poet of this poem," George grinned, his face radiating mischief.

Everyone seemed to think for a moment and then their head turned towards Ginny in a swift motion. She tried to disappear in the chair and wished more than ever that she had Harry's invisibility cloak. She looked like a child caught stealing candy. They started laughing at her expression. All dignity forgotten, she lunged at Fred, who levitated her just a fraction of second before her fist made contact with his face. She started shaking herself vigorously in air, trying to grab a hold of Fred or George, but unfortunately, she was unsuccessful.

"Let her down," her Mum ordered the twins, who had to follow her. But as soon as her feet touched the ground there were two loud _POP_ and they were gone. Ginny furiously stomped her feet and let out a string of swearing. Her Mum warned, "Stop that now young lady or I will not hesitate to jinx your tongue."

"But you didn't say anything to them," whined Ginny.

Before any of them could say anything Charlie asked, a grin playing on his face, "When did you write that masterpiece anyway, Ginny?"

Fred popped in again and said, "In her first year on Valentine day and it was apparently a dwarf who sang it for her."

And with a loud _POP_, he vanished before Ginny could get to him. But now she was more uncomfortable and she knew that she had started blushing again. She wanted to bury herself alive in a tomb and she wished more than any time that Harry was here. He would have taken her side and surely would have something up her sleeve to threaten them. He always had something, which he could use against them. Her heart felt sickened over the crude realization that Harry is not here. Her mind had accepted the fact but her heart; it didn't seem to believe her. She shoved her hand in her pocket and felt the edge of the photograph brushing against it. A warm feeling engulfed her heart and she could feel Harry photograph form smile against her hand. Her embarrassment dissolved and a feeling of longing took over her; the longing of Harry.

The little joke played on her by the twins had surely helped her to momentarily forget about Harry, but now, when her mind had settled down, her longing for Harry had increased very much than before.

She started absently moving towards the stairs, oblivious to all the fuss going behind her back. What she couldn't have done to get a glimpse of Harry? To touch him… to feel him… to talk to him….

But no, he had gone for the greater good and had abandoned her; he had ditched her.

But the thought only increased her longing for Harry. He cared for her and he didn't want her to be hurt and that's why he had to ditch her. Her brother had created a fuss, especially Ron, but Hermione was the one who had truly understood the graveness of the situation. She had understood that it was the only possible choice Harry had; after all that fool only wanted her to be safe. But, Ron like always had misinterpreted him.

Hermione had told her that he had cried half the night; over the remorse of the death of his hero and guider, and the cruel fact that he couldn't be with Ginny anymore. He was always the sentimental and emotional kind, caring for anyone more than himself who had even just told him the time.

Ginny bumped into someone. Her mind snapped in reality and she saw Gabrielle standing in front of her, giving her a disgusted and disgruntled look. Ginny didn't understand what the reason behind the look was. She just stared at her and then asked anxiously as Gabrielle continued to glare at her,

"What?"

"Nothing, I just 'eard 'our brother telling zat you are 'Arry's g… girl… girlfriend. Eez eet true?" Gabrielle asked trying to look normal but failing miserably at it.

Ginny stared at her for a fleeting moment, deciding whether to tell the truth that Harry had ditched her or to tell her the lie. She tilted her head and saw Fred peeping at her from behind a corner and she said to Gabrielle, "Let's go in my room and talk."

Before Gabrielle could answer, Ginny pulled her in her room. Her room was illuminated by the light of the morning sun. She sat on her bed and patted the space next to her. Gabrielle sat there quietly and Ginny's mind was squirming with happiness. Finally someone to talk about Harry and freely, without worrying about consequences.

Gabrielle asked again, dreading the answer Ginny was going to give, "Eez it true?"

Ginny thought for a moment and said, "It is and it's not."

"Vat do you mean by 'Eet is and eet's not'?" asked Gabrielle irritated.

Ginny suspected that there was something fishy in this whole conversation. It was not out of plain curiosity that Gabrielle was asking her. There had to be something more than anxiety. She glanced a quick look at Gabrielle face; it showed anxiety and fear. It was then she understood what the real matter is.

"Yes and no," said Ginny plainly.

Gabrielle became furious and said, her eyes blazing with contained anger, "Give me a 'amn straig't anser."

Ginny mind squirmed with happiness. She was right. But it just increases competition for her; one more wannabe Harry girlfriend. But she played the innocent girl and asked in a plain voice, "Why do you want to know?"

It seemed to make Gabrielle even more furious. She clenched her teeth, thought for a moment and then relieved her features and said pleasantly, "'Arry 'ad dumped you, huh."

Ginny inside revolted. She knew he had left her, but hearing that from some other person made it sound more oppressing and painful. Her heart felt like it has been slashed into little pieces. She had an urge to grab Gabrielle hair and pull them out of her head. How dare she say that? Harry loved her and had left her because he wanted nothing to happen to her. She knew that her furiousness had confirmed Gabrielle statement. She had a smile playing on her face. Ginny tried to calm herself and said, "No, that's not true."

"Yes, and I am Merlin," retorted Gabrielle.

The great Weasley temper started to come into play. Ginny face grew a dangerous shade of red and her ears became red and started throbbing because of the excessive amount of blood pumping through them. She tried to contain her anger and said in the best calm voice she could muster at that moment, "Okay, he left me. But he didn't want to. He had some strong reasons."

"Yes, yes," Gabrielle scrutinized Ginny for a moment and then said, "You don't 'ave to be a genius to know zat."

There was deadly silence. Ginny palms clenched into fists and she started taking deep breaths. _Control_. She thought of Harry to contain her building anger. But unable to control her anger, she hissed at Gabrielle,

"And why do you think that?"

Gabrielle thought for a moment and answered, "Don't zink I am being rude or somezing," — an evil smile formed on her lips — "but you are, you know, ze average type of girl zat is only suitable for ze average kind of boys. Not for ze likes of 'Arry. So, 'e probably gave you a lame excuse and whisked-off."

There was a snort of laughter, which Ginny ignored or didn't hear. She clenched her bed sheets into her fists, to stop herself from planting a punch on Gabrielle face.

After a short pause Gabrielle continued, "'e deserves someone more beautiful. Someone like _me_."

Ginny gulped her anger and critically examined her. A perfect copy of Fleur; same silver-blonde hair, very white complexion and deep blue eyes. Ginny didn't dare look down to what she was wearing or how well built her body was; it would only depress her more. And Ginny couldn't deny that she looked beautiful. But, Harry loved her. And that was the reality. She should stop getting high every time someone started to have a dig on Harry and her relationship.

Ginny took a calm breath, much to the disapproval of Gabrielle and said; a smile tugging on her lips, "You know, day dreaming will not take you anywhere. Just build up your fantasy dream around Harry and I will _surely_ remember to call you in our wedding."

Oh no! What had she said? _Her marriage with Harry_. She knew it was a temptation she had, somewhere deep in the core of her heart, but she had never voiced it before, not even to herself. She could remember their first kiss now, as it was happening in front of her eyes. After Gryffindor had won the Quidditch cup, she ran toward Harry hoping for a long and warm hug; but instead finding herself locked in an embrace with him. She didn't complain. She was finally getting what she wanted most badly. _Harry_. Her childhood crush. And then she remembered, when for one fleeting moment she thought that it was the altar and they were kissing to be one. For always, until their death. From the day onwards she had hoped that someday she will become Mrs. Potter. How lovely it sounded!

Ginny inside squirmed, when she remembered the moment Harry lips had met her. It was refreshing. A kind of white hot lust had rolled inside her, licking every emotion out of her and keeping her mind blank to feel the touch of Harry. His gentle touch. She had felt the world froze around her and had become oblivious to everything around her. It was plain euphoria. When he pulled back it made her stomach twist in concern and her heart to explode in her chest. Many questions exploded in her mind at that point. _Wasn't she good enough? Or, was it out of plain co-incidence. Or, was it just a dream, a beautiful dream_.

Her line of thoughts was distracted by a yell from Gabrielle, who had found that Ginny was lost in another world.

"Vat ze 'ell are you zinking?" barked Gabrielle.

Without even realising, she said, "Of Harry and my marriage."

A blush crept up her face when she realised what she had said. She was dreading herself for speaking. No, she wasn't afraid of what she had just said, she wanted it to come true; but dreaded what damage it would do in the wrong hands if Gabrielle let it slip. And instantly two grinning identical red-headed face came in her imagination. _The twins_. She gave a visible shudder at the thought of Fred and George having a go at her and Ron laughing maniacally. She quickly snapped out of it and got up from her bed.

Something fell on the floor. Before she could reach and grab it, Gabrielle grabbed it, and stared at it with fearful eyes. It didn't take a second for her to realise that it was most definitely Harry and her picture. Her mind lurched with happiness. It was a solid proof that Harry was his. _Only his_. She saw Gabrielle left hand lifting from her bed and she instantly understood what she was going to happen.

"Don't even think about it," yelled Ginny, halting Gabrielle.

White hot fury came from Ginny's stomach traveling instantly in her whole body. Her hands started shaking with destructive anger and her face became a dark shade of red. Excess of blood started reaching in her brain and she snatched the picture out of her hand. Gabrielle froze at the spot. Ginny advanced at her, her eyes showing her contempt and anger. And on the other side, Gabrielle face was drained of colour and her eyes were now a very dull shade of blue. She was trembling with unmistakable fear. Ginny drew herself at her full height and hissed vehemently,

"How dare you try to destroy the only memory I had of me and Harry together."

She took one more step toward Gabrielle, who seemed to shrink at the sight of her. Ginny balled her fist ready to strike her, when the room door burst open. They both froze and snapped their head toward the door. Gabrielle looked relieved, but Ginny looked furious. When her eyes focused she saw a slightly trembling George and just behind him Fred, who had put an assuring hand at George shoulder.

"What in the name of Merlin shaggy pants both of you are doing here?" hissed Ginny.

Both of them seemed to recoil a bit. George straightened himself and said, slightly stuttering, "…umm…Mrs. D… Delacour is asking for Gab… Gabrielle."

Fred nodded vigorously. Before Ginny could answer, George skived off Gabrielle out of the room and closed the room behind them as slowly as he could. When they left, Ginny crashed on the floor. When she thought about the past minute and what she was going to do to Gabrielle if George and Fred hadn't come, twisted her gut in worry. She would probably have beaten the pulp out of her. And then she remembered what she had promised herself just a few moments ago, that she wouldn't get high every time someone took a dig on her and Harry relationship. She sighed. But, Gabrielle had gotten very far. How could she have the guts to try and destroy her most precious possession?

She looked at the photograph Harry. He looked so happy and at peace; quite opposite of what he had looked after that day. She gave a quick kiss to the photograph Harry and made a mental note to herself that she was going to ask her mother to put some Charms over it for its protection from vultures. She leapt to her bed and lay on her stomach. Her head was hoisted up on her palms, and she placed the picture on her pillow in front of her eyes. She looked at the picture for some time, like Harry used to do when they were alone and fell asleep.

* * *

_Ginny was overwhelmed with the __turnout of events. Her cheeks were heavily blushed and so was her whole body. She was not oblivious to the fact that she was being watched by every occupant of the common room. She saw an awestruck Hermione and a bewildered and dazzled Ron as he nodded his head a little. Harry let out a breath of relief on the slight nod from Ron .Harry looked down at her, grinning and gestured wordlessly out of the portrait hole. She nodded and Harry loosened his grip on her and they walked out of the portrait hall, arms entwined and her head resting on Harry's shoulder. The Fat lady eyed them with great interest, but didn't say anything._

_The corridor walls were shining with the afternoon sunlight. They descended downstairs slowly, very slowly as they had time of the world. Students started pointing and whispering at the sight of two lovers, but they didn't pay attention. She seemed to be over the moon._

_They walked silently. Ginny didn't dare speak, dreading that if she spoke, the spell would break. They were out in the grounds, in the same embrace that they were in, when they had left the Gryffindor common room. Harry led her to his favourite tree. There were two second years sitting under the tree who instantly leapt-off as they saw Harry. Harry motioned her to sit, and sat beside her._

"_How are you feeling, Ginny?" asked Harry, concern evident in his voice._

"_Is it a dream, Harry?" asked Ginny, hastily._

_A smile formed on Harry's lips. He pinched his arm, shook his head and sighed, "I don't think so. Do you?"_

_Ginny felt herself blush furiously; _what a damn good question to ask on your first date_**?**__ Harry read it in her eyes and said grinning, "No, it's fine. I didn't believe it myself until you know, I pinched myself."_

_Ginny looked everywhere but at Harry. She looked around and spotted the two second years, standing at them from a distance._

"_I see, you have a bit of an intimidating persona here," commented Ginny._

_When no answer came she looked at him. His eyes were purring all over her, taking every bit of her. She instantly grew redder, if it was possible and gave his hand a light tug. He snapped back into reality, "What?"_

"_You were purring at me," whispered Ginny, embarrassed._

"_Sorry," was all that Harry could muster._

_Silence surrounded them. They both gazed in each other eyes, neither of them looking away. Harry face started moving closer and closer by every second. Their lips were now few millimetres apart, when someone screamed. Harry and Ginny instantly snapped their heads in the direction of the voice and saw a grinning Romilda._

_Ginny let out a series of cuss words. Harry grinned and put a hand on her shoulder. It slipped and brushed against her breast before falling on the ground. Ginny dark mood instantly vanished and her heart starting beating rapidly. Blush crept all over her body. Her breath was now coming in fast and ragged gasps and she had to put a hand on the grass to steady herself. Harry was staring at her; unaware of what had caused this reaction out of her._

"_You have a bit of an intimidating persona here," repeated Ginny in a whispering tone in an attempt to get his eyes off her._

"_I didn't know that," said Harry looking confused and amazed at the same time. He started rubbing his neck, looked over her shoulder and asked slyly, "How can you say that?"_

_When Ginny didn't reply, he looked down at her. She was looking intently at the grass beneath her. She didn't hear him. She was still in a shock on what had happened just moments ago. Her mind was over-working. What would she have done if he was someone other than Harry? She would probably had slapped him or better hexed him and ended their relationship there. But it was Harry and secondly, she knew he didn't do that on purpose._

_Harry waited for an answer. When none came, he didn't force her. He slowly and deliberately pulled her head in his lap and started stroking her hairs. Ginny felt relieved and more able to talk now because she was not supposed to look at him. But, the realization that her head was in his laps made her mind swell with excitement, and caused her heart to start thumping against her ribcage madly._

"_Harry," said Ginny._

"_Huh,"_

_But she didn't say anything more for some moments. She just wanted to listen to his voice and confirm herself that he was there and it was not a dream._

"_Don't wake me up if it's a dream."_

"_I won't." Harry replied softly._

* * *

Ginny woke up because of a sudden weight on her stomach, making her gasps for breaths. She saw crookshanks curled over her stomach. Ginny cursed him for waking her up.

What a wonderful dream it had been! The best memory she needed to lift her mood after that fight with Gabrielle. She stood up, which frightened crookshanks who leapt to his feet and walked out haughtily. She saw the picture, creased and strained because of the weight of her head. She shot her arm to retrieve it, but it fell from her grasps and on the floor before she could catch it.

_Damn, I am getting slower_, she thought. First Mum, then that Gabrielle and now this.

She sighed, straightened the picture and put it into her pocket and descended down the stairs. She nearly walked in her Mum, who said, "I was going to come and wake you up. Mr. and Mrs. Delacour and her daughter are ready to go. Bid them farewell."

"Do I need to?" Ginny said in an undertone, which her Mum heard and gave her a blazing look.

"Okay. I'm going."

She walked out into the garden and saw the Delacours standing there. Monsieur Delacour still looked horrified, his kind and happy face screwed in worries. Apolline Delacour looked shaken, her beautiful hair, curled in a hazardous bun and was shaking her head on something that Fleur said. Gabrielle and Ginny eyes made contact for a moment and it was impossible to say whose face showed more contempt. Ginny stood in one of the corner and glanced over the garden. Everything was tended and back to normal. She heard a loud _POP_. She stalled for some time more in the garden and then went inside. Fred and George were telling something to Fleur. She sat beside them and listened to their conversation.

"… she nurses a crush over 'Arry," Fleur was saying.

"If we hadn't gotten there on time she would have been nursing more than a crush." Fred said.

"Vat do you mean by eet?" Fleur asked haughtily.

"We mean a few broken limbs and a badly scratched face," answered George.

"And why would Ginny do that. She's such a sweat _little_ girl," said Fleur.

Fred and George started sniggering and Ginny inside exploded.

_Little_. _How dare she call me little?_ She huffed, but none of them seemed to notice her as they continued with their conversation.

"Because they were fighting over Ginny's _dear_ Harry," piped George.

Before Fleur could say anything, Ginny blasted over the twins, "How dare you eavesdrop."

They both nodded with a smile on their face. And Ginny felt it quite strange. Commonly they would recoil a bit or shudder but now they were holding their front.

"We couldn't help." Fred said.

"Zis is bad to listen to someone private conversation." Fleur scolded.

For once, Ginny nodded her head for a statement said by Fleur.

"You are going to pay for it. Really going to pay for it." Ginny hissed.

"We are scared," said Fred.

"You should be," responded Ginny darkly.

"But, I think we still have the trump card," said Fred with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Remember, your little conversation and the what, I am sure I don't need to mention." George warned, smiling.

_Shit_. She wished Ron was here or even that git Percy. Then their leg would have been pulled, not her. Now, she was at a cross word. Chuck Fred and George some good kicks and face more embarrassment or simply keep quiet. The latter sounded better to her. So, she gave a dirty look to the twins and moved up the stairs to her room.

She shoved her hand in her pockets and felt the picture brush against her hand. She stopped, trying to remember something, something which concerned the picture. And then she remembered. She sprinted down the stairs and entered the kitchen, panting.

"What happened, dear?" her Mum asked softly, without turning from whatever work she was doing.

"Nothing, I just wanted to ask if you can — um… — perform some quick charms over something." Ginny said slightly embarrassed.

"On what dear?" asked her Mum, turning from her work and looking at her with anxious eyes.

Ginny didn't say anything. She plunged her hands into her pocket and took out the photograph. She put it in her Mum's hand and said, "Just some simple charms which will preserve it from light and water. And yes, also from getting torn apart too." She added remembering Gabrielle attempt to tear it apart.

Ginny could have sworn she saw tears brimming in the corner of her Mum eyes. Her Mum didn't say anything. She placed the picture on the shelf and muttered some incantations. The picture glowed for a fraction of second and then returned to normal. She gave it back to her and said, "It will do."

Ginny took it and murmured a quick thanks to her Mum. She was too embarrassed to say it aloud. She looked at the picture and asked her Mum, slowly, "Can't you like um… make copies of it."

Her Mum looked at her affectionately and said, "I am not very good at those. I can damage it. But if you want, dear, I can try"

"No," said Ginny quickly and her Mum laughed affectionately.

Feeling embarrassed and at the same time feeling her mood a little better, she retreated to her room slowly. She placed the photograph on her pillow and leapt on her bed. She heard squeaking from under her bed. Looking under it, she found her purple pigmy-puff Arnold in his cage. She pulled the cage out and took Arnold in her hands and cupped them around him affectionately. He gave a squeak and brushed himself against her palm. His soft, fluffy fur felt like velvet against her skin. She stroked her fur with a finger and said slowly, "You know Arnold, you are very lucky for me —"

She halted. Arnold was refusing to meet her eyes. Ginny realised that she hadn't let him out for almost a week now.

"I'm sorry," she said slowly still stroking his fur lightly. Arnold little beady eyes turned to look at her and he started rolling on her palm. Ginny let out a giggle because of the tickling Arnold fur caused and continued, "The year I petted you, the same year I got what I wanted the most."

And then a dark thought crossed her mind; and _lost_ him in the same year too. No, she hadn't lost him. She quickly diverted her thoughts to Arnold, before the grounds even started forming in her mind. She glanced a quick look at the photograph and took a calm breath. She left Arnold on her bed — who immediately started rolling over her bed — and took the photograph and placed it on her table and took out her clothes.

After bathing, Ginny moved downstairs for lunch. Lunch was a quiet affair and Fred and George didn't feel the need to crack jokes at every chance they get. Ginny didn't complain, but had a weak suspicion that it must be the work of her Mum as they both were giving her annoyed looks. Bill had gone to Gringotts for some work.

After they ate lunch, her Mum asked, "Do you need to go… tomorrow?"

To this, Fleur replied, rather fiercely, "Yes. Ve are married and ve have a right to go to honeymoon."

Fred and George faces instantly lit up and they looked up at the cooking fight. Charlie also was watching them with a smile and Ginny was hoping that her Mum would thrash her; she hadn't forgotten that _little_ comment.

"Show some respect," her Mum snapped, "And I am going to talk to Bill about it."

"You can," Fleur snapped back, "But, ve are going."

"You are not in your mind," her Mum retorted, "These are very dark times and all you think about is of your honeymoon."

"Yes, because I'm a newlywed," Fleur said, flashing her wedding ring to her Mum.

Her Mum couldn't think of a suitable retort to this statement of her. Ginny was disappointed. But, a new anxious feeling was bubbling in her chest. She asked Fleur, "Where are you both going, Fleur?"

"You don't know," said Charlie incredulously.

"No." Ginny replied plainly.

"My dear brother, our dear sister here was lost in thoughts of somebody," commented Fred.

"Somebody special," finished George grinning.

Ginny started cursing herself as a brush crept over her face; a new chance for the twins to pull her leg. Passing over the embarrassment, she haughtily retorted, "He would have said it when I wasn't here."

"Doesn't matter," Fred said, an evil smile on his lips, "it doesn't change the fact that you —"

Fred abruptly stopped. Ginny looked around and saw her Mum glaring at Fred bowed head.

Fleur took lead and said, "Bill and I 'ad purchased a house. Eet's very beautiful. Eet is on a cliff overlooking ze sea and eet is a little cottage vith a small garden." Fleur finished with a radiant glow on her face; the description of the cottage sound real good.

"When did you purchase it? I never saw you two going out." Ginny asked.

"Ve purchased eet five months before," replied Fleur smiling.

"What's the name?" Ginny asked, now very anxious about the cottage.

"Ve 'adn't thought about it. But, Bill and I theenk, ve should call eet sometheeng related to the sea," said Fleur.

There was a knock on the door and everyone on the table stiffened. Their hands instantly found their wand pockets and they drew out their wands.

"Declare yourself." Her Mum demanded, her wand pointed at the gate.

"It is I, William Weasley, also called Bill," replied the person on the door, "married to Fleur Isabella Delacour and had gone to Gringotts to withdraw money about a couple of hours ago."

Fleur leapt out of her chair and opened the door. As soon as Bill entered, she started snogging him; much to the disapproval of others. Ginny felt nauseous, Fred and George cleared their throats loudly, "_Hem Hem._" When they still didn't break apart, Fred yelled, "Oi!"

Bill and Fleur broke apart and Fleur started glaring daggers at Fred and started to march out of the room, clutching Bill's hand in her hand, who gave a helpless look to others. Fred quickly whispered something to her Mum, whose expression changed from disgusting to furious at lightning bolt speed. She said, stretching her palm, "Stop, Bill. We need to discuss something."

Fred and Gorge sniggered. Fleur looked disgruntled. Bill slowly yanked his hand out of her grasp and sat on a nearby chair. Fleur reluctantly followed. When they sat, her Mum said,

"Bill, do you really need to go out for your honeymoon? You know times are dark and I want to have my family around me."

Fleur snarled. Bill gulped looking mortified. Fred and George were shaking with silent laughter. After a moment, under her Mum glaring eyes, Bill replied, "Mum, um… ye…"

Bill halted. Her Mum was staring at him, wide eyed and wearing a scowl at her face. Fleur answered for Bill, "Yes, ve need to."

"What's wrong here?" her Mum said darkly, "Arthur and I also spend our honeymoon here. Why can't you both?"

"Because, at zat time you were alone in the house and there was no one to disturb you." Fleur finished sending a dirty look to her Mum.

"And who do you think are the so called '_disturbing_'?" her Mum hissed vehemently.

Fleur didn't speak, she tilted her head to the twins, who were clutching their stomachs and shaking violently with silent laughter. Her Mum cleared her throat loudly, "_Hem Hem._" Fred and George looked upwards, and recoiled the moment they made eye contact with their mother. She was looking like a hungry tigress ready to strike upon its prey. Ginny felt her inside squirming with pleasure. She had been disappointed in the fight between Fleur and her Mum but it had been balanced by the thrashing of the twins.

Fleur sensing victory stood up, a victory smile on her face and looked at Fred and George as it had been all their help she had won; who scowled in return. But fleur seemed to be impervious of their look as she said in a jovial voice, "Ve vill go tomorrow." Fleur finished and bounced out of the kitchen, tossing her hair now and then.

Her Mum turned to Bill and said exasperated, "This is utter madness. You can't go. I will talk to Arthur about it."

"Mum," said Bill mortified, "you know how stubborn she is. She will go and make me too. All I can do is halt it for one or two days and comeback in a week or two."

Bill looked at her Mum slightly horrified. She let out a grunting voice of displeasure, but didn't say anything else. Bill sighed and her Mum stood up as she waved her wand at the empty dishes, which instantly started to follow her.

Ginny slipped out of the kitchen and up in her room. Arnold was still rolling on her bed. She took out the peas from her pocket and gave them to Arnold. She sat on her bed, bored. She had never spent the Hogwarts holidays alone. When Ron was gone to Hogwarts and she was alone, her Mum would play with her. But now, even her Mum was busy and she still had to wait twenty eight days, before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She closed her eyes. The scarlet steam engine came in her vision, and then she saw herself standing alone. She instantly snapped open her eyes. She didn't want to go there alone. She lifted Arnold, dropped him in his cage and lay on her back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had never thought that she would miss Ron. Missing Hermione and Harry could be understandable, but missing her git of a brother. But, he surely entertained her with his gibbering and jokes on Harry. Even trying to sleep was looking impossible. She got up and slouched off to the kitchen. No one was there. She crashed on the couch and found _Daily Prophet_. Having nothing good to do, she started reading the newspaper. On the front page in bold letter was written;

**MINISTER OF MAGIC RESIGNS; THICKNESSE TAKES THE SPOT  
**by Rita Skeeter

_Tomorrow was a very eventful day in the history of Ministry of Magic. Yesterday many amendments took place after the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour resigned. For saving the Ministry from falling down, Pius Thicknesse, former Head of the Department Magical Law Enforcement stepped forward and accepted the position of Minister of Magic. His appointment was enthus__iastically supported by the Ministry officials. Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, said, "Minister Thicknesse is the best thing that happened to the Ministry in a very long time. Scrimgeour was not a man of actions."_

_Indeed, Scrimgeour was not a man of actions as our internal sources confirm. Some not wanting to be named Ministry official told that the work load of being the Minister of Magic had been getting to Scrimgeour. He was the Head of the Auror office in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and so was considered the best option for the post of Minister of Magic in these dark times. But, it seems that he got cold feet and tried to ensure his safety first before the safety of wizarding and Muggle population. When Thicknesse confronted him, Scrimgeour threatened him to take away his post. But, when Thicknesse was shown support by the full Ministry, Scrimgeour tried to worm out and resigned. Minister Thicknesse was unavailable for comment and sources report that Scrimgeour has left the country. For more inside details on Ministry, turn to Page 4._

Ginny quickly read and stared at the paper incredulously and dumb-struck. She couldn't believe that anyone would believe this piece of crap and how the hell _Prophet_ got the guts to write so much muck. She stared at the name of the writer and her face screwed in a disgusting look. Her Mum and Dad had always said that Rita was a lot of trouble. She had also heard Hermione saying that she was a bitch and something more that she couldn't remember. It was a surprise for Ginny as Hermione rarely insulted anybody. And her doubt were confirmed when she saw the article about Rita Skeeter new book '_The Life and Lies of Dumbledore_'. She had lied beyond prospective, or so she had read and heard from people.

She sighed and tossed the _Prophet_ back. The evening passed without anything interesting happening. Her Mum, Fred and George were glaring daggers at Fleur whenever she crossed their paths; but Fleur looked like she had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament and was oblivious to the looks given in her direction or chose to ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2

**REQUEST****:** I'm trying to keep the story _canon_. So, if you found something _un-canon_, please tell me.

**SPOILER****: **_HARRY POTTER AND THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS_

* * *

**CHAPTER – 2**

**NIGHTMARE OR PREMONITION**

Her Dad came home looking weary. He asked her Mum to set up the dinner. He started a conversation with Bill and Charlie about the recent changes in the Ministry and the recruited Death Eaters in it. Her Mum and Fleur were busy glaring daggers at each other. Fred and George were discussing something in conspiratorial whispers. Ginny felt alone in the table full of people. Fred and George finished their dinner hastily and got up. Ginny sensing their evil mind working, followed them, by giving an excuse of going to washroom. Fred and George were huddled in a corner, when Ginny joined them. They were startled and Fred said, "Go away, Ginny. We are discussing something important."

"I know that, and I have a fair amount of idea against who you are planning," Ginny eyes shone mischievously.

"And who do you think?" Fred asked, grinning.

"Who else then Fleur!" said Ginny.

"What make you come at that conclusion," inquired George.

Ginny hissed, "Don't waste my time. Just spit it out."

"If you wish," Fred gave a mock bow, "we won't tell you what our plan is, but I daresay keep your ears close if you want to be safe from embarrassment."

Before Ginny could say anything more, George said, "Let's go and stuff ourselves more."

Ginny followed and was astonished seeing the changed atmosphere around the table. She quickly sat, and strained her ears to listen the conversation.

"… they can't go." Her Mum said.

"But Molly, they have full right to —" Her Dad faltered in her Mum scornful gaze.

"See, even Dad believe so," said Fleur, an expression of triumph on her face.

Sensing defeat and having herself out-numbered, her Mum kept quiet. Her Dad asked, "When are you going?"

"Tomorrow evening," Fleur said with a smug smile.

"_Tomorrow evening?_" Her Mum sputtered water all over the table.

"Yes," said Fleur.

"Bill, you promised me you won't go until the day after tomorrow," Her Mum blasted on Bill.

"Mum …" Bill trailed off and slumped his head down in defeat.

Fleur stood up, tossed her hair and hastily retreated to the upper floor. Her Mum glared at Bill bowed head. Everyone retreated to their room after mumbling their goodnights.

* * *

Ginny was laid on her bed, thinking how she was going to spend her remaining holidays, when there was scraping noise at her door. She got up and opened the door and saw Fred and George standing there, grinning like idiots.

"What?" Ginny whispered.

"We are going to execute our plan. You better close your ears or open them wide," Fred whispered back.

"Why?" whispered Ginny, getting more restless by every passing second.

"You will see," said George.

They slowly and causing as low noise they could, moved up the stairs. Ginny followed them. They stop at the room where Bill and Fleur were staying. Fred and George pressed their ears at the wall. Ginny swatted their arms and said, completely disgruntled, "_Perverts_."

"No, we are not," said George, sounding offended.

Before Ginny could retort, Fred said as Ginny hadn't said anything, "They had used silencing charms as we excepted."

"It's going to be fun," said George grinning mischievously.

"What are you both doing?" demanded Ginny.

"Do you want to see Fleur embarrassed," asked Fred.

"Yes," replied Ginny promptly.

"Then keep quiet, make a distance and watch," said George.

"And be ready to run into your room," advised Fred.

"Or better run into your room and wait." George finished.

Ginny did as she was told. Fred and George pointed their wands at the door, murmured something and flicked them. They both Disapparated at the point and Ginny ran in her room. She could heard some muffled cries, "Oh Bill, yes… yes, Bill right there. Yeah Oh… Ah…"

Ginny stuffed her fingers in her ears. But there was one loud scream that traveled straight in her ears, "Ah… BILL."

There were noises of scrapping of feet. Ginny having no intentions of missing the fun, sped to the door of Bill room. Her Mum and Dad were standing there, looking aghast; Fred and George were shaking with silent laughter and Charlie looked mortified. Then, there was one more loud voice, "Yes Bill yes, suck there YES…"

Her Dad knocked at the door, but it was over flown by one loud moaning. He knocked again but to no avail.

"Why don't we put a silencing charm and go have sound sleep," Fred said, mischief evident in his voice. Her Dad and Charlie nodded vigorously.

"No, and let her keep up this," snarled her Mum, "_Never_."

Everyone even in the light of the ignited wand could see the satisfaction on the face of her Mum. There was one more loud moaning and the screaming of names. Having no more patience to take it, her Mum brandished her wand like a whip and the door swung open. Bill and Fleur were entwined. Bill was in his boxers and his back was in front of the door. Their clothes laid forgotten on the floor. Bill face was buried in the chest of Fleur and was causing sulking voice. Fleur neck was bent backwards.

Her Mum looked mortified, Fred and George were now violently shaking with silent laughter; Charlie hands were covering his eyes and his head was bowed down. Her Dad was looking everywhere but at his son or in his room. Ginny didn't fancy seeing his brother backside, so she had her head bent down. Her Mum made a loud disgruntled sound. When they didn't took it in notice, she pointed her wand at them and said, "_Aquamenti!_"

A jet of water hit them and they both turned at lightning bolt speed surprised. When Bill saw his full family standing at his door, he dropped Fleur on the ground looking horrified. Her Mum was smirking. Fleur said, "V…"

She faltered seeing them. Ginny looked up a little and saw a horrified Fleur from the corner of her eyes. Her insides squirmed with pleasure. Her Mum waved her wand and their clothes flew towards them and they clutched at them like they were their only lifelines.

"Get dressed and meet me down in five minutes," said her Mum. She turned and her eyes became the size of saucers seeing Fred, Ginny, George and Charlie.

"What you lot are doing here?" snarled her Mum.

"Mum, we are not exactly _deaf_," replied George.

"So what?" retorted her Mum, "You lot could have shown some sense and moved to your rooms."

"Mum I said that remember, but you said that was _never_ going to happen," replied Fred innocently.

"And why are you standing now. Move along," barked her Mum.

They all mumbled their goodnights and moved to their respective rooms. Ginny still couldn't believe her eyes. She was nauseous. She sat on her bed, her head in her hands, when she heard two loud _POP_, just outside her door and was followed by knocking. She opened the door and saw Fred and George.

"What the hell are you planning to do again?" hissed Ginny, glowering at them.

They pushed her inside and closed the door behind them. Fred said in a conspiratorial whisper, "We didn't fancy it, but we thought you would like to catch the _live_ action."

Fred plunged his hand in his pyjama shirt and produced three flesh coloured strings. He handed one to Ginny, who looked at it with a look of disgust and said, "I had seen and heard enough about my brother — ugh — personnel life, that I won't need to hear that for life long."

"Suit yourself," George said, "but if I were you I wouldn't miss this live action for anything. You know Mum in high-stream roll over some other, it's a sight to see or hear."

Ginny couldn't deny this fact. It is always a sight to see, when her Mum was having a go at someone other. She nodded her head and twins smiled. They silently opened the door and inserted the string in their ears. The string wormed their way downstairs.

"Arthur apply a silencing charm on the walls. I don't want any of them hearing this," her Mum hissed.

Her Dad let out a disgruntled sound, and said something which was muffled over by the sound of scrapping of his feet on the floor.

"I don't think I need to be here, Molly. If you want I can go and leave you to deal with the matter. I can't go to the Ministry looking weary and all, you know," said her Dad with a pleading tone in his voice.

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. It was clear that her Dad had no intention to be there, not when they were going to discuss such a matter. There were footsteps just outside Ginny bedroom. They after a few seconds died, and they heard foot steps in the strings of Extendable Ears. The voices sounded distant; so they probably would have taken seats.

"I can't believe you vere spying on us like zat," started Fleur, the contained anger in her voice evident.

"I wasn't; you waked everyone with your b… attics," pointed out her Mum.

"What do you mean by it, Mum?" Bill spoke.

"You don't know." Her Mum said, "The pair of you forgot to use — uh… — silencing charms." Her Mum finished in a disgusted tone.

"Ve didn't," Fleur protested, but was cut-off by a furious interjection from her Mum.

"So, how can you explain," her Mum hissed vehemently, "that every one was gathered at your bedroom door."

Her Mum paused; possibly waiting for a retort. When none came, she continued in the same hissing tone, "I can't believe what effect it would have on Ginny, seeing his brother and sister-in-law like that."

There was a deadly silence enveloping them. No one seemed to even take breath. Ginny didn't realise that she was thrusting the string so hardly in her ear, that her ear started to throb. After some seconds, Fleur shot back, "No one said that anyone needed to stand zere."

She meant it to sound aggressive and mean, but even through the low voice, they were hearing from the strings; Ginny could easily make out the fear in it. After some moments her Mum spoke again, in such a low and cold tone, Ginny had to strain her ears to hear it, "You were literally showering the house with those — d… — private voices, that I would not be surprised if even the neighbours would have heard it."

The deadly silence surrounded again. Ginny was trying her best to imagine the expressions on Fleur's face, the fear and embarrassment mixed, making her proud face and over-the-top attitude deflate like a balloon. Now, Bill spoke, his voice a little shaky, "Mum, but I am sure we put uh… those charms."

"But, if you put those, then how can that voice swarm around the house and disturb our pleasant night," retorted her Mum.

It looked as her Mum had no intention of dropping the topic. And, if Ginny's mind was supposing right, her Mum would soon pop up the question. But, instead Fleur speak, her voice high and screechy, "I know. You did zat. Eet vas all your planning from the start, to stop Bill and me from going."

"What garbage you are talking about? I won't tolerate such lies imposed on me," her Mum shouted.

Even when she was just hearing the voices, not watching the entire heated conversation, a chill ran down her spine. She turned to look at Fred and George, who showed same symptoms of fear. She swallowed, her throat and lips dry, and it felt like she was swallowing a rock.

"Molly dear, calm down." Her Dad tried to sooth her infuriated Mum. There was the voice of something whipping through the air. Ginny assumed it must be a glass of water, her Dad had summoned for her Mum. Bill was also murmuring something to Fleur, which was not audible.

When her Mum spoke, it was a very calm and slow voice, which Ginny suppose to be more dangerous than her Mum outbursts, "So, it seems, you are not going."

Fleur catching the flow, spoke in the same calm and slow voice, "But, you should let us go. I don't theenk you need to have more of zis kind of acts here."

There was silence; not as deadly as before but still enough to make hairs on the back of anyone neck stand. Ginny was standing still, so were the twins, waiting for a heated retort from her mother. Time stretched on, the silence wrapping around them, but no one spoke. Finally, her Mum said "Yes, you are right, I don't need this kind of acts in my house so, I will personally cast silencing charms on your room."

Fleur said, "V…"

Her Mum interjected her, "I haven't completed. As for the question you were going to ask, I have the answer. If you are so ignorant that you can forget to cast a silencing charm on your bedroom, it won't surprise me that you could forget casting protections charms in that place — um… — cottage"

"Mum, we had performed the Fidelus charm on the cottage," Bill answered lowly.

Silence stretched again. But after a pause for two or three seconds, Fleur said, her voice desperate, "Vhy are you trying to stop us from enjoy our marriage? I thought you agreed vith Bill and my marriage."

"I am…" her Mum halted. No one spoke. Ginny couldn't understand what was going on or what would come the next second. She nudged Fred, whose face showed same confusion. There were sounds of scrapping of feet and then came her Mum voice, but not the same fearsome or cold, but a slow and motherly voice, "Fleur, listen. I fully agree with your marriage. I couldn't have found a better match for Bill. But… but… I am afraid."

"Vhy are you afraid?" Fleur asked, the desperation in her voice clear.

"Be… because… because I don't want to loose my family," her Mum sounded close to tears, "Ron, Hermione and Harry have gone, and I don't know when they will be back or if they will ever come back. I don't want to loose you and Bill as well."

Her Mum was crying and the end of her sentence was muffled in her sobbing. Ginny was in a trance. The thought of Ron, Harry and Hermione not returning was disastrous and painful to her. She stood their rigid, not showing any motion; but her mind was over working. The last words of her mother hit her badly, 'I don't know when they will be back or if they will ever come back'. She was in the same state of distraught from yesterday but she had tried the full day to keep her sanity. But, the reincarnation of those words, of the sour truth, ripped her heart. It felt like someone was peeling her heart, making it raw for the assaults of grief and pain. The pain and grief clutched her mind, dragging her in the darkness. _No, I can't, not here_, she thought and with an almighty yank, she pulled herself out of the trance and forced her ear to the ongoing conversation.

"… Mum, nothing vill happen to us. If you don't want Mum, ve vill not go," Fleur assured her Mum.

Ginny was taken aback and so were the twins. All her previous thoughts, insecurities vanished in a wisp from her mind. Now, she was pondering the fact that what was more disturbing, Fleur calling her Mum, '_Mum_' or the fact that she let her ego; which was as big as the moon, deflate and in front of her Mum. She couldn't concentrate on the thought more, as her Mum spoke again, in the same motherly voice, she used just before, "No, you should go. I was just being childish. After all we marry once in our life."

Silence surrounded the Burrow again. But, it was not the deadly and suffocating silence that had surrounded them earlier; the silence surrounding them now, was warm and welcoming like a mother cradling her baby and singing lullaby. It stretched on for some moments, and more the silence stretched, more Ginny felt at peace, making her yearning for the silence more and more. And when finally someone spoke, she cursed the speaker for breaking the blissful spell.

"I can't contain you here forever. I can't impose my insecurities of Harry, Hermione and Ron over you." Her Mum whispered.

This was the final straw for her. She yanked the string out of her ear, with such brutal force that it snapped at the point where her hold was. Fred and George didn't notice her little act. She tapped at their shoulders rather forcefully and shot a series of swearing at them, when they reacted slowly. Silently, she pointed at her bedroom door. She can't speak; she wouldn't speak because she was concentrating all her willpower to not fall in the darkness. When they stared at her, confused, she shoved them out of her room and banged the door shut at their confused faces. She moved slowly, her legs swaying dangerously and she crashed on her bed.

As soon as she crashed on her bed, her eyelids closed and her mind was pulled in the darkness. She invited the darkness, as her mind went blank and she didn't have to think about those disturbing and painful thoughts.

* * *

_Ginny was standing in a patch of grass, wearing her Hogwarts robes. The sky was dark and clouded, with no stars twinkling in the horizon. Even moon was hiding somewhere in the sky. All around her were bodies, the blood was pooling around her, drenching her robes. There were faint screams of help, but she didn't stop. She was looking for the group of three — Harry, Ron and Hermione. They were not in sight. Then suddenly, she heard noises of spell fire. She started pacing in the direction of the voices, her feet sloshing against the pool of blood and her robe getting heavier and heavier after each step._

_After walking about two or three minutes, she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione dueling with You-Know-Who, Lucius and Bellatrix. She tried to move towards them, to assist them, but her feet sank in the grounds, locking her firmly in the place. You-Know-Who shot a curse, which blew-off Harry, Ron and Hermione up in the air, causing them to smash in the ground. With a neat swish of his wand, You-Know-Who snapped them up straight, rigid as rock._

"_No," shrieked Ginny._

_Bellatrix head snapped in the direction of Ginny and before Ginny could even twitch her finger, she slashed her wand and Ginny was shrieking in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire and hot knifes being plunged in and out of her, every fraction of second._

"_Stop," You-Know-Who said and the pain extinguished in a snap. He continued, "My… my… who we have here. It's not who I think. The daughter of the muggle loving, disgrace on the name of wizard, Arthur Weasley."_

_Ginny was frozen in horror. His red slit eyes were taking her fully. He was so different from Tom. She had never seen him, but still the way he talked, it was so flattering and soothing; but when You-Know-Who talks it makes the hair on her neck stand and her stomach churn in worry._

"_Why do I feel like I have seen you somewhere?" You-Know-Who asked, his long white fingers twirling his wand, "Oh yes! You are Ginny, I remember you know. You have grown, surely from the little helpless girl in the chambers. We never met face-to-face or rather saying you never saw me properly, but I must thank you now, because and only because of you I managed to find some answers, very helpful answers and so you would be rewarded and I shall reward you your life. But, before I let you go, I want you to watch a show, the death of The-Chosen-One or for you your beloved Harry. So, say your farewell to your beloved and yes don't forget your dear blood traitor brother and the filthy mudblood."_

_No, this can't be happening. She tried to yank her legs out of the ground, but they were firmly stuck in it. You-Know-Who didn't over saw this, and said in the same cold and bright tone, "Oh you want to see it closely. Yes, yes you will not be disappointed. Lord Voldemort always helps his helpers."_

_With a lazy flick of his wand, he summoned Ginny in front of the three rigid bodies of Harry, Ron and Hermione. There faces were stiff, but there eyes said everything for them. They showed anxiety, fear and their realization of the closeness of death. She stretched a hand towards them, but they were out of her reach. And before she could do anything more there was a collective yelling of, "Crucio!"_

_She turned around her head and saw around twenty wands raised, all pointing at the rigid form of the three friends. They couldn't scream or even twitch a muscle, or they would have been screaming their lungs out. A cold voice broke the silence; it was of You-Know-Who, "Without their voices, it's not much fun."_

_Everyone murmured in agreement, except Ginny. She wouldn't be able to take the scene, she turned to You-Know-Who and said, "P… plea… please, leave them. I… I would — would do whatever you want."_

"_Filthy little blood traitor. You are in no position to make threats on the Dark Lord," shouted Bellatrix._

_You-Know-Who said, "Now, now Bellatrix, keep control," — he turned to Ginny — "as for your wish, it will be fulfilled. I will give them a silent death."_

_You-Know-Who, snake like nostrils flared and her eyes gleamed. His lip less mouth curled in a smile and he said, "But I also will fulfill the wish of my faithful friends. Now, my faithful and loyal Death Eaters, don't miss the show."_

_He flicked his wand again, and Harry shouted, "Run Ginny, run…" His voice was suppressed by the yelling of the incantation of, "Crucio!"_

_Harry, Hermione and Ron screamed and yelled in pain, their body throbbing and rolling on the ground. The curse seemed to continue and the three of them laid there, yelling twitching on the ground, until You-Know-Who said, "Time to say Goodbye."_

_A bright green light surrounded the ground and…_

* * *

She opened her eyes. Her body was covered in thick sweats and she was breathing like she had just run a marathon. Her breath was coming out in uneven, fast and ragged gasps. Her body was pale and her hands were clutching her bed sheet tightly. Her heart was pounding at alarming rate. She took deep breaths and clutched her heart. _Oh god! Just nightmare_, she thought. But it just seemed so real; it couldn't be a premonition. Now the person she desperately needed beside Harry, was Professor Trelawney. She could have told her if it was a premonition or not. The thin nightgown was too much for her now. She quickly stripped it down and opened the windows a bit. The sun hadn't fully roused above the horizon and looked like a red glowing ball resting in calm water. But the light illuminating from the sun, was painting the sky around with beautiful shades of red and yellow. It gave the sky a heavenly touch. The cool morning air, felt relieving on her bare skin. She was tired and was sure if she slouched up on the bed again, she would instantly fell asleep and the nightmare would haunt her again. She quickly dressed herself again in her nightgown and walked out of the room. She gulped and felt her throat dry and soar like she had been screaming her lungs out. Have she yelled in her nightmare? Because many people she knew yelled in their nightmares; including her too. And if she had, then how couldn't anyone had heard her? She pushed these thoughts aside and focused her brain on some noises coming from below. She slowly and steadily moved towards the kitchen, finding her Mum cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Mum." Ginny mumbled. Her Mum looked serene. So, she hadn't been screaming the whole night. She felt relieved.

Her Mum turned around startled. She glanced at Ginny and her shocked expressions changes to worried ones and she replied, "Good morning, dear. You look a bit down. You slept late. Go and take a few hours nap."

Ginny didn't dare meet her Mum eyes. If their eyes made contact, she was sure that her Mum would know that something is worrying her. And after listening to her Mum confession last night, she didn't want to give her more thoughts to worry about. But she couldn't believe how she could behave so normal, when those thoughts swam around her mind. She sighed.

Her Mum came closer to Ginny and lifted her head. Ginny plastered a confused expression and asks, "What time is it, Mum?"

"Seven. You didn't sleep well — _don't try to retort I can see in your face_. No use in faking it. Go and rest." Her Mum ordered.

Ginny compelled, what she was ordered. She started walking to her room, her mind still swarming with flashes from the nightmare. She stopped in front of her room, her hand on the doorknob. She glared at the door as it was some kind of filthy rag, which hadn't been washed for years.

"It won't open, itself." Fred said, "You need to turn it and then push the gate."

Ginny turned her neck so hastily that it _creaked_. The smile on Fred face did nothing to change her blackened mood. From beside him, George came and peeked over Fred shoulder. He and Fred stared at her face, their face showing their disbeliefs. She quickly opened the door, entered her room and just when she was about to close it, Fred grabbed the knob and pushed it open. She backed away, her worries quickly replaced by anger. Her pale face quickly turned to a dangerous shade of red and she opened her mouth to say something, but Fred stopped her by putting a finger on her lips.

"You look pale, Ginny," commented Fred, his eyes taking every bit of her.

"Very pale, indeed. We never thought you would be so embarrassed to see our little revenge." George said.

"But it's not our fault. We warned her before hand and she was more excited than us." Fred said and George nodded. There was a few seconds silence, it was all what Ginny needed.

"What are you both going on about?" Ginny hissed, her eyes flashing dangerously. She sat on her bed and the flashes of the nightmare, danced across her eyes. She opened her eyes as wide as possible and stared at the rising sun. Her eyes started to water and a dull pain echoed through them. She snapped her eyes shut and instantly opened them again. She glared at the twins, who just continued to stare at her flabbergasted.

"Answer me," she poked them both in their chests and it instantly snapped them out of their staring trance. Fred fidgeted with the hem of his shirt and George answered her, "What w… — _it doesn't matter_. And why are you taking our events from the last night so close to your heart. If you knew, what we have to get through, you would have killed Fleur until now."

This was way off the topic. But first time in the twenty four hours, Ginny had got the command over the twins. She had the trump card now. A smug smile formed on her lips, as she thoughts of the advantages now she had over the twins.

"And how can you say that?" she asked.

"Oh, its bloody obvious. You literally kicked us out yesterday. Now, you seem like you have got to suffer from a trip to hell. We are not genius, but we are not dumb either." Fred shot at Ginny.

There was a little truth in what Fred said. She had suffered a trip to hell. No, it was worse than hell. She internally sighed. It was not time to show her worried part. It was time to uncover some truth.

"What were your strong reasons for your _little_ revenge?" she asked them in a measured voice, "because up to I know the revenge wasn't what anyone can call _little_?"

"You don't want to know," said Fred, shaking his head dismissively.

"Try me," hissed Ginny.

Fred and George looked at each other, communicating with their eyes; trying to decide whether to confide the details in her or not. Ginny was getting restless and her hands started fidgeting with the bed sheet. Trying her best not to give in those worries and flashes, she opened her mouth to yell at them, but was interrupted by Fred.

"It won't do us any harm" Fred said.

"Then open your bloody trap and start spitting it out," hissed Ginny trying to overcome the flashes which were appearing in front of her eyes. George noticed it, as he was looking at her, concern etched all over his face. But, one glowering look from her and George started unwinding details like a person drugged with Veritaserum.

"You remember when our not-so-pleasant sister-in-law trapped us," — Ginny nodded — "and she moved out trapping us with a pissed-off Mum. When you all lot sneaked out, she cornered us in our rooms and gave us quite an earful."

George looked pissed at the mere thought and Fred was no different. George sat on the table and Fred continued, "She threatened us and warned us that if she and Bill moved out, it will all be our fault and she would punish us in the worst way possible." — Fred and George shuddered — "But see, she is quite a _hypocrite_ herself, you saw that yesterday."

"So, you were not a little bit scared, huh. Think what would have happen if you had been caught." Ginny laughed, her heart feeling lively after a long time.

Fred and George puffed their chests, as to show that how strong willed they are. She just laughed at their swollen cheeks, and stuck out a tongue at them. They deflated, their proud looks changed into annoyed look.

"Mind your mouth, or, we could unleash the _horrors_ upon you," said Fred exasperated by the laughing of Ginny.

She didn't need telling twice what these _horrors_ were. She had lived with the twins much to catch this kind of hidden meanings in their trash talking.

"You can't bully me now. I know your secrets too," Ginny said in a jaunty voice.

"Okay, we are even. So, let's truce on it. You will keep quiet and forget our little chat and we will forget about your _little_ declaration," said George, extending a hand.

She grabbed his hand and shook it and said, "Deal."

And then something clinked in her mind.

"And yes, when Ron comes back, please remind me that I have to strangle my git of a brother," Ginny said with a smug expression.

"Okay. But for what?" asked Fred.

"As much as we will like to see our little brother strangled; we need to get the turf of it first, so we can enjoy the little act fully." George added.

"Don't act like you don't know anything," Ginny said, "you have been pulling my leg the whole holidays." She completed and threw a look of pure loathing on the twins.

"That is wrong. We haven't been pulling your legs the whole holidays," stated Fred matter-of-factly.

"And secondly, ickle Ronniekins wasn't the first source we heard about that over-the-world news." George completed.

"What!" she exclaimed.

"Yes. First, we have our spies around you, the moment we were informed of your little affairs and secondly, you were going out with _Harry Potter_," said Fred, emphasizing the last words.

"And we guilt Ron into confirming the little piece of news," said George, his eyes gleaming with barely contained mirth.

"Git," Ginny swore, "still he was the crackpot who talked first."

"Talked like our sister and a true Weasley," appraised Fred.

George looked around the room and said, "H…"

He wasn't able to complete as Ginny shoved him forcefully into the closed door and said, "That's what you get tease me."

But, George wasn't listening, he was staring at the gate as it had done great disservice to him. Fred was also staring at it with same expressions. Ginny grew irritated and opened her mouth to say something but was cut-off by Fred, "Oh, we forgot to lift the silence charm."

"Yes, it looks so." And George flicked his wand. He opened the door and slammed it shut again and it made a satisfying _SLAM_.

"Before you say something, it was a protection measure for us," said Fred.

Ginny was not listening. So, she had screamed and yelled last night. She gulped feeling her throat still dry. She ran her tongue over her lips in attempt to crisp away the dryness, but ended them making stickier, as her mouth and throat were still dry. She felt a feeling of anxiousness ran through her body and saw Fred and George staring at her, their faces screwed in concentration. She snapped her fingers to pull them out of their trance. Fred looked at her worried and said, "Ginny stop mopping around. They won't be back, you know."

Fred last word had dramatic effect on her as well as his pitying expressions. But what that tore her heart the most, that shredded it again into thousand pieces, '_They won't be back_'. They would be back she wanted to shout at him, to everybody who even had a faint trace in their pathetic shit of a mind that they won't be back. Gaining her composer and trying her best not to yell at them, Ginny said, "Why did you thought I was um… what you called mopping — which let me correct you it isn't — because of those stupid randy gits… excluding Hermione? And on the second note, they will be back."

The last words betrayed her calm composer and her eyes welled with tears which she could feel in her throat. Taking a long dry, raw and scratchy gulp, she added with a twinkle of mischief, the best she could pretend at that time, "How do you think my planning of strangling will go, if that daft doesn't come back?"

And suddenly in front of her eyes danced the flashes of the three of them yelling, withering in pain as You-Know-Who and Death Eaters laughed at the vulnerability of them. She drew a deep breath and pinched her abdomen as hard as she could to give her mind something else to think. The result was instantaneous, her mind jolted in reality, and she could feel a mad throbbing in the part of abdomen, where she had pinched. Her eyes watered as she fought the urge to scream her lungs out. She didn't intended to pinch it that harshly, but now she couldn't help it. She felt the gaze of the twins, burning hole in her body and she yelled at them, "Don't gawk on me. Go out, I need my beauty sleep." She punctuated the end with a melodramatic sigh and pointed to the door.

"Isn't eight hour of sleep sufficient for you?" George asked, with a glint of mischief and suppressed mirth.

"Because up to my calculations, Harry isn't going to come back for quite a time." Fred finished, grinning.

Ginny chucked her pillow at them, which missed Fred face by couple of millimeter. Sticking out her tongue to them she said, "Oh! Someone is forgetting, that certain twins deprived me of my beauty sleep yesterday night."

Fred shook his head disapprovingly, but didn't say anything and turned around to get-out. George looked at her and said, "Don't you want your pillow?"

She replied instantly, "Yes," wondering why the hell in the world, George had become so helpful. But the moment her eyes darted to his wand, a shot of fear ran in her body and she yelled, "N —" The pillow slammed straight in her face, knocking her on her bed.

"YOU ARE GOING TO SO PAY FOR IT —" Ginny halted when she saw that they had whisked out of her reach; _again_. Cursing loudly, she flopped on her bed, and the sleep tried to engulf her again. On common circumstances, the sleep would have felt like a mother close embrace; but now, it felt like the vice grip of Devil Snare, slowly tangling her to the point of no backing out. She sighed in her pillow and turned around on the bed to lie on her back. She watched the ceiling for some time, her eyes started to water and she blinked them for what could have been in about ten minutes. And as soon as she blinked, the flashes danced across her eyes. Now she was bored and a thought crossed her mind which sounded very tempting. She had nothing to do, so she decided on playing Hermione and closed her eyes again, trying to remember her dream and dissect it up to the point of utter boredom.

As soon as Ginny closed her eyes, she braced herself for seeing the horrors again. But, they didn't come instantaneously; and she felt a tinge of relief. But when they came, she was dreading her decision. The flashes somehow looked more dreadful. But a certain flash caught her interest; the flash in which she saw You-Know-Who for the first time in her nightmare and her life. At first she looked at him and chill ran down her spine. She instantly snapped open her eyes and saw herself taking breath in gasps and her body drenched in sweat. But the face of You-Know-Who didn't vanish from her eyes. She remembered the eerie and strange feeling that she had when she first found out that Tom Riddle wasn't a friend. She was disheveled and she had done what she felt right. _Chuck it_; so Harry won't found about it. And when he had came out of the dairy, she had just seen the blurred features of Riddle , a maniac gleam on his face. His expressions matched of Voldemort but they were just a little less cruel or they looked to her at that time. She cleared her head and tried to think about all the wonderful days she had spent with Harry.

* * *

_Ginny was walking near the chair where Harry sat. She felt nervousness crept in her skin from the very core of her heart. Glancing at Harry, she walked slowly towards him and sat down next to Ron. Her hands were twisting in her laps and her mind anticipating what the reaction would of Harry, when she would tell him about the diary._

"_What's up?" said Ron, helping himself with porridge._

_She didn't say anything, but glanced up and down the Gryffindor table. She had a scared look on her face and her mind was bracing her for the explosion Harry would have when he would heard about what she had done to many students and his best friend. She glanced a quick look at him and saw him staring at her. She started rocking backward and upward slightly in her chair._

"_Spit it out," said Ron, watching her every move._

"_I've got to tell you something," she mumbled, not looking at Harry._

_She said it so slow, that she hoped that he hadn't heard, what she had said. But was proven wrong when she chanced a glance at him from corner of her eyes. He was looking at her intently, like he was studying her._

"_What is it?" said Harry._

_Her tongue twisted in her mouth, her throat constricted and words jumbled in her brain and again the jolt of panic rushed through her body._

"_What?" said Ron._

_She opened her mouth again, but again her vocal cords straight pointedly refused to comply with her. Her heart gave a jolt of panic, which traveled to her mouth instantly drying it off. Suddenly Harry was leaning forward and said so quietly, that it would have been impossible for anyone to listen to what he was saying, except Ron and her._

"_Is it something about the Chamber of Secrets? Have you seen something? Someone acting oddly?"_

_Her heart missed a beat, her mind lurched forward as she was sitting in a car and someone had pressed the brake making her head zoom forward. How close he had come to the truth? The world around her seemed to fade away and she drew a deep breath, but her brother Percy came at that exact moment, looking tired and wan and said, "If you've finished eating, I'll take that seat, Ginny. I'm starving, I've only just come off patrol duty."_

_She was taken aback and was so horrified that she felt as someone had jinxed her chair to sprout needles. She gave Percy a fleeting, frightened look, and scampered away as fast as she could not even bothering to see where she was going. Before she realised that her legs were working and she was practically running. After a couple of moments of running, she stood in front of the Fat Lady. She murmured the password and sped off to her dormitory. She opened her trunk and found the diary. She looked at it disdainfully and threw it on her bed. She would now get rid of it for good. She haphazardly searched for her quill and inkpot and wrote, a final fleeting warning to Riddle,_

"_**This is your end."**_

_She saw the words sank in the pages and when she was about to close the dairy, she saw an answer forming on the page. She wanted to close it, but her body was out of her control now. Her mind was using every bit of power she could muster, but it was to no avail. Her eyes scanned the words which read,_

"_**No, no… no. I don't think so Ginny. You can't leave me now… I won't let you."**_

_Her insides lurched in horror and her stomach twisted in pain and fear. Tears started welling in her eyes. Her heart started thumping at record breaking speed and she found her right hand in her control, the only part she could control at that moment. She dipped the quill in ink and wrote, her eyes shining with tears,_

"_**Why?"**_

_The word sank in the page and the reply came instantly, the word forming on the page, and as the alphabet started forming, she felt the hold of death gripping tighter and tighter around her heart and mind. Finally when the last alphabet was formed, her eyes moved to the page ignoring her mind protest to look away._

"_**Why! You ask? Let me tell you, little one, I was never interested in your stupid talks about your hero, I always was aiming at the grand prize. And when I finally got a chance, why do you think I will turn it down, foolish girl.**_

"_**And I am not that impolite and ungrateful as you think. Today you will know about every bit of thing you do because as you always have complain and I will make sure that you die for a noble cause.**_

"_**Now, let's start the work."**_

_Ginny didn't wanted to move but her legs were moving at their own accord. She grabbed the diary and moved out of the Gryffindor common room. She reached the second floor, a can of red paint in her hand and she wrote, just below the first warning which she had wrote but she didn't remember. Her mind was screaming not to, but her hands were disobeying her._

'_**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.'**_

_Tears were running down her face as her hand painted the wall with the words. She could heard Riddle maniac laugh in her ears like he was standing there and enjoying her being in torture. How could she not see who he was from the start? She tried to sob but her throat constricted and made her choke; but the difference was her mouth didn't open. Suddenly in a snap the tears stopped, causing a stinging sensation raise through her eyes to her head. They started aching horribly and a throbbing in her eyes, which was increasing every second. Riddle maniac laugh only increased, as she was stopped from even showing her emotions. The writing completed and her heart gave a lurch of fear and her stomach felt like someone had poked a red-hot rod in it. She had written the announcement of her death._

_Then, a clear instruction crossed her mind._

"_Enter the bathroom."_

_Her legs complied, ignoring the shout from her mind. She stood at the front of the sink facing a bathroom. She crouched down a little, leveling her mouth with the copper tap on which a snake was etched on the sides and she said, "See… sahhhh…."_

_Ginny didn't understand a word of what she said, but it was a common thing for her now. She had said it so many times, the times which she can't even remember. A jolt of self-pity issued from her stomach wallowing her mind in it that how many people had she attacked?_

_But her thoughts halted as the tap glowed with a brilliant white light and began to spin. Next second, the sink began to move; the_ _sink, in fact, sank, right out of sight, leaving a large pipe exposed, a_ _pipe wide enough for a man to slide into. She jumped in it, not even putting resistance, knowing it wasn't worth it. Walking slowly, she saw the gigantic snake skin and felt her mind shudder and wince, but her body showed none of it._

_She stood in front of the wall, where two entwined snakes were carved, their eyes set with great, glinting emeralds._

"_See… sahhhh…."_

_The serpents parted as the wall slip open. It was a very long dimly lit chamber. Towering stone pillars entwined with more carved serpents. She walked to a statue and then a piercing cold voice ripped her mind, "Bow to the greatest founders of four, Salazar Slytherin."_

_Her back arched in a bow and she looked at two enormous grey feet._

"_Sat the diary down." Riddle ordered._

_She slowly crouched and sat the diary near the left gigantic toe. And as soon as the diary made contact with the ground, she felt her energy being drained out of her body. The diary glowed and its pages started fluttering madly. She felt as her muscles have been turned to liquid and her bones in jelly. She fell between the two gigantic feet. She arched her eyes and saw a silhouette forming. The sides were blurrier, but she could make out the face a little. The person had jet black hair and then Harry's face swarm in her view and tears began to spill down her already tear-stained face. She found that her control over body had returned and she tried to get-up and run away as far she could. But her legs were too weak too comply her wish. The diary stopped fluttering and laid there open. A harsh chuckle made her head snap in the direction of it and she saw a pale, dark haired boy, about sixteen. He was staring at her with amused expressions and said, "Ginny why are you staring at me as you don't know me."_

_And realization struck her, "Tom. LET ME OUT OF HERE, NOW."_

_He gave a humorless cold laugh and glared directly into her eyes, sending shivers down her spine. Her heart exploded in tiny pieces._

"_I would let you be part of a secret, which only the dearest and faithful of my friends know," his mouth twitched in a smile, "you have got yourself the honor to be getting death by the hands of Lord Voldemort himself."_

_Her breathing stopped, her heart stopped beating and she could now see death around her. She drew a deep breath and said, stuttering, "L… Lo… Lord V… — H… He-W… Who-Mu… Must-Not-Be-Na… Named."_

"_I see, the fear of my name still continues," he said._

_Then, she caught sight of his dark black hairs and she said, without even realising, "He would come."_

"_Who?" Tom said._

"_Harry." It came out weakly, not because she hadn't trust him in but because of the fact that all her power seem to be draining out of her every second._

_He gave a harsh laugh and said, "Don't daydream, little one."_

"_He would come, I know," she said as tears started streaming down her eyes. And then, he remembered what she had heard from her brother about last year Harry's adventure and said, "He defeated you last year too."_

_The smile instantly vanished and was replaced by an ugly and loathsome look, "He was just lucky."_

"_No, he wasn't. He had defeated you before too." She said, trying to sit._

_His face screwed in a disgruntled expression, but after a moment he fixed the smile again and said, " Worry about yourself. You would be long dead up to the time the little squint of your hero comes to save you, even if he come, which I highly doubt."_

_She knew it was dead true. She would probably be dead before they even knew about her not been up in the castle. The realization struck her heart like someone had ran a sword in her heart. She started crying, her eyes throbbing a little with so much crying. He just stared at her in amusement as she cried._

"_Please, let me go,." She pleaded._

_He just shook his head as she continued sobbing. She noticed a thing as she was getting weaker and weaker, his silhouette was getting clearer and clearer. She couldn't ponder the thought for long, as her mind was sank in nothingness and she could feel life slowly and slowly leaving her body._

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. Sunlight was pouring from the window. She got up and sat on the bed. She wasn't covered in much sweat and her heart wasn't beating at alarming rate. Her mood was also a little lifted and she felt like a great deal of weight has been lifted from her heart. Her bedroom door was open. She sighed and let herself lost in the memories of the soothing flashback. The flashback was not soothing for her at all; but the message in it was. There was a commotion going on down, but she didn't gave it any importance. The flashback ended just before she would have seen Harry, with the ruby encrusted sword. It meant much for her.

_My sub-conscious side is trying to give me a hint_, she thought.

The flashback for her meant that Harry would win and he would come back to her as he had in the chambers. She prayed from every bit of her mind that this would be a premonition not just a mere flashback. Her line of thought was disturbed by a yelling

"You can't boss us like that."

"Or, guilt us into doing or following anything."

Ginny could make out that those were the voices of twins, but she couldn't tell which one was of which. She trotted down the stairs and stopped at the entrance of the kitchen. Her Mum looked livid staring at the twins, who were cowering a little under her Mum fear.

"You will come back home," her Mum hissed.

"What if we… we don't!" said George, fear evident in his voice.

"I will come down there and if you make me come there, I will personally see to it that your shop is blasted to hinges," said her Mum, glowering at the twins.

"Mum, it would be bad for business," pleaded Fred.

"I don't want to listen anything. You will be back by nine or brace yourself for the end of your shop," hissed her Mum.

Fred looked like he was about to retort, but thought better. George and Fred, moved out, both looking livid and disgruntled. There was sound of two _POP_. Her Mum turned, and Ginny backed a little seeing her Mum's expression. But, her Mum looked at her with affectionate eyes and said, "Dear, slept well."

Ginny sighed and said, "Yes, Mum."

Her throat was dry and her voice came out as a rasp. She quickly poured herself a glass of water and drained it down in her stomach. The water felt soothing against her dried throat. She turned around and saw her Mum looking at her with concerned eyes. The glass shook in her hand violently, as she tried to suppress her symptoms of fear and worries. She took the support of the slab and tossed the glass in the sink. Her Mum disregarded it; otherwise on common occasions she would have yelled at her. She gulped.

"Dear, what's bothering you?" asked her Mum.

The way her Mum asked her, made Ginny to tell every single piece of worry, panic and pain she was experiencing to her. She sat on the sofa and her Mum sat next to her. Her Mum pulled her head in her lap, and started stroking her hairs. Tears threatened to assault her eyes and she unsuccessfully tried to gulp back the tears.

"Mum, where are Bill and Fleur?" Ginny asked in the desperation to divert her mind which was clear in her voice.

"They both have go to work, dear," replied her Mum. She turned Ginny head in her lap, and silently wiped the tears which had been flowing down her eyes. Ginny felt a rush of affection and gratitude for her Mum.

"Don't worry," her Mum said. After a pause she continued, "Are you having nightmares?"

Ginny was taken aback. She had until now, put a very good mask for hiding her worries, but her Mum had looked right through her like she was an open book. She glanced a quick look at her Mum face, and her eyes got transfixed at her face. Her Mum face showed same terror, same fears as her face showed. She tried to get her head up from her Mum lap but her Mum incredibly tight hold resisted.

"Mum, are you having… nightmares?" asked Ginny, dreading the answer.

Her Mum didn't say anything, she just gave a stiff, slight nod. Tears started trailing down her Mum's cheeks, as her eyes stared at some distant point. She fought her Mum's hold, sat and pulled her Mum's head on her shoulder and patted her head slowly.

"Mum, you know, I am having nightmares too," Ginny gulped back the tears as flashes danced across her eyes, "but, they are well… just nightmares not premonitions."

There was silence, suffocating silence. As the silence stretched on, the tears Ginny had been holding back, threatened to spill. Her Mum was hiccupping and was clutching her like a lifeline.

"It wouldn't have been easier for them too, for Harry," — his name came, before she could even think — "but he… they had to do it, for securing the future of the wizarding world, for securing our future."

A lone tear escaped her eyes. Her Mum pulled her head out of her grasp and stared at her affectionately.

"When my small Ginny became so old and wise," said her Mum, wiping the tears from the back of her hand.

Ginny gave a dry laugh, the tears in her throat started subsiding in the cores of her body. And then out of nowhere her stomach grumbled, demanding food. She gave an innocent look to her Mum, who headed to the kitchen and after a while said, "Come and eat, Ginny."

She slouched to the table and ate quietly. All the while, her Mum kept staring at her, making blush crept through her body. She looked around; trying her best, not to look in her Mum's dissecting eyes. Her eyes fell on the clock. It had only one hand and was pointing at _You're Late_. As soon as she took the last bite, she got up, her mouth filled with food and took her dishes to the sink and dropped them.

She wanted to go up and do something… anything, but she was all alone in the house with the exception of her Mum.

She sighed and sat on the sofa in the sitting room. Nothing more to do, she looked around the house and her eyes fell on a space brighter than rest of the wall. Her mind went into overdrive, trying to remember what was there. Then out of nowhere a memory struck her mind of her childhood days, when she would wait for her Dad and looked at… and than she remembered that it was the place where her Mum's clock hanged.

A desperate need wallowed in Ginny mind. She trotted out of the sitting room, in the kitchen and said to her Mum, every syllable having a note of pleading, "Mum, where's the clock?"

"Which clock, dear?" asked her Mum, concern ebbed on her face seeing the trouble in her daughter eyes.

Ginny replied hastily, "The one, which had nine hands…"

Her Mum walked to the far corner of the kitchen and retrieved the clock from a basket. She looked at her and asked, "Why do you need it dear?"

"I just want to see it, for a moment." Ginny answered not daring to meet her Mum's eyes.

"Take it, then," said her Mum. She pushed it in her hands and turned to the work she was doing. Ginny took it and sat at the nearby chair. She glanced at it and she saw it now had ten golden hands; one hand with the name of Fleur had been added. She couldn't ignore the fact that every hand pointed at _Mortal Peril_. Her eyes instantly found Ron's hand, her only connection to know the condition of Hermione and… Harry. Her mind gave a lurch and she didn't remember for how much time she sat there, watching the clock intently. She only came into reality when her eyes started throbbing. She lifted the clock in her hands and gave it back to her Mum. She scanned the mantel for anything interesting, and she found herself staring in the mirror.

"_Go and have a bath, scruffy._" The mirror shouted.

She ignored it; being familiar with its habit to pick out defaults and shout at people. But for once, she regarded what it said. She looked disastrous. Her hairs were a mess, tangling with each other and standing at odd angles; her eyes had a little hint of redness in them and had light smudges under them, giving the impression that they were sunken. Her face was pale and her lips were a little cracked.

"_Now what are you waiting for, your knight in silver armor. Move along,_" the Mirror barked.

She had a temptation to shower it with some well known swearing, but she glanced at her Mum from the corner of her eyes and realise that it would be better to keep quiet. Giving a scowl to the mirror she moved before it could retort and said to her Mum, "I'm going to take a bath, Mum."

"Okay, dear," said her Mum.

She quickly bathed and dressed in a yellow halter top and faded blue jeans. She reached the fifth floor landing and stared at the name **RONALD'S ROOM**. She grabbed the door knob and silently opened the door up to a crack. The ghoul was lying in Ron's bed and he was wearing his old pyjama. Most of the things were taken away, but some of those were still left there. One book caught her attention which was strewn near the window, '_The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'_. She crouched and slowly - slowly wiggled to the window, keeping her body as close to the floor as possible. She took the comic and wiggled her way out again and slowly closed the door. Her clothes became dirty, but she didn't care. She trotted down the stairs to her room and closed it. She sat on her bed and stared at the cover for some time. It was the newest edition showing a blonde haired man being chased by _Monster Book of Monsters_. A smile crept through her face when she remembered the first time when she had asked to read the comic and he had refused. She had cried and when her Mum had scolded Ron, the feeling of satisfaction was un-describable. She turned the cover and saw blotches of tea, water and Merlin knows what else! She smiled knowing how terrible Ron was with his possessions. She sat there, reading the comic, with a smile on her lips, which seemed to get bigger and bigger after every page.

After completing the comic, she sat there the comic lying on her bed forgotten. She took it up and idly turned some pages. She looked at the top and saw written, '_About the Author_'. She was about to turn the page again when she saw a familiar scrawl. It was of Ron and just below it was… her heart missed a beat. _Harry_. She stared at his scrawl, which was possibly his signature.

_How could I miss it!_, she thought.

If there was even a tinge feeling of returning the book, it died there and then. It was her now. She made a mental note to check out Ron room again; as when he was living in it, he didn't let her in often and secondly it was so filthy that she didn't want to put a step there herself. Now, it was a little less filthy and there was chance she could get something embarrassing. A smug smile formed on her lips, as she thought of a bewildered Ron bowing to her to not spill his secrets. And it would be like dessert on a hearty meal if she found anything embarrassing of Harry or anything at all. Hermione chances were low as she was more planned one and kept everything in check.

She flopped down on her bed and then something crossed her mind. _The photograph_. She hadn't seen it in about twenty-four hours. She jumped from the bed, slammed the door open with so much brutal force that every belonging of her room shuddered. She leapt down the stairs, in the kitchen and when she didn't found her Mum their, she grew worried. She quickly leapt to sitting room and saw her Mum sitting on the sofa. She all but yelled at her Mum, "Mum!"

Her Mum turned around startled, horror written all over her face and when she saw Ginny standing there, panting her startled expression changed to worried one. She quickly walked to her, engulfed her in a hug and said "What happened, dear?"

She shot off at the precise moment her Mum ended, "Where's the photograph? Have you seen it?"

"Which photograph, dear?" asked her Mum, running a soothing hand in her hairs. She became irritated and restless, the longing of seeing Harry face tearing any kind of sense she had.

"Mine and Harry's photograph," she shouted oblivious to the blush that had crept on her face. Her Mum was taken aback and Ginny was fuming more and more by every passing second. Her Mum would have sense her growing anger as she said, "I haven't seen it since you showed it to me yesterday, dear."

She pulled herself out of her Mum's embrace and ran to the stairs with her full speed. She grabbed her room door knob and yanked it open. Without even thinking she started haphazardly searching her bedroom to find the picture. After a while of her disastrous searching, her bed was a mess and half of her trunk belonging were strewn across the floor. She fell to her knees, silent tears rolling down her eyes. She spotted her wand lying just few inches away from her. Her fingers twitched to grab hold of the wand and perform the summoning charm to summon the photo.

_Will it be worth it?_ she thought.

And every single conscious bit of her mind and heart shouted in unison, '_Yes!_'

Then a second thought crossed her mind, _I can ask help from, Mum_. She disregarded the thought as soon as it formed in her mind. She couldn't let her Mum see her like this, and let her express sympathy. _No_. And secondly her Mum had lot to worry without her tipping some more. Her hand shot to retrieve her wand. She grasped it so tightly, that her knuckles became stark white and her fingernails dug in her palms. She took a deep and long breath, her chest heaving. With the back of her hand she cleaned any remains of tear and focused her mind. She raised her wand, opened her mouth to say the incantations. A dust ball came flying out of nowhere and landed straight in her mouth. She choked trying to get the dust ball out. When it came out, her momentarily resolve of casting the spell was weakened. But, one flash of the picture and her resolve was more resolute than before. She raised her wand and said, "_Ac…_"

She abruptly stopped when she saw something flutter under her bed. Her heart swelled with emotions and her throat lost the ability to form coherent words. She ducked to the bed, dropping the wand on the floor and snatched the fluttering paper. But as soon as her eyes fell on the paper, her swelled heart deflated like a balloon and the tears which she was barely controlling spilled out of her eyes. Because it was just a piece of parchment. She ripped the parchment into pieces and any other emotion in her was overcome by longing and anger.

She saw something flutter under her table. She ignored it because she didn't want things like that weaken her resolve or cause hindrance. She snatched her wand from the floor and the piece of paper from under the table flew out. She ignored it too and raised her wand in front of her and yelled, "_ACC_ —"

She stuffed her fingers in her mouth as she saw the face of Harry. She clamped her teeth so hard that she could taste blood in her mouth. But it didn't matter at that time. Throwing her wand aside, she slowly moved her hand and lifted the photograph from the floor. Blood oozed down her left hand, staining her hand and floor red, but it was no concern for her then. She stared at the picture with such intensity and concentration that she became oblivious to everything around her. It was just her and the photograph in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**REQUEST****:** I'm trying to keep the story _canon_. So, if you found something _un-canon_, please tell me.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 3**

**GINNY'S NEW NAME**

After a while, she looked up from the photograph and stared around the room. She gulped in anticipation of what would her Mum do to her, when she would see her room. Everything was strewn across her bed and floor. She got up from the floor, the picture clutched in her right hand securely. She tripped and when she extended her left hand to support herself, a jolt of pain pierced her body. For the first time since finding the photograph she looked at her hand. Her eyes became wide in horror, when she saw blood slowly-slowly seeping through the cut on her left hand fingers and dripping on the floor. Instantly her Mum came in her mind for the healing of the injury. And then at the precise moment, she remembered her reckless and completely inappropriate behavior she had used with her Mum some moments ago. A wave of guilt generated from her mind and attacked her heart, clouding the pain she was feeling. She stood up, sat the picture on the table, her right hand clutching her left and she strode downstairs. Her Mum wasn't in the sitting room, so she walked slowly towards the kitchen. Her Mum was sitting on a chair, completely engrossed in a book. Ginny lowered her gaze; feeling embarrassed even to met her Mum's eyes and feebly said, "Mum…"

Before she could say another word, her Mum gently lifted her head, as if aware that she was standing there, beckoned her to the chair right next to her. She couldn't ignore the serene and understanding expression on her Mum's face. Ginny without any arguments followed the orders, and sat silently on the chair next to her Mum. She opened her mouth to tell her about her injured hand, which she had enveloped with her right hand, but her Mum shook her head and gently took her left hand in her hand. Her Mum watched her wounds, took a quick glance at the book and waved her wand over the wounds. Her hand was instantly cleaned of blood stains and now on it was visible bite marks on three of her fingers, which were not so deep. They seemed to be clotting but the fleshy red colour of her flesh made shivers run down her body. Her hand wriggled a little in her Mum grasp. She again brought her wand above her wounds and jabbed lightly with its tip. She closed her eyes as a stinging feeling ran through it which instantly got replaced by a cold burn. She cracked open her eyes and saw new skin on the spot where previously have been the ragged skin of the wounds. This only increased her guilt. She quickly pulled her hand out of her Mum's hand, as the guilt was making it unbearable for her to have her Mum hand touch her hand like that, when she had shown such inappropriate behavior toward her just some moments ago. She took a silent deep breath, bracing herself for the confrontation she was going to make.

"Mum…" It came out before she had even thought about saying anything or how she was going to say it. She gulped as her Mum stared at her calmly, her eyes glinting a little at the edges, as she had been crying. But what disturb her more was her calm look, because commonly she would lash out on them, and would give them an hour-long lecture about manners and all that. But now, her calm expressions were making her wonder that what she is trying to conceal in her calm persona. She diverted her eyes from her Mum face, and started looking around the room. She could feel her Mum's eyes on her back and she prayed that she would just yell at her or give her a long lecture and be over with. But none of that seemed to be coming. She gulped in horror and it felt like she was gulping a rough edged rock. She turned around, still not meeting her Mums eyes and said feebly, "Sorry, Mum."

"'_Sorry_' for what dear?" asked her Mum and Ginny could not ignore the confused tone in her Mum voice. She wondered that had her Mum forgotten their argument or better saying her arrogant talking. She surely showed all those signs. But, armed with the knowledge of previous incidents, she thought it would be load better to remind her now and face lesser fury. Because her brothers had been common preys of her inhumanly wrath when they had done some mischief and she had forgotten about it (which to say was rarer than the rarer), only to be reminded later by someone else, where commonly someone else was '_her_' herself. It always would have been her to make them pay for all their teasing. Without her even knowing a smile tugged on her mouth, which she quickly replaced with the most pathetic expression known to Wizard-kind in just a moment, when she realised that. But, it was in vain as she got took a quick glance at her Mum face and it too showed a smile. Biting back the embarrassment, she said, her voice a little stronger than before, "Mum, I need…" — she gulped the lump forming in her throat — "I need to apologies for my behavior. No… no. I should apologies for my behavior. I am sorry, Mum. I shouldn't have shouted at you like that."

Her heart felt a little lighter after the confession and she waited for her Mum to say something, anything. When she didn't say anything, Ginny arrived to the conclusion that she had became angrier and hastily said, "Mum, I will take any type of punishment you will give me. But don't be angry with me, _please_," she added to firm her statement.

Her Mum lifted her head gently, gave her a smile and said, "Why should I be angry with you?"

Ginny was completely caught off guard and was taken aback. '_Why should I be angry with you?_' she repeated again and again in her mind as she stared in her Mum's eyes, flabbergasted. She gulped and tried to look past the barrier her Mum had created over her eyes and face. Her Mum looked so serene and happy, as she had just been elected the new _Head girl_ or her Dad had just ended his muggle objects obsession.

_Mum was never like that, so tricky kind. She was always the blunt, straight to face, especially where her children were concerned_, she thought, as she tried to decipher her Mums look. This thought keep zooming in her mind irking her more and more as she got no success in deciphering her Mum serene and happy look. There was no trace of irritation on her Mum's face, as the silence stretched on. The silence kept on taunting her and she started shifting her weight on the chairs rear and front legs. _This should surely irritate her_, she thought. But when her Mum showed no sign of irritation, she had to suppress an instant urge to groan.

"What's bothering you, dear?" asked her Mum, in the plainest voice Ginny had ever heard her Mum use. She waved her wand and levitated the book on the mantelpiece.

She hesitated. She was playing on a dangerous line, very dangerous line. But she pushed the thought aside, bracing herself and said, "Mum are you alright?" She bit her lip to try to stop the comment, 'Because you are behaving very oddly'. It made her choke as the words had reached to her throat.

"And why would you say that?" asked her Mum sounding a little indignant.

She bit back a sigh of relief, when she saw her Mum back in old action. But it wouldn't be good for her, so she shifted to less dangerous ground of talking, "You seem to forget or forgive me about my behavior."

"Are you carving for punishment, Ginevra," — she laughed as Ginny shook her head frantically — "then, may I ask why are you bothering with what should have happened?"

"It's just, Mum…" She faltered, her mind going in to overdrive as she searched the best way to put her thoughts in front of her without making them sound harsh. Finally she said, feebly, "That you erm…never kind of forgive us for this kind of behavior."

"Yes, that's right," her Mum said in a matter of fact tone and then continued in a more emotional voice, "but Ginny I know and have experienced what love can do to your heart, to your mind. So, yes, I found it inappropriate but owing to the atmosphere I will forgive you," — Ginny sighed and looked relieved — "but don't think the next time you show this kind of behavior, you will be released without serious punishment."

Ginny felt a little embarrassment at her Mum blunt statement of her feelings, but she felt more relieved that she wasn't getting any punishment. _Sweet Merlin! Why is Ron not here_, she thought. It could have been nice sight seeing his expressions, when she wriggled her way out without any trouble. She stood up, remembering her disheveled room. And then, her wounded hand flashed and was quickly followed by her Mum being ready for the healing. Now, the whole past hour looked like a big jigsaw puzzle and her mind was set on solving it. She wheeled and faced her Mum, locking her with a curious expression and asked her Mum hastily and roughly, "Mum, how did you know my hand was injured."

Her Mum glared at her, sending shivers down her spine, "_Language,_ Ginny." Ginny quickly mumbled, "Sorry," and repeated in more pleasant and slow voice, "Mum, how did you knew my hand was injured."

"You didn't expected me to leave you alone, after I saw your outburst," her Mum said pointing at the sitting room, "So, I followed you after you left and it wasn't hard to keep a tab on you as you have left your door open."

Ginny braced herself, waiting for a lecture for tidying her room, which was hell sure to come. She tried to look around, but her Mum's eyes kept her eyes locked with her.

"You thrashed your room" — a scowl appeared on her face — "and when you didn't succeed, you chose to use your wand. That was highly inappropriate." She halted for taking a deep breath as her nostrils flared. Ginny all the while curse herself for trying to dig into the topic. When her Mum spoke again, she tried her best to sink in the floor, "You could have asked my help. Or was your ego bigger than Fl… never mind that. You couldn't ask your Mum help." She was now practically shouting at Ginny, while she was trying to thrust her legs in the ground; to make her sank in the floor. Ginny with great difficulty broke their eyes contact and immediately stared at the floor beneath her legs, with such a look that clearly meant that it was the floor fault for all the scolding and embarrassment she was facing. She started shifting her weight on her legs to give her something to do, when the floor didn't burst open and sank her right in. The silence stretched on and she could feel her Mum's eyes on her bowed head. She opened her mouth to again say an apology, but wasn't the only one who spoke.

"YOU…" "Mum…"

An alarm went off her in her mind as she heard her Mum speak at the same time. She kept quiet and clenched her jaws as tight as she could.

"Don't interrupt me," said her Mum, rounding on her like she had been disturbing her from the start, "You didn't thought for a while what consequences it would have on you, on your father, on your family."

Ginny was stunned into silence. She hadn't thought about it at that time, but now it was clear that she would have been kicked-out of Hogwarts. It wouldn't have been a big disappointment for her, as she was not very keen herself. Ginny summoning her strength said meekly, "Nothing happened, Mum. And I didn't want to go Hogwarts, alone."

"What are you saying!" shrieked her Mum, "You didn't want to go."

"Yes Mum," replied Ginny, still looking at the floor.

"Look me in the eyes Ginevra," ordered her Mum.  
Ginny didn't want to look in her Mums hungry and furious eyes. But she didn't have choice, so after some seconds, she raised her eyes to meet her Mums eyes, which were showing a mingle of blazing anger, disbelief and impatience. She took a quick glance at her Mum face, which only made her cower in her rage more. It was a sharp shade of red, a sign of coming trouble for the facer.

"Don't stand there like a dummy," said her Mum furiously.

Ginny gulped and said, "Mum, I didn't… doesn't want to go be… because I would b… be alone there." She blinked back the tears welling in her eyes and when she opened her eyes; her Mum expression looked somewhat softened. Ginny didn't dare break contact from her Mum's eyes.

"Dear, but it would have been same the next year?" asked her Mum after a while.

"No, Mum it wouldn't have been same," replied Ginny, more furiously then she intended to and after realising it continued in a softer tone, "the conditions would have been different and it would have been a difference for a world to me."

Ginny swore she saw tears brimming in her Mum's eyes, but they quickly vanished and her Mum said, "Yes you are right, dear."

Ginny sighed and turned to leave as quickly as possible when she remembered that the 'wand' matter was still not solved.

"I'm going to tidy my room Mum," said Ginny, walking as hastily to the stairs as she could without running. She had just sat foot on the first stair, when her Mum called out, "Wait, Ginny."

Ginny froze in her tracks, her upper body bent a little to the forward. She turned around as slowly as possible, and walked to stand in front of her Mum again. She quickly assembled her face in the most convincing guilty look, she could.

"You haven't answered me why did you use your wand, when you know you are underage and your mother is a qualified witch," said her Mum in a sort of calm voice, which made Ginny hair on the back of neck stand.

"Mum," said Ginny in the most convincing manner, "no harm has been done. So, can't we forget about that, please," she quickly added seeing the un-tampered look of furiousness on her Mum face.

"NO HARM HAS BEEN DONE," yelled her Mum, "IT WAS BECAUSE OF ME THAT NO HARM WAS DONE."

Ginny stared at her flabbergasted. _Because of her_. There was surely something fishy in the whole context. She wanted to press more, but dreaded her Mum outburst. But her wish was granted as her Mum said again, "Had you even seen the thing which you are trying to find flutter signaling you to pick it up? And how could you ever think that after that kind of behavior I would leave you alone!"

"So…" Ginny gulped and said to the floor, "so, Mum… you did that."

"Yes," was all her Mum supplied. Ginny launched herself on her Mum shoulder and hugged her tightly. She didn't even try to stop the tears which were welling in her eyes from the start. Her mum smoothed her hair, murmuring words of comfort in her ear. Ginny reluctantly pulled herself away from her Mums embrace and wiped the remains of tears with the back of her hand and whispered, "Thanks Mum."

She turned around and trotted up to her room. The door was opened and Ginny let out a groan when she saw her room and thought how much she has to work to clean the mess she had made. It would have been very easy if she had just asked help from her Mum. She slouched in her room and started the work.

After one hour in which she had just tossed her stuffs in her trunk and swiped some of them under her bed, swearing to herself to tidy them the moment she got some chance. The work have momentarily provided her mind a much needed diversion and when the work was done, her mind didn't even get a chance to think anything as a very enthusiastic Fleur walked in her room, swinging her silvery sheet of hair behind her and said cheerfully, "Ginny!"

Ginny scowled and tried to show herself busy by smoothing the creases on her already smoothed bed sheet. Fleur landed on her bed with a _thump_, and Ginny punched her bed in exasperation and mumbled darkly, "_Bitch!_"

Fleur seemed too lost in her and so didn't hear her and asked, "Vat? Did you say anything?"

"Yes," replied Ginny in a dangerously sweet voice, "I said you are destroying my tedious work which I have been doing for one hour."

Fleur dismissed it with a wave of hand and turned her head such that her silvery sheet of hair almost whipped across Ginny face. Ginny had an urge to grab and pull them out of her head but refrained the feeling by clutching the bed sheet tightly and pulling on it. Ginny couldn't help but notice that she looked extremely happy and asked her out of curiosity, "Why are you _so_ happy?"

Ginny said it in a sadistic tone, hoping that she would get the hint and walk out of here. After such a torturous work, she didn't want to spend the next hour or so chit-chatting with her, because she would only talk about herself, her family or the superiority of French over Britain. But, as much as she prayed that she knew Fleur have a knack to ignore these kind of tones and she wasn't disappointed.

Fleur said jubilantly, "Mrs. V… I mean your Mum, I mean Mum" Fleur face became a delicate shade of red and Ginny laughed which she managed to turn in a cough, "said that I — I mean Bill and I can go."

"Good riddance," muttered Ginny under her breath and then added loudly seeing the skeptical look on Fleur face, "Good, when you are going?"

"Tomorrow," replied Fleur excitedly.

Ginny couldn't control a sigh of relief and asked, "When will you come back?"

Fleur leapt and hugged her. Fleur hair shampoo aroma nearly suffocated her, when she pulled and said, "I'm 'appy that you care about me so much. I promise I vill be back before your birthday."

"Do you need to?" It came before she could control herself. Ginny glanced a look and saw a hurt expression over Fleur face and she swallowed and amended quickly, "I mean you should enjoy your full honeymoon, don't come back because of me."

Ginny last words were full of hope and Fleur still looked at her skeptically and asked, "Do you really mean zat?"

"Yes," supplied Ginny instantaneously.

Fleur looked at her with a raised eyebrow and then again engulfed her in a hug. Ginny was ready for it this time. She huffed and stop breathing for the time she was in her hug. She grew a dull shade of purple and when Fleur loosened her embrace she pulled away and took deep breaths. Fleur saw this and commented, "I think your Mum, I mean Mum, 'ave a affect on me."

"Oh yes!" Ginny muttered under her breath, "I need to warn Mum that I won't be alive for long if she continued that." She noticed that Fleur was still babbling and tried to concentrate.

"… but ve French are poverful. At Beauxbatons ve vere…"

Ginny groaned loudly which snapped Fleur out of her babbling reverie. She looked at Ginny, an irritated expression on her face and before she could say anything, Ginny said, getting up from bed, "I promised Mum I will meet her to help her in some work. Bye."

Before Fleur could process what she had said, she skived out of the room and closed the gate with a _bang_ and sighed loudly leaning against the nearby wall. When she heard footsteps from her room, she all but ran to the sitting room. When she saw her Mum still sitting on the sofa, she sat beside her Mum, her head on her Mum shoulder. Her Mum gave her a knowing smile. Her Mum looked at the clock on her hand and said, "Celestina Warbeck time."

Her Mum happily trotted in the kitchen and came out with a large wooden wireless set levitating just behind her. She sat on the sofa and levitated the radio on the squashy armchair, which her Dad commonly occupied. She flicked her wand and a voice came out from the radio, "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck, in just two minutes."

Fleur came down and eyed the radio suspiciously and wheeled on the spot and at the precise moment Ginny noticed her and called out, a smirk playing on her face, "Hey, Fleur. Come and sit with us."

Ginny herself didn't like Celestina Warbeck much, she would anytime chose Weird Sisters above it, but seeing the look on Fleur face would make her entire day. Fleur froze on the spot and turned around, a sneaky look on her face, as her eyes darted to the stairs. It looked as Fleur didn't want to add any bitterness in her new founded sweet relationship with her Mum. Ginny glanced a look at her Mum and saw a scowl on her face, but her eyes were shining with something, which she couldn't put finger on, maybe a hour of Celestina Warbeck singing. She shrugged and saw Fleur sneaking up the stairs. She jumped from the sofa, and caught Fleur on the second step. She threw a cold look at her, which Ginny promptly replied with a sweet and innocent smile, though she was yelling in her mind, "Payback time."

She dragged Fleur to the sofa, forcefully made her sit and trotted happily to the kitchen to retrieved a chair and sat it beside the side of the sofa where Fleur was sitting. When she came back, the radio announced, "Witching Hour, with the popular singing sorceress, Celestina Warbeck."

Her Mum looked a little uncomfortable but it was nothing compared to the look of disgust and cold look on Fleur face when she heard the name 'Celestina Warbeck'. Fleur clenched her jaws when the radio announced, "We will be playing Celestina Warbeck sad number, '_Bleeding Heart_'. It isn't a much popular track…"

Ginny stopped listening, when she saw Fleur face, when the announcer said, '_isn't a much popular_'. Fleur couldn't bare with Celestina Warbeck hit tracks and this wasn't even a hit. It was going to be a good hour. Fleur should have sensed Ginny staring on her as she turned and threw her a glowering look. Ginny quickly looked at the radio, but still keeping her ears strained to hear any voice of disgust from Fleur mouth.

_When you left me with a bleeding heart;  
My life was completely torn apart.  
I cried myself to sleep every night;  
Hoping that when I wake up, everything would be alright.  
And one day, I saw you coming into my house;  
My heart leapt out and ran to you like a hungry mouse.  
Our gazes met and my heart missed a beat;  
When I saw the pain..._

Ginny turned her attention from the song and saw the look on Fleur face. Her fists were balled on her sides and her jaw was tightly clenched. Ginny knew, why. It was a gloomy song, despite the fact that it was very familiar to her circumstances and it must have been tampering with her jubilant mood. She concentrated on the song, before Fleur could turn to her.

…_want you to promise me one thing;  
Come back to me when you end it in a fling.  
Upto than, I will soothe my bleeding heart;  
Reassuring him that you will be back in a time, which is not afar._

Ginny blinked back the tears which had welled in her eyes during the song. She couldn't stop wandering how their could be so much similarity in the song and her life. As she thought about this, flashes of her with Harry came in her view. She hastily looked at Fleur, who was eyeing the wireless with disgust and then suddenly she stood up and announced to no one in particular, "I 'ave to pack my things.", when the radio announced, "A most applauded song of Celestina Warbeck 'You Charmed the Heart Right Out of Me'."

Ginny saw Fleur retreating back and smirked as the song played in the background. She thought of the similarities between the song and Harry and her love life. She couldn't ponder more on the thought as Celestina Warbeck ended the song with a long, high-pitched note, which snapped her out of her reverie. She looked at the wireless for a moment, sighed and leaned her head over the table. And the wireless announced, "The next track is 'A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love'."

Ginny groaned loudly and her Mum sent her a disapproving look. Ginny mouthed, "Sorry," and dragged the chair with her in the kitchen. Ginny settled the chair and trotted to her room. _A good, long nap was surely in order_, she thought as she looked at her bed. She glanced a quick look at the picture, as she jumped on the bed and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ginny woke up and looked out of the window. Sun was near the horizon, colouring the sky with red-orange streaks. Moon was looking faint in the shine of the setting sun. She got up from bed, and slouched downstairs, sleep still lingering in her eyes. She saw Fred and George sitting on the table, sipping something, she couldn't tell what from the distance. But, what amazed her the most was it wasn't even six and they were here. She sneakily moved toward them and positioned herself just behind them and lifted her hands to slap them on the back of their heads. They both turned when she was going to hit them and clasped her wrists in their own strong hands and said, "Good evening moonshine."

Ginny huffed, yanked her wrists away, and swooped the drinks away from Fred hands. It was a butterbear. She ran her tongue over her lips, felt them dry and took a great swig from the bottle. Fred snatched it back, looked at the nearly empty bottle now, and banished it with a flick of his wand. Ginny grumbled and asked, "Why are you here so early?"

Fred said in a hurt voice, "It is as much as your house as it is ours."

"Maybe more, as we outnumber you," finished George.

"I don't meant like that," said Ginny, tapping a finger on her chin, "I mean why you both aren't at your shop, doing your manual labor?"

"First of all, we own that shop," replied Fred haughtily.

"And, secondly it's our choice, when we come and go," supplied George with a huff.

"Oh no!" said Ginny and Fred and George raised their eyebrows skeptically, "If my memory serve me correct which I'm blo — sure does, you had a _little_ brawl with Mum about your timings or something like that. Then, why are you here, not in your shop, rubbing you're as — you-know-what on the dirty stools which you call chairs." Ginny sniggered on the look of displeasure and confusion on the face of twins.

"You were there?" asked George in an awe-struck tone.

"Oh, I have spies, everywhere," said Ginny while sweeping her hand in the air.

"Never mind," was all Fred supplied. When Ginny didn't stop staring at him, he said exasperated, "Don't mock me, Gin-Gin."

"_Gin-Gin!_?" repeated Ginny, her eyes becoming the size of a saucer. George sniggered and Ginny shot him a blazing look.

"It's cool Fred," said George, pointing at Ginny.

"Yup. But, I'm wondering where did I get the inspiration from?" wondered Fred, tapping her temple theatrically with his fingers.

"It sounds kind of familiar," said George, gazing in the ceiling, with such intensity that if it had been alive it would have squinted away.

"Gin-Gin!" repeated Fred and his face screwed in thinking. George was tapping his finger on his temple too and yelled when his finger accidentally poked in the gaping hole, he had for an ear, "Woh!"

Fred who was lost in his thoughts, was snapped back in reality, when he heard George yell and asked, "What happened, George? I was thinking."

"Quite a miracle," said Ginny, her face red with embarrassment.

"I said woh," repeated George, his fingers massaging the corner of his gaping hole.

Fred said half consciously "And why would you say that woh — Won-Won."

Fred punched the air, and let out a whopping sound. George who was still massaging his ear said, "Yup! Right-o. Gin-Gin. Won-Won. Both having a sensual dating history. You really have a knack for joining loopholes, Fred."

Fred gave a mock bow, and Ginny hissed, "I'm going to complain to, Mum. She will get the better out of both of you."

George pointed at the sitting room and before Ginny could move a single muscle, they both trotted to the sitting room. Ginny quickly followed and she heard Fred say, "Mum, do you like this name Gin-Gin?"

"It's sort of a new pat name for Ginny, do you like it?" supplied George.

Ginny got a felling that she have to act fast or it would be very late to do anything. They wouldn't stop her calling that, she was sure about it, but she could threaten them at the least. She trotted to her Mum, but George put a refraining hand on her shoulder and before she could shrug it off, Fred said, "No objections, means …"

"… Ginny you are officially now Gin-Gin." George finished and let out winning whoop.

Ginny flustered red with anger and was going to retort hotly, when a throaty voice came, "Vat is ze commotion going on, here? I can't sleep."

"Yes, we are disturbing her sleep," commented Fred, as the footsteps grew closer.

"… which we all are sure," — George indicated with a massive sweep of his hand — "she wouldn't be getting with Bill."

Ginny successfully converted her laughter into a snort, seeing the look of mingled fury and suppressed mirth on her Mum's face. Fred and George were shaking with silent laughter. When Fleur entered the kitchen, she pointed out, seeing the look on their faces, "Vat is going on?"

"Nothing," supplied George before anyone could say anything. Fred pushed Fleur in the squashed armchair, obviously forgetting all their previous disputes and asked, "How do you like the new pat name for Ginny, '_Gin-Gin_'?"

Fleur thought for a while, glancing quick looks at Ginny. With every glance, Ginny grew a more sharp shade of red with anger and embarrassment. When Fleur opened her mouth, Ginny had a feeling to stuff her fingers in her ears, "Eet's cute."

_Cute_. Fred and George were rolling on the floor with laughter, while Fleur stared at them innocently. Ginny stomped on the floor repeatedly and balled her fists so tightly, that the blood circulation in her finger tips stopped, and they started turning pale. Her ear were turning a fierce shade of red and her face purple as she looked at the laughing twins and the innocent look on Fleur face. Her hand twitched for cursing them with Bat-Bogeys. Her hand instinctively flew to waistband of her jeans for her wand, only to realise that it wasn't there; she had left her wand in her room. She felt eyes boring on her shoulder and saw her Mum staring at her with a raised eyebrow. Ginny pointed at Fleur and mimicked strangling. Her Mum gave her a genuine smile and barked, "_Enough!_"

Fred and George got up, supporting each other with one hand and the other clutching their stomachs. Fleur looked at her Mum questioningly. Her Mum said walking to the kitchen, "Fleur, come and help me, dear."

Fleur reluctantly followed while Fred and George sat on the sofa, their faces red with their prolonged laugh. Ginny crashed on the armchair, her head sling low as she thought about the ways to slip a Draught of Living Death in Fleur drink.

"Hey! Gin-Gin," said Fred.

"Stop that," warned Ginny.

"Or what!" said George, sniggering.

"I will tell Bill or worse Mum that you did it," warned Ginny, snapping her fingers.

Fred leaned forward and said, "Don't forget, we truce on that."

"I break it," supplied Ginny, haughtily. If the looks on the face of twins were any indication of where the conversation was going, than it could be not good for her.

"We will spill your beans, _Gin-Gin_," said George, leaning on the sofa causally.

"But, its will be surely overcome by your little act for embarrassing Fleur," said Ginny, sensing the victory getting near by every passing second.

"Gin-Gin, you are forgetting," said Fred above his interlaced hands which made him look intimidating, "that you knew everything about it and still you kept quiet."

"Mum isn't going to take it lightly," added George.

"I will say that … say that …" said Ginny, her mind devising excuses, "you bully me into keep quiet. _Yes_."

Fred stared at her amused, while George choked on his breath. George and Fred looked at each other, jumped from the sofa at the same time, giving a shock to Ginny. They both shook her hands, and George said, "Gin-Gin, that's the best joke I have ever heard."

"No," argued Fred, "that's the best joke of the century."

"Why would you say that?" huffed Ginny, looking up at them, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Because my dear little sister," said Fred mischief lingering in his voice, "it's easier to escape from the clutches of You-Know-Who, then bullying you into anything."

"Even Fleur, who considers you _little_ and _harmless_ would surely have a hard time believing it." George said, jabbing a finger at her head, "So, we can see that Mum, being suspicious by nature would never believe you."

"Of you think so," snarled Ginny, looking directly in George eyes.

"I believe so," said George flopping on the sofa right next to Fred.

They sat their silently for a brief moments, George and Fred discussing something in whispers. Ginny became irritated and asked, "What you are doing?"

"Buzz-off," said Fred, without even looking at Ginny.

"I asked you something," hissed Ginny.

"And we are in no obligation to tell you anything," hissed George. They both suddenly looked weary and beaten-up. Ginny had always admired them because of their jovial nature, but now they were sitting their looking tense and confused. It would have been a treat for Ron to find them like that, even for her too, but their was no teasing in their voices.

"What happened?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing that concerns you," retorted Fred.

"Do you really thought I would have told Mum," inquired Ginny.

"No," was all George supplied.

"Then, why in the name of Merlin you aren't telling me anything," Ginny said, "You always told me things."

"How many times do I need to tell you this, _there is nothing that concerns you_. Is it that hard to understand," said George and Fred sighed audibly in background

This was not a common situation and if she needed to extract anything out of them, she needed to be very persuasive and manipulative. She had to twist the situations and create a loophole for them to spit the truth out. She smiled and asked, "Name the one person you will be the most comfortable to share your secrets with?"

"Harry!" replied Fred and George instantaneously, at the same time. Ginny was taken aback. She had thought that they would take some time, pondering their options, but the blunt straight answer, without even taking a split second time. She felt a little indignity on the mention of Harry name.

"You have five siblings and still you feel the need to name a _outsider_, the person you will share all your secrets with," said Ginny. She had said outsider very feebly because she was quite sure that for her family Harry was no outsider. Her Mum and Dad thought of Harry as one of their sons.

"Harry, an _outsider_," said George, his eyes wide in amusement.

"Have you suffered a blow to your head or are our ears deceiving us," said Fred, who was also shocked. They both were looking at her like she had sprouted another head out of her neck.

"No, I said that, because I was under the impression that people trust their siblings the most," said Ginny, but was quite sure that the twins hadn't missed the disbelief in her tone.

"Harry is a brother to us, Gin-Gin," said Fred.

"Nope," argued George to the astonishment of Ginny. He paused, the expressions on his face unreadable and said, "Harry is more than brother to us. Right, Fred?"

Fred winked at him and said, "Right." He turned to Ginny and said, "You all lot keep babbling and threatening us to spill our secrets —"

"But, we never spill your secrets," interjected Ginny haughtily, every other emotion being overcome by the feeling of indignity.

"— but Harry," Fred continued as there haven't been any interruption, "never threatens to spill our secrets …"

When Ginny showed signs of argument, Fred put a finger on her lips, while George continued, "And he knows more than you lot and have — never mind that."

"Never mind, what?" said Ginny, hoping to uncover some truth.

"And anyone would have thought that she would actually be happy that we trust her _boyfriend_ more than anyone," commented Fred, clearly diverging Ginny from the topic.

"I do, but I can't suppress a bit of indignity, you know that," snapped Ginny. A mischievous grin spread over Fred and George faces and their eyes sparkled with mirth and planning of new jokes.

"So, you actually admitted that he is your _boyfriend_," said Fred eyeing her warily.

Ginny let out a sigh of relief and said, "You are becoming a little low on uptake Fred and you too, George," finished Ginny pointing an accusing finger at George.

Fred and George looked at each other again, which only make their grins grew bigger and George said, "Little Gin-Gin,. we are as fast on uptake as we always were, maybe a little better than before, but surely not slow."

"Then please help me understand the context of what you supposed was a joke," said Ginny, half-exasperated and half-amused.

"You see," said George leaning forward a little, "we had heard that you and the great Harry Potter are going out …"

"… or in other words, seeing each other," said Fred, a mischievous smile on his face, "but, we never were sure that you were — sorry are actually girlfriend and boyfriend."

"The intensity you said '_I do_'," said George, his eyes darting at the kitchen to check for her Mum. When he was satisfied he continued, "you made it quite sure how much serious you are — you both are."

"How could you be so sure about him?" huffed Ginny and to her surprise found that she was now not going into hysteria while speaking about their relationship.

Fred and George looked at her in disbelief. When Ginny raised an eyebrow, Fred said, "Oh, it's bloody obvious —" his eyes darted to the kitchen "— as Ron says he is a noble git. He doesn't have the heart to even hurt Malfoy without a bloody good reason."

"You will find that you are wrong there," pointed-out Ginny.

"Yeah, it is obvious that you know him now more than we do," said Fred and Ginny grew a delicate shade of red and suddenly found her toenail really interesting, "but you got our point. That's important."

"We were dating, so what's the problem with you? Mind your own bloody business," said Ginny to the floor.

There was no retort. The silence stretched on, making Ginny uncomfortable. She looked up at them and saw shocked etch on every feature of their faces. Their mouths were agape and their eyes were size of a saucer. They were staring at her with so intensity that a blush crept over her face, the instant she saw them looking at her.

"What!" said Ginny in embarrassment.

They just stared at her, and looked like that they were in a trance. Ginny got up and still they showed no movement. She set her fingers to snap at them, when Fred grabbed her wrist and said, "What do you mean by '_were_'?"

"What _were_?" asked Ginny confused, yanking her wrist out of Fred hold.

"We mean," said George looking half-exasperated, half-furious, the jovial mood lost somewhere in the room, "when you said you _were_ dating."

"Because we were in the illusion that you are going out with him," said Fred locking her with a questioning stare.

Ginny eyes darted to the stairs and the kitchen, looking for an escape. She glanced at both of them and saw them following her every move. She said in the best casual and carefree voice, she could muster, "We were going out because," she sighed, to support and add mantle in her act, "now he is out there bloody fighting and all that. So, you see it's a little hard to go out with each other when one of them is Merlin know where." A feeling of nausea and pain issued from her heart, which she suppressed by biting her tongue.

"We won't buy any of that shit," hissed Fred.

"Tell us who broke-up," said George, glaring at her.

"Nothing that concerns you," replied Ginny causally, though her gut twisted in worry.

"You will find that it thoroughly concerns us," said George with a scowl on his face.

"Oh no! You will find that it don't," said Ginny, anger boiling in her stomach over her brothers bossy nature over her life, "It's my life and its then ultimately my _choice_, what I want to do with my life."

George opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny shot him a disgruntled look and said, "I haven't completed," she glared at them, "you also didn't tell me anything when I asked you. So, you have no right to ask me, too."

"Deal," said Fred instantaneously, "you tell us, we tell you."

"I'm not interested," said Ginny with a smug look on her face.

They just stared at her flabbergasted for some moments and then Fred said, in a serious voice, "He broke-up with you, didn't he?"

Ginny couldn't control a snort of laughter and said, "You are saying this."

"Yes, we are," said George, completely exasperated, "Is it that hard to believe?"

"Yes, it is," answered Ginny, a smile on her face, "because if I remember correctly you both said to me that he is a noble git, and doesn't even have the heart to hurt Malfoy without any bloody good reason."

"But… but it's different," said George with a confused look on his face.

"If I remember correctly," repeated Ginny, "which you both should make sure, I do, you both said it when we were talking about my relationship with Harry."

"Ginny just answer us," said Fred, getting up from the sofa.

"You can't bully me into telling you anything," snapped Ginny.

Fred flopped back on the sofa and said with a weary look on her face, "I can't believe Harry would do that."

"If you remember correctly, he did it before too. With Cho, remember?" said Ginny, amused at her brothers trust over Harry.

"You don't know, they never were officially dating or going out with each other," said George, his head lolled on his shoulder.

"And secondly he didn't break it. She had it coming for her. Always crying or bloody weeping over Cedric — I mean yes, he was brave and all that, but honestly even his family didn't cry that much, even when his body was in front of them," reminiscent Fred and suddenly a grin spread over his face. Ginny glanced at George and he was also grinning. Fred mouthed something to George and George continued, "And on their first date, if you would call it a date," — Ginny jaws clenched imagining Harry with Cho — "they went to Madam Puddifoot, what was the day, huh…"

"Valentine day," supplied Fred in a matter of fact voice.

Ginny balled her fists and said through clenched jaws, incredulously, "You remember that until now?"

"Oh, no! It's all go to Creevey," said Fred and added seeing the confused look on Ginny face, "Colin Creevey".

"Colin!" said Ginny amazed.

"Yes, the boy has got a full register or rather call it a magazine or better fan-booklet of Harry life in Hogwarts," smirked George, "and when he came last time, to our shop, meaning the previous year, we persuaded him to give us a copy. It's just ten Sickles and you become a member of Harry Potter Fan Club. They also have a motto."

"First we thought we wasted our ten Sickles," said Fred with a maniac gleam in his eyes, "but now it proves it was worth every Knut. So, if you meet the lad say him thanks from us."

"Now, back on the main point, what was it George," said Fred.

"Oh yes, yes! So, Cho wanted some action," George glanced at the kitchen and continued, "you know snogging… etc. its up to you to imagine." Horrible images flooded Ginny mind. She shook her head ruefully, trying to dispose the images, when George continued, "But our dear old Harry, inexperienced player in the field of love, didn't catch the hint, and _boom_ his fantasy castle came tumbling down."

"It wasn't the main point, George," said Fred, shaking his head.

"You were talking about umm… yes, that Harry won't break anyone heart," said George, his face lighting up.

"And our little Gin-Gin contradicted us," supplied Fred.

"So, any more accusations, Gin-Gin?" asked George, "or we should start investigate why in the name of Merlin, he broke up with you and the more important question, how the hell, he is not in his grave?"

It was meant to be light-hearted joke, but the word _grave_, boiled her insides and she yelled, "Don't even dare to talk about his grave and as for the matter of face, don't talk about anyone grave." She drew a deep breath and said, "He had to…" and trailed-off, realising what she was going to say.

"Don't go into hysteria, we were only joking," said George, clearly worried.

"And what do you mean by '_he had to_';" inquired Fred.

"Search the empty place you have, which is commonly called mind and you would get your answer," hissed Ginny. Commonly, she would have trotted to her room, but now she would not go without taking revenge. They had turned her tactics over her.

Looks of understanding came over the twin faces and at that precise moment Ginny shot at them, "Now, fulfill your side of the bargain."

"_Bargain_!" asked Fred confused.

"Yes, bargain, deal. It's all the same," said Ginny impatiently.

"We don't remember any type of deal we made with you," exclaimed George, scratching his temple.

"I will poke your wand into your ear and _Scourgify_ your brain," threatened Ginny.

"Oh, we are scared," said George mimicking cowering in her rage.

"Oh yes!" said Fred suddenly, "that deal."

Ginny didn't understand anything, but said, "Yes, that deal."

"You didn't fulfill your side," said George plainly.

"I didn't — what kind of shit is this?" said Ginny haughtily.

"See we meant, if you co-operate," said Fred, "but you didn't and we have to trick you into telling us. So, it actually didn't fulfill the conditions."

"There was no condition," replied Ginny hotly, "it was you tell me, I tell you type condition."

"See, you yourself said it was you tell me, I tell you condition," said George smirking, "and on the other hand, we have to force it out of you."

"There was nothing said like this," said Ginny, waving a threatening finger at them, "Spit it out, now."

Both of them engaged in some kind of sign language, which Ginny didn't understand. They were pointing at her and the kitchen occasionally and sometime mouthing some words too. Finally, after a minute or two, they broke-up from their heated discussion and Fred said, "Wouldn't hurt us to tell you anything."

When Ginny showed every sign of interruption, George warned, "It won't take us time to change our decision, if you interrupted us."

Ginny snapped her mouth shut, and George said, "We are afraid of Mum."

Ginny couldn't contain a snort of laughter and said, "Big deal."

"Yup, it's the end," said Fred getting up from the sofa.

"What! Only this much," asked Ginny, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

"There was a quite a story behind it, but as you interrupted us, it would be only piece of information you will get from us."

Seeing his chances slipping, Ginny grabbed Fred wrist and turned soulful eyes on him. He cringed a bit, but shooed her and said, "It won't work today, Gin-Gin."

It didn't did anything to thwart Ginny. She continued to stare at them with soulful eyes and said in a baby voice, "Please!"

George grunted and said, "Bloody fine. Our shop is not doing well and we are afraid that Mum will kill us or if somehow Dad manages to save us, she will accuse us of Merlin knows anything and everything."

"Why your shop is not doing fine?" asked Ginny remembering her trips to the twins shop. It had always been packed with customers and now they are saying that it isn't doing fine. When the twins didn't answer, she continued, "Your shop has always been a hit."

"It will still be a hit, if any of the parents sent their children to Hogwarts," said Fred, annoyed, "because looking at the scenario it is plain that this year only Death Eaters children are going to Hogwarts."

"I understood what you are saying," sighed Ginny, "but, Mum will surely make me go."

"I won't bet on it," said George.

"Leave me; so, if you get a down-market this year, what will happen?" inquired Ginny.

"We will have to close our shop, forever," replied Fred.

"Why!" asked Ginny.

"_Why_, you ask," said George incredulously.

"Isn't that obvious," continued Fred, "we made ten times more than we needed and now it's all going to be wasted."

"You can use it again, when Harry ends it all. Or do you believe he will not be able to?" added Ginny skeptically.

"If we weren't sure why would be crying over spilled beans. We are sure that he will end it and that's where the real problem starts," said Fred.

"No, one will want old goods because the charm and the efficiency of them usually wear out with time and so everyone will want new goods," said George with a sad smile.

"I pray to high heavens that Hogwarts becomes compulsory," said Fred theatrically, crouching on his knees and gesturing his hands in praying.

Ginny laughed and said, "Stop that. You will jinx us."

"Work to do," said George. Fred and George turned on the spot, but they weren't gone. They stared at each other and then again turned, nothing happened. Ginny rolled on the floor with laughter, while Fred and George stared in each other face, completely confused.

"Vat is going on?" came Fleur throaty and irritated voice. It seemed as she was having a hard time managing her new founded relationship with her Mum in the kitchen.

"We can't Apparate," bellowed Fred and George.

"Yes, Kingsley performed an Anti-Apparition jinx on the Burrow," came her Mum voice.

"Why?"; "When?" The twins and Ginny bellowed at the same time.

Her Mum came out of the kitchen, a scowl on her face and her apron strained with coloured splotches. It was very a very uncommon sight, as she was a master cook. She said in an exasperated voice, "Today and no need for further questions," she added, when all three of them showed every sign of retorts.

Her Mum slouched to the kitchen, murmuring something which Ginny couldn't get, but was sure it must be something about Fleur. There was a shriek from the kitchen, "Sweet Merlin! What have you done with my dish!"

Her Mum yelling was followed by a high-pitched squealed voice of Fleur, saying something which was not understandable, half because of her accent and half because of the ear piercing squeal. Fred and George were looking hopefully at the kitchen, clearly praying for a good fight between her Mum and Fleur. When there none came, which Ginny doubted, she came to the conclusion that they must have used silencing charms. It was proved right when Fleur came out of the kitchen, stomping her feet on the floor, forgetting to bounce and even forgetting to wave her hair. She was murmuring something darkly and Ginny caught only 'food', 'shit' and 'gross'. Ginny gave a tinkling laugh and Fleur looked at her darkly.

Ginny walked in the kitchen and met with a very disastrous scene. Food was sprayed all over the walls, the cauldron was turned upright and vegetables peeling were strewn across the floor. There was a foul smell lingering in the kitchen. Her Mum was scourgifying the walls with a very sharp flick of wand then it was necessary.

Ginny walked to her Mum slowly and said, "Mu…"

Her all other sentence was lost in pink bubble froth which started issuing from her mouth, the moment her Mum turned to her. Ginny was choking for breath, the pink bubble froth covered her lips and her nostrils. There was a flash of light and Ginny gave a loud cough, spluttering the kitchen with pink bubble froth. She slumped on the ground, while her Mum ran a soothing hand up and down her back and asked worried, "Are you fine, Ginny?"

Ginny wanted to yell; no she wanted to scream her lung out at her Mum. How could anyone be fine after a near suffocating experience? But, she bit it back in her stomach and said in a strangled voice, "I'm fine. Water?"

Her Mum pointed her wand and a glass full of clear water flew to her. It was the only perfectly clear thing in the full splotched and dirty kitchen. She eyed it, trying to find any mark of dirt and when she didn't found any. She gulped whole of the water down in one big swig. She choked on it again, feeling the taste of soap in her mouth. Her Mum summoned one more glass of water and gave her. Ginny drank it slowly this time. Though the soap taste was still in her mouth, it was feeble than before. She got up and eyed her clothes with a look of disgust. They were covered in pink soap bubbles, water, fruit and vegetable peels and splotches of the sprayed food. She looked at her clothes with wrinkled nose. Her Mum waved her wand and her clothes were as good as they would have been if they were laundered just then. Ginny looked around and said, "Help."

Her Mum shook her head. Ginny was happy to go out and spare herself from the foul smells and more accidents. She turned to the living room and saw it empty. She lifted the copy of _Daily Prophet_ and looked around the headlines. Nothing important. Just daily shit that Prophet Editor thought was News and an ad of Rita Skeeter book '_The __Life and Lies Of Dumbledore_'. Her expression changed to disgruntled ones as she saw it. She flopped it back and retreated to her rooms. She lighted the lamp and laid on her bed. She extended her hand and clutched the picture. She looked at it and a smile crept over her face. She suddenly remembered about the Harry Potter Fan Club which Fred and George were talking about. She sat the picture on her pillow and trotted to the second landing. She knocked and turned the knob. The room was unlocked which was next to miracle. The room was filled with coloured smokes and some sweet smells like smell of the broomstick polish, chocolate and Harry. She stopped her thinking and yelled, "What are you both doing?"

Fred and George silhouette turned as the smoke was dense and nothing more than their silhouette was visible. Their turning was followed by a crashing and sloshing noise and loud cursing. One of the twins waved his wand and coughed, "_Deletrius!_" and the smoke around them vanished. Ginny saw a scowling Fred and a snarling George. She blanched and took some steps back, but George waved her wand and the door snapped shut. Fred waved it again, but nothing happened. Ginny assumed it must be a silencing charm.

"Do you know you disturbed us in our experiment?" snarled George, his wand twirling in his fingers. He was looking intimidating.

"You we… were making — love — love potions," said Ginny, trying her best not to cower in the new persona of the twins.

"Yes, and we were trying some variations in it," said Fred furiously, with a gleam in his eyes.

"It cost us much and you spoiled it in a second," said George, snapping his fingers to give extra effect.

"But you said your shop is not in business," said Ginny, more firmly than she was actually feeling.

"We never said it like that," said Fred, jabbing a finger at her direction, "and anyway these were always in high demands."

"And we were low on it anyway," said George with a tiniest bit of mirth in it.

Ginny paled more, any bit of a colour left, instantly evaporated from her body. She started sweating and ran a hand in her hair. Then, it happened suddenly. Fred and George were rolling on the floor laughing, clutching their stomachs. Ginny stared at them, completely bewildered. She looked around the room. Various ingredients were strewn on the floor, two cauldrons were laid on the ground and the bottom of a cauldron was blasted. When they recovered from their howl of laughter's, they both supported each other and Fred said, "Quite nice bit of an act, huh."

"What do you mean by that?" said Ginny, anger creeping from her stomach to her face, making it red and heated.

"You actually disturbed our experiment, that's for sure," said Fred and ran a soothing hand on his cheek.

"But it had gone wrong, even before you came," smiled George and Ginny snarled in return.

"We were just time passing, then," reminiscent Fred.

"And when you came, Fred got this nice idea, and it was worth it too, seeing the look on your face." George finished and ducked a dead toad which had been pelted toward his face.

"So, why you are here Gin-Gin?" asked Fred, banishing the strewn things.

"Stop calling me that," said Ginny, exasperated.

"We won't," retorted Fred, "if you don't like, go. We didn't call you."

Ginny kicked a box, which was WWW labeled and small fist emerged from it, making her jump in surprise. Fred and George gave a snort of laughter and Ginny crashed on their beds, wrinkled her nose and said, "Can't you wash them in a while, or at least spray something which don't smell like rotten eggs."

"Our room doesn't smell like that," said Fred, indignantly.

"And if you don't like than buzz-off. We never asked you to come here," said George, with a smug look.  
Ginny didn't move, but sat on their bed and asked authoritatively, "I want to see the book of Harry Potter Fan Club."

"And why will you think that we will give you?" asked George, a smirk on his face.

"Because I said so," said Ginny, extending a arm to take the book, which under the circumstances would never come.

"Oh and who do you think you are; bloody Minister of Magic," retorted Fred.

"I want to see it," whimpered Ginny.

"We invested our ten Sickles in it," said Fred, "Do you know how much even a Sickle is worth?"

"It's worth of twenty-nine Knuts, if you didn't know," supplied George and continued, "So, Gin-Gin why do you think we will give you the book which we purchased from our hard earned money to you, for free."

"Can't you just let me have a look," said Ginny in a pleading and innocent voice.

"You are forgetting the magic word," said Fred with a maniac gleam in his eyes.

"Bloody hell," Ginny muttered under her breath and then said loudly through clenched teethes, "_Please!_"

"If you are so desperate," said Fred and waved his wand, "we would let you see it."

A book flew from under the mattress and straight in the hands of Fred. In bold alphabets was written, '_HARRY POTTER FAN CLUB_' and just below it was Harry photo in his Quidditch robes. Ginny leapt and Fred raised it up her head. Ginny punched Fred leg, the book flew out of his hand and on the ground. George levitated it, before Ginny could get her hand on it. When she jumped on him to secure the book, she tripped over George, sparks flew from his wands and caught the book. It started burning instantaneously. Fred and George stared at the burning book, with their mouths agape, when Ginny shoved them and yelled, "Stop it from burning."

Up to the time, they came out of their trance and acted, the book was reduced to ashes and Ginny shouted at them, "How dare you burn it?"

They both stared at her blankly for a moment and then George retorted, "It was our book, so it was our wish."

"And secondly it was because of you," — Fred prodded a finger at Ginny — "that our book got burned. So, we should be the one shouting, not you."

"You knew I wanted to read it and you did it on purpose," said Ginny viciously.

"You are blaming us," said George melodramatically, "it was purchased from our hard earned ten Sickles."

"And we didn't even read it completely," said Fred, straining his eyes to produce mock tears.

"I didn't even get a chance to read a page," hissed Ginny earnestly.

"You had no right on it, so stop whimpering about it," snapped George.

"But, I wanted to read it," said Ginny, "Can't you persuade Colin to send you one more."

"Now, you said that, he said something about a new issue," said Fred, and to Ginny displeasure, his eyes lighted up, "Which means…"

"… it will surely have little Gin-Gin and her dating history," smiled George and Ginny blanched.

"So when will he deliver it?" asked Ginny curiously.

"He said something about last week of August," recalled Fred.

"Which mean our Gin-Gin has to wait to see her picture in a book," mused George.

"I'm going," snarled Ginny.

"Be our guest," promptly replied Fred and George.

"Wait!" said Ginny wheeling on the spot, "how come I didn't know about it? Seeing that … — never mind, that."

Fred and George grinned, as they flopped on the bed. Ginny made a disgruntled sound in her throat, when the response didn't come. Fred stared at her and said plainly, "We don't know."

"And secondly," continued George, with a maniac gleam in his eyes, "you were — sorry are a Harry Potter fan. So anyone would suppose that you should be well acquainted with all the Harry Potter Fan Clubs, not us." He ended with a smirk seeing the frown on Ginny face.

"I'll ask him," said Ginny viciously, "I'm going now."

"For sure?" asked Fred, with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Ginny merely scowled and wheeled on the spot. She tried to yank the door open. When it didn't open, she kicked it and cursed loudly. She turned to the twins, who merely indicated the door which was now open. She stormed out, kicking the door shut behind her.

* * *

**Authors Note****:** The song 'Bleeding Heart' is my own creation (if you could call it a song, that is). And I will be really pleased if someone eventually read this fic, which seeing the 0 hits (excluding the two I've made) until now, looks next to impossible. But as Mad-Eye Moody used to say, (as he is dead now, both in the book and the film), _Constant Vigilance_. And yes, I think I should add it too, if someone wants to read the full song (which I don't suspect anyone does), I would write it somewhere, maybe in my profile. I would've said PM me, if and only if there had been some reviewers. So, I could only plea, that okay for a start don't review it, but you know maybe have a hit or two and if you really like it (which is to say plainly, fat chance. But as someone wise had said, _Nothing is impossible_) leave a review. I'm going mental, I think, oh no, I believe. There is nobody reading and I'm keep gibbering like an old slob. I'll have to delete it, eventually.


	4. Chapter 4

**REQUEST:** I'm trying to keep the story _canon_. So, if you found something _un-canon_, please tell me.

**Author's Note**: I can't tell you how delighted I was because of the three reviews. I have been over the skies, from the moment I learned about it and have a hard time writing. So, a big Grawp sized thanks to the three who reviewed and Hagrid sized thanks to the hitters.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 4**

**UNKNOWN SIDES**

Ginny stomped to her room and looked around wildly. There was nothing to do. She sighed and slouched downstairs. She entered the sitting room and sat on the sofa. There was a knock on the door and hurriedly her Mum came out of the kitchen, pointing her wand at the door, she asked, "Identify yourself."

"Charlie Weasley," the man at the door said. Her Mum didn't wait long and opened the door and engulfed him in a hug. He awkwardly patted her back and Ginny blurted out loudly, "You were here."

Charlie turned to her, looking startled and confused at the same time and asked Ginny, "What do you mean by it?" He sat on the sofa and Ginny flopped in the armchair.

"I forgot that you are here," said Ginny plainly, "Not in Romania with your beloved dragons."

Charlie looked indignant and her Mum said, "Manners Ginny." And she walked in the kitchen, looking weary.

There were footsteps and after a moment, the twins stood in front of them, grinning. Fred and George squeezed Charlie in between, when they sat on the dingy sofa.

"Where have you been, Charlie?" said Fred, not even mildly interested in the answer.

"I was in the pub," replied Charlie, and to his and Ginny horror a smirk appeared on the twins faces.

"I didn't know, you have some of your dragons here to have affairs with," said George, his eyes glinting.

"I was with my friends," said Charlie, craning his neck to scoff at George.

"But we were in the illusion that you only socialize with dragons and do certain things with you know," said Fred, snickering at Charlie when the latter expressions changed to disgusted ones.

"I will hex the hell out of you," snarled Charlie.

"You can't frighten us, now," replied George.

"You bet it," replied Charlie, his hand twitching to get hold of his wand, which was squeezed by Fred thighs.

"You can't even get hold of your wand," laughed George, which was only shared by Fred.

"What were you doing there, anyway?" asked Ginny, interjecting anymore rubbish that was going to come out of the twins mouths.

Charlie looked a little relieve, when the scope of the conversation was changed and said, "I —"

"Where are your manners, Ginny?" scolded Fred.

"When two elders, in this case, three elders are talking, the younger one should lock their mouths and shouldn't disturb," continued George in an imitation of her Mum.

"I met with some of my colleagues today," continued Charlie as there had been no interference, but his eyes were blazing with anger, "and I wanted to tell them that I would not come for a week or so —"

"So, you lot got into pub," said Fred, interjecting Charlie, "and started checking out the witches there. You dirty minded lot."

"Because up to my knowledge," continued George as Charlie started to wriggle, to get his hand on the twins, "It takes merely a minute to give a leave application."

Charlie tried to get up and was yanked down by the twins. Scowling he said, "No —"

"Don't lie," interjected Fred again, much to the displeasure of Charlie, "we know its human nature to check out the opposite sex."

"What kind of blasphemy are you talking about, Fred?" said George furiously, standing up from the sofa. Charlie was stunned in silence, so was Ginny. There had been some previous incidents today where they had started dramatizing things, but it was going over the top now. George looked furious, despite the fact that no one could see his face, except Fred. Fred looked like he knew nothing about what was going on.

"Charlie checking out witches," said George theatrically, after a long pause, "what would happen to her dragon girlfriends, he had in Romania, which he had promise to marry, as soon as this maelstrom ends."

George ducked a punch thrown him in his direction, and Fred jumped from the sofa, pushing Charlie, face first on the floor. Ginny was rocking with laughter, and Charlie let out a muffled string of words, which Ginny couldn't understand, but suspected it must be swearing. Charlie whipped out his wand, and bellowed, "You both are dead men."

Her Mum came out of the kitchen, looking irritated, her hands folded over her chest, as she glared daggers at her children. Ginny raised her hands, showing her innocence and pointed at her three brothers, when her Mum looked at her with a suspicious look. She turned to look at the twins, but they hurriedly ran to her, and hid themselves behind her, while Charlie followed them, his wand raised.

"What is going on?" asked her Mum, completely disgruntled and infuriated.

"Charlie is threatening to hex us," said George as Fred peered from behind her.

"See, he even has his wand pointed at us," said Fred, with a mock fear in his voice.

"Charlie put your wand down," ordered her Mum.

Charlie reluctantly followed the order and stowed his wand back in his robes. Her Mum turned to the twins, who instantly jumped from her reach and stood a little distance away from Charlie, making sure that they were well out of reach of both of them. Her Mum asked them, with a stern expression, "What did both of you did?"

"We did nothing," said Fred indignantly.

"We just asked him where he was all this time —" said George innocently.

"— and the next we knew he was advancing on us with his wand raised and threatening to hex us,"

"Not that we couldn't hex him into hell our self…"

"… but we possess something called manners, which our lovely Mum had taught us,"

Her Mum turned a light shade of pink, after the last sentence. Ginny stared at the twins incredulously and at the same time admiring them for making such flattering excuses at the drop of the hat and their unbeatable co-ordination. It always looked as they were able to read the other one thoughts. She stared at her Mum, who looked as she was stunned into silence and Charlie was staring at them with his mouth agape.

When everyone in the room looked at her Mum expectantly, she said, "Don't cause — trouble." And she turned and left the room. She seemed to be too shocked to form long coherent sentences. Fred and George grinned sheepishly at their Mum retreating back and Charlie looked at the twins, with a look of loathing and admiration.

"How did you do that?" asked Charlie, flopping on the sofa, "you never seemed to be able to sneak your way out from Mum wrath."

"Time changed, brother," said Fred flicking his wand. A book materlised in front of him. He grabbed it and flashed the cover page around. In bold, golden-red letter was written _**'How to Charm People Right off Their Feet'**_ and below it were magnificent swirl of colour swirling around the thick black cover. Fred showed it around, Ginny eyes following it around and as Fred stopped in front of her, she grabbed it. The binding was posh, little golden threads binding the book together. The cover felt soft under her hands and it shone magnificiently in the light. She turned the book around. The book was not very thick; it had around hundred or one fifty pages, but they were coloured golden around the ages. She opened it and saw that the pages were not white; they were a little gold-ish and also shone in the light, like the covers. She nearly dropped the book, when she saw the price, _64 Galleons_.

"How the hell did you purchased something this costly?" asked Ginny, her eyes transfixed on the now closed book.

Before the twin could open their mouth, Charlie asked, "What's the cost?"

Ginny didn't answer; she just gave him the book. He opened it, and wasn't as lucky as Ginny. The book fell off from his hand, with a soft _thud_ on the floor. Fred let out a series of cursing as he levitated the book in his hand and dusted slowly and delicately with his hands.

"Don't you know anything about respecting books?" scolded Fred.

"How the hell, you could have that much finance to purchase this book?" asked Ginny completely bewildered.

"The more pressing and important question is why the hell did you need something that costly?" asked Charlie, looking at the twins with the most amused expression.

"First thing first," said George in a bossy sort of voice, pointing at Ginny, "you ask how we got the finance."

"Its simple, as you know," said Fred, staring at Ginny, "our business boomed and we made quite a bit of money."

"And as for your question, Charlie," continued Fred, "we are doing business. We need to persuade people —"

Charlie haughtily interjected, "You could've purchased a little less costly book. What good a book have of 64 Galleons, when you could have purchased the same book in 64 Sickles!"

"Brother," said George in a very good imitation of Percy, "it does have an effect."

"You know, quality," said Fred.

"But, it is just the same tricks. They have just glittered it here and there," said Charlie, still shocked that his little siblings were so daft.

"We never knew, you were such a scrooge," said Fred idly.

"No, I'm not. I'm just worried about you," snapped Charlie.

Fred and George sat on the arms of the sofa, their faces frowned in thinking. After a whole minute, Fred said, "Let's give you a example. What is a difference between Firebolt and a Nimbus Two Thousand? Tell me?"

"A Firebolt is a much improved broom than Nimbus Two Thousand, to sum it up all in one short sentence," replied Charlie, looking skeptically at the twins.

"So, if you have a choice and the finance which broom would you purchase?" asked George flatly.

"Firebolt," replied Charlie instantly, still staring skeptically at the twins.

"Why not Nimbus Two Thousand?" said Fred, clearly suppressing a grin, "it is after all a broom."

"As you said they have just glittered it here and there," said George plainly, his mouth quivered in a smile.

Charlie gulped and said, "It's different."

"No, its not," protested George.

"Don't turn now," said Fred, "when you have to eat your own words."

Ginny smiled at the twin's effectiveness to mend a situation to their own likings and said, "So, why did you purchase this book?"

She remembered their little act and added, before they could speak, "And I suppose all the dramatic and flattery part was also given in it."

"Right you are, Gin-Gin" said Fred, and Ginny bared her teethes at him, "We purchased it to learn the magical art of persuading. Because of some nasty and accusing customers that always find some faults in our very perfect products."

"But I can see you are putting a quite a use of the book, on Mum too," said Ginny grinning and the twins grinned back. Charlie looked grumpy, which Ginny suspected was because of the embarrassing defeat by his younger siblings. He was frowning at no one in particular and the words seemed to take time to reach his ears. When they reached, a look of questioning appeared on his face and he asked, "What's Gin-Gin?"

Ginny groaned and buried her head in her hands, as Fred said, "You caught it at last."

"It's Ginny new pat name" replied George with an enthusiastic smile.

"Gin-Gin," repeated Charlie, scratching his chin, evidently in deep thoughts, "Kind of good, but how come you became so creative?"

Ginny sank in the armchair and chanced a glanced at the twins. Fred was frowning, and opened his mouth to say something, when George nudged him and said to Charlie, with a smirk playing on his face, "Don't tell me that you also don't know about our little brother life?"

Charlie shook his head, looking a little confused, which was surely because his mind would be working in overdrive thinking what the twins would tell him. Fred at once started a summary of Ron last year, and George was filling in the gaps.

Ginny buried her face again in her hands and brought her knees up to her chest to cover her bowed face. Commonly, she would have enthusiastically taken part in insulting Ron, but this time it was all different. She knew for a fact that the moment they ended, their target would shift to her. Ginny could skive-off, but the urge of missing any detail, which she didn't know overcame her fear of being the butt of jokes and secondly, she didn't want to go back in her room. Not this soon. Her room was haunting her and Ginny didn't want to turn her cheerful mood into a gloomy one. And all the occupants present in the Burrow were sitting here, except her Mum and Fleur. Her Mum was pissed off and it could be dangerous to go near her now. And Fleur, well Ginny would chose to jump from a cliff, than spend time with her. She sat their, like a statue; her eyes close as she thought of planning how to strangle the twins in their sleep.

Suddenly, there was a silence. Even Ginny, who had been lost in thought, was pulled back in reality. And then, a feeling of self-anxiousness ran over her body, making her hackles rose and a shiver ran down her body like she suddenly had been exposed to bone freezing cold. She parted her knees a little, and saw from the crack of the fingers that all of her three brothers were staring at her with so intensity that a flush crept over her body, making the temperature of her body rise. But, still the shiver didn't go and the hair on the back of her neck, felt as they were trying to broke off their roots. She gulped and stared at them with more focus. All of their faces were screwed in worry and concern was ebbed all over it. She flushed more deeply, but it was nothing like before. She felt a surge of anger, and the strange feeling vanished in a snap. She threw her legs wide and straightened with so haste that Charlie forced his back in the sofa and Fred toppled-off on the ground while George dangled on the arm of it. The three of them were panting, looking at her with an expression mixed of concern and fear. A smug smile formed on Ginny lips.

"Blimey!" panted Fred, resuming his seat, "you scared the hell out of us."

Before George or Charlie could speak, Ginny roared, making Charlie jump, "Why in the name of Merlin were you staring at me like I was put on some bloody exhibition?"

There was no prompt answer. The three of them looked uneasy, chancing glancing at each other, often. Ginny stared at the three of them, her hands twitching to place a punch, if answer didn't come soon. Fred noticed it as he backed a little and stuttered, his eyes bouncing between the stairs and Ginny hand and said slowly, "Well — Ginny …"

"It is — was — um …" trailed off George, looking uncertainly at Charlie, as he was supposed to lead the way from there.

Ginny gritted her teeth, as her hand flew to her jeans. For a moment, Fred looked relieved, but it was vanished in a speck. Ginny caught hold of her wand and pulled it out, halfway between her jeans and air.

"You can't use it," said Fred at once, eyeing the wand with great fear.

"You bet that," hissed Ginny, maliciously.

Fred turned to Charlie and all but barked at him, who looked as he had seen snakes dancing in front of her eyes, "Now, please favor us with your dulcet voice."

Charlie looked at him uncertainly, before continuing in a calm voice, which clearly didn't mask the fear in his voice, "You both are qualified wizard. Why are you — scared from a um… underage witch?"

"Because we know better," said George, "we like to see ourselves handsome and dashing, like we always do, when we look into the mirror, not look ugly as you look."

Fred and George snarled at their older brother, while Ginny watched their little play. When the silence stretched on she stamped her foot, making the three of them jump. Then, Fred suddenly spoke, "Well then. If you have decided that you are going to keep your ugly mouth shut, fine."

"But, personally we both don't fancy bat-bogeys on our faces," said George, glaring at Charlie, "So, get ready to make a run for your life."

"Ginny," said Fred, turning sharply to her, "Charlie has been insinuating that you were crying."

The confession wasn't that big. Not that big, she had been expecting. But once the words sank in her mind, her eyes narrowed instinctively and she could feel the heat bubbling in her face, as her stomach twisted with pure rage. _Crying_, she repeated it again and again like a mantra, all the while her anger bubbling above the surface. She had been crying for a while, but it was all righteous, not the extra leaking people do. Glaring at Charlie; she hissed vehemently, all the while her wand twirling between her fingers, "Crying, huh? Do you think I'm a little helpless girl, who had made it a hobby to cry her eyes out? Tell me?"

"I didn't say that," replied Charlie, cowering a little.

"But you meant that?" said Ginny, as another surge of anger rose in her body, "how many time have you seen me crying?"

"Not much," said Charlie, looking at the stairs and the kitchen, with a sneaky expression on his face.

"Then, how come you said that I was crying?" asked Ginny, her eye narrowed at Charlie up to a point that her eyes were rarely visible.

Fred and George sniggered, who both have been rather enjoying the brawl of words. It gave a momentary distraction and Charlie used it at once. He whipped his head at once, and looked at the twins with a pleading expression. Fred simply shook his head and said, "Don't let us disturb both of you."

"Yeh, continue. Think that we are not here," said George, grinning at Charlie.

"You are both going to regret this?" threatened Charlie and kept his head turned, so not to see Ginny face, which was contorted in rage.

"What are you going to do, huh?" said Fred, looking at Charlie with a raised eyebrow.

"Call your dragon girlfriends, and unleash them on us," said George, nudging Charlie on the head.

Charlie was about to retort, when a voice bellowed in the sitting room, "Vat is this!"

Charlie sighed and yelled to her Mum, "I'm going Mum," and added to his younger siblings, "Need to help our sister-in-law and change the clothes. I'm a bit uncomfortable in those."

He vamoosed out, looking happy, which was undoubtedly because that he didn't have to explain himself more. Ginny stowed his wand back in her jeans and Fred said, "That was one hell of a fake warning."

"What do you mean by it?" asked Ginny, though she knew that they were right.

"Oh, don't play the innocent girl in front of us," said George, grinning at him.

"We know you enough to know how twisted minded you are," sad Fred, lifting the book from the sofa.

Ginny cast a look of admiration on the book. Its design and covering was breath taking, but then a thought hit her mind and she said, looking at the twins suspiciously, "But, I can't believe that you would waste 64 Galleons on that book. Because I know both of you fairly well too and you were never the bookish kind. I would swallow a gnome if you have something that could prove otherwise."

Fred contemplated her for a moment, and said, "You are right. And we both would never waste our money on such a useless lump of a book."

"We would have purchased it," said George, and elaborated seeing the look of confusion on Ginny face, "if it would have told us one thousand and one new ways of pranks."

"So, how did you get hold of the book?" asked Ginny, skeptically, "Didn't nick it?"

"How can you even say that?" said Fred indignantly, "We never nicked anything from anybody, except maybe Filch."

"And if we would want to nick something," said George, flopping on the sofa, "we would've nicked something worthy. Not this piece of plain shit."

"Then, how come you have it," said Ginny and glanced a look at the face of twins and added, "Don't you say that you found it somewhere?"

"We weren't going to," said George, taking the book from Fred and spinning it on a finger, "it was a sort of — present."

"_Present_?" asked Ginny, laughing derisively.

"Yes," was the only reply that came from Fred.

"Who would give you a present," said Ginny, eyeing them suspiciously, "when everyone knows that you hate reading as much as Hermione love house elf liberation?"

"He was a nutcase," said Fred, "gave us a free copy, said it was promotion. Maybe he thought that people will notice a book in a prank shop."

"We thought that it was a cursed book," said George, "we used every spell we know and it turned out to be a common book."

"And we even send an owl to the publishers," said Fred, grinning, "They were bigger head cases than the man who gave us this copy."

"Still the book wouldn't have been bad, if it was not so costly," said George, "maybe if it's rate was around one or two Knuts it would have been worth it."

"Yes," supported Ginny, "the dramatics was just too much."

"But, they actually work," argued Fred, staring at Ginny.

"No, its common thing. It's called _tactful speaking_, if you want to know," said Ginny, tantalizing.

"Oh! So that's how you worm your way out of the trouble, Gin-Gin," said Fred idly.

"Yup," said Ginny, "so what are you going to do with the book?"

"We plan to give it as a birthday gift," said George, staring at the ceiling, as he played with his interlaced fingers.

"Who?" asked Ginny at once, eyeing the book with loathing now, "Surely not me?"

"Why not?" piped Fred, holding the book in front of him, "You liked it, didn't you?"

"Nope," supplied Ginny, leaning against the armchair, "I would want something bit of adventurous and secondly I'm persuasive and tactful enough without this book and I don't want to spoil my techniques."

"Surely," said Fred, "we didn't plan to give it to you in the first place."

"Then who? Hermione?" asked Ginny, her eyebrows raised skeptically.

"Good idea, but no," said George, getting up from the sofa.

"We have to do some work," said Fred also standing up and turned to leave.

"But who are you going to give the book to," said Ginny in desperation to stop the twins from leaving. They didn't heard her or they ignored her as they trotted upstairs, leaving Ginny to sulk.

Ginny stared at a distinct point, her eyes unfocussed. The time seemed to slowdown. After gazing at the wall, she turned to look at the clock and it only showed that one minute has passed. Cursing colourfully under her breath, she stood up and stormed around the room, trying to find anything to pass her time. She flopped on the sofa, became bored again after merely one minute. She tried to sleep, forcing her eyes close and trying to keep her mind blank. It was impossible. She jump up and stamped her feet on the floor, trying to busy her mind. None of them worked, except the fact that a dull pain echoed through her legs because of the excessive stamping. Out of frustration and boredom, she kicked the wall and let out a low yelp. Jumping on one foot and cursing her luck, she resumed hopping around the room. As soon as she turned in the direction of kitchen, she saw her Mum standing there, ladle in her one hand and looking at her with confusion and frustration, as she stood on one foot. Her Mum stared at Ginny for a moment and than she barked at her, "Why are you causing such a commotion? I'm trying to cook."

Knowing better than to shot a hot retort at that time, Ginny answered in a small and innocent voice, "I'm bored."

"Go and talk with Fleur," said her Mum, who looked completely exasperated. Ginny stared at her in complete disbelief, and repeated with a note of panic in her voice, "_Go and talk with Fleur._"

This seemed to make her Mum realise what she said, as she was much too familiar with Ginny hearty loathing and dislike of Fleur. She thought for a moment, the ladle tapping against her thigh, and she said, looking and sounding resigned, "Look at the album."

"Album?" repeated Ginny and her Mum looked at her, with an expression suitable for having lost an almost won cooking contest.

"Yes," mended Ginny hastily and continued in a small voice, "Where is it?"

"In the drawer," said her Mum and she turned to march back in the kitchen. Ginny put her foot down and a pain pierced through her leg. Braving it, she took a step and the pain subsided a little. Taking small and feared steps, she reached the drawer and pulled it open. Extracting the album out, she hipped it close and sat on the sofa, the dusty book on her lap. The leather cover looked old and in fading golden letters was written '_Weasley's Golden Memories_'. Tracing the name with her finger, she looked at the book affectionately, before opening it. On the first page was a fading picture of her Mum and Dad, at the altar, her Mum flashing her wedding ring to the camera. She turned the page and saw the picture of her Mum with her two brothers Fabian and Gideon Prewett, waving at the camera. A jolt of panic and gratitude filled her heart as she saw them. She turned the page and saw a little baby, smacking his fists in air, in the arms of her Mum. It was Bill and then second picture showed another baby, in her Mum arms and a two or three year child in her Dad arms, laughing merrily at the camera. She turned a page and saw her Mum and Dad, carrying a baby in each of their arms, as they cradle them and young Bill looking proud and Charlie, standing taking the support of his older brother. She turned a page and saw another boy in her Mum arms. She turned two pages hastily without looking at them more and saw a cute looking baby in her Mum arms. She looked happier than ever, as her Dad cooed over the baby. She turned a page, and saw Bill with a prefect badge on his chest, looking smug as Percy looked at his older brother with jealousy. Ginny let out a giggle and turned a page again and let herself mesmerized in the fond memories of her family…

* * *

Someone prodded Ginny hard in her back and said softly, or rather loudly, she couldn't distinguish, "Get up sleeping beauty."

Ginny opened her eyes, and was met with darkness. Her eyelids scrapped across something, and a dull pain throbbed at the intersection of her back and hips. She straightened herself, and her back creaked loudly. Straining her eyes to see, she saw everything blurry and the light seemed to taunt her eyes. She blinked her eyes, forcing her eyes to co-ordinate with the bright light. She ran fingers through her hairs, unknowingly as sleep lingered in her body. Her hand was met with tangled locks and as she tried to pull on it and a pain ran in her head, snapping her straight in reality. Massaging her head, where her hands had tried to pull her hairs out, she turned around and looked. Twins were grinning at him with a look of… evil interest. Even in her sleep filled eyes, she could make out that look. Her hand smashed on something, which was sticky and hard. It obviously wasn't her lap or the cushion of sofa. She looked down, and saw a picture of Ron, Harry and Hermione glistering. It was odd, really odd; the black and white picture didn't glitter commonly. She ran her hand over it again and felt something sticky. A hand instinctively found her lips and it traced her lip line. And realization dawned on her. She looked at the picture, then at the twins and then concentrated on her hand. There was something sticky on her chin too. She had been drooling. She at a alarming speed, raised her hand away from the picture and shrugged it off her lap and said, her voice showing her disgust, "Eugh."

"What happened, Gin-Gin?" said Fred and with every word his voice was getting louder.

"Disgusted of your own spit," said George, "And who were you drooling on?" he completed with a hint of mirth in his voice.

Before Ginny could lift the album, the album soared in the air towards Fred hand and he opened it, scrutinizing every page. George was peering over his shoulder, with the same look on concentration on his face. With every page turned, Ginny was cursing her luck and her body for sleeping out of her room.

Fred stopped at a picture, just before when Ginny was about to sneak off the room and said to Ginny, "And you said we were perverts." His voice was not high (they didn't want Mum to get a hint on what they were talking) but it had a note of disgust and mirth under it.

"I'm not," said Ginny indignantly, though she knew why they said that.

"So, why were you drooling all over Harry picture," said George, with a note of embarrassment and disgust in his voice.

"I was sleeping," replied Ginny and regretted it the moment she saw the looks on twin face. Fred said, "And don't elaborate what kind of dreams you were seeing." He said giving a visible shudder and when Ginny opened her mouth to speak, he shouted, "No. No…"

Ginny huffed and looked at the clock. It was eight. Snatching the album from Fred hand, who looked relieved; Ginny took it to the basin to wash her face and the book.

She returned and stowed the book back in the drawer. The sitting room was deserted again, and a sweet smell of stew lingered in the air, making her stomach grumble. Massaging a hand on her stomach, she moved to the kitchen, and was met by a lesser grumpy Mum. She looked cheerful and the kitchen also looked fine. Ginny seeing the simmering stew said, "Mum…"

As Ginny said that she remembered that her family ate the dinner together. Casting a disappointed and longing look on the dinner, she stood there and imagined herself eating, which caused her to drool. She smacked her lips and wiped her mouth with the back of her hands, and her stomach let out an involuntarily groan for food. Her Mum turned and said, "Wait for your Dad and Bill. They would just be back in a minute, it's more than eight."

Ginny wanted to stand there and look at the food and try to sneak some too. But the sight of food, made her stomach churn and wriggle, like a horde of toad was bouncing in it. When her stomach groaned again, she forced her legs out and wrinkled her nose to stop the mouth watering smell to assault her delicate nose. Now, the sitting room looked welcoming, but the lingering smell of the dinner rampaging in the air was ready to assault her delicate nostrils and make her carve for the food which would make her impossible to sit there. Her next step took more effort, and it felt as she was wearing trainers of solid metal. Stamping all the way to her room, she felt lonely. She reached her room and stood in front of her room door, staring disdainfully at it. And a thought crossed her mind; visit Fleur room. She winced at the thought, but it was her only option. Staring at the door and the stairs in turn, she tried to contemplate which was better. Her room felt gloomier than ever in her living memory and Fleur sounded much better. But, stamping on the thought, she opened the door.

The flickering candle light in the lamp was giving the room an eerie feeling. The yellow light was sprayed across the room, illuminated her bed. She walked towards the window and looked out in the night sky. The night sky was inky black, some violet clouds staggering around the sky with stars twinkling along, making patterns in the sky. Extracting her book of astronomy, which took quite a time, owing to the fact that the contents of her trunk was thrown inside it haphazardly, which reminded her of her previous promise to clean her trunk. After successfully taking it out and throwing everything back in her trunk, she walked to the window. Looking out of it, she gazed in the night sky; naming the clusters of stars or simply praying that Harry was also looking at the same star she was looking. She also kept an eye on the path to her house, waiting for the distinct figures of his Dad and Bill, walking towards the Burrow. But after a time she was mesmerized in the stars, having a bit of laugh when she spotter unusual clusters of stars, some like Harry glasses or his scar or Hermione head. The book was soon disregarded and was strewn on the floor, as Ginny leaned across the window, the night sky looking welcoming and for once in the past hectic days, she experienced the true euphoria of thoughtlessness.

* * *

Ginny didn't remember for how much time she has been marveling the beauty of the night sky. The dark seemed to enhance the beauty of the stars sprayed across the sky. She turned and felt a suffocating sensation. Her room was lost in darkness, but without any stars to twinkle it. Thinking that it is a dream, she slapped herself, rather furiously than she intended to. A surge of pain gripped that area and she felt her nerves throbbing there. She took a foot forward precautionary and her toe collided with something. She jumped in surprise and a hand clasped over her chest to control her heart, which started beating at alarming rate. She slumped against the wall and took the thing with which her foot collided. It was a book, which she couldn't tell, but strongly suspected that it must be her Astronomy book. She threw the book, where she supposed was her bed. She stood up, slowly, leaning against the wall and found her table. She clapped the table, trying to find the lamp. The lamp was not there. Her leg collided again and she let out a string of swearing. Fully intended to throw the thing out, she lifted it up to her eye level. Her eyes which were now accustomed to the dark, showed her an object which looked like a lamp. Ginny sighed and peered inside the glass to see what had happened to her candle. The wisp of the candle was broken and she strongly suspected that it was because of her. She quietly ignited it again and looked at the clock. It was nine. Feeling hungry up to the point that she could have ate vegetable peelings, she stormed out of her room, the door closing lazily in her wake. She flounced in the sitting room and saw her Mum staring at the door wistfully. Fred and George sat at the floor, also with the same expression. Fleur and Charlie were not in the room. Ginny sat beside her Mum, who was clutching the grandfather clock. Ginny consolingly patted her Mum back. Charlie came trotting downstairs some moments after and asked in a surprised tone, "Why are you lot so sad?"

"Oh! Because it's our hobby," said George dryly, without the mirth in his voice.

"Mum, what happened?" asked Charlie, turning to her Mum and ignoring the groans of the twins.

"Your Dad and Bill are not back," said her Mum and her voice sounded as she was on the verge of tears. Ginny draped an arm around her shoulder, as her heart started to fill with worries and anticipation, stopping the clamoring noises from her stomach at once. Charlie slapped a hand on his forehead and said, a tone of guilt in his voice, "I thought I told you. I told Fleur —"

"Get on with it," snarled Fred, his face contorted.

"Umm… I met with Bill and he said Dad and he will be a little late for dinner," said Charlie.

Ginny took time to digest the information and when she digested the piece of information, anger boiled in her stomach. How in the name of Merlin did he have the guts to hide this information? But her anger was channeled through Fred, who yelled, "You are telling us, NOW. Mum had gone half dead worrying and the one person you fit to tell is FLEUR."

"Do you even have a single ounce of brain in your thick skull?" said George, his face contorted with anger. Ginny was taken aback. She knew Charlie was wrong on his part, but seeing the twin yelling at someone so coldly was a very rare and horrifying sight. George took a deep breath and continued, shaking from head to toe with anger, "Why did you tell us now? You should have waited until Mum was ready to be admitted in St. Mungos." He spat at the floor and Ginny at once knew it wasn't any flattery, it was pure rage derived from the love for their Mum. Charlie was horrified at the new form of twins and as Fred opened his mouth, her Mum cut across, "Fred keep quiet."

It wasn't an order, it was a request and Fred complied at once, sitting rather forcefully on the floor, and George followed suit, but before sitting he threw a glowering look at Charlie.

"When did you met Bill?" asked her Mum to Charlie, who was still in a trance. Ginny cleared her throat rather forcefully "_Hem Hem_" channeling some of her anger through it. Charlie was whipped into reality and said, while wiping the sweats on his face, "What?"

"Mum asked '_When did you met Bill_'?" snapped Fred, his voice heavy with contained anger. There was noise of scrapping of feet's and was followed by an irritated Fleur. She flounced downstairs and said, "V…"

She dropped dead, when Fred and George gave her a glowering look. She turned around and was met with same glowering look of loathing by Ginny. Fleur pursed her lips together and it seemed as the gloomy atmosphere of the room had finally caught with her. She shuffled on her feet's, not daring to meet anyone eyes. The silence stretched on and then, suddenly George snapped at Charlie, completely exasperated, "Answer."

Charlie was startled and so was Fleur. But Ginny and the others were quite normal; they all seemed to be expecting it. Charlie hesitated for a moment and said, "When I was at Leaky Cauldron and just before I left it, Bill came and told me about it. He said he will tell rest of us afterwards and he will be with Dad. He hinted that it was some kind of meeting, before trotting off."

"Did he said at what time they would be back?" inquired her Mum.

"Nope." Charlie replied at once.

"I will then serve the food for you lot," said her Mum getting up from the sofa.

"Mum we will eat when Dad and Bill comes," said Fred, pointing at George and himself. Ginny overcoming the grumbling of her stomach said, "I will also eat when Dad and Bill comes." It was punctuated by a grumbling from her stomach, which turned her red with embarrassment.

"I will too," said Charlie.

"And me too," said Fleur in a much smaller voice than she commonly used.

There was a string of silence, which was broken by George, "Who fancy a game of Exploding Snap?"

They all sat there playing Exploding Snap. Fred and George anger over Charlie was gone and Fleur was back in her haughty mood, much to the displeasure of Ginny. Every now and then, room was filled with soot and the sound of explosion and hearty laughs.

They sat there for about an hour and a half, the worries forgotten from their mind. They only realised that they were playing for a long time, when someone knocked on the door and Ginny eyes flew to the clock. The time was ten.

"Identify yourself?" said Charlie, his wand pointed at the door.

"Arthur Weasley with William Weasley," came her Dad unmistakable voice, from beyond the door.

Her Mum flung at the door and yanked it open. She hugged her husband and her son and let them into the room. Bill stomach grumbled and Fred and George laughed as Bill face grew a slight shade of red.

"Let's have dinner," said Ginny, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, we should have before ickle Ginny starts to eat the furniture," said Fred, pocking Ginny at the back of her head. Ginny scowled at him in return; much hungry to do anything else.

They strode toward the kitchen and sat at the table. Ginny glanced at her Dad for the first time and he looked a little weary and tense. But Ginny was hungry enough to forget all about that now. She was eyeing the food with great interest and had to clench her jaws tight to stop drooling all over the table.

"Where were you, Arthur?" asked her Mum, ladling stew into Ginny plate, who has spoon clutched tightly in her hand.

"Mum, can't we talk about it after dinner," said Bill, looking wistfully at the stew.

Her Mum smiled and said, "Okay, but…"

"Molly," her Dad interjected, "it was a kind of Order meeting."

All went quiet and her Mum didn't raise any more objections. The table went silent; Ginny didn't mind. She was too busy stuffing herself to feel discomfited because of the silence. But the twins having a hard time coping it, asked, "So, Bill and Fleur are going tomorrow."

"Yes," replied Fleur enthusiastically.

Bill said with a tone of cheerfulness behind his monotonous voice, "Tomorrow evening. I will take half day leave tomorrow."

"So, it seems Fleur got her wish," said George, as his eyes glittered mischief.

"Yes," said Bill gulping a spoonful of mashed potato, "I told you lot that before hand."

"You said that she will go and make you go to. Didn't you?" asked Fred causally.

Bill surveyed him for a moment, deciding his answer and said, "Yes and that proved right."

Suddenly, a grin appeared on the twin face and their eyes shone mischief and mirth. Fred leaning forward said, "So, it seems as you are in no mood to go, huh."

"And," said George, drooping his spoon in half finished stew, "you are been forced to go with our sister-in-law" — he turned to Fleur — "We won't let you force your own wishes on our innocent brother. Nope."

Bill turned red with embarrassment, and dropped his spoon in his plate, his mouth agape, as he stared at the twins with the expression of disbelief and embarrassment.

"So, we both have planned to rescue our brother from the clutches of Fleur. And Bill, my brother you are given full right to deny it and we will make it our personnel interest to send Fleur there alone," said Fred, giving a salute to Bill as everyone around the table stopped eating to look at the twins little dinner time act.

"Because we have heard that Fleur and you are not getting right amount of sleep, and mind you, we have seen it too," said George, glaring at Fleur as she turned a bright shade of red, and found her spoon rather interesting. Ginny choked on her stew and drank a mouthful of water, which threatened to spill from her nostrils owing to the fit of giggles she had gone into. Her Mum had a smile on her face and her Dad was shaking his head resignedly. Charlie was looking rather happy, as he was not the butt of the joke.

"And it will do great deal of good to both of you. Sleep deprivation isn't good for health, big brother," said Fred, giving a commiserating look to Bill.

"And Fleur" said George turning to Fleur, whose head shot up at once, "you can't exploit Bill like that."

At this, Charlie snorted on his water and Ginny banged her fists on the table as she laughed her lungs out. Bill was trying to sink as low as humanly possible in his chair and Fleur was red as the Weasley trademark hair colour. Fred was on all fours, as he laughed like a maniac and George was leaning heavily against the table in order to stay on his chair. Even her Mum was having hard time suppressing her laughter and scowling at the twins and her Dad was looking embarrassed and was spooning his stew.

After a while, when everyone has managed to control their laughter, and sat at their respective chairs, Fred said, clutching his stomach, while his other hand massaged his cheeks, "So, my dear sister-in-law" — Fleur snarled at him which he replied with a grin — "I request you to unload Bill luggage and if you want you can go at the crack of the dawn and spend your honeymoon alone, peacefully."

Bill at this point, started attacking his potatoes rather furiously, mashing them more. George noticed it and said, "What's on your mind?"

When Bill opened his mouth to say something, George cut across him and said, jovially, "No need to thank us, Bill. You have always been a very good big brother and it is our duty to pay you back for all your fondness."

"Yes, that I'm seeing," hissed Bill, craning his neck to the twins, "You both are getting much outspoken, now."

"So, what if we are?" said Fred and didn't even feel the need to maintain his voice low, "Going to curse us?"

"It sound as a good idea," hissed Bill, his eyes bulging with anger.

"You are forgetting we outnumber you, two on one," said George, grinning.

"I have Charlie," said Bill, his embarrassment being overcome by dignity.

"Him? I reckon he didn't even know how to cast more than three or four curses," said Fred, glancing a look at Charlie.

Her Mum looked around and stared at Ginny, aghast. If the look on her face was telling anything, it looked as she had momentarily forgot that Ginny was here. She stared at Ginny for a moment and then bellowed, "Enough boys."

Fred and George looked grumpy and disappointed, whereas Fleur looked happier and Bill neutral. They all resumed their eating's, except Ginny because her stomach was now filled with anger. She hated the fact that everyone treated her like a two-year old girl, like she didn't know any of it. She wouldn't have, but owing to the hour long embarrassing talk by her Mum and the near past consolation her Mum had given her, she felt like her Mum now regarded her as a adult. But now she was forced to shunt the thought away. She for once thought that it would be good to abandon the food in revolt, but when she looked at the food in front of her, her mouth was filled with drool. Ignoring the last comment and the look of her Mum, she assaulted the food. The rest of the dinner passed plainly, except the occasional looks of loathing and disgust, Fleur and Bill were throwing at the twins.

* * *

After the dinner was finished, everyone leaned against the chair, their stomach stuffed with treacle tart. When her Mum and Fleur were clearing the table, Bill said to Charlie in an undertone, which was hearable across the table, "These lots are bickering and threatening more than usual. We were never this nosey" — he threw a nasty look at twins — "and we surely showed much more respect to our elders and we never had the guts to discuss something like this in front of others, especially our parents."

"You are saying right. They think they are something, just because they have come of age and are allowed to do magic. I even heard them joking about my Apparition results," said Charlie, as one of his cheek muscle twitched.

"And anyone would think they had learned their lessons up to now," muttered Ginny under her breath to the twins who sniggered in response.

Fred and George waited for a response from Bill over Charlie remark, when none came, they both leaned and George said causally to Bill and Charlie, "It's a free nation, as both of you should know by now and —"

"— don't even start on guts. I sometime wonder where your food goes, after both of you stuff your mouth like hungry by-standers," continued Fred, with a smug look on his face.

"And you both have as much as guts as the impeccable love of Snape for Harry, which is to say you are gut-less." George finished, throwing a look of loathing at their older brothers.

Before Bill and Charlie could think of a retort, her Mum came and sat on the chair. She was followed by Fleur, who sat next to Bill and gave him a slavish soppy look, making Ginny wish to spit her gut out. Her Mum looked questioningly at Bill and her Dad. Before any of the two could open their mouth, her Mum said, "Fred, George, Ginny; up you go."

A roar of disapproval met her Mums word. Fred and George got up from their chair, their fists outstretched in air, in protesting. Ginny was also supporting them, yelling atop of her lungs.

"STOP," shouted her Mum and said, "You three go to your room, you aren't in the Order."

"We are," said Fred, gesturing between himself and George, "Moody approved us as Order members. Others know except you. You can ask Dad?"

Her Mum turned to her Dad, who took his time straightening his glasses and said, "Yes, Moody did. They fulfill the conditions. They are of age and left the school."

"But — do — why — didn't you told me?" snarled her Mum.

"We knew that you will start over-reacting," stated Fred plainly, "We didn't want to be shunted away like this."

"And if you don't remember, we were one of the two who helped Moody to get Harry here," said George haughtily, sitting on his chair.

Her Mum looked disgruntled and after throwing a look of displeasure at the twins, she turned to Ginny and said, "UP!"

Ginny sat there, fixed to her chair and glared in her Mum eyes. This time she wasn't going to let her Mum shunt her. _Nope_. After a minute of glaring, her Mum said, "Ginny, go. You are not of age."

"It doesn't matter, now," snarled Ginny, still glaring in her Mum eyes.

"You are going, RIGHT NOW," barked her Mum as she moved from her chair to the chair where Ginny sat. Ginny jumped to her feet at once, glaring at her Mum face with deep dislike and contempt and she said, "Ron, Harry and Hermione knew all about the Order when they were just fifteen and I'm older than them, I'm sixteen and — I see no snag. I will also hear about it."

"No, you will not," snarled her Mum and grabbed her hand. Ginny yanked her hand out of her grip, moving a little backward, then drew herself to her full height and said, "I — no — kid — I will hear everything."

There was a deep silence. Everyone seemed to have stop breathing. Ginny was staring at her Mum with the utmost loathing. Her stomach was twisted in a knot, as she drew breath in long, ragged gasps. Her face was red and hot, as her eyes blazed her unsaid fury. Then, suddenly she pointed at her Mum and said, "And I thought that you considered me a adult. How very delusional of me. If you have your own way, you will push me in a cradle and rock it day and night. I had faced much harder challenges than this." — Her voice increased to shouting, when she saw the unchanged expression on her Mum face — "I WAS ONE OF THOSE WHO FACED MORE DEATH EATERS THAN YOU HAVE EVER FACED IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC. I WAS ONE OF THOSE WHO FOUGHT DEATH EATERS LAST YEAR. I KNOW AS MUCH AS EVERY OTHER ORDER MEMBER DOES. BUT SEE MY OWN MOTHER IS NOT EVEN WILLING TO LET ME ENTER IN AN ORDER MEETING SUMMARY. DO YOU HONESTLY BELIEVE THAT I'M DEPRIVED OF ANY INFORMATION? WITH RON AS MY BROTHER, HERMIONE AS MY BEST FRIEND AND HARRY —" she drew a deep breath, her face contorted with pure rage, "— AS MY BOYFRIEND, YOU BELIEVE THAT I KNOW LESS THAN YOU ALL LOT. ONLY MORE THAN ME — HARRY, HERMIONE AND RON KNOW. BUT WHY CARE… GINNY IS A TODDLER. IT WILL JUST MAKE HER WORRY. SO, DON'T TELL HER."

She halted; glaring at everyone and then her eyes settled on her Mums blanched face. Taking deep breath, trying to control the violent shaking, she clutched her heart. As she saw her Mum mouth open, she blasted again, "I ALWAYS WONDER WHY HARRY WENT BERSERK WHEN YOU ALL HIDE THINGS FROM HIM. NOW, I KNOW. THE PEOPLE WHO ACT AS YOU ARE ADULT AND BRAVE, SUDDENLY BEHAVES LIKE YOU ARE A CHILD; IT IS ENOUGH TO MADDEN ANYONE. HAVEN'T YOU THOUGHT, SHOWING A BIT MORE OF TRUST IN YOUR CHILDERN WILL DO THEM GOOD, SHOW THEM THAT YOU BELIEVE IN THEM. BUT NO, WHY DO THAT. SIMPLY ACT AS THEY ARE BABIES, NEEDING THEIR MOTHER ALL TIME PROTECTION."

Ginny took the support of the table, to keep herself upright. Everyone stared at her in horror. The bubbling anger in her stomach, the grief in her heart and the worries swarming her mind made the silence unbearable. Her throat was dry, but she didn't care. Every bit of the anger, grief, pain, worry, longing were at the bursting point from the day Harry had break up with her. She had controlled it, consoled herself, but the behavior of her Mum had made it out in a single pang. Taking deep breath, she continued to burst her anger out; her ability to feel emotions, guilt or embarrassed gone, or feel sorry for all the shouting was no longer in her body. She looked at her Mum and the anger flared again, clouding her senses, "ONE WOULD THINK THAT YOU WOULD CHAIN US HERE IF YOU GET THE CHANCE. I'M NO LONGER THE LITTLE, SCARED GIRL WHICH WAS LURED BY YOU-KNOW-WHO; I'M NOW AS INDEPENDENT AS ONE CAN GET, WITH AS MUCH AS RIGHT TO KNOW EVERYTHING WHEN MY OWN FAMILY IS CONCERNED."

She stopped abruptly and looked at her Mum with a pleading expression. Her Mum took a step forward and when Ginny didn't move, she engulfed her in a hug. They both cried on each other shoulder. After a while, her Mum pulled away reluctantly and said to her husband, "Lets listen what you got to say."

Fred showing decency, for the first time, gave Ginny a glass of water. She didn't think twice; her throat was dry and was in desperate need of water. She drank the whole glass in one swig and gave a nod to Fred, for his decency. Seeing the slightly relieved expressions on her face, he grinned at her. Her Dad looked around, when silence fell, he said, "Me and Bill met with Lupin today."

Fred let out a disgruntled sound and George snarled, "How come he have the guts to show his ugly face again when he wormed out the night we needed him the most?"

"He ran because he, Tonks and Doge were not supposed to be there," said her Dad, calmly, "But they were looking at the Burrow with a small distance and were ready to attack, if the situation got any messier."

When Fred showed every sign of interruption, her Dad continued a little loudly, "You don't suppose we didn't ask him these questions. He gave me satisfactory answers and I don't wish to repeat them."

"Then how come he came to the Ministry, when he wasn't even allowed here?" asked Fred.

"He didn't come to the Ministry. He came to Gringotts and met with me," said Bill and pressed on a little firmly when Fred opened his mouth again, "He had taken a dose of Polyjuice Potion and he had some details he wanted to share with us. He asked for Dad and we both accompanied him to one of his hide outs."

"Does it ever occur to you that he could be an imposter?" asked George.

"And what do I look like to you?" demanded Bill, glaring at the twins.

When Fred and George didn't answer, he continued, "So, I called Dad. Lupin said he had some information about other Order members."

He stopped, and her Dad continued, looking weary, "According to him, all the order connected houses were attacked. Dedalus Diggle house was burned but he wasn't there. He and some more Order members are guarding safe houses for Muggle-borns and their families. Ted family was tortured with Cruciatus curse for the whereabouts of Harry, as he was last seen there. Now, Tonks is living with them and Lupin said that she is pregnant. Moody house was searched top to bottom, but it was empty, as you all know. Kingsley wasn't at his house, when it was stripped-off and so wasn't tortured. All in all, there had been no deaths reports, just some of them are shocked and a little injured. Lupin said next he was going to meet Harry, after he had fooled the Death Eaters tailing him. He reckons they are hiding in Grimmauld Place, as he had searched every other place, where Harry as much as ever set a foot."

He stopped, apparently in thought and said abruptly, "You remember Rufus Scrimgeour; he always nagged Harry and Dumbledore for information, turns out that he wasn't lying after all. Some of my co-workers had confirmed the rumors that Scrimgeour was tortured for a long time, before he was killed. And he didn't open his mouth, that's why the Death Eaters were so confused and had attacked every single order connected house. Merlin bless his soul! And the crowd which attacked was a mix of Death Eaters and Ministry officials. It has been a hell of a time coping with the Death Eaters around my work place. They think I know where Harry is. And at this topic, there is going to be a meeting here, at midnight on Ginny's birthday. All will arrive at midnight in Disillusement charms placed upon them and the password will be Sirius-Moody. And yes, did Kingsley came?"

"Yes, and he also placed the Anti-Apparition jinx. Looked in quite a hurry," said her Mum, worried with the piece of information.

"He was. He couldn't risk coming earlier," said her Dad, "So, please keep a look out on eleven. I'm still following the little tip Kingsley gave me that we and every other Order members are been tracked. He told me it was just a rumor, but better safe than sorry.

"And I also caught a rumor about some commission on Muggle-borns," said her Dad, scowling and continued on a gloomy note "I wish the three of them are fine."

He got-up abruptly, and moved to his room, without casting a glance. Everyone was too shocked and slowly and steadily slouched to their rooms, murmuring their good nights.

Ginny sat on her bed having changed in her nightgown. Her mind was working tirelessly on the conditions of other Order members and most of all Harry. Her eyes found the picture on her pillow and she picked it up and gazed intently in the happy face of Harry. Flopping on her back, she pressed the picture to her heart, as she prayed with all her heart to teleport her to eleven; not because of her birthday, but because on that day she would be able to hear about Harry. She thought about Tonks and her unborn baby. She knew she should feel happy, but owing to the darkness around them, she only felt pity for Tonks and her unborn baby. Thinking over these thoughts, she slept in an uncomfortable sleep.

* * *

_A gentle breeze was breezing around the grounds, which was covered with bodies. But strangely there was no blood and not even a single thing on the ground was stirring. The silence was taunting and at the same time suffocating. A girl was running down the steep of what appeared to be a mound of grass, which was around ten feet tall. Her flaming red hairs were whipping across her face, giving the look that her head had caught fire. She ran around, her eyes frantically searching for something or somebody. Kicking the dead bodies out of her way, she continued her search. The day was clear and bright with gentle sunshine, enough to lure anyone into laziness. Anyone gazing from a distance would think that it was a garbage throwing area and a red beetle was humming over it. The girl let out a shriek as she crouched over a body, stroking his midnight black hair gently, as he lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious or dead, not possible to tell. His glasses were askew, and his nose seemed to be broken._

"_Get up now, Ginny." A voice came from behind her. Ginny didn't hear it, or plainly chose to ignore it as she continued stroking the boy hair's, his head in her lap, as she hummed a tune. A girl with bubble-gum pink hair came to her and halted, her hands on her knees as she drew deep breaths, and said, "Get up. You can't mourn all day. He will be back again."_

_When Ginny didn't show any sign of moments, Tonks put an assuring hand on her shoulder and said, "I also lost me baby. But, as Moody had always said _Constant Vigilance_. We can't rest, your family is waiting. They have found Ron and Hermione bodies too." Tonks voice didn't carry a note of grief and pain. It was plain, like she had been talking about normal things. Tears spilled out of Ginny eyes and fell on the boy blanched face and said slowly, "Harry"_

_Her hands flew to Harry eyelids and she opened them. She met with blank green almond shaped eyes which were unfocussed and staring at a distant point, not visible to anyone but himself. Clutching the body as tightly as possible, she rested her head on Harry chest, which wasn't moving. Tonks tried to pull her up, but Ginny didn't move a single bit. She stared at Tonks, wide-eyed, as she thrust Harry's head in her chest, and said, "He is sleeping, you know. I'm sure he hadn't slept for long enough. Poor Harry." — She patted his head — "sleep as much as you like. No one will wake you up." She gave him a watery kiss on his cheek and resumed stroking his hair. Tonks tried to pull Ginny up again, but she again didn't move a single bit. Tonks said resignedly, "I'll call the others here. Don't move."_

"_Why would I?" said Ginny to the retreating back of Tonks._

_She sat their, quietly for some time, when noises of scrapping foot and swishing robes came. Ginny didn't even move a muscle; she continued to stare at the handsome face of Harry, which was now extremely pale. The scrapping of feet ended and Ginny felt someone breathing near her back. She turned and saw a greasy, black haired wizard, with shoulder length hair and a dark sunken face, with cold empty black eyes. He was Severus Snape. Seeing the pale and limp body of Harry, a smile curled on his lips. He extended a hand to feel Harry pulse, but that was slapped-off by Ginny, who said, "Let him sleep."_

"_Idiot girl," spat Snape, "He is not asleep, he is dead. I wish like that fool Dumbledore, I could have bought Potter's death too. But all is well. Dark Lord has won."_

_He glared at the body of Harry with utmost loathing and said, "Now, hand him over and I will leave yours and your family neck, you filthy little brat of blood traitor. Disgrace on the name of Wizard-kind, give me Potter and run from here for your unworthy life. Dark Lord had asked for his body."_

_With a lazy flick of a wand, he sent Ginny flying in the air and she landed with a..._

* * *

_Thud_. Ginny had fallen on the floor, on her sides. Everything around her was blurry and the only sound she could hear was throbbing of her ribs and pumping of her heart. She looked around, and saw that it was still night time. Standing up proved to be a difficult task than she has thought, and left her cursing colourfully in the room. With what proved to be almighty power, she sat on her bed; her head in her hand as the sweats continue to drench her nightgown. The nightmare images were vivid in her mind as she sat there, trying to empty her mind. _The dream was not true_, she thought, _it was just a nightmare, a dark nightmare._

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note****: **(Again to nag the good people, who out of commiserating read my blunder of a story. May Merlin bless their souls.) And so, it is a quick update (just a one day gap), but it's quite understandable. Seeing me, the untalented and pathetic excuse of a writer, its no miracle. The next update (if anyone give a damn about it, which personally I doubt, being suspicious from the moment I was in the world), will be on Saturday or Monday. And as I'm your fellow normal human being, I tend to grow greedier with time and as my wishes are fulfilled. Review please, I can't do anything else except pray to you. I think I shouldn't nag you with my pity excuses of notes. They are boring, even when I'm writing.


	5. Chapter 5

**SPOILER****:** _HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS_

**Authors Note's****: **There is a minor change in all the previous chapters. According to the books, girls are not written wearing pyjamas, they wear Nightdress or Nightgown or Bathrobes. And I have also edited them a bit.

* * *

**CHAPTER ****–**** 5**

**DAILY PROPHET LIES**

The Burrow was lost in silence and even the buzzing of insects sounded loud enough in the ghostly stillness. The streets were empty; the trees were swishing in winds wake, as hedges rustled with each other making the surroundings ghostlier. The gentle breeze combined with the clear night sky made it a lovely night for camping.

Inside the Burrow, the strange ghostly calmness was maintained. Even if somebody would have dropped a pin, it would have been quite audible. Only one room, showed any sign of life. From Ginny room low, rustled sounds of scrapping of feet were audile. The room was dipped in silver streaks of moon light, as Ginny paced here and there, trying to control her mind and master her breathing. The lamp was doused off. Moon light was falling from the window, illuminating the room. The moon light falling on Ginny body somehow made her look angelic and un-earthly as she strode around the room. There was no weariness on her face, it was covered in fear. She sat on the bed and buried her head in her hands, doing her best to stop thinking.

"Ahhh…" someone yelled from the far street, which was followed by a maniac laugh. Ginny jumped from her bed and looked out of the window. The long view of the village was broke by the high orchard trees, but she caught a sliver of it. A spark of blinding green light was visible for a fraction of second. Suddenly the deadness of the night ended, and it seemed as the Burrow was a person and it awoke. There were noises of scrapping of feet, the noises of opening of doors and window curtains, immediately followed by footsteps pounding on the stairs. Ginny door flew open and she saw her father in his pajamas, his wand clutched in his hand.

"Are you fine?" asked her Dad, sharply. Without waiting for a response, he sped out and was followed by Bill, Charlie, Fred and George all looking sharp and their wands in their hands. Ginny heard the sound of the door opening and saw something silver streak through the air, like a ghostly small mammal. Her Mum came next, her chest heaving as she engulfed Ginny in a hug. She looked relieved and was murmuring something which Ginny didn't understand. Fleur came next and sat right next to Ginny.

"Mum, what's happening?" asked Ginny. Though she perfectly well knew that what was happening, she didn't want to believe it. She swallowed and stared directly in her Mums eyes, which were dilated with fear.

"Attack," it came feebly from her Mum mouth. And Ginny at once knew what her Mum was thinking. Shaking her head she tried to stop the thoughts. She looked at Fleur, whose beautiful face was paled, and her deep blue eyes, now looked a pale blue. Ginny braved and freed herself from her Mum embrace and stood at the window, trying to look through the fence these high trees had created. Then, Ginny saw a group of seven wizards striding towards the house, deep in conservation. For a moment, fear gripped her heart, but when the face of one of them was illuminated under the ignited tip of wand, she felt relieved. The person was Doge.

After a moment or two, the door of the Burrow opened again and Ginny ran downstairs, shortly followed by her Mum and Fleur.

Doge waved a hand at them and sat on the floor, while Fred and George summoned water for every one to drink. The other wizard was Kingsley, looking weary and tensed just like her Dad.

"Two more deaths Arthur," said Kingsley in his deep voice, "And both of them muggles."

"The moment Albus was gone," said Doge, in a high pitch, wheezy voice, "there have been a startling number of Muggle deaths."

"It's bound to increase, though," said Bill.

"Yes, you are right," said Kingsley, looking around the house, "Are the charms which I placed working?"

"Yes, they are," said her Mum, bringing streaming cup of teas, "Don't say no." she added when Doge opened her mouth.

"But I won't mind one person death," said Doge, sipping tea, "That vulture of a woman Rita Skeeter. Writing such lies about Albus and Harry."

"That is a point," said her Dad, "But Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted that."

"That was his one and only shortcoming," said Doge, tears brimming his eyes, "seeing good in everyone. See what happened to him. I always followed Albus, but this time I can't help myself. I will like nothing better than to kill Snape by my own hands."

"You could have a bit of a competition there, Mr. Doge" said Fred, leaning against the wall, "Every one of us is waiting to get our hands on that slimy, greasy git. But mind you, what if Harry had already seen to him."

"Call me Elphias, boys," said Doge.

"You should have seen him, at the night when Dumbledore died," said George, "He looked ready to tear Snape limb to limb —"

"And he has every right to do that," interjected Ginny furiously, "Anyone he could call near to him, ended up died, his parents, Sirius and then Dumbledore."

"And I wasn't saying that he doesn't have that right," said George indignantly.

"Yes, you are right," said Kingsley, "Harry had suffered and fought more than all of us combined." — He turned to her Dad — "Have you gotten any news on Harry and why did you left Ministry so abruptly?"

As her Dad, explained all about Lupin, Ginny thought about their conversation. It flared her anger more, but it was now all focused on Rita and Snape. She looked around, and saw Fred and George doing the same. There was a pause, which forced Ginny to look at them.

After a while, Kingsley spoke, "So, we will be coming here, on eleven at midnight."

"Yes, and as I told you the password is Sirius-Moody," said her Dad, "And only call about six or seven more wizards. Because we can hardly fit more than ten or eleven people here."

"Okay," said Kingsley, standing up, "I better be going. I will have to attend some work down the lane tomorrow, seeing the two deaths here."

"Why can't you just attend to it now?" asked Ginny.

"Won't it look suspicious," answered Kingsley, "They suspect that I'm with the Order. But they don't know about our secret meetings and I don't want to alert them before hand."

He silently moved out and they heard a _pop_. Doge also bade his goodbye and was lost in swirl of his cloak. The door closed behind them, and Ginny for the first time saw that the sitting room was just illuminated with ignited wand tips, the lamps were not burning. Everyone silently slouched to their rooms. Ginny didn't want to, but nevertheless followed suit and slouched to her room. Now, the silence was not even normal, it was pinning her, taunting her as she knew that two people had been killed, just down the lane for mere fun purpose. She gulped, but the breeze had become colder somehow. The fear which had gripped her Mum before was gripping her now too. What if those two were someone from her family? Could she have controlled herself? These questions roared in her mind and a pain pierced through her right foot, causing Ginny feet to sway dangerously. Taking the support of the wall, and in the process, un-tugging one end of her Weird Sister poster, she walked to her bed. As soon as she reached it, she gave in the pain and flopped on the bed; her head slamming on the soft mattress.

As she crouched upwards on the bed, trying her limbs to get atop the mattress; she imagined herself as one of the Death Eaters victim, trying to crouch away from them, as they laughed like maniac. But, it was of no use. The things which were bound to happen, would happen and she should brace herself for it. From the distance, she heard a low humming, like a lament; the one she had heard just after Dumbledore death. She didn't have the strength left to check that if it was a figment of her imagination or if really the Phoenix was there and signing. She just felt one thing, a rush of gratitude for the hummer, as sleep enclosed her, wrapping her warm arms around her as every other thought vanish from her mind.

* * *

Ginny opened her eyes. Her room was bathed in sunlight. She sat up, and yawned, while looking around the room. The room was same as it should have been. But there was a feeling in her heart that after the two deaths there would be something different. Feeling hungry, she got up from her bed and as soon as her foot touched the floor, a stinging sensation crossed her right leg. She tumbled and was slumped on the floor. Cursing loudly, she looked at her right foot. Her toe was purple, and when she touched it, she felt its skin was hardened than rest of her fingers.

"Bloody good," said Ginny, staring at her toe with contempt.

Taking the support of the bed, she hopped out of the room. Fred was trotting down the stairs, in his magenta work robes.

"FRED, WAIT!" bellowed Ginny, leaning against the wall.

Fred came to a halt and wheeled. His eyes became the size of saucers when he saw Ginny hopped on a leg taking the support of the wall. He moved towards Ginny, sling an arm around her shoulder and said, "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," said Ginny, concentrating on the stairs.

"It don't look fine. Knocked your leg?" said Fred, looking at her leg with concern.

Ginny didn't answer, thinking that if she didn't answer he would shut up. And she was right. Fred didn't ask her another question, except looking at her with concern. They landed in the sitting room; Fred pushed her on the sofa, rather forcefully and pulled both of her legs up. A frown appeared on his face, and he murmured something and tapped his wand tip on her swollen toe. A pleasant cold sensation tingled her toe, and after a flash of light her toe was as good as normal.

"Thanks," said Ginny, giving a one arm hug to Fred, "How do you know this?"

"Experience," said Fred grinning and without saying more he trotted toward kitchen. After a moment or two, George came trotting down the stairs, stacks of parchment in his hands, and a frown on his face.

"Where's Fred?" asked George, with a tone of impatience in his voice.

"In the kitchen. Why?" said Ginny, eyeing the stack of parchment with interest.

George strode in the kitchen and Ginny followed. Fred was having breakfast, and her Mum was washing dishes. George sat next to him, dumping the parchment on the table and they both indulged in whispered conversation. Ginny moved to sit next to them, but all she heard was muffled sounds. Frustrated she banged her hand on the table, trying to get the twins to notice her; but her Mum took notice of her and thinking that she was hungry, served her breakfast. She glanced a quick look at the clock and it showed that time was half past nine. Her Mum silently served her breakfast and gave Ginny a small smile. Last night flashes came in front of her eyes. Ginny felt embarrassed and anguished on herself when she remembered her last night behavior. She opened her mouth to say sorry; but her Mum was already back to her dishes. Fred and George murmured their thanks, taking the stack of parchment, hurried out of the house. A faint _pop_ was heard, confirming their departure. Ginny silently ate her breakfast, too embarrassed to say anything.

Ginny after eating her breakfast silently dumped her dishes in the basin. Her Mum was already finished with the dishes and was listening to the wireless. Ginny turned to leave, but the last night incidents made her feet jammed in the floor. Ginny cleaned her dishes, dried them with a cloth. It made her heart feel a little lighter. Pleased with herself, she walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. From the corner of eyes, she saw her Mum reading the _Prophet_. Smiling to herself, Ginny entered in the bathroom for a nice long bath.

After a half hour long bath; feeling refreshed and lively, Ginny strode downstairs, only to found the sitting room empty. In normal circumstances, it would have felt very strange, but owing to yesterday night events, surely everyone would be feeling a little dizzy and sleepy. Ginny feeling rather energetic; sat on the sofa and finding nothing useful to do, snatched the _Prophet_ from the armchair and opened it. On the first page in bold capital letter was written,

**NEW ERA FOR THE MAGICAL STUDY OF BRITAIN**

_Yesterday in a press conference, the Ministry of Magic and the Board of Governors of Hogwarts announced that Hogwarts is made compulsory for all the students from the next session. Minister of Magic, Pius Thicknesse said that every single witch and wizard is now obliged to continue their study in Hogwarts. In case the witch or wizard hasn't studied in Hogwarts for the previous years and still have some years of study remaining, he or she is required to be present at the Ministry of Magic on Tenth of August, where a combined test would be conducted under expert supervision. This Decree is passed as a precaution for young witches or wizards to stop going in the league of He-Who-Must-Be-Named and it is accepted joyfully by the Wizarding community._

_Mr. Yaxley, the new Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement said, "Minister Thicknesse is doing the best job. I daresay, even Dumbledore wouldn't have contradicted him. Because both of them have best wishes for the wizarding world."_

_Madam Umbridge, Senior undersecretary to the Minister said, "Minister Thicknesse is proving himself highly sufficient and impressive, not that he isn't."_

_Every parent have excepted this decision with open arms and some of them have gone to the extent to say that this is the best thing that has happen to Hogwarts in a very long time._

_Furthermore, the students should be excepting their Hogwarts letter in a week time and the students who have given their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s in the first week of July, should get their results by Fifteenth of August. Daily Prophet team wishes Good luck to everyone awaiting their results. (ctd. page 8, column 2)_

Ginny reread the article many times and each time she read a frown appeared on her face, bigger than before, narrowing her eyes to the point of extinction. Suppressing an urge to tear the _Prophet_ in thousand pieces, she punched the sofa several times.

"'_Dumbledore wouldn't have contradicted him_'," repeated Ginny furiously, staring at the Prophet with contempt, "Merlin stinking underpants!"

And as her eyes swept down the article, they instinctively halted at the date of her O.W.L.s. She gulped as the memories of the first time, she had known that she would be taking her O.W.L.s came in her mind, as fresh as it had just happened yesterday.

She and Ron were sitting in the kitchen, eating their breakfast, when Ron took the _Prophet_ to check out for any suspicious death. He had choked on his bacon and had shoved the _Prophet_ in her hands, looking at her with thunder-struck expressions. And her expressions were also changed when she had read that the O.W.L.s examination will be held on First of July, in Hogwarts. She didn't want to go, not after what she had witnessed there just some weeks before. But she had been forced to go, by her Mum. Her Dad had agreed with her Mum, quite reluctantly. Then, she had spend the next two weeks going over all of her notes, owling Hermione for her notes and books and trying to kick Ron out, while he tried to give his not-to-friendly advices.

At last, the First of July came and she looked thunderstruck than ever. Harry had sent her a Best of Luck note, which had only made her more frightened. There would be no Harry when she would come back after giving the exams. Her first exam was of Transfiguration.

"Are you fine, Ginny?" her Mum had asked her.

"Yes Mum," she had said.

A one way connection had been set at that time for the connivance of the students. She had arrived in McGonagall office and had met with her, who at that time had looked sad. They were instructed to Great hall and were met by their instructors; all of them looked grumpy and displeased, as the prospect of having exams just after Dumbledore was most impertinent. After the practical, they had been sent home, but before she could go Professor McGonagall had given her a letter to be given to her Dad.

The next exam was of Defense Against the Dark Arts, of which she felt quite relieved and less tensed. The theory had gotten perfectly well and when in the practical she had shown a perfect Reducto jinx, her examiner had asked her, "Perfect. Who taught you this, as I know you have a number of DADA teachers?"

"Harry, Harry Potter," she had said. She vividly remembered the look of awe-struck on the examiner face.

The worst one was Potions. She had constantly felt that there would be Snape lurking in the corner, breathing down their neck. She had slammed a glass, so hardly in the sink that it had shattered in pieces. But, then with a jolt she had remembered that Snape didn't teach Potions now; and as a matter of fact, he wouldn't teach anything, now.

All her nine O.W.L.s had gotten good; she prayed that they had gone good enough so she could get more O.W.L.s than Ron.

Ginny pulled herself in reality. Still thinking, her eyes roamed over the front page of _Daily Prophet_ clutched in her hand. Her eyes passed a headline, and with a snap, she looked at it again. It read:

**THE NEW SECURITY MEASURES  
FOR THE SAFETY OF MINISTRY **

_Yesterday, in the same press conference , Mr. Yaxley, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement confirmed the rumors concerning the new securities measures for the Ministry of Magic. He told us that, "These new security measures are to ensure the safety of our fellow Ministry workers. It is not unknown to the wizarding world of the infiltration of the Ministry security system, just two years before. So, Minister and I have agreed over a more fool proof way. No, I won't tell you more. It's up to the Minister, if he sees it right, I have no objection."_

_After the Board of Governors of Hogwarts have left, he answered our queries, politely. He answered a question asked to him about detailing the new security measures, saying, "I can't reveal all the detail for obvious reason. But yes now, no one except the most important and senior Ministry members are allowed to connect their house to the Ministry by Floo Network and Apparition in and out of the Ministry is banned, due to the grave danger of Death Eaters. And yes, one more thing, if anyone wants to visit the Ministry, it would be better to have an appointment beforehand."_

_For the question, when will the new security measures come into effect, Minister Thicknesse answered, "These security measures will be launched into effect from tomorrow evening."_

_When our reporter inquired the Minister about the rumors of the renovation of the Ministry, he gave a little laugh and answered, "Yes, and I daresay you are correct as always, —" ("'Correct as always'," _Ginny snorted incredulously_) "— we have indeed done some changes to the Ministry of Magic interior. It's not yet completed, but I personally promise you that you will be the first one to show it to the Wizarding population. It will be completed in two or three days, up to my knowledge." (ctd. page 4, column 6)_

"New security measures for protection of Ministry workers or your master faithful Death Eaters," said Ginny to the _Prophet_, her voice heavy with contempt. Chucking the newspaper on the floor, she moved to the stairs. When she was on the fifth step, she heard a knock on the door. As soon as, she reached the door, there were noises of footsteps pounding on the stairs. Her Mum, Charlie and Fleur came thundering down the stairs, their wands at the ready.

"Who's there?" said her Mum.

A deep voice answered, "I, Kingsley Shackelbolt, Auror."

Her Mum heaved a sigh and opened the door. There stood Kingsley, accompanied by a haughty looking Auror, who had square pale face, grey eyes and sandy hairs.

"Were you here last night?" asked the haughty looking Auror, stepping inside the house, pushing her Mum out of the way. He had a sharp and demanding voice. Ginny had to bit back a full train of hot swearing which had traveled as far as her tip of the tongue and she saw Charlie made an odd reflex of his hand, like restraining himself from punching. Kingsley shot her a warning look.

"Yes, we were," said her Mum furiously, her face turning red as she tried not to burst at the Auror, "And may I ask what are you doing here?"

The Auror ignored her, as he continued to look around the room. Kingsley entered the house, after her Mum had moved away of the door and answered, "He is Tom Savage and we have come here to question about the murder which happened just down some lane, last night. And the most torturing fact is that both were Muggles."

Her Mum managed to pull a surprised look as well as Fleur, but Ginny had a hard time managing to look surprised by the news and she saw Charlie baring his teeth at Savage.

"How come you hadn't heard two people dying?" asked Savage, making strange movements with his wand.

"Because," said her Mum, unable to contain the anger, "I and none of family go poking our head around lanes at night. Or, are you trying to say that we are involved in the Muggle killing?" her Mum demanded.

"I haven't ruled out that," said Savage, still making strange movements with his wand.

Her Mum plunged her hand in her robes and took out her wand, thrusting it in the Auror hand. He looked startled for a moment, in which her Mum hissed, "I'm sure you know about Priori Incantatem." Her Mum snarled at the amazed look on Savage face, "Perform it and you will found it or are —"

"Yes, you are right," interjected Kingsley fervently. He took her Mum wand, touched his wand tip with her Mum wand and said, "_Prior Incantato_!"

Blue sparks erupted from the tip in whirls. Kingsley commented, "Looks like cleaning spell, Tom."

Savage wasn't satisfied. He looked at Fleur, his frown ceased a bit and asked, a little softer, "Miss, your wand."

Touching his wand tip, with Fleur wand tip, he muttered the incantations and saw the shadow of locomoter charm. He gave Fleur her wand back and turned to face Charlie.

Savage hesitated for a moment; Charlie was muscular than him, and he have drawn himself to his full height, which made him look more savage. Then regaining his composure, he said to Charlie, "Your wand."

Still Ginny couldn't help but see that he was keen to manage a small distance between him and Charlie. Charlie whipped out his wand, thrust it in Savage hand and glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest, making his biceps bulge more. He performed the spell and the shadow of a stunner was formed. Savage looked at him, as to say something, but then thought opposite and gave it back silently.

He turned to Ginny, the small signs of fear vanished from his face and said, roughly, "Your wand, girl."

Ginny had to fight back the urge to punch him in the face and suppressed it by whipping her wand out with so haste that Savage was taken aback. A smug smile formed over Ginny lips, as Savage performed the spell again. It took a moment longer, as her wand hadn't performed magic in while, but when it did, a shadow of a Cheering Charm came from the tip of her wand. Without even the nodding of the Auror, Ginny snatched her wand back and stowed it in her jeans. Savage looked livid and Kingsley foreseeing trouble said, his voice deeper than usual, "If you hear anything about the event or as a matter of fact about anything unusual, please contact the Ministry. Let's go, Tom."

Savage wheeled around and a small _pop_ was heard confirming his Apparition. Kingsley sighed, turned to her Mum and said, "What were you playing at Molly? He would just need a small excuse to chuck all of you in Azkaban."

"But you heard what he was trying to insinuating," hissed her Mum, her nostrils flaring.

"I heard, but you know blood traitors for Death Eaters are just a little spot up then mudblood," said Kingsley, opening the door, "But let's not waste more time, I need to go."

"Have tea, before you go," said her Mum, moving to kitchen.

"No Molly, I can't," said Kingsley, halfway between the house and the threshold, "Got to go."

A faint _pop_ was heard, confirming Kingsley departure. Her Mum and Fleur sat on the sofa, while Ginny sat on the armchair. Charlie trotted to his room. Her eyes caught the sight of the discarded _Daily Prophet_ on the floor and she asked her Mum, "Mum have you read today's _Daily Prophet_?"

"Yes dear," answered her Mum, levitating the Prophet to her hands, "Hogwarts made compulsory and your result will come at fifteenth."

Ginny didn't say anything else, nor did anybody else. The atmosphere around them was tense.

* * *

The rest of the day was passed in a blur of boredom and slouching from one room to another. Night came and the time of Fleur and Bill departure approached. Her Mum was getting wet eyes. Fleur looked shamelessly cheerful, prancing around the house, bouncing her silver sheet of hairs in her wake. She didn't even minded the one hour of Celestina Warbeck, and kept smiling the full hour. When there was a knock on the door, Fleur jumped from the sofa, and reached the door in two steps. When her Mum forcefully stopped her to open the door and demanded to inquire first, Fleur looked irritated for the first time in the full day.

"Identify yourself?" demanded her Mum, irritated.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service," chorused two identical voices. Fleur stared at the door in horror and sulked back on the sofa. Her Mum opened the door and greeted them by asking, the incredulous tone in her voice clear, "How come you both are back so early?"

"You don't want us here, Mum," said Fred, throwing her Mum a furious and displeased look.

"We came here, to bid our dear sister-in-law happy honeymoon," said George, giving Fleur a dazzling smile, "And rest assured we don't even want to come back."

"Give us free rein and we both will pleased to sleep at our flat," said Fred, grinning at Fleur.

"No, you both will come back here," snarled her Mum, pushing Fred away from the threshold and slamming the door shut. She traipsed in the kitchen, while the twins trotted to Fleur, who was looking murderously at the twins. Ginny sat silently on the armchair, not wanting to cause any type of interruption.

Fred and George sat on the sofa arms and Fred said, "So my dear sister —"

"I need to do some packing," said Fleur, jumping from the sofa and hurriedly up the stairs, while Fred, George and Ginny laughed at her retreating back.

"You have scared the hell out of her," said Ginny, her hand massaging her stomach, "But still if looks could kill, I would have bet on the look Fleur was giving you."

"If looks could kill, than we both would have a full graveyard for our own," said Fred, jumping on the sofa from the sofa arm.

"Yes, because the number of time we get that look is about ten times a day, which include five or six times from you," said George, smirking.

"Drop it," said Ginny, exasperated, "Last night was disastrous. Don't you think that?"

"Which part?" asked Fred, twiddling with his thumbs, "You lashing out on Mum or Mum giving you permission to listen."

"No, the part in which two innocent Muggles were killed for fun purposes," said Ginny, glaring at the twins.

George looked at her, "Oh —"

"HANG ON,." said Ginny, her face showing dawning suspicion, "You both yesterday said that Moody allowed both of you jokers as Order members. But up to I vividly remember that you both were sulking with me during the last meeting, babbling about not being able to attend them."

"Yeah, you are right," said Fred, in a businesslike voice, "but —"  
"Yup, I knew that, " exclaimed Ginny, with a triumph expression on her face.

"Listen to us, first," said George a little irritated, and pressed loudly when Ginny opened her mouth to speak, "Because in that meeting Mum was lurking around there and we weren't officially member of the Order because Dumbledore didn't come to the meetings often. But, when Moody wanted people to be doppelgangers of Harry, he was two people short. All others trustable members were either guarding the safe house or doing their assigned jobs —"

"— so we stuck out a little deal," said Fred, grinning, "Make us Order members or find someone else. He didn't disapprove — bur was, you could say a little scared of Mum — so he made us official members of the Order, when Mum was not their to poke her head."

"Now, little Gin-Gin will be angry," said George, "because she is the only one in the house who is not in the Order, _officially_," he laid a delicate stress on the word. After a pause, he continued, "Won't you Gin-Gin?"

"No," answered Ginny hotly, "Ron is also not in the Order."

"Rack your brain Gin-Gin," said Fred, completely enjoying the situation, "Ron is with Harry and Hermione, helping in a task assigned to Harry, which is considered most important by the Order members that mean us, not you, Gin-Gin. It means those three are sort of Head of the Order of Phoenix now."

"If, in any case," said George, gazing at the ceiling, "Harry sends an owl or Floo calls or contact the Order members by any means and order them anything, they will follow him like they followed Dumbledore, imperiously. No question asks; just do what you are told."

"But, Ginny do you have any idea what he — I mean the three of them are up to?" inquired Fred, locking Ginny with a questioning stare.

Ginny complemented in her brain, whether to tell them the truth or lie. After deciding on the truth, she said feeling a little discomfited, "He didn't tell me anything. He just let slip out that it was something concerning killing You-Know-Who and Ron and Hermione will go with him."

"Up to that, Order or precisely Moody had deduced," said Fred, "But what can be so important that Dumbledore entrusted only in Harry and Harry in Ron and Hermione, when they both have the support of the full Order on their command."

"But Moody was a friend of Dumbledore," said Ginny, a sliver of hope rising in her heart, "he would've surely known. Didn't he told you lot anything?"

"Even Doge is — sorry was — Dumbledore friend and mind you, longer than Moody," said George, "even than Dumbledore didn't tell him anything. So how come he would've told Moody anything —"

"— but yes," reminiscent Fred, "Moody told us that previous year Dumbledore was mostly out, searching for something, none of us knows up to know. But I suspect Harry knew everything and he told Hermione and Ron."

"Yes," said Ginny, "Harry was taking extra lessons with Professor Dumbledore."

"Yes, I heard Ron gibbering about it once," said George, lost in his own train of thoughts.

"But do you know what he taught Harry?" asked Fred, looking very interested in the answer.

"Why are you asking questions like I'm his bloody assistant or something?" asked Ginny, flaring at once, "I know as much as you lot know. He didn't tell me anything. If he had some news it would be only for his pygmy group of two. Not for me. Ron would quickly kick me out saying '_Not for Children ears_'. And Hermione would turn temporarily deaf if I ask her anything about what they have been discussing."

"Really?" asked Fred incredulously. When Ginny nodded stiffly, George said, rocking sideways on the sofa and grinning, "So no advantages to be engaged with The Chosen one."

"_Engaged_?" snorted Ginny, frustrated, "And on that note do you know something more about prophecy which we tried to retrieve from Hall of Prophecy. Because I got a feeling Dumbledore, knew it and now Harry knows it too."

"And how can you say that?" said George, his brows traveling upward his forehead.

"I once gate crashed their little huddle," said Ginny, smirking, "and caught the word 'prophecy' and two or three more which I don't remember and before I could eavesdrop more, Ron shoved me out."

"It doesn't mean anything," said George, "Maybe, they were just discussing what it could have said."

"I don't think so," said Ginny, reminiscing her fourth year events, "When we were in Department of Mysteries" — Fred and George suddenly became very attentive — "Lucius Malfoy was gibbering something about the prophecy."

"What?" asked George curiously, when Ginny stopped.

"I don't remember," said Ginny and when Fred and George made sulking and displeased face, she added, furiously, "Because at that time I was thinking of how I could save my life, because we were surrounded by a dozed Death Eaters, who were lurking around us, ready to kill us in a fraction of second."

There was a knock on the door. Ginny whipped her head so hastily, that it creaked. Fred without even pulling out his wand, asked lazily, "Identify yourself?"

"It is I, Arthur Weasley with William Weasley," came her Dad familiar voice from the door. Her Mum stormed out of the kitchen and hugged her son, ignoring his husband. Fred laughed and Ginny reproached, "You should show some obligation for rules that concern your own safety?"

"Oh yes. And how's that," snapped George.

"Gin-Gin, do you honestly think," said Fred incredulously "a Death Eater is going to knock on the door and say _'open up'_."

"No, they won't," said Ginny in a small voice.

"So what's the use?" asked George.

At the precise moment, Fleur came prancing downstairs, with a maniac smile on her face and jumped on Bill. Bill staggered backwards, while Fred, George and Ginny laughed their lungs out at the look of pure terror on Bill face. Bill had just gained his composure, when three trunks and two rucksacks came levitating down the stairs. Her Mum looked aghast, and was staring from Bill face to Fleur face, clearly waiting for an explanation. When none came, her Mum demanded, "What are these doing here?"

"Mum don't you remember we talked about that," said Bill, covering a little under the look her Mum was giving him, "You _approved_ that we could go tonight."

"I very well remember what I said," snapped her Mum, "but what's the hastiness for. You have just come from work and you are ready to go. You are not going until you have the dinner — _this is not a request, it's an order_," she added when Fleur showed every sign of interruption. Fleur made a sulking face and Bill slipped out, not showing any intention to be the one to face her mother's wrath. Fleur was glaring at her Mum and it was mirrored on her Mum face.

"Molly dear, serve the dinner," said her Dad, rather loudly than was necessary, "I'm dying of hunger."

When her Mum didn't show any sign of movement, her Dad pushed her towards the kitchen and threw a look at Bill which meant _help me_. Bill slouched to Fleur, said something in her ear and persuaded her to go back in her room. Fleur threw a nasty look at him, swing her silvery sheet of hair and haughtily retreated to her room. Bill sighed and leaned against the wall.

After a while, her Mum called them for eating dinner. Ginny feeling quite hungry, didn't need telling twice. Bill slouched up the stairs and after a good five minutes came downstairs. Fred said something in George ear when Bill and Fleur came down, and they both started shaking with silent laughter, there heads bowed down. Fleur threw them a nasty look and plonked on her chair, next to Bill's. Her Mum served all of them, except Fleur whom she accidentally seemed to forget and said sweetly, "Oh dear! You won't mind serving yourself. I had started eating now." Though at that time she hadn't started eating.

Fleur muttered something under her breath, which made Bill choke on his food and he shot Fleur a look. Fleur face was impassive as she served herself. Her Dad trying desperately to soothe the building tension around the table, asked Bill, "Bill where is the cottage again? And have you thought for a name yet?"

"Yes, Dad. We have named it Shell Cottage, and it's on the outskirt of Tinworth, on a cliff facing the sea," said Bill, "We haven't connected it to the Floo Network."

"Yes… Good. We can't trust the Ministry," said her Dad, his eyes darting from her Mum to Fleur, who were glaring daggers at each other.

Bill shoved the last piece of dessert in his mouth, jumped from his chair and vanished the luggage to Shell cottage.. Her Mum swooped down and kissed his cheek.

"Back on eleven, huh?" asked her Mum.

"I von't miss little Ginny birthday for anything," said Fleur and there was a menacing tone in her voice, "Bill, ve are getting late," she added smirking at her Mum, as she pulled Bill by the arms.

"Mum bye," said Bill, as he was dragged out of the Burrow and then a faint _pop_ was heard.

Her Mum closed the door behind her. Tears were brimming in her eyes, as she ordered her remaining children to go and sleep. Ginny didn't need telling twice.

* * *

Ginny was lying in her bed, having changed in her nightgown just moments ago. The conversation with the twins was zooming in her mind, as the flashes of the scarlet steam engine formed vividly in her mind. And how she was pestered to confirm that Harry was indeed '_The Chosen One_'. Smirking over these thoughts, she welcomed the sleep.

* * *

"_You were there with Harry Potter?" asked one of her friend._

_Before she could answer, she felt someone tapping on her shoulder. She turned and saw Harry standing there, amidst the gasps of delight and surprise taken by her friends._

"_Fancy trying to find a compartment?" asked Harry, looking flushed because of all the gaping and gawking._

"_I can't, Harry, I said I'd meet Dean," she said brightly, "See you later."_

_Ginny turned and strode-off. But, she couldn't help but notice the strange twinge of annoyance that had crossed Harry's face, when she had said so. Thinking that she was imagining, she continued to strode, sliding compartments door to check for Dean. After searching for fifteen minutes, she bumped in him._

"_What are you doing her, Dean? I've been trying to find you for about fifteenth minutes," snarled Ginny._

"_And I was searching the full train, trying to find you," said Dean, giving her a one arm hug, "Lets go. We have a compartment to ourselves."_

"_How come?" asked Ginny, raising a skeptical brow. Dean grinned and said, "I was with Seamus. Kicked him out for the time being."_

_Ginny grinned. Dean slid the compartment door open and closed it behind them. They sat there talking what they had done in the holiday._

"_Missed me?" asked Dean suddenly, after a little pause._

"_What kind of question is that?" said Ginny exasperated._

_His answer was lost in his throat. Ginny straddled his lap, their lips glued together as she kissed him furiously all over the mouth. Dean replied with equal enthusiasm, one of his hands raking in her hairs and his second hand pinning her body tightly to his._

_They quickly break-up, when they heard movements outside their compartment. Ginny quickly combed her disheveled hair and straightened her clothes. Dean glanced at his watch and said, "Half past eleven."_

_Not after two seconds they have straightened their clothes, the compartment door slid open and standing on the threshold was Seamus, who looked disappointed on finding Ginny and Dean in a decent position._

_Seamus sat next to Dean. The compartment door slid open again and this time it was Zacharias Smith, a tall skinny blond boy with an upturn nose._

"_What do you want, Zacharias?" hissed Ginny._

"_A word with you," said Zacharias Smith. Ginny wanted to deny but thinking of him as a fellow D.A .member, reluctantly nodded. He sat in front of her, looking around to recognize the faces._

"_What happened in the Ministry?" asked Smith, with a note of authority in his voice, which infuriated Ginny at once. Dean and Seamus turned attentive and halted their conversation at once._

"_And why do you want to know?" asked Ginny in return._

"_Because I've a right to. I was also in your little group, what you called it — D.A." said Zacharias Smith._

"_Hey Smith," said Seamus furiously from his seat, "Show some bloody respect. Because what you are calling the little group, will very much like to kick your bum into half."_

_Dean sniggered, while Zacharias made a disgruntled sound._

"_I don't think I need to tell, spoiled warts like you anything," said Ginny and Dean slid the compartment door open and said, "Get out."_

_Someone called Dean and Seamus from outside. Taking their leave, both of them moved out, promising Ginny that they would be back shortly._

_Ginny turned, ignoring Zacharias and looked out of the window. A hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Ginny plunged his wand out and pointed it directly over his face. Smith laughed, "What are you going to do with it? Keep it aside, you will hurt yourself and tell me what happened, every single detail."_

_Ginny kept her lips pursed. She didn't want to get in a detention. Her face turned purple with the effort of not lashing out on him and Smith took it as surrender._

"_I read in _Prophet_ that you faced Death Eaters — keep it aside," he added when Ginny didn't withdraw her wand._

"_So, you should know better than to threaten me," hissed Ginny maliciously, "You are nothing compared to Death Eaters."_

"_Whom are you kidding?" said Smith, "Tell me what happened at the Ministry? You can't even hurt a fly. It would —"_

BANG_. Smith staggered backwards, his whole face covered in flapping bat wings, which he was trying his best to hide. There was collective opening of compartments and student started peering inside Ginny's compartment._

_Ginny turned to tell the students to buzz-off, when she saw an enormously fat, bald, old man. He had enormous silver, walrus like mustache and prominent eyes. He was wearing maroon velvet jacket, with highly polished button. He looked like a teacher. Ginny bowed her head down._

"_That was a really good hex," said the man._

* * *

Ginny woke up. Sunlight was pouring though the windows. She glanced at her watch and it showed eight. Not wanting to go downstairs, Ginny searched her wardrobe for clothes and trotted to the bathroom.

After a good long bath, Ginny slouched downstairs, feeling a little hungry. Her Dad was sitting on the table, the food lay forgotten on the table. He was frowning on _Daily Prophet_.

"What happened Dad?" said Ginny, "Something serious in _Prophet_."

Her Dad didn't answer. His eyes kept darting along the _Daily Prophet_. Ginny was becoming worried with every passing second. She ate her breakfast in haste, without tasting it. When the clock struck nine, her Dad threw the _Prophet_ in disgust and stood to march out of the house. Her Mum looked affronted and asked, "Something wrong with the breakfast dear?"

Her Dad just pointed at the _Prophet_ and flounced out of the Burrow, apparently too disgusted to speak. Before Ginny could say anything, her Mum got hold of the Prophet and started reading it. With every passing line, she looked angrier and at the end looked at mutinously. Fred and George came down the stairs and called, "Sorry Mum. Got involved in something."

When they entered the kitchen and saw their Mum staring at the _Daily Prophet_ menacingly, they took the _Prophet_ from her and started reading it. Ginny looked at the _Prophet_ eagerly. When Fred and George had finished, they looked appalled and their faces were pale. Curiousness swept over Ginny and she jumped to get hold of the _Daily Prophet_. On the front page, a huge photograph of Harry filled the page. The headline over it read:

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT  
THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

Ginny gave roar of outrage. She brutally straightened the _Prophet_ and read:

_Yesterday, officials of Magical Law Enforcement revealed heart crunching information to the _Prophet_. Harry Potter, whom people are calling '_The Chosen One_' has most definitely played a role in the murder of Albus Dumbledore, Hogwarts headmaster and the Wizarding hero. It is a known fact that Harry Potter was the favorite pupil of Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore have always taken an unusual interest in Harry life. But the new revealed information clearly tells that Harry Potter has an important part in the murder of Dumbledore. As in many reports, Harry had stated that, "Severus Snape, the long standing Potion master of Hogwarts had killed Dumbledore, with the killing curse." He had also told the authorities that Snape was joined by Death Eaters._

_But, representative of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, clearly stated that, "We have strong evidence against Potter. He was seen running away from the very spot where Dumbledore body was found, just moments after Dumbledore was killed. For confirming our doubts, we had even use Veritaserum on Mr. Snape. And under the influence of Veritaserum, Mr. Snape had again repeated the same words, he had repeated before taking Veritaserum. And after inquiring with Hogwarts students we have founded that Potter always held a grudge against Mr. Snape. A student who was watching the incident from afar, had stated the after Death Eaters bombarded Hogwarts and were running out and Potter had tried to help them."_

_The staff of Hogwarts is plain-pointedly denying this. Hagrid, the half-giant, who taught the students the Care of Magical Studies, roared at the Prophet reporters, "It's all ruddy lie. Harry, killer of Dumbledore, are yeh mad." But, Hagrid statement cannot be taken into consideration as he is aligned to take Potter support, seeing their past relationship and his status of a giant._

_Mr. Argus Filch, the caretaker of Hogwarts says, "Potter has always been known to consider rules beneath him. He is a sort of person, who only cares about himself."_

_The Ministry of Magic had issued a warrant against Harry Potter. If Harry Potter is reading this, he is required to be present at a disciplinary hearing at 9 AM tomorrow. (ctd. page 3 column 4) _

_THE CHOSEN ONE: LIE SPREADS BY POTTER — Page three  
BEWITCHED DUMBLEDORE: A DARK WIZARD POTTER — Page Four  
WHO IS A BIGGER THREAT: YOU-KNOW-WHO OR HARRY POTTER — Exclusive Tomorrow_

Ginny stared at the _Prophet_ in disbelief.

"Surely the _Prophet_ editorial team had always consisted of a bunch of dunderheads, but this is plainly revolting," Ginny wondered aloud, "No one can be such thick skulled. No one will believe such — such lies."

Ginny had half a mind to reduce the _Prophet_ to ashes, when her eyes caught a glimpse of the second page. She tore-off the first page and blanched seeing the second page headline:

**Muggle-born Register**

Ginny eyes upon reading this, were threatening to bulge out of her eyes. Her inside were burning and her mind was overcome by the feeling of malice. Restraining herself, she read:

_The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called __"__Muggle-borns,__" __the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets__._

_Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when Wizards reproduce. Where no proven Wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft or force._

_The Ministry is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission head, Madam Dolores Jane Umbridge._

Reading the name of the hag, Ginny inside flared up. The feeling of malice was roaring inside her body, as she looked at the _Prophet_. How in the name of Merlin can someone steal magic? Ginny threw the _Prophet_ in air, apparently her raging surge of emotions had made it quite hard for her to hold anything; her body was shaking violently. _Daily Prophet_ waved in air for a moment, its pages flowing in every direction. A page whipped her face squarely. Ginny violently grabbed it, tearing it at the point where her hold was, when she noticed a name caught her attention, Dumbledore. She straightened the page on the floor with shaky hands and read:

**EXCLUSIVE EXTRACT FROM THE UPCOMING  
BIOGRAPHY OF ALBUS DUMBLEDOR  
by Rita Skeeter**

Ginny looked around the page and saw a faded photograph. Beneath the photograph were the words: _The Dumbledore family, left to right: Albus; Percival, holding newborn Ariana; Kendra; and Aberforth._

Ginny examined the photograph. Dumbledore's father, Percival, was a good-looking man with eyes that seemed to twinkle even in this faded old photograph. The baby, Ariana, was little longer than a loaf of bread and no more distinctive-looking. The mother, Kendra, had jet-black hair pulled into a high bun. Her face had a carved quality about it. She had dark eyes, high cheekbones and straight nose, formally composed over a high-necked silk gown. Albus and Aberforth wore matching lacy collared jackets and had identical, shoulder-length hairstyles. Albus looked several years older, but otherwise the two boys looked very alike, for this was before Albus's nose had been broken and before he started wearing glasses. The family looked quite happy and normal, smiling serenely up out of the newspaper. Baby Ariana's arm waved vaguely out of her shawl.

Ginny began to read, trying to give her mind a diversion:

_Proud and haughty, Kendra Dumbledore could not bear to remain in Mould-on-the-Wold after her husband Percival's well-publicized arrest and imprisonment in Azkaban. She therefore decided to uproot the family and relocate to Godric's Hollow, the village that was later to gain fame as the scene of Harry Potter's strange escape from You-Know-Who._

_Like Mould-on-the-Wold, Godric's Hollow was home to a number of Wizarding families, but as Kendra knew none of them, she would be spared the curiosity about her husband's crime she had faced in her former village. By repeatedly rebuffing the friendly advances of her new Wizarding neighbors, she soon ensured that her family was left well alone._

"_Slammed the door in my face when I went around to welcome her with a batch of homemade Cauldron Cakes," says Bathilda Bagshot. "The first year they were there I only ever saw the two boys. Wouldn't have known there was a daughter if I hadn't been picking Plangentines by moonlight the winter after they moved in, and saw Kendra leading Ariana out into the back garden. Walked her round the lawn once, keeping a firm grip on her, then took her back inside. Didn't know what to make of it."_

_It seems that Kendra thought the move to Godric's Hollow was the perfect opportunity to hide Ariana once and for all, something she had probably been planning for years. The timing was significant. Ariana was barely seven years old when she vanished from sight, and seven is the age by which most experts agree that magic will have revealed itself, if present. Nobody now alive remembers Ariana ever demonstrating even the slightest sign of magical ability. It seems clear, therefore, that Kendra made a decision to hide her daughter's existence rather than suffer the shame of admitting that she had produced a Squib. Moving away from the friends and neighbors who knew Ariana would, of course, make imprisoning her all the easier. The tiny number of people who henceforth knew of Ariana's existence could be counted upon to keep the secret, including her two brothers, who deflected awkward questions with the answer their mother had taught them: "My sister is too frail for school."_

_Next week: Albus Dumbledore at Hogwarts __— __the Prizes and the Pretense._

Ginny stared at the _Prophet_ in horror. How on earth, can a newspaper publish so many lies in a stinking day? She felt like someone had twisted her intestine with one hand and with the other was strangling her. The powerful surge of emotion which was purging through her body was indescribable. She felt powerful waves of hatred, contempt, anger generating from her body. Her Mum sat next to her and said soothingly, "Dear it was bound to happen. They will try to discredit Harry."

Ginny didn't say anything. She just pushed the page bearing the extract from Rita Skeeter book and started finding the page in which Muggle-born report was published. She had barely laid a hand on the page, when for the first time in her life, she heard her Mum swearing, "Stinking bitch of a hag —"

Ginny trying to stop her Mum swearing, showed the page in her Mum face. She quickly read it and Ginny could feel wave of hatred and anger generating from her Mum body. She knew that now her Mum was too stunned to speak. Like her, she had gone in a trance in which she probably would be devising way to kill Rita. Ginny was momentarily distracted by the knock on the door, and the anger which had been bubbling in Ginny heart, boiled more, when she was pulled back in reality, where there was no Rita who was licking her boots while she tortures her. Feeling quite murderous, Ginny yanked open the door. Luna was standing with her father, Xenophilius Lovegood, who took several steps back seeing the look on Ginny face.

Her Mum voice came, "Who is on the door, Ginny?"

"Luna and her father," said Ginny and inviting them inside. Xenophilius Lovegood reluctantly came, but kept sure to made a distance between her and Ginny. Sitting room was strewn with _Daily Prophet_ pages and her Mum hastily levitated them neatly on the sofa. Her Mum face was still flushed with anger and she was barely maintaining her composure.

"Have tea Xeno," said her Mum, moving to the kitchen.

"No, no Molly," said Xenophilius, and Ginny couldn't help but notice that he was cowering a little, "I just came to leave Luna, if you don't mind. Ginny and she could talk together. I'm going out for some work."

"Not at all, Xeno," replied her Mum.

"Thank you, Molly," said Xenophilius, "I will be back by afternoon."

Xenophilius walked out of Burrow, as Ginny and Luna trotted up in her room. As soon as Luna entered, Ginny slammed the door shut behind her and slumped against the door. Looking at her, who looked cheerful and dreamy, Ginny asked, "Have you read _Daily Prophet_ today?"

Luna stiffed for a moment, her protuberant eyes sunk a little in her skull and she answered, "Yes."

"Aren't you disturbed that they had written lies about Harry and Dumbledore or you believe them?" asked Ginny, her pent-up anger flaring at once at the thought.

"I don't believe whatever _Prophet_ publishes," said Luna, her voice suddenly deprived of its dreamy quality, "And I know that neither Harry nor Dumbledore are like that. So why should I take it seriously. Me and Dad were having a laugh reading the little and worthless accuses."

Ginny felt a little relieved on the boldness of her friend and said, "You read, huh. They are stating that Harry killed Dumbledore."

"Ginny, you know, the Ministry is now made of Death Eaters," said Luna, "they all want Harry badly. So, they are bound to come with something. Believe me, it is just a start, they will publish more lies about them."

"But its hard," said Ginny, "And did you read about the Muggle-born register?"

"Yes," said Luna, a little gravely, "and that Umbridge is the sort of head of it."

"Yeah," said Ginny, and she slouched on her bed. There was a moment silence, after which Luna spoke, "Harry wasn't looking good in the wedding; that was a terrible makeover, he was the curly red hair boy, right?"

"How do you know?" said Ginny, flabbergasted.

"Oh, just his expressions," said Luna while Ginny laughed.

Luna and Ginny sat there talking in her room, about anything to everything; in which they or precisely Ginny would abuse the _Prophet_ Editors or the Death Eater or guess where Harry and the others had gone.

After the two hours, the door opened and her Mum head popped from it.

"Luna, your father is here."

Luna said, "Okay Mrs. Weasley. Bye Ginny."

Luna flounced out of the room, leaving Ginny there alone, sulking. Luna may not be the best type of company, but still with her, Ginny didn't know when two hours passed. She glanced at the watch, dreading the time. It showed twelve. Ginny sighed and tipped her head on her bed and having nothing better to do, Ginny tried to sleep.

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **This is the shortest chapter, I've written up to now. And mind you, it has been the hardest despite the fact that around 900 words, I've taken from the book. It's just because what am I suppose to write, when there is only Ginny in the house, except her Mum, because I always somehow forgets to mention Charlie. In this chapter, I have added Charlie in the revising process. So, the context of my whole gibbering, this chapter sucks. And I could've waited my whole life, and still it wouldn't have gotten any better. The journey to the Scarlet engine is just two Chapters away (or maybe three Chapters away, if I'm very unfortunate), meaning in simple words around 10 days.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note's****: **There is a minor change in all the previous chapters. The word 'ghostly bird' is replaced by small ghostly animal. And I have also edited them a bit.

* * *

**fCHAPTER ****–**** 6**

**LUPIN'S GRAVE MISTAKE**

The days passed around in haze. Playing two-a-side Quidditch with Fred, George and Charlie, cooking with her Mom and silently cursing the _Daily Prophet_ editors, who were printing lies after lies and had even named Harry 'Undesirable Number One'. There hadn't been much action except sometimes when Luna dropped by and they would talk for hours.

On the morning of tenth August, Ginny got up. Slouching around the room, she took out her clothes for the day and strolled towards bathroom, hoping for a nice long bath, which would hopefully, awoke her completely.

After having a nice long bath, she trotted downstairs and chanced a glance at the watch. It showed ten. Murmuring Good morning to her Mum she started eating her breakfast. At the far corner of the table, she saw a copy of _Daily Prophet_. She threw it a dirty look, as it had done her a great disservice and asked her Mum, "Anything new?"

"No, just the usual," said her Mum.

Ginny understood what her Mum meant by 'just the usual'. It has become a ritual for _Daily Prophet_ to write about Harry being a dark wizard and killer of Dumbledore, so it didn't surprise her much. Her Mum had been all for canceling their subscription, but her Dad had persisted saying that they should be well acquainted with anything to everything the _Daily Prophet_ is printing about Harry.

There was a knock on the door, which pulled Ginny into reality. Nodding gravely to her Mum, she slouched to the door and yanked it open. There stood two wizards, dressed in Ministry robes. Her Mum came a moment later, surprised by the appearance of two Ministry officials. One of them had blonde hairs, and pale long face and the other had brown hairs, and a strong square face.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" asked her Mum.

"We had come here to check on Ronald Bilius Weasley, whom your husband had reported to be suffering from spattergroit." One of them said.

Her Mum beckoned them to follow her and walked up to the fifth landing. She cracked open the door and when the two Ministry officials shrugged, her Mum threw open the door. On the bed, the ghoul was laid on his stomach. His body was covered in purple pustules and he was wearing Ron old pajama. The Ministry officials cringed a little.

"Is that your son?" asked one of them, hesitating to take even a single step in the room.

"Yes," said her Mum, "If you want you can go in and check for yourself."

"Oh no!" replied one of them, with blonde hairs, "we can see the Weasley distinctive red hair colour from here. Can he speak?" he added looking at the ghoul, who was making sucking sound.

"The last time I tried to make him speak he only moaned," said her Mum, "Maybe the fungus has spread to his uvula."

"Yes, maybe," said the black haired men. Peeking a last look in the room, he motioned the second one to move and her Mum closed the door after they left. They were standing at the door, and when her Mum come, they said, "We will report it. The girl is going to Hogwarts, I presume."

When her Mum nodded in affirmative, the two Ministry officials walked out and two faint _pop_ were heard, confirming their departure. Her Mum sighed in relief and sat on the sofa, lost in her own train of thoughts. A small sliver of curiosity was bubbling in Ginny chest. Walking slowly to her Mum, she asked, trying not to startle her Mum, "Mum, where's Charlie?"

There was no answer from her Mum for some time. When Ginny grew impatient and nudged her, she was pulled out of the trance, looked at Ginny with bleary eyes and said, "What dear?"

"Where's Charlie?" repeated Ginny, flopping next to her Mum on the sofa.

"He has gone out," said her Mum, "Don't know, why, but he said he will be back in a couple of hours."

"You sincerely don't know," said Ginny, arching her eyebrow up in suspicion.

"No, dear," said her Mum, "I seriously don't know."

Ginny pouted and then a thought simmered in her brain, which she said to her Mum, "Mum what have you got me for my birthday?"

Her Mum laughed, shook her head no and said, "That's supposed to be revealed on your birthday."

Ginny formed her face in the best innocent expression she could manage and said, "It won't hurt. I won't tell anyone, promise."

"No dear," said her Mum, laughing. Her Mum thought for a moment, then said, smiling, "You will keep pestering me until I broke my resolute about not telling you?"

Ginny nodded enthusiastically, happy that her Mum had decided to bend for first time in life. Her Mum studied her for a moment, a genuine smile playing on her lips and said, "I'm going to give you some work. Then, you won't pester me. Go and clean your room."

Ginny at once knew its not going anywhere. Admitting defeat she stood up and walked up the stairs to her room. She could sneak out, and search the house for her gift, but it would most probably won't do her any good. Her Mum would probably have kept it save somewhere hidden, as her Mum knew she would try to find her birthday gift. And Ginny was quite sure that Charlie had gone to purchase her a gift, so she would keep an eye on him. Grinning at her witty nature, she opened her room door. Her room looked quite clean, but she knew and probably her Mum knew too, that she had sneaked most of her belongings under her bed or haphazardly in her trunk. Cursing her luck, she kicked the door closed and sat on the floor, pulling her stuff out from under her bed and distributing in piles.

After distributing everything in neat stacks, according to their importance, she pulled Arnold, the pygmy puff cage out, and let him roll on her bed. He squeaked in delight and Ginny giggled. Her giggle died out as she saw the amount of work she would have to put in order to completely clean her trunk. She lazily emptied her trunk, her belongings strewn across the floor, broken quills, bits of parchments, her Quidditch robes, books and Merlin knew what else. She picked out broken quills and bits of parchments and put them away in a huddle, for throwing them out when she would manage to clean her room.

After working tediously for a couple of hour, Ginny was happy to see the results. Her trunk was pack completely, excluding her books and the few supplies she would need and maybe some new robes. She had kept Hermione books on her bed, which she had pleaded to her to give. Not that Hermione didn't want to give her, but Ginny nevertheless had a doubt knowing Hermione over-possessive nature for her books, she would deny it outright. Ginny looked at the books, and made a mental note to read them. _Not everyone gets a chance to read from the toppers book, which are sure to be laded with hints and notes_, she thought.

Glancing a quick look at watch, she saw the time was one o'clock. Her stomach grumbled loudly, clearly demanding food. Ginny sighed and stood up. Her knees cracked, and she stumbled a little bit. She flexed her legs a little bit and opened the door. She turned around, marveling her work. Arnold was rolling happily on her bed. Giving her room a smile, she closed it and trotted downstairs, as her stomach continued to grumble.

Her Mum was making lunch and on one of the chair Charlie was sitting, his eyes roaming on a copy of _Daily Prophet_. Ginny sat next to him, and plunged the newspaper away from his eyes. Charlie looked up at her and said, "Hey Ginn — Gin-Gin. Give it back. I was reading."

"Big thing," said Ginny and poked out her tongue, "What have you brought for my birthday?"

"Birthday?" said Charlie and he looked as it was a foreign word to him, "And yours? When was it?"

"Don't try to be elusive," said Ginny, "Now tell me where's my gift and what it is?"

"Ginny seriously I don't know," said Charlie seriously, but a grin ruined the effect, "Okay, I admit defeat. I remembered and you are going to know tomorrow, not a second before tomorrow."

"Please!" whimpered Ginny, batting her eyelashes at him. Charlie gulped, looked at her Mum for support. Her Mum nodded and said to Ginny, "Stop doing that. And have you cleaned your room?"

"Yes Mum," replied Ginny dryly. Charlie snatched the _Prophet_ back, as her Mum served both of them lunch. Charlie chuckled, his eyes still roaming over _Daily prophet_.

"What's so funny?" asked Ginny.

"Here read this," said Charlie, passing the _Prophet_ to her. The headline stated:

**HOW DID HARRY POTTER  
WON THE TRI-WIZARD CUP?**

_If anyone thought that Harry Potter won the Tri-Wizard cup fair and square, then you need to think again. A classified source told us that Harry P…_

"I didn't see the joke," said Ginny, tossing the _Prophet_ back at Charlie.

"Really?" said Charlie, "I found it quite amusing. How hard the Death Eaters are trying to discredit Harry. Anyone who watched the Tri-Wizard cup will not even believe a word of it and I'm quite sure they know it too."

"I still didn't see the laughing stock," said Ginny, glaring at her older brother.

"You see," said Charlie, "it shows that still some of the people do not believe the lies _Prophet_ is printing and Ministry is spreading. They still believe that Harry didn't kill Dumbledore; he is not a lunatic or a show-off maniac. And up to my thinking, it is pretty funny seeing people thwarting the Death Eaters intention."

"Seeing it from your point of view," said Ginny, thinking from Charlie point of view, "it is a bit funny, no… it's relaxing that people still believe in Harry."

"Fancy a game of chess," said Charlie, standing up.

"Okay," said Ginny, having nothing better to do, "If I win you will give me my gift today. Deal?"

"Pretty confident of yourself," said Charlie, smirking, "Deal."

They both shook their hands. Charlie took out Ron chess set and started playing on the sitting room floor.

After nearly five hours the game was finished. Ginny and Charlie played five rounds; Ginny winning one and Charlie four. Charlie smirked at her and said, "How it feels to lose, Gin-Gin? Because I'm pretty inexperienced at loosing."

"Don't babble about it," said Ginny, glaring at him, "I'm going to get you for this. Let's play one more round."

"Isn't this much humiliation suffice for you?" grinned Charlie. He looked at Ginny for a moment, and then nodded, "Okay, let humiliate you more for your lousiness."

"I'm not lousy," snarled Ginny, as she commanded her pawn to move forward, which immediately started giving her advice and point blankly refused to move. Ginny had to nudge him forward, while Charlie laughed, rocking forward and backward. This has been the same scenario in all the previous rounds. She had somehow miraculously won the first round, but after that she has been suffering constant defeat and with each defeat the chess pieces turned more ruthless towards her. Ron would always made them work for him; it was maybe because of the fact that he never lost and secondly he played the most. Sighing, she concentrated on the game and saw Charlie giving an order to a pawn. He obliged him without question and Ginny seeing this, burst, "Why in the name of Merlin they oblige you so easily? I always have to nudge them forward."

"Because my dear sister," said Charlie, grinning, "they know who the better one here is."

They played for around an hour, Ginny loosing spectacularly again, her face becoming red with embarrassment and anger. Charlie put the chess back and said, "See Gin-Gin, the better one won."

Smirking, Charlie retreated to his room, while Ginny sat on the sofa, sulking and cursing the chessmen. She wasn't that lousy; just that the chess pieces didn't follow her, frustrating her and Charlie booming laughter, breaking her concentration. She punched the sofa in frustration and at the precise moment there was a knock on the door. Her Mum came, raised her wand and asked, "Identify yourself?"

"Fred and George Weasley at your service," two voices chorused. Her Mum threw open the door and Fred came holding something. Ginny feeling curious, stared at it and to her utter disappointment, saw that it was just a stack of parchment. Fred said something in her Mum ear and she looked at Ginny. Ginny suddenly had a flash of morning, when she had open the door, without asking. It wasn't a big problem, but still it could turn her Mum furious. Suspecting a reprimand in the way, she braced herself. But surprisingly her Mum didn't say anything else and quietly moved to the kitchen. Ginny sighed in relief. Her day had been quite eventful compared to rest of the previous days. There was a bubble of anxiety in her heart, waiting for tomorrow. Not only her birthday was tomorrow, she would hopefully know something about Ron, Hermione and Harry, if Lupin would be able to found them. She had told her Mum no, when she had asked about calling all her friend. She wanted her birthday to be a quite affair, with her family and the Order, if they could make it.

"What are you thinking, Gin-Gin?" asked Fred, smacking her arm lightly.

"Nothing much," said Ginny, "and anyway what the hell are you doing here? You told me your shop is on the boom again and still you came here so early."

"Its not much early," said George, "Time is nearly half past seven. And we had something to do here, too."

"For my birthday," said Ginny at once, "I told Mum I wanted a quite birthday party, but —"

"Hang on," said Fred, smirking, "Who said we came early to do something related to your birthday. We had to test some of our new products, and put them for sell, before new term of Hogwarts start."

"And also," said George, "We need to refill our stocks as all previous stocks will decline in a day or two."

Saying that, they both trotted to their rooms. Ginny having nothing better to do and having no intention to help her Mum in cooking, she also headed back to her room. Arnold was sleeping on her bed. She lifted him up and placed him in his cage. The sky was glittered with stars shining along the horizon. She stood there, marveling the sky beauty.

After sometime, she looked at her bed and saw Hermione books lined across the edge of her bed. Not being a book worm, she abandoned the thought of reading as soon as it came and instead of the course books she picked the copy of '_The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_', which she had taken from Ron room and started reading it again.

After she had finished, the time was nine o'clock. She headed downstairs, and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa, chatting animatedly to Fred and George. A simmering smell of stew was emanating from the kitchen, lingering in the sitting room. Ginny mouth started drooling, but to her surprise saw that the three of them hadn't even twitched a single muscle in response to the delicious smell of the cooking food. Ginny tried to sneak, unnoticed towards them. But her bad luck, there was a knock on the door. Charlie scampered to his feet, raised his wand and asked, "Identify yourself?"

"I, Arthur Weasley," came her Dad weary voice. Her Mum opened the door, while Fred sniggered, "What's the use of all _'Identify yourself_' shit? If I were a Death Eater, I wouldn't have said that '_Hey, I'm a Death Eater_'."

"Dad tried to talk her out of it," said Charlie, "but Mum point-blankly refused. So, they sat on the medium way." Her Dad sat on the armchair, while her Mum sat on the sofa. Ginny and her brothers were sprayed across the floor.

"I met Lupin today," said her Dad, "he didn't look happy."

"Why?" asked her Mum.

Her Dad shrugged his shoulder and said, "Don't know."

"Did he met Harry?" asked Charlie. A rush of gratitude erupted for Charlie in Ginny heart as she was thinking along the same line.

"By the looks of him," said her Dad, looking more weary, "yes. But he looked very angry on something. I tried to talk him in to come tomorrow, but the way he responded it looks as a near impossible thing."

"Are those three fine?" asked Fred in a strained voice.

"I think so, yes," said her Dad, "He would have surely told me, if something would've happened to them."

No one spoke. Silence stretched around them, gripping their hearts, as they tried to keep the morbid possibilities out of their minds. Ginny looked around at every face, each one of it showed fear. Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat, subsiding it to the core of her heart, and said trying to break the silence, "Mum, I'm hungry."

She didn't know, what made her say this; as her hunger had subsided as soon as her Dad had divulged the details. Her Mum gave her a smile, which didn't reach her eyes. She stood up, suddenly looking very old and weary. Ginny looked desperately around for someone to say anything. But none of them said anything, the atmosphere would've been pretty ideal for a funeral. Then her Mum voice came ringing through the silence, which had wrapped itself around the Burrow. Everyone got up, looking uninterested in having a meal, but nevertheless headed towards kitchen. Her Mum served them, as they all started eating. Fred and George were indulged in whispered conversation and except them everyone seemed to be too quiet.

"What do you want for your birthday, Ginny?" asked Fred, startling Ginny.

"What?" asked Ginny, coming to reality.

"What do you want for your birthday, Ginny?" repeated George, smiling.

In a small and frightened voice, she said to herself, "Harry, Ron and Hermione."

The sound of clattering of spoons with plates stopped, showing that everyone had stopped eating and had heard what she had said. They looked at Ginny, with the same look of sympathy and understanding; but none of them left their chair. Fred shifted in his chair, clearly for the first time in his life short on words. George was looking at his feet, when he suddenly propped his head up and said, "Want to guess what your gift is? If you can, you will get it right here and there would be another gift for you tomorrow."

It was a lame way for lifting their moods, but at least he tried. That was what mattered for her. Ginny gave him a smile, lifted her spoon and said, "Deal?"

George grinned, gave her a thumbs up and said, "Deal."

The rest of the dinner passed without anything special. All of them quietly ate their dinner. Charlie retreated to his room, while Fred, George and Ginny headed towards sitting room and her Dad remained in the kitchen, having something to talk with her Mum.

Ginny plonked on the armchair, while Fred and George crashed on the sofa. Ginny looked at them for a moment, and then scrunched her face in concentration, her mind zooming with every possible thing; the twins could give her for a gift. A thought struck her; she smiled and said, "A life size box of Weasley Wizard Whizzes."

"Not even close," said George, grinning, "But we can make arrangements for you to become our promoters in Hogwarts."

"Isn't it strange," said Ginny, looking at them thoroughly, "The previous year, you didn't actually mention it once, that you needed a promoter for your stuff."

"Its quite simple as ABC," said Fred, "First, Dumbledore asked us to not create big of a mayhem, second we now had the Hogsmeade branch of Zonko, and third —"

"— we always like to make it certain that there would be someone who will stir trouble for the Hogwarts staff, and give all of those slouches a bit of exercise," said George, "And seeing that there is no one this year to do that we thought you will be willing to take the spot."

"But there was no one previous year too?" said Ginny, "Because up to I know, you are the one who always caused trouble."

"Oh yes, we are," said Fred, nodding, "but you are forgetting a group of certain three, who have caused big uproar in their time at Hogwarts and were quite known for it."

"Harry, Ron and Hermione," said Ginny, remembering Harry, Ron and Hermione exploits of Hogwarts rule.

"Yes," said George, "so we were quite sure that they would make their first priority to cause uproar and what we heard they did too."

"Quite delusional, aren't you both," said Ginny, with an edge to her voice, "they never caused trouble for the name of it. They were always dragged in trouble. You know Hermione. If she had a choice, she will never put a hair out of line, Harry and Ron could, but not up to your high levels."

"You are right there," said Fred, "but what matter is that they caused trouble. And now with them gone, Hogwarts will surely be full of rule following warts, except maybe Slytherins. And we as Gryffindor should make sure that they never are ahead of us in anything."

"We Gryffindors," piped George viciously, "should make it our first goal to show those gits there true place, which is sulking on the floor and waited to be treaded under foot." He looked as he would spat, but he didn't; he mimicked crushing a worm with his foot.

"Any other thoughts what your gift might be?" said Fred, smirking.

Ginny thought for a moment, thousand things came in her mind, but all didn't have that much of scope. She shrugged her shoulder, and Fred looked as his birthday had come earlier.

"You didn't know," said Fred, just to confirm.

"Yes, I didn't know," replied Ginny, resignedly.

"It actually include a box full of Weasley Wizard Whizzes products," said George in a matter-of-factly sort of voice.

Ginny scowled at them, anger flaring in her because of the betrayal. It wasn't a betrayal exactly, but still they promised her that would give it right away. When Fred spoke, Ginny glared at him, "But it isn't your true gift, Gin-Gin. Its kind of a side-track gift, the real gift we have chosen for you, you can't even think about it."

"To be fair," piped George, "We didn't have the original idea. Verity recommended us."

"Who is Verity?" asked Ginny, the name being somewhat familiar in her mind.

"She works for us," replied Fred.

George nudged Fred. They again started talking in whispers. After a moment or two, they broke apart, and Fred said, "Gin-Gin, how would you like a Harry Potter life size portrait?"

"Because if you want," said George, grinning, "we can surely arrange it."

"It's what Verity suggested you," asked Ginny, arching an eyebrow upwards.

"No, no, it's something different," said George, "we are just asking if you want it or not."

Ginny thought for a moment about the consequences of her answer. There was a fat load of chance that they will take the mickey out of her, if she answered a yes. And secondly they knew all about Harry and her.

"No," Ginny simply stated, getting an amused looked from Fred and George.

"Really?" asked Fred, looking at her skeptically.

"Really," repeated Ginny, but in an answering tone.

"And why so?" asked George.

"Because I can have the real Harry Potter after the fight," replied Ginny in a plain voice. She didn't feel any wave of panic or grief enclose her heart and she felt complete at ease divulging the information, as the twins know much about her and Harry relationship.

"But you know," said Fred, tentatively, "until the three of them come, you need a photograph."

"Oh no!" said Ginny, "but you can certainly give me one of Hermione."

Fred and George shared an amazed look, and then looked at her with disbelief etched on their faces.

"What?" asked Ginny, exasperated. Before any of them could say anything, Ginny added, "I'm going to sleep."

Ginny quickly changed in her nightdress and crashed on her bed, waiting for the next day to start as soon as possible.

* * *

_Ginny got up. Sunlight was blazing through the windows, illuminating her room. She stood up from her bed and walked towards the window. A gentle breeze was blowing around the Burrow. The sky was clear; there was not even a single cloud in the horizon. Ginny sighed, took her clothes for the day and headed towards the bathroom. There was an eerie calmness around her, but it also had a bit of happiness in it. Shaking her head, Ginny strode in the bathroom._

_After an hour long bath, Ginny came out feeling refreshed and jovial. Ginny headed towards the sitting room, having nothing better to do. Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Fred, George, her Mum and her Dad sat there looking quite happy. Their smile proved infectious, as Ginny smiled seeing them._

"_Happy birthday," they all chorused._

"_Thank you," said Ginny in response. Her smile vanished as she looked at her family one more time. Ron wasn't there, nor were Harry and Hermione; she had got accustomed to seeing them here on her birthday._

"_What happened dear?" asked her Mum, though she was still grinning broadly._

"_Mum," scolded Fred lightly, "she is missing Harry, Ron and Hermione. Aren't you, Gin-Gin?"_

_Ginny gave a slight nod, not trusting her ability to speak. Fleur launched herself at Ginny and cooed, "How sweet!"_

_Ginny for the first time, didn't mind her. She hugged her back, up to Fleur pulled away. The floor between the sofa and armchair was crammed with gifts, wrapped in flashing gift wrappers. Ginny grinned broadly and asked Fred and George, "Is your secret gift in here?"_

_They both nodded. Before she could even touch them, everyone of her family member headed upwards, leaving her alone. Ginny saw this, a tinge of panic arose in her heart and she all but shouted, "Where are you all going?"_

_Fred just pointed at the kitchen, before sprinting upstairs. Ginny abandoned opening the gifts and sprinted towards the stairs. Her legs involuntarily stopped as she remembered that Fred had pointed towards the kitchen. Smirking slightly, she headed lazily towards the kitchen, sure about the fact that they would have probably planned a more extravagance kind of party in the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks. There were two people sitting their; there backs at her. One had red hairs and the other one had long bushy brown hairs. Ginny gasped, not believing her eyes. They all turned, a smile fixed on their face._

"_At last," said Ron, grinning. Hermione waved at her, looking pleased. Ginny searched around for the third one, the one she desperately wanted to meet, Harry. But he wasn't there. She was engulfed in a hug, and it was by Ron._

"_Happy birthday, Gin-Gin," said Ron, patting her on the back. Hermione came to her slowly, and engulfed her in a hug. Ginny didn't say anything; being completely overwhelm with the turn of events._

_Ginny looked around desperately, her eyes searching the kitchen once more; tears welling up in her eyes, as she passed every corner. When she didn't see Harry standing there, tears spilled from her eyes, as she slumped on the floor, and said between sobs, "How could you left him alone?"_

"_Who?" asked Ron plainly, looking around._

"_Don't act like a git," snapped Ginny, glaring at her brother, "Harry."_

"_Oh him," said Ron, a smile on his lips, "he is there, hiding." He pointed to a chair, where Harry usually sat, when he came to the Burrow. Slowly Harry pulled the invisibility cloak, as she continued to look at the chair steadily. He was grinning sheepishly, his glasses a little askew, as he looked at her. Ginny stood there, transfixed, her brain dizzy and her heart beating at abnormal speed._

_Ginny watched him straightening his glasses, as he dropped his chin on his palm, and looked at her with the kind of intensity that made her stomach do flips._

"_Wanted quite an entrance, this git…"_

_Ginny didn't hear Ron more, as she sprinted towards Harry and engulfed him in a hug. He fell to the floor, because of the sudden weight. He didn't get the chance to complain, as the hug was soon turned into a kiss, a passionate kiss. Ginny was clutching Harry back so tightly, that she felt a warm liquid on her fingertips. Harry in response clutched her more tightly; both of their body pressing tightly against each other, as his other hand raked in her hairs._

_Ginny in her back of mind, heard someone make a scathing voice, but she ignored it. Harry deepened the kiss, the feeling of euphoria overtaking Ginny mind and body._

"_OI!" someone yelled and Harry abruptly ended the kiss, though he still gripped Ginny tightly to his body. For the first time, Ginny realised how close they both were. She felt certain part of his body, react to their closeness. A red blush crept over her face, reddening her face up to her hairline. She could feel his heartbeat synchronizing with her._

"_What?" asked Harry, still sprawled across the floor. He didn't wait for a response. He stood up, giving Ginny a brief kiss, and punching Ron on the shoulder. Ginny could still feel her lips burning from the passionate kiss._

"_We need to go, mate," said Ron, shifting his weight on his legs._

"_Why?" asked Ginny._

"_We never came to live here," supplied Hermione, "Harry sort of wanted to meet you on your birthday, and we were close by. So, you know, we thought we could drop by —"_

"— _yeah," continued Ron, "we came around three in the morning. We have been waiting for ages for you to get up. Harry was all for hurling —"_

"— _don't lie, Ron," scoffed Hermione and then she turned to Ginny and said pleasantly, "He didn't want to wake you up."_

"_So, when will you go?" asked Ginny in a small voice. None of them spoke. Ginny lifted her eyes and saw Ron and Hermione looking at Harry, awaiting his decision. He sighed and said in a small, strained voice, "In one hour."_

_Longing gripped her heart. She wanted to cling to Harry, to never let him go again, but she knew what Harry was doing was important. And at that precise moment, her family came inside, grinning. They all settled at their respective chairs and a conversation erupted. Ginny saw Harry constantly looking at her, with the same hurt expression, which she was feeling. He quickly finished her breakfast, so did Harry. Ginny excused herself, grabbed hold of Harry's hand and led him upstairs, to her room. She glanced at the clock and saw that time was half past eleven. _I only had half an hour_, she thought. Ginny opened the door, and Harry walked in without question. Ginny saw Harry flop on her bed, staring at the ceiling. He looked as he hadn't slept in a proper bed for quite a while. Ginny laid at his side, her head resting on his chest. Harry hand immediately started combing her hair, as she snuggled closure to his chest._

"_Why are you going back?" asked Ginny, before realising what she said. When Harry didn't say anything, she continued, "You didn't need to. You could always live here, we can find a way."_

_Harry sighed and turned to face her. He had a strange look on his face, as he said, "Ginny I've to. If I ever had a choice, I would never have left you — what's this?"_

_Harry pulled something from beneath his ribs and stared at it. Ginny heart missed a beat, when she realised what it was. He looked at her, and asked her a question with his eyes. Ginny nodded, understanding the question that he was asking about the photograph. Harry gripped her tightly, his lips crashing with hers as he pulled Ginny on top of him. Ginny replied with the same zest. She tore-off the shirt Harry was wearing, her one hand roaming in his hair and her other hand marking him as hers and only her. Harry hands found the hem of her shirt, his hand inching closure and closure to touch her bare skin, when __—_

"_Harry," came a voice ringing through the Burrow, "we need to go mate."_

"_Wanker," hissed Harry, untangling himself from Ginny. Ginny smiled fondly, and asked him, "Where's my gift, Harry?"_

"_I think I just gave it to you," said Harry, grinning, "the same one you gave me when I turned seventeen."_

"_And both times my git of a brother interrupted us," scoffed Ginny._

"_I need to go," said Harry, standing up, as he waved his wand over his shirt. It became as good as new. He took a step toward the door, when a hand grasped his hand. He turned, and saw Ginny smiling at him. Ginny bit her lower lips, bracing herself and said, "I won't let you leave, until you give me my gift."_

_Harry raised his free hand, flicked his wand and something materlised out of thin air, falling on his outstretched palm. Harry kneeled in front of her, as Ginny heart thumped madly against his ribcage. He opened his loosely clenched fist, and there on his hand sat a golden ring. Ginny gasped, and Harry shook his head and said, "It's nothing like I'm proposing you, but I couldn't think of anything and saw it in a muggle jewelry store and it reminded me of you."_

_Ginny unable to form coherent words, just sat there motionless. Harry opened her fist; placed the ring on her palm and turned his head to leave. Ginny yanked him forward by his collar and kissed him full on the mouth. Someone pounded on her door, and they both reluctantly pulled away. Harry ran a hand in his hair, kissed her on the cheek and all but yelled, "Coming."_

_Ginny straightened her clothes, as Harry opened the door. On the door stood Ron and Hermione. Ron was frowning, making it completely clear that he didn't like the idea of her sister and best mate, locked in a room. Hermione had a knowing smile on her face. Harry and Ron headed downstairs, conversing in angry whispers. Ginny stood up, closed the door and turned to move, when she saw Hermione standing there._

"_Did he give you?" asked Hermione with a un-Hermione-ish twinkle in her eyes._

_Ginny decided to play the innocent girl and said, "What?"_

_When Hermione gave her a knowing look and she confirmed, "Yes."_

_Both the friends, headed downstairs, where Ron and Harry were leaned against the wall, waiting for Hermione. Hermione quickly walked toward them, extracted her wand out and tapped it on Harry head, murmuring something. After a second, Harry disappeared, camouflaging with the surroundings. Hermione repeated it again on Ron, who disappeared too. Lastly Hermione did it again on herself and she too camouflaged with the surroundings. They all murmured their thanks and walked out of the Burrow. One faint _pop_ was heard and __—_

* * *

Ginny was being pounded by her own pillow by someone. She forced the pillow away from her face and looked up to see who was doing this. No one was there, but she caught a glimpse of someone, walking out of her room. Ginny cursed loudly, loosing herself in the memory of the dream. She touched her lips, a part of her mind assured her that she would feel the touch of Harry lips. But no, she didn't feel it, nor were her lips swollen. She felt a little bit disappointed, but she knew it was just a dream, _a very good dream_. She got up and lifted the photograph of her and Harry. Kissing the picture Harry, she grabbed her clothes, and headed toward the bathroom.

After taking a long bath, Ginny headed downstairs, with a sliver of hope that Harry, Ron and Hermione would be sitting there, waiting for her. She stumbled on the last step and landed hastily in the sitting room. Only Charlie was sitting there, reading _Daily Prophet_. Ginny ignored him, and entered the kitchen, hoping to see the three of them sitting there. Except her Mum, there was no one. As she was going to move out, her Mum saw her, quickly strode toward her and engulfed her in a hug and said, "Happy Birthday, dear"

Ginny glanced on the table, and huffed. Her Mum asked, "What, dear?"

"Where are my gifts?" asked Ginny, looking around to find her gifts.

"We planned it to give you your gifts a little late," her Mum said, "when Bill and _Fleur_ and come." Ginny couldn't help but notice that her Mum scrunched up her face, when she said Fleur name.

"When will they come?" asked Ginny, impatiently.

"Around evening," said her Mum. Before Ginny could say anything, her Mum called her to the table to eat.

After Ginny ate her breakfast, she headed back in the sitting room. Charlie was still perched on the sofa, his head dangling on back of the sofa. Ginny sat behind her, making her presence known.

"Happy Birthday, Gin-Gin," said Charlie.

"Yeah, yeah," Ginny said, "Where's my gift?"

Charlie motioned to the armchair. On the top of it, sat a small package. Ginny quickly lunged toward the package and ripped it open. Inside was a jacket, covered in a lurid green, scaly material. It was smooth on touch. Ginny took it out, and ran her finger through it.

"What is it?" asked Ginny, looking at Charlie.

"Dragon skin," replied Charlie.

"Thanks," said Ginny, giving a wet kiss on Charlie cheek.

"Are you happy with your gift?" asked Charlie, though there was a smile on his face.

"Why?" said Ginny uncertainly, "the gift you gave me is good."

Charlie smiled, while Ginny arched an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Yesterday," said Charlie, clearly fighting a howl of laughter, "Fred and George came to my room, and — and they were saying that — you want a Harry Potter doll."

Ginny huffed indignantly, but in her mind contemplated the odds.

* * *

The day passed in a blur of excitement and embarrassment. Charlie again defeated her in 8 rounds of chess, the final score being two to six. They were eating evening snacks, when there was a knock on the door.

Charlie stood up, headed toward the door and asked, "Identify yourself?"

"I, William Weasley with Fleur Isabella Weasley," came the voice and Charlie banged open the door. Ginny trotted toward her room, not having any intention to face Fleur and ruin her almost good day. But, her bad luck, Fleur noticed her sneaking up the stairs and said, "Ginny."

Before she could even take one more step, Fleur flung her arms around her and engulfed her in a hug and said, in her throaty voice, which somehow now was throatier, "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks," Ginny choked out and forcefully extracted herself from the hug. Bill was the next one to hug her, and Ginny wasn't reluctant about a hug from her favourite brother. The moment the hug ended, there was another knock on the door. Before any one could ask the question, two identical voices chorused, "Before you ask the question, it is Fred and George Weasley on your command."

Charlie opened the door, revealing Fred and George, who both were grinning and had an unlabeled box in their hands. They quickly made their way pass Charlie and dumped the box on the floor and hugged Ginny simultaneously, congratulating her. After that, both of them plonked on the sofa. Bill gave Ginny her gift, which was wrapped in golden paper stamped with revolving red swirls. Ginny ripped it open, and there was a medium-sized box covered in red velvet. She opened it and inside of the box, was a necklace. She stared at its contents, and slowly held up a silver–coloured necklace. A single thin strand of the silvery material held the clasp, but the front of it was about an inch wide, made up of silver–white filigrees of the same metal, braided and woven together. A single diamond was embedded in the center of the woven strands.

She hugged Bill and Fleur and said, "It's lovely."

Behind her back, her Mum snarled, showing her displeasure. Ginny feeling scathed, turned to her Mum and asked, "What?"

"Nothing dear," said her Mum tentatively and she turned to Bill, "but don't you think it's a little too expansive gift."

"Mum," said Bill, helplessly.

Bill was saved from saying anything, as Fleur spoke for him, "Eet is not zat expensive and Ginny is Bill only sister, 'e 'as every right to pamper her."

"Hear! Hear!" said Fred and George in agreement, as her Mum made an unpleased face. Ginny had a momentarily urge to hug Fleur, but suppressed it, not wanting to have more Phlegm in her life than she had now.

Ginny turned her head towards Fred and George, raising her eyebrow. They both grinned and flicked their wands at the same moment. Two box materlised in air in front of them. One was unwrapped, showing WWW labeled on it and the other was wrapped in black paper, in which twinkling stars were embedded. She ripped it open, and inside were emerald coloured robes. They reminded her of Harry eyes. She lifted them up, slowly and looked at them, her eyes taking the glittering robes. She ran a hand through the cloth, feeling the suppleness and the smoothness of the cloth. They were embroidering with gold thread. Ginny stared at them for a moment and then passed it to others to admire it. She engulfed both Fred and George in a double hug. She opened the second package and it contained Weasley Wizard Wheezes latest merchandize.

Every head turned to her Mum, waiting for her to show her present. Her Mum plunged her hand in her robe and produced a box wrapped in black paper. Ginny took it. It was quite heavy. She ripped the cover, and her heart gave a lurch as she saw the content of it. There was a sleek leather case, with silver words stamped across it, which read _Broomstick Servicing Kit_. She unzipped the case. There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a _Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare_. Ginny hugged her Mum and headed upstairs, her hands laded with her birthday gifts.

After placing her gifts in her room, Ginny trotted downstairs. Sitting room was empty. Guessing that everyone would be in kitchen, she headed toward it. At that precise moment, there was a knock on the door. Bill came from the kitchen and asked, "Identify yourself?"

"I, Arthur Weasley," came her Dad familiar voice.

Bill opened the door, and both father-son hugged. Her Dad hugged her, and gave her a box. Ginny greedily ripped it open and inside was a box of Honeydukes chocolate.

"Thanks Dad."

The three of them headed towards Kitchen. Her Mum had made Ginny favourite dishes. Fred and George were huddled in a corner, discussing something. Everybody started watching both of them, but they looked impervious to their intense gazes. Finally, after a minute more, they got up and sat quietly on their chairs. Everyone eyes were fixed upon them, skeptically.

When her Mum floated the cake to the table, there was a loud outburst. From every corner of the kitchen, jets of light issued with loud bangs (her Mum nearly fell on the floor), connecting just above the table. They spread out in a swirl of colour and read: '_Happy Birthday Gin-Gin_'.

Ginny grinned and said, "So, that's what you were working on."

They both nodded and started eating, after a drawling chorus of 'Happy Birthday'.

* * *

Everyone in the Burrow was seating in the sitting room, their eyes fixed intently on the door. The clock showed half past eleven. Fred, George, Ginny, Fleur and Charlie were playing Exploding Snaps, while her Dad, her Mum and Bill talked about the Death Eaters regime in the Ministry. Occasionally food would come zooming from the kitchen to the sitting room. There was a loud exploding noise due to the exploding of cards, and it was immediately followed by the stiffening of every occupant of the Burrow.

"Who's there?" asked Bill, his wand tightly gripped in his hand and pointed at the door.

"Sirius-Moody" a slow deep voice came.

Heaving a sigh, Bill opened the door, only to meet by a blank space in front of him. His wand was still raised, and pointed at the place where would be one's heart. Slowly, the man came into focus. He was a tall, black wizard with a gold earring in one of his ear and his name was Kingsley.

"When was the last date you met us here?" asked Bill, still not moving his wand away.

"Fourth of August," replied Kingsley.

Bill moved his wand and permitted him inside. He closed the door behind his back. The arrival of Kingsley had added seriousness in the sitting room. Fred had banished the Exploding Snaps deck. Kingsley leaned against the wall, deep in thought.

"Who else is coming, Kingsley?" asked her Dad.

"Couple more. Maybe Minerva too," replied Kingsley.

"Sure about her?" asked her Dad.

Before Kingsley could reply, there was another knock on the door. This time Kingsley answered the door. Raising his wand at the door, he asked, "Identify yourself?"

"Sirius-Moody," came a wheezy, high-pitched voice. Kingsley opened the door, his wand still pointed at the place where one heart should be. The man slowly appeared. He looked old and had white hairs. He repeated the same question Bill had asked him, "When was the last date you met us here"

"Fourth of August."

Kingsley removed his wand from his chest and let him enter.

They all sat there, silently waiting for the next member to arrive. Her Mum had gone in the kitchen to make some snack for the coming Order members. After a minute or so, there was another knock, and again Kingsley answered it. He raised his wand at the door and said, "Identify yourself?"

"Sirius-Moody," came the voice from behind the door. He opened the door, and pointed his wand where one's heart should be. But, he was startled by a _meow_. On the ground sat a tabby cat, with strange marking around her eyes.

"Minerva, pleasure meeting you," said Kingsley, moving away from the door.

The cat headed inside, and with a faint _pop_ transformed in a severe-looking woman, who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of marking around the cat eyes.

She looked around, nodded his head toward Doge and her Dad and said, "Only three, Arthur."

"Minerva," said her Dad, "there is still time to midnight."

Professor McGonagall looked around the room, her eyes lingered on Ginny for a moment, and she continued looking around.

"Any news on Harry and the others?"

"Lupin met with them," replied her Dad, "if he comes, we will know about them."

Sturgis Podmore and Hestia Jones came by the time the clock strike twelve.

"This much only?" asked Sturgis. He was a square jaw wizard with thick straw coloured hair.

"Tonks couldn't come," said Kingsley, "because she is pregnant and Lupin was supposed to come by now" — he turned to Hestia — "What about Dedalus?"

"Someone needed to be at the safe house," said Hestia.

"And he volunteered?" asked Professor McGonagall, raising a skeptical brow.

"Oh no!" laughed Hestia, "I forced him."

The time passed on slowly. Five minutes… ten minutes… fifteen minutes… twenty minutes. Everyone looked intently at the door, their eyes flickering to the windows, if their was even merest of flick of a leaf. At last, when the time was half past twelve, Kingsley said, "We should start our meeting now. It look as he isn't coming."

"Yes, it look as," said her Dad, "but the meeting wouldn't be that much useful than."

They all headed towards kitchen and took seats. Ginny, Fred, George and Fleur leaned against the wall. Professor McGonagall looked at them or more precisely Ginny and asked her Mum, "Molly, is it quite right to have Ginny around?"

"Yes, Minerva," said her Mum, "Otherwise she would be the only one who didn't know about anything."

There was a pause and everybody looked as they were waiting for the other to ask the questions. Finally Kingsley said, "What's happening at Hogwarts. The last I heard was that it wouldn't open, and the next I read in _Prophet_ that it has been made obligatory for everyone."

"Yes," sad Professor McGonagall, "and I'm sure that everyone of you would've guessed that why it's done. You-Know-Who, now will have the whole wizarding population under his eye from the young age and its also a very good way to weed out Muggle-borns."

"Quite a masterstroke," muttered Sturgis.

"And what about the Ministry Kingsley?" asked Hestia, "I haven't heard about the _real_ Ministry from a long time."

"What's there to tell about," said Kingsley, "Except that we have to bear taunts of Death Eaters everyday —"

His sentence was lost in a knock which came from the door. Everyone present in the room, made a shuffling movement, their hands flying to their wands. Bill and Kingsley made a beeline toward the door, their wand pointed at the door.

"Who's there?" asked Bill.

"Sirius-Moody," came a voice. Bill opened the door and somebody stumbled in the room. Bill dragged him inside and closed the door behind him. He turned the man on his back. Lupin had brown hairs but mostly were covered in grey. He had bruise all over his body and blood was seeping from various wounds. Bill wand pointed at his throat and asked, "Who were you paired with when we all went to rescue Harry?"

"George," Lupin grunted out. Her Mum immediately, dragged Remus in a seating position, and summoned a book from the mental. Quickly flicking through it, she performed some spells. Most of the bruise and wounds closed, but still he looked weak and exhausted. Fleur came running with some juice and handed it to him. He murmured thanks and drank it.

"What happened to you, Remus?" asked her Dad.

"Death Eaters," said Remus.

"What?" said Kingsley amazed, "Did they know about the meeting?"

"I don't think so," said Lupin, "I was coming here, and then suddenly out of nowhere, three Death Eaters Apparated and circled me. Its much like what Harry told me."

"What Harry told you?" asked Professor McGonagall and she looked and sounded alarmed. Lupin just coughed and Elphias said, "Give him a break. Yesterday was full moon; he must be feeling weak."

Bill supported Lupin and they both headed toward the kitchen, where her Mum was fixing something for Remus. Ginny took a good look at him. Lupin clothes were shabbier than usual, under his eyes were big black bags and he looked thinner. Her Mum gave something to Lupin who drank it, silently. As soon as he finished the potion, Kingsley asked, "What happened and what were you talking about Harry?"

Lupin sighed and said, "I don't know how, but when I was coming here three Death Eaters Apparated just around me, as they know I was going from there. It looked highly unusual as before it, I was all alone."

He paused, and his face turned in a scowl. Everyone looked at him, eager to hear more. When he didn't say anything, her Dad asked, "What about Harry, Ron and Hermione?"

"What about them?" snapped Lupin bitterly. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. Her Mum was the first one to regain her composure and she said, "You said that you met all three of them."

Lupin didn't answer. He just sat there, rigid. Ginny looked at him in horror. _Has something happened to them?_ she thought. Flashes of her nightmare started dancing in front of her eyes. She shook her head.

"What happened?" asked Hestia, concern evident in her voices, "Has something happened to him — to them?"

Lupin shook his head, almost unnoticeably. Everyone looked at him with such intensity that Ginny was amazed that he hadn't jumped from his chair. Slowly-slowly he raised his head, looked around and said, "They are fine. They are in Grimmauld Place."

Her Mum heaved a sigh as she lolled her head on his husband shoulder.

"What were you saying about when you said, same happened to Harry?" inquired her Dad.

Lupin looked reluctant in answering the question, but nevertheless said after a short pause, "When they Disapparated from here, they were met by two Death Eaters in a café, where they had stopped. And they said that they just came there like they knew they were sitting there —"

"Are they fine?" her Mum interjected.

"Yes Molly," said Lupin, "they are fine."

"What were they doing there?" asked Professor McGonagall, her lips a thin line, "And what is the task Dumbledore had given him that they couldn't tell us?"

"I know as much as you know, Minerva," said Lupin, but Ginny couldn't help but notice the disgruntled look that crossed his face when he said that.

"But you were always close to Harry," said her Dad and Lupin made a scathing voice, "he must have told you a little more than he have told us."

"After my last meeting," said Lupin bitterly, "I'm not sure about it."

"What happened there?" asked Kingsley, "Were they attacked?"

"No," said Lupin. He looked unwillingly to say anything more, but under all of their stern gaze said, "We had a argument. Nothing more than that."

They all looked at him doubtfully, but no one pursued the subject more. The silence was getting thicker and thicker by every passing second. Finally her Dad spoke to Lupin, "Why aren't you going to meet Tonks?"

Lupin hesitated for a second, before he said, "I've been busy."

The look on his face gave him away. Her Mum noticed it and shot at Lupin, "You couldn't even find time for your own wife. Tonks is pregnant, which I'm sure you are well aware of. You should be near her, not here risking your life."

"Am I that bad?" roared Lupin, "First Harry, then you all. Do you all think that I can't be trusted or that I'm unable to defend myself?"

"No, it's not that what we meant," said Sturgis, looking alarmed.

"And something serious happened between you and Harry. Isn't Lupin?" Professor McGonagall asked Lupin.

"And it was surely related to Tonks," piped Kingsley, "She comes regularly in my office and asks if I have seen you around or met you. She's really worried about you. You should go and meet her."

Lupin didn't say anything. He just intently stared at the floor, seeming determined to not met anyone eyes. When the silence stretched on and the clock chimed one, Kingsley said, "What happened, Remus?"

Lupin didn't speak for a moment, and then said in a whisper, "I shouldn't have married Tonks."

The atmosphere of the room changed. The silence was now as thick as ice. Her Mum snapped, "And what do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean, Molly," said Lupin firmly, though his eyes betrayed his calm composure, "I've made Tonks and my unborn child an outcast. She could've had a great and socially accepted life; but now she —"

"Is happy," said her Mum, who was now shaking with rage, "Why do you even care about what other thinks? Everyone in this room believes that you and Tonks are perfectly social."

Lupin drew a deep breath and continued as their had been no interruptions, "But now she is just an outcast. What was I thinking marrying her? Even her own parents are disgusted by our marriage. Who would want her daughter marry to a werewolf?"

"Remus, no," said her Mum, "Ted and Andromeda are not disgusted by your and Tonks marriage. How can you say that?"

Lupin let out a mirthless, hollow sort of laughter and said, "Molly, you definitely don't know than."

He ran a hand through his hair and pulled at them viciously. Her Dad said, "Don't worry about your child or Tonks, Remus. They would be perfectly fine."

"Fine, you say Arthur," snapped Lupin, looking deranged, "he would be like me. A born werewolf — my kind doesn't usually breed. You see what I have done; I have given him a curse, a lifelong curse which he would have to bear all his life. He would loathe me, Arthur; he would loathe me his whole life. And by Merlin good grace, if he is not born a werewolf, he would be quite safe to be away from me. Away from a father otherwise he would have been ashamed of, frightened of. And maybe, Tonks and him could start a new life, with someone more respectable and appropriate."

"He is out of his nuts," said Fred, glaring at Lupin. Her Mum didn't reprimand him for the of use of swearing, instead turned to Lupin and said, "Remus you are taking the wrong prospective. No one would be ashamed of you — least of you your wife and child. They would surely be proud of you."

Lupin silenced her by stretching a hand, stood up and said, "I'm going. I will be in contact."

As Lupin turned, Ginny heard someone murmuring something. A jet of jagged blue light hit Lupin, squarely in his back, his legs and hands snapped together, as his body became rigid and he fell on the floor. Fred levitated him on the table, where her Mum stood her wand raised and looked furious and murderous, "Remus listen. You can't just keep your wife and your unborn child shunting away from you. They need you."

Her Mum stopped and looked at the limp form of Lupin. She was looking at him with scrutinizing eyes and said in a clipped tone, "If you don't contact Tonks in a couple of days, I would personally tell her, everything about you and your petty thoughts —"

"Molly," interjected her Dad, "Give Remus some time. You just can't force anyone into anything." He flicked his wand and the Body-Binding Curse was lifted from his body. Lupin jumped to his feet, and just before he could take a step, her Dad hand grasped his shoulder and he said, "Remus think about it. Okay?" — Lupin nodded — "and anything important we should know?" he added as an after thought. Lupin shook his head, and made a beeline toward the door. The slamming of door was heard, which was followed by a faint _pop_. Everyone shuffled in their chairs for a moment, before Hestia said, "There was a attack on the Muggle. His son was a Muggle-born. Didn't present himself in front of that hag. Death Eaters got their before us. Got their full family, muggles are reporting it as suicide and a heart failure or something like that."

"Anyone survived?" asked Professor McGonagall, grimly.

"No, all three of them died," said Hestia, gloomily, "Dedalus reckon he was a second or third year. Still there is not even a mention of these deaths. And I'm quite sure, this wasn't the only Muggle-born, whose family had died. We have been able to secure eight nine families, and some of the Order members are still working, but it look like a lost cause. Death Eaters are much more than us, and we only have a single stinking place. And—" Hestia voice became harsh "— I can't believe how Harry survive those — those relative of his. They have been real pain in the arse. Would go stinking mad if they even saw a wand flicking in front of them. I would have jinxed them to hell, if they haven't been Harry's relatives."

"Don't stop than," said George, grinning, "Harry would care more for Whomping Willow than his stinging excuse of a family."

"We assure you, Hestia," said Fred grinning at her, "Harry wouldn't even be tad bit angrier if you give some smacks right to their —" his eyes lingered on her Mum, who looked murderous "— you understood, huh."

Ginny was nodding vigorously. Her Mum made a scathing noise and said, "It wouldn't be appropriate to treat Harry's relative like that —"

Fred cut across her Mum, "Mum, I would personally be quite pleased — and if I'm not wrong everyone in this room, including Harry, Ron and Hermione, and maybe excluding Dad — to go and feed Hagrid giant brother, than to sit with Harry's _relative_."

Her Mum started, "You are —"

"Yes, Fred or George, whoever you are," said Hestia, "When me and Dedalus went there to escort them, they didn't even said a stinking '_goodbye_' or a '_best of luck_'. Instead they all thought that Harry is a waste of space. And the most revolting thing is that they didn't had a bloody idea what Harry, where their nephew was going —"

"Good," said her Mum, "now can we move to the issue at hand. I know, we all love Harry, but instead of bickering and cursing his relatives, we should do something helpful."

"What is left Molly," Sturgis said, "we don't know what Harry and the other two are off to. So, we can't help them in any way."

"We could do, what Dumbledore would've wanted us to do," said Professor McGonagall, "save as many possible Muggle and Muggle-borns."

"But, how are we supposed to do that?" asked Elphias, "With Albus at our side, there was some fear in the minds of Death Eaters. But now —"

"Elphias, I can't believe you," said Professor McGonagall, exasperated, "Dumbledore would've never wanted us to back track. Being his oldest friend, you should know that."

There was silence. Fred and George, nudged Kingsley, and huddled in a corner discussing something in hurried whispers. Ginny tried to eavesdrop, but it was of no use, as they broke-off at the precise moment.

"What were you three discussing?" asked her Mum, accusingly.

"Nothing, Molly," said Kingsley, calmly.

"Oh! I'm sure it was nothing," said her Mum, "Tell me, now!"

"You will know Molly," said Kingsley, "in the next meeting."

"Where will we organize it?" asked Sturgis.

"Here," said her Dad, "twenty-fifth sounds good."

Everyone murmured in agreement. Kingsley turned to the twins and said, "Don't forget to bring him."

"Yup," said Fred, grinning.

Everyone bid their goodbye and exited. Several _pops_ were heard, confirming the departure.

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **The description of the necklace is taken from **The Hog's Head Chapter 12** by **MyGinevra**. Just one chapter left and then I will be writing about Hogwarts, or more precisely, Hogwarts scarlet steam engine. And by the way it won't be bad if someone actually gave a hit. The last hit was on sixth of April, Tuesday. There is no need to give me names for Chapter 4, 5 and 6, I've done it myself (though chances were less). Bye. The next update will be around Monday or Tuesday. Some quick facts:  
Words (excluding A/n, spoilers etc): 64,454  
Total Words (everything): 72,000  
Hits: 250  
Reviews: 3  
Alerts: 4  
Favourite Story: 2


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note's: **Sorry for the long wait, if anyone other than a single person [Aquamental] read my story. I'm posting the hiatus too, as a memorable that I stopped at this point.

**Hiatus:**

I'm on short Hiatus up to 26, April, 2010 (I think so). Because there has been some problem with my PC, and I'm writing this from a cafe. So, sorry, but you have to wait more than 3 days now. And please **REVIEW!**

You won't receive a Chapter up to Friday as my Motherboard has gone overboard and it would take time and serious bit of money.

And now, check out my community **Angst Fans**, there are 3 awesome angst stories, you should read.

Now, in my Favourite stories list there are 3 members.

And Please **REVIEW!**

If you think my story is worth reviewing.

Again, I'm prolonging the hiatus, by one day. I would try to get the Chapter done by Saturday as I haven't received my PC back up to now. And if you're wondering how I'm posting these, I always use cafe for the internet.

Please **REVIEW! **My story and check out my community **Angst Fan's**.

Thank you for all the people who took reading my story. I have replaced my motherboard [cost a dough], and now I'm ready to write. I'm just waiting for my DVD writer so I can install the new software's and get writing.

I will surely update by Friday, and maybe two chapters by Saturday. If I run my imagination in overdrive, I reckon I could update soon.

Please **REVIEW!** This is all I ask**.**

**P.S.** : To all the people I sent PM, if you could find time reply to them.

Thanks for all the people, who took time reading the blunder of my story. Special thanks to **Aquamental** for being a friend [I suppose], answering my PM's and reviewing my story.

Thanks to **blacktag189**, for finding the time and energy to go through my disastrous writing and give me some useful pointers which will surely help my story become a little readable.

If anyone of you knows good beta/editors tell me. Though to be honest, I'm not betting my money on any of you, except **blacktag189** and **Aguamental**.

Thanks to **anonyma** for your brutally honest review. I couldn't PM you, otherwise I would have surely expressed my heartiest gratitude to you. But I surely do contradict you on one of your note you left in the review:

'Unfortunately this chapter is not cpmpatible to canon, as fa as I remember the start of Book 7.'

You honestly didn't think that I would start from the first chapter 'Dark Lord Ascending' or 'The Seven Potters'. I didn't want to show Ginny mopping around and crying, more than I have portrayed her now. And except that I find it compatible to canon.

If you can please, review my other chapters too.

Please **REVIEW!**

* * *

**CHAPTER – 7**

**TRIP TO DIAGON ALLEY**

As soon as the Order members departed, her Mum cornered the twins and lashed out on them, "Now, be good sons and tell me what that was all about?"

Ginny had a hard time controlling her laughter. Her Mum was asking for a near miracle, and if the identical smirks on the twin faces were any indication, the miracle was not due today. Ginny plonked on the arm of the sofa, looking at her Mum and her brothers with interest. Fleur muttered something in Bill ear, to which Bill replied by the shake of his head.

The silence around the room was tensed and strained, but still one could feel the mirth radiating from the twins. George cleared his throat, "_Hem Hem._"

"What did you ask, Mum?" asked Fred, looking innocently at her Mum.

"Don't play with me," snarled her Mum. But when the twins stared unabashed at her, she repeated, almost shouting the words, "What did you both and Kingsley talked about?"

"Oh that," replied George in a monotonous voice, "Nothing important stuff. Just asking us how the shop was going and if we had some cool pranks —"

"— as it's his nephew birthday in a week or so," continued Fred, "and he wanted to give him some of your children friendly pranks. Asking us if we could give him discount."

There was a pause. Her Mum seemed to wait for them to speak more, but when they didn't, she snarled, "You know, as a matter of fact I know that Kingsley don't have a nephew. He has a niece —"

"You don't except us to remember everything," interjected George, "we have a fairly big business and we are after all common wizards, and can't remember every stinking detail —"

"— and it doesn't matter anyway," continued Fred, "the summary is that he wants to gift his niece our pranks and I don't think there's any problem in that."

"Yes, there is none," said her Mum sarcastically, "just a tiny glitch. Kingsley niece is married and is in her mid-thirty, if I remember correctly."

"Don't matter," said Fred smirking, though his eyes mirrored the realization of the approaching defeat, "People like to play with pranks. See us, see Dad —"

"Don't drag your Dad in the conversation," said he Mum, her eyes flashing sinisterly, "Having a knack for Muggle garbage is nothing to do with this situation —"

"— Mum," interjected George, "we just wanted to say that even grown-up can have knack for childish —"

"And as a matter of fact," her Mum snarled, "I remember you telling me that they were children friendly pranks. And now will you be so polite to explain us that why do a grown-up need children friendly prank?"

"We don't know, Mum," replied George, "Ask Kingsley?"

"Oh yes, I will," quipped her Mum, "and who was this mysterious person Kingsley said to both of you to bring."

"Mum," said Fred, grinning, "if we tell you know, what will be the use of the whole _mysterious person_ thing."

"You will have to wait and see," said George, and turned to head toward his room.

"Oh no," her Mum said, "you are going to tell me right here and now."

"Nope Mum," said Fred, who was now standing on the first stair, "we won't. You will have to wait and see. It's not like we are going to invite Death Eaters. Show some faith in us."

Without waiting for a reply he and George strode-off to their room, leaving the others to ponder on the thought of what could be the twins and Kingsley plan and who was the mysterious person.

After a friendly chatter about the topic, in which her Mum grunted and showed her displeasure, they stood up to depart to their respective rooms. Fred and George came hurriedly down the stairs and Fred said, "Don't you bunch have to sleep. If you don't, stuff your hands in your big mouths because we have some work to do tomorrow and like most of you; we are not that free."

"See, who's bouncing after getting a tinsy bit of a mission for the order," Ginny snide, as jealousy crept out from the core of her heart.

"Who's jealous?" said Fred.

"Can't you smell something burning, Fred?" said George, sniffing the air. He wrinkled his nose as he had caught a very unpleasant smell.

"Ve vere going to bed," said Fleur suddenly, surprising the whole lot of them.

Fred and George looked at each other, similar smirks playing on their faces. Ginny looked at Fleur, who looked mortified and was surely regretting the fact that she had opened her mouth and made her presence known to the twin. Before any of them could speak, her Mum said, "No more comments. Now you all lot, off to — _open your mouth and you will be grounded for a whole month_." She added, when Fred opened his mouth.

Fred reluctantly closed his mouth, and headed to his room. George followed him and so did Ginny. She caught up with them, after few steps and asked no one in particular, "What were you planning with Kingsley?"

"None that matters or concern you in any way, whatsoever," replied Fred. Ginny glared at him, but Fred stared back at him, unabashed.

Ginny turned to George, who seemed very interested in his wand. A throaty laugh punctuated the surrounding around them, which had an uncanny resemblance to Fleur laugh. Ginny swallowed a lump, and looked at her brothers menacingly and asked, "You are no cause for it, I presume."

"You should be ashamed of yourself," said Fred, "we're not perverts."

"Then, why I'm having a hard time believing that," retorted Ginny.

"Okay, we accept we did it the first time," said George, "but that time we had strong reasons and you actually enjoyed it much."

"No, I didn't," snapped Ginny.

"Oh yes, you did," said Fred, "Your excitement was so palpable that I thought that someone had sprayed Cheering potion in the air."

"No, it wasn't," said Ginny, "And back to the topic at hand, did you do it or not."

"Believe us or not," said George, "we do not have hand in it."

"And," continued Fred, "you can't blame us, if both of them were so lusty, that they forgot to cast silencing charms."

Without any other word, they trotted to their room leaving Ginny standing their alone, looking at the now darkened stairs. She slouched to her room, changed into her nightgown and sat on her bed, thinking about the recent happenings.

_Did Lupin and Harry had a row? Or did Harry told Lupin something that was not to be enclosed to any members of the order?_

(At this thought, Ginny felt a stab of anger and jealousy in her heart.)

_And what was with Tonks and Lupin? They looked really happy when they married each other., especially Tonks._

Ginny remembered the wedding as it had happened just some hours ago.

* * *

"_Ginny are you ready," came a voice, penetrating the walls of her room._

"_Yeah, coming," replied Ginny, looking at her reflection in the mirror._

_After some moments, she sat in the sitting room, looking around, completely disgruntled. They were supposed to leave five minutes before, but due to Fleur and her Merlin knows make-up, they were running late. If now her Mum, said anything about her being a lazy sod, she would surely reprimand her for that._

_The front door opened, revealing Fred and George in matching robes. Every member of her family was invited, which unfortunately included Fleur too, much to her displeasure. She glanced at the watch again and scoffed, "Now we're twenty minutes late. What is she doing in there?"_

"_Doing something, which occasionally witches like to do," supplied Fred, leaning against the wall._

"_And what should I make of that statement?" asked Ginny, glaring daggers at both of them._

"_Make out anything of it," said Fred, "we don't give a damn about it."_

"_Now we're twenty-five minutes late," said George, "It can't be that, can it?"_

_Ginny looked at the twins in confusion, clearly unaware of what was the silencing conversation going on about between the twins. After a moment of horror on the twin faces, there was that mischievous grin, which Ginny had come to associate with a planning in Fred and George mind._

"_Why are so anxious to get there, anyway?" asked Ginny, "Because up to I know you both love to spend most of your time in your shop."_

"_Right you are, Gin-Gin," said Fred, "but from a trustworthy source we have come to know that there will be some beautiful witches there —"_

"_I really don't want to know more," said Ginny, "And where is Ron anyway? And Hermione too."_

"_Don't know," said George, "check Ron's room. They might be there."_

"_Good idea," said Ginny, and headed towards Ron's room. It was closed and surely a silencing charm was cast on the door, as there was not even a squeak from inside. For once, horrible images stormed her mind. She shook her head ruefully, trying to dispose off the images. She opened the door a crack and looked inside. Hermione had arrived yesterday, looking quite shaken, from what only god knows or Ron. She was sure that Harry would be included in the secret the day he arrives, and that could be today. Harry wouldn't surely want to miss Lupin and Tonks wedding. Ginny focused her brain on the ongoing conversation,_

"… _don't even think about it, Hermione," Ron said, "You know he looked quite serious when he said that, and it is absolutely no lose."_

"_How can you say that Ron," said Hermione, "doesn't your —"_

_Ron raised a hand to silence her, flicked her wand and opened the door to reveal Ginny, who went red with embarrassment._

"_Eavesdropping, huh?" said Ron._

"_You keep quiet," snapped Ginny and turned to Hermione, "What did Harry said to both of you?"_

"_None that matters," supplied Ron and before Ginny could add another word, he shouted, walking towards the door, "Mum, are you ready to go?"_

"_I am," came her Mum agitated voice, "but _some_ of us, are not."_

_Ron sniggered, straightened his robes, and walked out of the room, pounding on the stairs. Ginny turned to Hermione, looking straight in her eyes and asked her, a question that have been nagging him since yesterday, "Will Harry come?"_

_Hermione stood there, completely silent for some moments, and than she said, "Chances are low, Ginny. We didn't talk to anybody about this and we know as much as you know. My guess is as good as your."_

_Hermione looked guilty for a moment, as if she had hid something from Ginny. Ginny thought of it as a good sign. _Maybe Harry had planned to surprise me_, she thought fondly. And then with a pang of pain came the Hogwarts ground in her vision, where Harry had broke up with her, severing every type of romantic ties with her. Ginny knees buckled, as her eyes swayed and the unhealed scars of her heart became fresh again. Ginny took the support of the wall and whole of this act wasn't missed by Hermione. She looked sympathetically at Ginny, who snarled in return. Ginny turned on her heels, and strode out of the room. She banged her fist on Fleur room door, releasing some of the contained grief, anger, pain and Merlin knew what on it._

_Ginny collided with her Mum on the way down. Her Mum looked angry and asked her, "Where's Fleur?"_

"_I'm not her fan," replied Ginny, "I don't know and I don't want to know. What happened anyway?" she added as an afterthought._

"_Andromeda Floo-called," said her Mum, looking completely disgruntled, "We are nearly an hour late and she was worried about us."_

"_Of course," said Ginny and trotted downstairs, only to be met by her obnoxious brothers. They were discussing something, and laughing occasionally. Charlie looked a little discomfited, otherwise he was enjoying himself. Bill was nowhere to be seen, and maybe the joke was about him. Ginny shrugged her shoulder, and walked towards her brothers. But at the precise moment, her Mum came thumping down the stairs, muttering something darkly under her breath._

_She walked towards her Dad, said something to him, who nodded in response._

_Her Mum barked, "We are going, come here, all you lot."_

"_Mum, where's Fleur?" jested Fred._

"_She and Bill will come a little later," said her Mum, "and no more question." She added when Ron opened his mouth to speak._

_All of them, one by one flooed to Tonks house. They were met by a__ fair-haired, big-bellied man, whose name was Ted Tonks, and was Tonks father. He greeted them and invited them in. Ginny eyes looked around the room and she recognized most of them, from the Order meeting in Grimmauld Place. Her Mum and Dad engaged themselves in conversation, as Ron, Fred and George were lost in the small crowd. Hermione was engrossed in a book. Ginny stood there, torn between going to see Tonks and finding… Harry. She saw Kingsley, standing in a corner with a silver haired wizard, Ginny recognized as Elphias Doge, Dumbledore's oldest friend. She strode towards them, confident that they would surely know where Harry was._

"_Good morning Kingsley," said Ginny, "Good morning Mr. Doge."_

"_Good morning," replied Kingsley, "Where's Arthur?"_

"_He is off talking to some people," said Ginny, "Hey, where's Harry?"_

_Kingsley looked at her curiously. Ginny gulped and elaborated, "Hermione is here and I'm sure Harry wouldn't want to miss Lupin wedding."_

"_Yeah," said Kingsley, relaxing a bit, "he will not come." He said it so _plainly_. But he didn't know what he had said and what it meant for her. She had been waiting to see Harry, from the moment he had left for his relatives. Every night she would sit in her room, crying, remembering every single moment she had spent with Harry. Restoring her composure, she asked, "And why's that?"_

"_For his security," was all Kingsley supplied; as after it he moved to talk to someone. Elphias had long since slipped from the conversation, leaving Ginny to sulk and brood over the thoughts of Harry._

_Ginny absentmindedly walked towards where she had last seen Hermione. She was still sitting there, reading her book. Ginny quietly slipped in the chair next to her._

_They sat their quietly for a few moments. Hermione slipped-off to find Ron, leaving Ginny alone. Ginny didn't notice a blonde haired tall boy around Harry age walk toward her. She didn't even notice when he sat next to her, where moments ago Hermione had sat._

"_Hi," he said._

_Ginny was snapped out of her reverie. She looked at the boy. He had blue eyes and a handsome face. But still Ginny didn't even felt a tad bit attracted toward the boy. But still out of courtesy, Ginny said, "Hi."_

"_My name is John Tonks," the boy said._

_Ginny only nodded. For a split second she thought of flirting with the boy. But that impulse vanished as soon as it came. First, she wasn't feeling like flirting with someone and second it would've been good, if Harry was around. It would've at least made him jealous and would've forced him to reconsider his decision._

_Ginny settled at ignoring the boy, until Hermione come. But the boy was persistent. He offered her juice, tried his best to get any type of word out of her mouth. A dull headache started to pound in Ginny head. She cursed under her breath, and her eyes searched for the mane of bushy hair or the trademark red hair. But, none of them was around, in her vision of sight._

_When the boy, whatever his name was, didn't stop nagging her, Ginny turned, looked him straight in the eyes and said, "Can't you see I don't want to talk. Go away before I regret my future actions."_

_The message was conveyed to the boy, as he looked a little discomfited and afraid. But nonetheless he said, "There is nothing wrong in a friendly chat. I was alone roaming around here like a ghost and then I spotted you. You were sitting alone, so, I kind of thought that you would like company."_

"_Then you thought wrong," spat Ginny, "and now take the lead and stop nagging me and move out."_

_The boy, whatever his name was, looked rather happy. He opened his mouth to speak and at the precise moment, Ginny felt an arm on her shoulder and she turned to see Ron and Hermione. The boy turned too, his blue eyes met Ron blue eyes and his spirits downed. Ginny suspected that it was partly because of Ron tall frame and secondly because of his murderous expression. Ginny was quite capable to handle the situation, but at this time, she was more than happy to let Ron deal with the situation. Ginny stole a glance at the boy face, and felt satisfied when she saw the terrified expression on the boy face. Ron moved around to face the boy and said in a strained and clipped voice, "Would you mind…"_

_He let the sentence trail-off. The boy caught the meaning of the incomplete sentence and quickly slipped away from the view. Ron and Hermione settled themselves in the chairs, Ron sitting just next to her. Ginny once again let herself slip in her thoughts. Even after a straight blunt answer from Kingsley that Harry won't come, she still had some hope in her heart that Harry would come, swoop her right off her feet and…_

_Ginny never get the chance to complete the thought, as Hermione nudged her in the ribs. Ginny was snapped out of her reverie and she glared at Hermione. She pointed at the corner room. There stood Tonks in a simple white wedding gown. She had turned her hairs blonde and was looking anxiously at the door leading out in the garden. Now only Hermione and Ginny were in the house, as everyone had headed outside in the garden to witness the wedding. Hermione half dragged Ginny outside, exchanging pleasantries with Tonks, who looked scared out of her wits. Somehow Mrs. Tonks, who had a strong resemblance with her sister Bellatrix looked quite unhappy and if possible a little sulky. Ginny thought that it was just the pain of separating from her only child and daughter. Flashing a smile, which looked more like a grimace to Tonks, she slouched out._

_They took the only empty seats available, the farthest from the altar. Ginny, from the corner of her eyes saw Lupin. He looked happier than he had ever looked. Ginny felt happy, as she knew Harry would've too, seeing the only alive loyal friend of his father happy. Ginny plonked in the chair and gestured Hermione to do so too. Hermione didn't look happy but didn't say anything._

_After some moments, Tonks came in view. She now looked radiantly happy. The smile made Ginny heart ache, as she pictured Harry that happy. Ginny leaned towards Hermione and whispered, "Tell me that, Harry at the least knew about the marriage."_

_Hermione eyes swooped low, not meeting her eyes. Hermione had confirmed her suspicion, without even saying a word. Ginny felt betrayed, not for anything that had happened to her, but to Harry. They were his best friends and still he was kept away from the one thing that would've given him pleasure and happiness up to the extent which was impossible to put in words. Hermione would've sensed Ginny reaction, as her face took over an expression halfway between commiserating and strong guilt. And when Hermione opened her mouth to speak, her voice was small and frightened, "I… I wanted to tell Harry. R… Ron wanted too. But Order members thought that it could cause us problems and ultimately more sufferings for Harry —"_

"_You know that," Ginny cut across Hermione, furiously, "Harry would've been over the skies knowing that the only loyal friend of his father is at last getting what he deserved the most."_

"_I k… know," sobbed Hermione, "It have been very hard for me too. But we have to take some drastic measures to ensure safety of our family and friends."_

_At this Hermione broke, as tears spilled from her eyes, and Ginny understood that there was something much more worse and complicated going on then she imagined. The flare of being in middle of the activities flared inside her, and she tried to force the full truth out of Hermione, "Hermione what have you done and what's going on around?"_

_Hermione looked at some distant point and then said, "I can't tell you, and as a matter of fact I can't tell anyone. It's supposed to be something, no one other than the three of us need to know."_

"_And by…"_

_Ginny sentence was drown in the clapping and wolf whistle of the order members and Ted family._

* * *

Ginny looked around the room, after pulling herself out from the reverie. She looked around as the question played in her mind like a chant,

_Did Lupin and Harry had a row? Or did Harry told Lupin something that was not to be enclosed to any members of the order?_

_What's the problem between Tonks and Lupin?_

And then a sentence played in her mind, from the wedding of Tonks:

'"_I can't tell you, and as a matter of fact I can't tell anyone. It's supposed to be something, no one other than the three of us need to know."'_

_I can't tell you, and as a matter of fact I can't tell anyone. Its supposed to be something, no one other than the three of us need to know_, she repeated in her mind and after every repetition a haze of confusion was cleared from her mind.

And after repeating it around a hundred times in her brain, Ginny came to a conclusion. There had been a row between Lupin and Harry. Lupin would've asked for the details about their mission and Harry would surely have straight pointedly denied to tell him anything because he wouldn't have wanted for any other to risk their life for him. _That is typical Harry_, she thought with a weak smile.

She took the photograph from her pillow and lifted it to her eye level. The carefree smile, the happiness enervating from his emerald eyes, stole her breath away. Tears welled in the corner of her eyes, as she hitched for breath. It was so unfair. She planted a peck on the photograph Harry face, and flopped on her bed, lying on her back. Instinctively her hand moved; in which the photograph was clutched, to her heart, pressing the cold photograph against her breast.

She welcomed the haze of sleep, which engulfed her pulling her in darkness.

* * *

The days passed in a haze of activities. And then the dreaded day came.

Ginny got up with a start and stared at her hand and then looked out of the window. Sun was blazing through window, illuminating every thing present in her room. Ginny groaned when a realization struck him. Today was the day she dreaded and anticipated. Today was Fifteenth of August, the day her O.W.L.s result were supposed to come.

Ginny was strained to the deepest core of her heart. She felt as someone was twisting her intestines. She sat on her bed, took deep breaths and remembered her talk with the twins she had yesterday.

* * *

_Ginny was sitting in her room, alone. It had been like this since her birthday, since she had learnt about Harry. As she looked at the photograph of her and Harry, there was a knock on the door and the door opened, revealing twins wearing their most idiotic grin. They slipped in the room, without a say-so and leaned across the wall facing Ginny bed._

"_Hey, Gin-Gin," said Fred, his eyes glinting._

"_Don't call me that," snapped Ginny, but in truth, she had started to like the name a bit._

"_And as we will follow your order," chided George._

"_Just come to the bloody topic," snarled Ginny._

"_Okay," said George, "Why the hell have you been moping and slouching in your room, when you could have done something productive or at least enjoyable."_

"_It's my wish," supplied Ginny._

"_Are you scared for your O.W.L.s result?" asked Fred, seriously._

"_A little. Why?" said Ginny, suspicious where the conversation was going._

"_You needn't worry," said Fred, "You will probably pass two or three O.W.L.s at the least and so you could fly away from the prying clutches of Mum."_

_Ginny heart sank. She didn't want to go. She wanted to be away from Hogwarts, but still somewhere in her heart, she wanted to prove herself, to prove she was worthy of… everything. Fred seemed to notice, because he said, "You don't seem happy about it," said Fred, looking directly in her eyes._

"_I am happy," Ginny attempted a feeble try at lying. Commonly, she would've pulled it off, but with all the turmoil going inside her, she had somehow lost the ability. She wanted to be the old Ginny, the confident Ginny, the blunt mouthed Ginny, the… the seemingly-real Ginny. But after the breakup, Ginny outer shell had broke-apart to reveal the real Ginny, which she kept hidden under all those protective wards; the Ginny which still was the scared little girl, the Ginny who couldn't talk straight face to Harry, the Ginny who had always envied her big brothers. And before she could re-seal her shell, Harry gave her another blow. Left her, for Merlin knew up to when. He could die and not come back to her ever. Every time her thought lingered on this, her heart shreds into many pieces._

_Ginny gulped, feeling her throat dry and itchy. She could feel Fred and George gaze boring hole in her body, but she couldn't look them straight in their eyes, as she was sure it will give away her cover. Fred hand reached below her chin, slowly leveling her face with his and then he said, in a soothing voice, "What's in your heart, Ginny? You know you can turn to us. Maybe we aren't Harry or Hermione, and thank Merlin for that —"_

"— _but Ginny," continued George, "we will be at your side, whenever you need us."_

_Ginny smiled at the feeble attempt of the twins to make her laugh. She looked at them both of them, their faces showing genuine concern. Ginny slowly, but steadily braced her heart, to confess, what for her could be similar to confessing to Harry that she wanted to marry him the moment, he kissed her for the first time. Ginny glanced one more look at the twin face, sucked in a deep breath and then said, in a small and frightened voice, "I'm scared."_

_None of the twin spoke. Ginny mentally thanked them for it, because if they had, it would've been impossible for her to continue, "Scared for Ron, scared for Hermione, scared for Harry. They could be dead… he could be dead, before I get to say them… him a proper goodbye. You must be thinking how much of a git I am." — she gave a feeble laugh — "I'm thinking only about Harry, not about my brother and best friend. But you know why."_

_There was another pause. Not as thick as before, but still very discomforting. When none of the twin spoke, Ginny continued, "I think you know why. He will come in front of death, if that is the thing which will get Ron and Hermione to safety. He won't care about the consequences._

"_You will be thinking how big of a fool I am," said Ginny, in a strained voice, "babbling about how noble Harry is. Surely Ron and Hermione will try to help him, but at the end, I know; he will abandon them, leave them in safety and will go to face the certain d… consequences himself, alone, leaving them to safety._

"_But you know," Ginny sniffed, "I want to be here for them, for him, when he comes. Not in Hogwarts; cosying in its safety, when Harry, Ron and Hermione are somewhere we only could guess."_

_Silence lingered around them again. But than she put on her best smile, and a genuine one at that and said, "But you know, I will be going back to Hogwarts, I just decided. Harry wouldn't have wanted me to brood around here; he would've wanted me to live on."_

_Ginny insides crumpled, when she herself realised what she had said. _'Live on'_. It seemed impossible to her. She couldn't live on without Harry. Ignoring the pangs of panic her heart was now constantly being assaulted to; she sucked in two, three deep breaths, and then said to the twins, "Thank you, for talking to me."_

_Fred and George stared at her, completely bemused. Ginny snorted, stood up from her bed, and pushed the twins out of her room. She closed the door and skidded to the floor, letting herself succumbed in tears, as the dead faces of Ron, Hermione and Harry danced in front of her eyes._

* * *

Ginny stared out of the window. She dreaded the day because it would seal what she had opted, to go back to Hogwarts. She would be choosing and accepting the fact that she would've to _live-on_; without Harry, without Ron, without Hermione.

_No_, she thought, _I wouldn't have to. They will come back_.

And she anticipated the day, because of curiosity about her O.W.L.s result and something Harry said to her, the same day, in which dreadful night Professor Dumbledore was taken by the death. She remembered that thought fondly.

* * *

_Harry and Ginny were sitting under his favourite tree. It had been like a ritual for them. As soon as they would get themselves away from Hermione clutches; who was now constantly reprimanding Harry for being a distraction to Ginny, they would come here and talk about everything to anything, often letting themselves to lose in other's touch._

_Today Ginny had to over act to come here and spend some quality time with Harry. Hermione had threatened her that she would stop teaching her, if she continued this. Ron like always, found something more important and didn't participate in the conversation._

_After gazing intently in each other eyes for a whole minute, Ginny took the initiative, moving her face closer and closer to Harry's face and then she captured his mouth in a searing kiss, which sent jolt down her spine. She vaguely felt, Harry arm snaking around her back, pulling her in his laps as he deepened the kiss. They sat their snogging each other, up to they were breathless. Then, both of them rolled on their back, their fingers entwined and looked up at the sky._

"_Do you think I will pass the O.W.L.s, Harry?" asked Ginny, startling even herself._

_Harry didn't look at her. He continued looking in the sky, "And why do you ask?"_

_When Ginny didn't say anything, he continued, "You will probably get O.W.L.s better than me and equal to Hermione."_

"_Do you honestly believe that?" asked Ginny. _

"_Yup," said Harry, "look at that." He pointed at a far point with his hand. Ginny view was blocked by branches._

"_I can't see it," said Ginny, straining her eyes to look past the cover the branches had created. When she couldn't see the thing Harry was pointing at, she sat up, her back leaning against the broad trunk. Harry followed suit. Ginny still couldn't see it. Before she could complain, Harry said, "It's gone."_

"_What's gone?" asked Ginny, bemused._

"_Oh just a bird," said Harry, his face screwed in concentration._

"_And why did you wanted me to see it," said Ginny, looking skeptically at Harry._

"_Oh I just wanted to use it as a metaphor," said Harry, and his face turned slowly towards her, as he continued, "that you are supposed to fly high, not rot on the ground like us, like me."_

"_You don't rot on the ground," scolded Ginny, albeit she was taken off guard by Harry comments, "and if I ever did fly higher than you, I will take you with me."_

_Harry's face turned to look at the sky again and Ginny said, "So, it seems I have to work hard and score O.W.L.s."_

_Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and entwined their arms. When Harry nodded, Ginny continued, "So, it seems we have to cut-off out time, which we spent here together and I've to use it too study hard."_

_Harry smiled and turned his face slowly to look at her. There was a blinding flash and puff of purple smoke. Harry whipped his head in the direction and saw a grinning Colin. Ginny swore, got up, whipped out her wand and said, "Colin you're so dead."_

_Harry could only laugh, sitting there. He grabbed Ginny hand, shook his head and pulled her down on the ground as Colin made an escape._

"_Don't think I won't get you for this," Ginny shouted at Colin retreating back. She turned her face to look at Harry, on whose face an evil smile was playing. Before Ginny could say anything, Harry said, "I think my penance is in order."_

* * *

Ginny got up, feeling dazzled and headed for the bathroom. After a quick bath, she descended downstairs, only to met by her Mum. Bill and Fleur were back at the cottage, with the promise to comeback tonight. Fred and George must have left for the shop, her Dad for the ministry and Charlie had gone back to Romania for urgent work, though he promised that he would be back by thirtieth.

Ginny quickly headed toward the kitchen, feeling her stomach growling. As soon as her Mum served her breakfast, she dug into it saying thank you which was muffled because of the amount of food she had stuffed in her mouth. Quickly finishing breakfast, she dumped the dishes in the sink and asked her Mum, "Anything new in the _Prophet_?"

Her Mum shook her head, and out of the corner of her eyes, she saw her Mum eyes linger on the window. Ginny eyes followed her Mum gaze, but were only met by a clear blue sky. Then in a distance, she saw a speck of black, which was getting bigger and bigger every second. Ginny hurriedly opened the window, just in time for the owl to enter. It was a handsome tawny. It had an envelop tied to its right leg. The owl lifted its leg for Ginny to take hid envelop. Ginny with shaky hands took envelop from the owl's leg. As soon as Ginny took the letter from the owl's leg, it soared in the air and landed on Errol perch.

Ginny sucked in the air, slit her letter opened and took out the piece of parchment. She unfolded it, closed her eyes for a moment and then read:

**O**RDINARY **W**IZARD **L**EVEL **R**ESULTS

_Pass Grades Fail Grades_

**O**UTSTANDING (O) **P**OOR (P)

**E**XCEEDS **E**XPECATIONS (E) **D**READFUL (D)

**A**CCEPTABLE (A) **T**ROLL (T)

_Ginevra Molly Weasley has achieved:_

_Astronomy...A  
__Care of Magical Creature...E  
__Charm...E  
__Defense against the Dark Arts...O  
__Divination...P  
__Herbology...E  
__History of Magic...A  
__Potions...E  
__Transfiguration...E_

Ginny read the parchment several times, and with each time, the knot in her stomach loosened. It was perfect. She had scored eight owls. Her Mum looked at her with expectant eyes. Ginny handed over the parchment to her and took out the other parchment. It read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

_Dear Miss. Weasley,_

_If you have passed your O.W.L.s, the list of subject which you are affiliated to take, will be consulted with the head of your house. If you haven't, further options will be discussed with the headmistress on the day when session starts._

_Terms begin on September 1. And Muggle studies have been made compulsory for every student._

_Yours sincerely,  
__Filius Flitwick  
__Deputy Headmaster._

Ginny stared at the parchment incredulously. _Muggle studies compulsory for all_. She searched the envelop for the third piece of parchment, took it out and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
_of _WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY  
~

Course books:

The students should only have each copy of the subject they want to choose and had the needed O.W.L.:

_Advanced Potion-Making_ by Arsenius Jigger (NEWTs Potion)

_Confronting the Faceless_ by Quentin Trimble (NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts)

_Mastering the Unknown_ by Quentin Trimble (NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts)

_Advanced Guide to Transfiguration_ by Emeric Switch (NEWTs Transfiguration)

_The Advances Book of Spells Grade 6_ by Miranda Goshawk (NEWTs Charms)

_Advanced Guide on Herbology_ by Phyllida Spore (NEWTs Herbology)

_Caretaker of Beasts_ by Newt Scamander (NEWTs Care of Magical Creature)

_Deciphering the Future_ by Cassandra Vablatsky (NEWTs Divination)

_Spot of Muggles_ by Arocita Grake (NEWTs Muggle Studies)

_Looking in the Numbers_ by Grace Iota (NEWTs Arithmancy)

Ginny looked at the list one more time. Everything looked fine except the Muggle Studies book. The name was really inappropriate. She didn't get the chance to ponder on this thought more, because as soon as she put the list of the course book down, her Mum engulfed her in a hug and said, "My sweet dear. I'm so very happy."

Ginny sat there in silence for some time, while her Mum buzzed with excitement. Their was a knock on the main door. Ginny got up from her chair, walked to the door and said, "Who's there?"

"Xenophilius Lovegood," came the voice from behind the door, "with my daughter Luna Lovegood."

Ginny opened the door and greeted Mr. Lovegood and Luna. Her Mum also came hurrying to the door and said to Mr. Lovegood, "Come inside, Xeno."

"No, no Molly," said Mr. Lovegood, "I've some work to attend to and Luna here wanted to meet with Ginny. If it's all right with you, I will leave 1Luna here and come back after one hour to pick her up."

"No, it's no problem, Xeno," said her Mum.

"Thank you," said Mr. Lovegood and he headed out of the door, humming a weird tone.

Ginny and Luna headed towards the kitchen. On the table laid Ginny result with the other two piece of parchment.

"Ginny," said Luna, "how many O.W.L.s did you get?"

"How many did you got?" asked Ginny in return. Both the friends exchanged their results, and Ginny read Luna O.W.L.s result:

**O**RDINARY **W**IZARD **L**EVEL **R**ESULTS

_Pass Grades Fail Grades_

**O**UTSTANDING (O) **P**OOR (P)

**E**XCEEDS **E**XPECATIONS (E) **D**READFUL (D)

**A**CCEPTABLE (A) **T**ROLL (T)

_Luna Lovegood has achieved:_

_Astronomy...E  
__Care of Magical Creature...A  
__Charms...E  
__Defense against the Dark Arts...E  
__Divination...A  
__Herbology...E  
__History of Magic...A  
__Potions...E  
__Transfiguration...E_

"Wow, Luna," exclaimed Ginny, "nine O.W.L.s. I only got eight."

"But, Ginny," said Luna, "you have got an Outstanding and I've none of them."

Ginny nodded and gave Luna her O.W.L.s result back. Her Mum, who had been listening to their conversation, strode towards them, with a plate full of sandwiches and said, giving them the plate, "I'm so happy for both of you."

Luna murmured her thanks and Ginny and Luna started eating and talking. They discussed which subjects they would choose, how the condition of Hogwarts would be and where Harry, Ron and Hermione were.

After an hour, Mr. Lovegood came and Ginny bade goodbye to Luna. She was once again left alone, to dwell deep into her miseries and thought of Harry. She absentmindedly ran a hand over the table and knocked out the envelop on the floor in which her O.W.L. result had come.

It fell with a surprising _clink_. Ginny surveyed the inside of the envelop and found a badge. Her heart missed a beat, and she stopped breathing as she took out the badge. It was Gryffindor Quidditch Captain badge. Without even knowing, she shouted, "I'm the captain."

Her Mum turned around startled, "What happened, dear?"

Ginny tossed the badge to her Mum, as she tried to surpass the shock. When she was out of the initial shock, she turned to look at her Mum. She didn't look pleased; rather she looked a bit angry and discomfited by the fact that Ginny had been made the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"What happened, Mum?" asked Ginny, "Aren't you pleased?"

Her Mum didn't even tried to hide her displeasure, as she said, "What was Minerva thinking making you the house captain. You have much on your plate, without Quidditch increasing it."

It was right to a extent. But she loved Quidditch and for her, it was a honor to be the house team captain. So, trying to defend herself, she said, "Mum even Harry was the team captain the previous year and he had more things to worry about, than I will ever have in my life."

"Yes dear," said her Mum, "but he is Harry…"

And then she continued her work, leaving Ginny alone to ponder on the thought. _He is Harry,_ she repeated her Mum words in her mind and every time she repeated the word, her strength increased.

_You are supposed to fly high_, Harry's word repeated in her mind, acting as a beacon of hope and power.

* * *

The days passed in haze. Ginny managed her days by playing Quidditch with the twins and even tolerating Fleur on her short visits to the Shell Cottage because they acted as a diversion for her mind. She had read through her course books and occasionally a smile would tug on her lips, when she would think what Ron and Harry would say, if they knew about it. Otherwise the time alone in the Burrow had been spend moping around and make paper plane out of _Daily Prophet_ pages.

She got up on the morning of twenty second. Her Mum had planned to go to Diagon alley to purchase Ginny's book today as it was a holiday for her Dad and her Mum didn't want to go there alone. Her Mum had insisted that she should purchase all new books, but Ginny had pointedly denied it. She would use Hermione old books for two reasons. First, they were in very good condition and second, they had very useful notes in the corner of the pages. So, they were today only going to purchase the three new books, the book Hermione didn't left and to renew her supplies of quills, inks, parchments and potion supplies. Ginny had finalized that she would take the same subjects as Harry and Ron, Transfiguration, Charms, DADA, Potions and Herbology and unfortunately Muggle Studies.  
Ginny slouched to the bathroom, taking a quick bath and heading downstairs for a hearty breakfast. Her Mum laded her plate with sandwiches, bacon, and scorn. Her mum had started lading her plate with hazardous amount of food from the day she had received her Hogwarts letter. She behaved like it was the last time she would get the chance to feed her, to fuss over her. George had joked that she would rival Hagrid in weight, if Mum continued to feed her like this. Ginny on her part had not raised any objection. She let her Mum fuss over her because she had started to like it and carve for it as the days passed and the dreaded day First of September came closer. She gulped the last bit of her sandwich washing it down with Pumpkin juice.

Her Dad came, sat at his usual chair, picked up the _Daily Prophet_ and said to Ginny, "Are you sure Ginny, you don't want the new books or any gift from us."

"Yes Dad," said Ginny, "Hermione books are worth 100 Galleons and I have Ron's new Cleansweep and I don't want a owl."

The real reason she didn't want an owl that she wouldn't be able to control her emotions and would try to send a letter to Harry, which could be very fatal for Harry. And secondly if she got a owl, her Mum would force her to write a letter regularly.

Ginny pulled herself from her trance and looked at her Dad, he was frowning at the _Daily Prophet_. It wasn't a new thing, but today his frown looked somehow more intense and full of contempt.

"What happened, Dad?" said Ginny, "anything troubling."

Her Dad passed the _Prophet_ to her and Ginny unfolded it and flatted it against the table. On the first page in bold letters was written again:

**UNDESIRABLE NUMBER 1**

Under it was a photograph of Harry. He looked happy in the photograph. Under the photograph was a small caption:

_Undesirable Number 1 still on the run.  
The person on whom information, Potter will be  
caught, will be awarded 10,000 Galleon and the  
person who will help in the capture of Potter,  
will be presented with Order of Merlin, second class  
in addition to the 10,000 Galleon prize money._

Ginny felt sick. How can people publish something like this about Harry, who was risking his own life, to secure the life of others. Ginny looked at her Dad, who pointed at the second page. Ginny complied, and turned the page. The bold headline read:

**FUGITIVE MUGGLE-BORN LIST**

Ginny was at the point of tossing out all her breakfast. Gulping the feeling of nausea, she read on:

_Yesterday, Ministry has released the list of the Muggle-borns, who have not appeared in the Ministry after the call made by Ministry to research on the source of their so-called magical powers. Madam Umbridge, Head of the Muggle-born Registration Commission and Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry said, "The Muggle-borns who haven't presented themselves after the polite announcement by the Ministry, will have to suffer consequences if they don't report in Ministry soon, because the spies planted by the Ministry have informed us that Undesirable Number 1 with some fugitives Muggle-borns is planning to destabilize the Ministry."_

_Here is the list of the Muggle-borns, who haven't presented themselves in the Ministry:_

_1. Hermione Jean Granger  
2. Dean Thomas  
3. Dirk Cresswell  
4. Nelson Max  
5. Ted Tonks_

The list went on up to 100 names. And on the bottom of the list was a short message printed:

_The above mentioned Muggle-borns should present themselves in the Ministry by First of September or they will suffer consequences and will be announced as a threat to the Ministry, because of their ties with the 'Undesirable Number 1', who according to the Ministry spies is planning to take over the Ministry._

Ginny shook her head, a little bemused. It at the least proved the fact that the 98 people still believed in Harry; Hermione and Ted not included as they knew and believed in Harry from the start. She tossed the _Prophet_ back to her Dad and sat in the sitting room, waiting for her parents to come. After some moments, her Dad and Mum came, and stood near the fireplace, waiting for Ginny to do the same. They would be flooing to Fred and George flat.

Her Dad moved, took a handful of Floo powder and threw it in the fireplace. The fire turned emerald green. Her Dad stepped in the fire and shouted, "Weasley Wizard Whizzes."

He was lost in a swirl of flames. Her Mum beckoned Ginny to go. Ginny took handful of Floo, tossed it in the fire and said, stepping in the fire, "Weasley Wizard Whizzes."

Ginny swirled and whirled in the fire and after few moments of discomfort, she stood in Fred and George flat. She had never seen it before. It was cleaner and tidier than she had thought it would be. There were no scorch marks on the walls, nor were the walls cracked like they had been in their Burrow room. Ginny suspected that they had a different room for all their wicked experiments.

Her Mum followed after her, appearing in the twin's flat fireplace. Her Mum eyes scrutinized the room and when she didn't find anything to complain about, she pursed her lips, and headed towards the stairs. Her Dad and Ginny followed suit. Fred and George after a moment hesitation followed. Ginny trotted down the stairs, entering the darkened shop. Fred waved his wand, pulling the curtains from the window, letting the morning sunlight illuminate the shop. From the back door, came a witch with short blonde hair. She nodded at the twins and than retreated to the room. Her Mum locked the twin with her accusing glare.

"Who is she?" her Mum demanded.

"She is verity, Mum," explained Fred, "She works for us."

Her Mum nodded, though she looked a little skeptical. Fred opened the door, and beckoned her Mum, her Dad and Ginny to the door.

"I will guide you, in the new Diagon alley," said Fred, a little gloomily, "and George here, will look after the shop."

George didn't even look a little happy about the decision. But he didn't say anything. Ginny suspected that their had been some kind of incident or truce between the twins.

Fred moved out of the door, keeping the door open. Her Mum and Dad followed, followed closely by Ginny. Diagon alley didn't look even remotely similar to what it looked a year before. It looked more as Knockturn alley with various dodgy kind of wizard and witches selling Dark artifacts. Fred ignored them, not even giving them half a glance. They were calling after their retreating back. In one of the corner of the street, their was a big stall, which wands at the display, for people to purchase.

"He's now the new wand maker around here?" asked Ginny to no one in particular.

"Oh no," said Fred, "he is just a fraud. His name is Honest Willy Wagstaff and he sells cheap wands. If I had a choice between fighting with my fist and by using wand by him, I will fight with my hand."

"Then who's the new wand maker?" asked Ginny, remembering that Ollivander had been kidnapped a year before. Fred pointed at a street, and said, "His shop is somewhere there. His name is Pothart. His wands are nowhere in league with Ollivander, but still he charges more than Ollivander charged."

Fred marched them to Madam Malkin's, occasionally telling them about Diagon alley new condition. They entered the shop, and walked to Madam Malkin, who looked a little happy seeing the Weasley family.

"New school robes," said her Mum, pushing Ginny forward. Ginny walked forward and stand still like a doll, while Madam Malkin adjusted the robes. After paying and collecting Ginny robes, they headed towards Flourish and Blotts to purchase Ginny books. They gave the list to the manager of the shop, who quickly procured the three books Mastering the Unknown, Spot of Muggles and Confronting the Unknown. The manager looked disgruntled when he packed the first two books, and Ginny had a idea why did he looked so. They headed out of the shop after paying and headed toward the Apothecary and as soon as Ginny replenished her potions kit, they headed back towards the Weasley Wizard Whizzes. George was standing at the door of the shop, and looked relieved when the four of them came back. They headed upstairs to the flat and without any other discussion, her Mum walked towards the fireplace, closely followed by her Dad. She turned to Ginny and said, "We are going to Ted house. We will back in a hour. Wait here up to the time we come back. Don't leave the shop. Am I clear, Ginevra?"

Ginny nodded and saw her Mum and Dad vanished in a swirl of green flames. Ginny tossed herself on the sofa while Fred and George leaned against the wall. They had a look of evil planning on their face. Ginny glared at them.

"Gin-Gin," said Fred, "will you accept our offer which we made to you?"

"Which one?" asked Ginny, rattling her brain.

"Job for the Weasley Wizard Whizzes," said Fred, "in which you get free supply of our products, on just one condition. You will cause as much havoc as you can cause and uphold the name of the legendary pranksters."

"Oh, I will love to," said Ginny, "but how do you suppose I will be able to take all those to my room."

"Gin-Gin," said George, grinning, "Mum and Dad are not here. We can easily smuggle a box full of our wonderful products in your room."

"And what if Mum checked my room or worse if my trunk is checked in Hogwarts?" said Ginny, "Mum will literally kill me."

"Gin-Gin," said Fred, "you are embarrassing us. Last year we smuggled everything in Hogwarts from firecrackers to love potions without any one even getting a spark of what we were up to."

"But this year will be more difficult," said Ginny.

"What's life without difficulties," said George, "and secondly we have invented some very nice disguising tricks. Come her, have a look."

Ginny followed them in their workshop. Many cauldrons were simmering and hissing, exhaling coloured gases. Fred pulled out a box. Inside were ink bottles.

"What are these Ginny?" asked Fred.

"They look like ink bottles," said Ginny, "but knowing both of you, they would be some sort of disguise for hiding something illegal. But don't you think it is a little bit obvious."

"No, its not," said Fred, "Open it up."

Ginny cracked open the seal and looked inside. Their was some kind of dense liquid in it. Ginny dipped her finger in it, staining her finger with the liquid, and sniffed the smell of the liquid.

"Its plain ink," said Ginny, rubbing her finger on the near-by wall.

"No, it's not," said George, grinning, "In there is a pouch, which had been shrunk to hold a box of Skiving snatch box."

Fred flicked his wand and the bottle cracked open and something small the size of tip of a quill came soaring to Fred hand. The bottle vanished, and on Fred hand was a skiving snatch box.

"Impressive," said Ginny.

"Thanks," Fred said giving her a sweeping box and continued, "And for you my dear sister, we had created something special, which took the combined efforts of many talented pranksters and lots of failed experiments."

"We didn't want it to be available to common people," said George, "it would be our little secret and that's how no one will know about it and you will be able to smuggle it easily."

They moved back in the twin flat and George pulled out a box, which contained potion supplies and some fake jewelry.

"Disguised products, I presume," said Ginny, grinning.

"Yup," said Fred, "but they are a bit advanced. You will need to say a password to crack them open."

"It is legendary pranksters," said George, "and remember one thing once the enchantment break, which kept these products hidden will not be restored. We have given you anything to everything the shop has. And when you need more of our wonderful products, just send us a letter asking for more supplies."

"But wouldn't they be mixed with my potions supplies," said Ginny.

"Yes, they will," said Fred, "and when you need to find them just point your wand and say Alohomora."

"_Alohomora_?" said Ginny.

"Yes, Alohomora," said George, "it is a common charm and no one will waste their time in casting it. And when you will cast it the fake Potion supplies will burn blue. Understood?"

"Yes," Ginny nodded.

"Now let's get these mix in your things," said Fred, tossing the WWW products in her bag. They all meddled in her new potion supplies and it was impossible to tell, which was real and which was fake. Ginny grinned, marveling the twin's intelligence.

* * *

The remaining days were nothing short of tension, anticipation and a little excitement. Ginny was bouncing on the balls of her feet, when the night of twenty fifth approached. Every member of her family was sitting in the sitting room, waiting for the Order members to come. Today password was '_Potter-fan_'. Everybody was supposed to come around midnight, in the same way they had come before. The clock chimed eleven thirty. The silence around the Burrow was dense as ice and discomforting as someone was trying to strangle them.

Their was a knock on the door. Everyone stiffed in the room as Charlie, who had arrived in morning and Bill jumped to their feet, whipping out their wands and pointed it at the door.

"Identify yourself?" asked Bill.

"Potter-fan," came Tonks voice from behind the door. Bill opened the door, his wand still raised in the air.. Tonks body came into view.

"What was the last time we met?" asked Bill.

"Yesterday, in Gringott's," said Tonks calmly.

Bill welcomed her in, and closed the door behind her. Tonks belly was still not that big and her hairs were bubble gum pink. Her eyes searched the sitting room for someone.

"He isn't here," said her Dad.

"He will come, huh?" asked Tonks.

Ginny couldn't help but notice, how Tonks face showed disappointment and betrayal. Ginny felt a urge to console her; not because she was her friend, but because she felt the same way when Harry had left her.

"I suppose," said her Dad, "Kingsley met with him and he told Lupin false information to lure him here."

There was another knock on the door. Bill and Charlie jumped to their feet again and repeated the procedure. Bill opened the door to reveal Kingsley. He welcomed him in, after a question and like Tonks, Kingsley eyes swept around, nodding in Tonks direction.

"Lupin's not here, up to now," said Kingsley to himself.

"What did he say when you met with him?" asked Bill, showing curiosity.

"Nothing much," replied Kingsley, "Just asked me how the Order is doing. I told him that we have some iron-clad leads and he looked genuinely interested. I'm betting that he will come."

Again their was a knock on the door. Bill opened the door to reveal Lee Jordan. Everyone was surprised by his appearance, except Fred, George and Kingsley. They seemed to be waiting for him, as soon as he come, they engaged in whispered conversations, occasionally looking around to confirm that they were not overheard.

And then suddenly, Fred cried, "WHAT!"

Kingsley shushed him, and then again starting conversing in hushed voices.

* * *

Up to midnight everyone arrived, except Lupin. Minerva McGonagall, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore. They all still sat in sitting room, waiting for Lupin. And around Twelve fifteen, their was a knock on the door. Kingsley answered it. After the brief procedure of question, Kingsley welcomed him in.

Lupin looked around and as soon as they came in contact with Tonks slightly teary eyes, Lupin looked like a child caught stealing candy. Tonks ran towards him and engulfed him in a hug, which Lupin reluctantly returned. Everyone moved in the kitchen and sat around the table. Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie and Lee leaned against the walls.

There was silence for some moments. Every single intake of breath echoed perfectly in the still surroundings of the burrow. Still no one outside could hear them as Bill had cast strong silence charms around the Burrow.

"Lets get on the main topic first," said her Mum, surprising everyone. She turned to look at Lupin, who cowered a little under her Mum gaze.

"Why are you ignoring Tonks?" blurted her Mum. Lupin gulped and looked guilty for a second before he spoke, "I've told you, Molly and I don't wish to repeat."

His voice was slow and calm but the malice in his voice was clear.

"Yes, you have explained to us," said her Mum, "but I'm talking about Tonks. You haven't told her any of it and she has the right to know everything."

Lupin drew a deep breath and said, "I have even told Tonks."

Every pair of eyes turned to Tonks, who said, "We met yesterday. And what he told me was plain gross. I don't think of him like that and I'm quite sure my parents agree with me. They are proud to have you as their son-in-law."

"Whom are you kidding?" said Lupin, "They were frightened of me, when I came in your house, like I would turn into a beast and rip their throats open."

"No, they don't think of you as a beast," said her Mum.

"And how can you say that, Molly?" hissed Lupin.

"Because," said her Mum, "me and Arthur met them and they confessed that at first they were a little concern about their daughter but after having a brief chat with Tonks and us, they assured us that they are fine now. So what are you telling us is rubbish."

"Oh, it's rubbish," said Lupin, sarcastically, "Do you honestly believe that. How delusional you are? Harry said the same thing that I should look after my kid, not fighting in the war"

He stopped to drew a deep breath and continued, "He persisted that I should look after my son. But I don't think so. It would be better if I die in the war and he can always remember me as a fighter not a blood thirsty monster."

Lupin who was always so composed, was crying now, tears were spilling down his cheek.

"I don't want him to think of me badly, Molly. I want him to remember me as a person he can be proud of, not a person he have to be afraid and ashamed of his whole life."

"No child will think badly of you, Lupin," consoled her Mum, "Your child will be proud of you. And you are doing nothing good by deserting Tonks like that. It is neither good for Tonks nor your child. You need to be at Tonks side."

"But Molly," said Lupin, pleading with his eyes to her Mum to understand him, "if he turns out to be a werewolf, I won't be able to forgive myself."

"He won't turn out to be a werewolf," said Professor McGonagall, "I talked with Albus it and he said there is less than a meager chance of him to turn out to be a werewolf."

Lupin opened his mouth to speak, but her Dad cut across her and said, "If he, by even a chance turn out to be a werewolf then he would be needing you more than anyone, to cope with the world."

"And," said Elphias, "if he didn't turn out to be a werewolf, whom I'm sure he wouldn't, he would think of you as a idol not a beast."

"Lupin, tell me one thing," said Sturgis Podmore, "how many of us think of you as a beast. Did James or Sirius think of you as a beast or do Harry, Ron and Hermione think of you as a beast."

Lupin kept quiet, his face buried in his hands. When Lupin didn't speak, Sturgis continued, "The answer is no. You are forgetting a thing Dumbledore told you. No one can be called beast by who they are, they can only be called beast by their actions. And your actions are nothing even mildly closure which could earn you a title of beast."

Lupin said, "But…"

"Their will always be buts in life, Lupin," said Elphias, "if Dumbledore cared about buts he couldn't have become what he is today. If Harry would've listened to buts, he would still be in clutches of Molly or worse in You-Know-Who clutches. One's life is not formed by buts, it is formed by right or wrong, easy or hard."

Lupin sat quietly. No one said anything for a moment, giving Lupin all the time he needed. But all of their eyes were locked on Lupin bowed head. Lupin slowly lifted his head, looked directly in Molly eyes and asked, "Do you think that's right, Molly?"

"I believe so, Lupin," replied her Mum.

Lupin looked at Tonks, and tried to say something. But his mouth opened and closed like a fish and no voice came out of his mouth. Tonks ran toward him, hugged him and this time Lupin hugged her back with the same enthusiasm. Sturgis got up from his chair, and motioned Tonks to sit there. Tonks murmured her thanks and Sturgis sat at Tonks chair.

"Now," said her Dad, "lets move on. Minerva" — her Dad turned to Professor McGonagall — "I wanted to ask you something about the books you introduced in the course."

"I didn't introduce them in the course," said Professor McGonagall, indignantly and a flicker of disgust crossed her face, "the booklist came from the governors. They had introduced two new teachers, who had introduced these books."

Ginny hearing this, formed a image of the two teachers. They would be the next thing to Death Eaters, Ginny thought.

"And on that point," said Professor McGonagall, "I think there will be many changes in Hogwarts staff. I don't know what the changes are." — She looked at Lee Jordan — "And what is Mr. Jordan doing here?"

"I called him, Minerva," said Kingsley, "Fred and George had a wonderful plan and they needed a assistant in that plan and they assured me that Lee here is completely trustable."

"And what's the plan?" asked her Mum, glaring at the twins.

"We have planned to start our own wireless station," said Fred, "Lee had set-up everything we need, Kingsley has found us a safe location and me and George had collected enough information to start it."

"It will be called _Potterwatch_," said George, "And it will start on 3, September. It requires some complicated charm work, so it will take time. The password will be Marauder and will be on air around nine or ten."

"How could you allow that Kingsley?" asked her Mum rounding on Kingsley. But, Fred answered, "Because he thinks that it is a fantastic plan and we want to do our share to help Harry. I don't know about you, but me, George, Kingsley and Lee here are bored, just sitting here like small children. We want to do something which will increase people hope and help them."

"And Molly," said Kingsley, "we will be applying every single ward to our safe location, which will make it un-track-able."

"But what if you all get hurt?" asked her Mum in a small and frightened voice.

"Molly, we are in a war," said Kingsley, firmly, "Still, when we are doing nothing, the chances of us getting hurt are very high. And I will like to get injured while I'm doing something useful."

"But how would you start it," said Professor McGonagall, "the Ministry keeps track of every single wireless station."

"I had seen to it, Minerva," said Kingsley. When Professor McGonagall and the others continued to look at him, he sighed and continued, "I imperiused a worker of that department and found a way to telecast a station without getting tracked."

"But I still don't think it is safe," said her Mum.

"Nothing is safe now, Molly," said Kingsley.

"Can we tell others?" asked Dedalus.

"Yes," said Kingsley, "but only tell those people who you trust. We want the first telecast to be a hard blow on the faces of Death Eaters."

"So, I think we are over for now," said her Dad.

"Yes," said Dedalus, "I have to return to the safe house. Uhh, does anyone of you know what a soft-drink is? Harry Potter relatives were asking for it."

Fred and George eyes glinted mischief. They along with Lee huddled Dedalus in a corner to discuss something. But before they could even open their mouth, her Mum bellowed, "Both of you go away. We don't want any more trouble."

"But Mum," said Fred, "it will be our honor to serve the great Harry Potter _relatives_."

Everyone laughed and bade their goodbyes, before heading outside and Disapparating with a _pop_.

* * *

**A****uthors Note's****: **Hello again. Let me tell you something about this chapter. I had around 25 writer blocks, and I've to go through to hell to complete this chapter. I've tried my best to make the O.W.L.s result a good copy of what we have seen in the book 6. So, the other chapter will not come up to Monday. Check my Profile on Monday, there could be a surprise. Now, this chapter is the last which Ginny spends in Burrow. And this is the last chapter, where there will be humour.

Now, on a more serious note, I may be not able to complete the story. I say may be because my father had decided to sell the computer, which have been by my since six year and purchase a new one. Knowing my father, it wouldn't come before a long time. So, if you could pray for me, so I could complete this story.

And now, please review my story. Because I doesn't have the strength to write for a single person. So, please by Monday if you can increase the review toll to 25.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note's****: **Shortest chap I've ever written. 9, 383 words in Word. I hope theirs not much mistakes as I didn't get time to recheck it. Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 have been revised and updated and following are the changes made":

1. There/Their

2. Quite/Quiet

3. Some word errors

4. A little grammatical error.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 8**

**HOGWARTS EXPRESS**

Ginny was sitting alone in her room, lost in her own train of thoughts. The Burrow was packed with people. Bill and Fleur had come for today to give Ginny company, Lupin, Sturgis and Kingsley were here to discuss _Potterwatch_ plans with Lee Jordan, Fred and George. The zest for starting up _Potterwatch_ had reached top limits after an attack on Lupin yesterday by Death Eaters and continued attacks on muggles, which resulted in deaths of 10 muggles yesterday, which went unnoticed by _Daily Prophet_ and _Wizarding Wireless Network News_. The snide remarks on her Dad was also contributing to the hurry to start _Potterwatch_. Her Mum had managed to talk the twins out of being one of the reporters for the first telecast. Lupin and Tonks had dissolved every type of misunderstanding and were living a happy married life; which a couple could live who were considered traitors.

Ginny stood up from the bed, her nightgown flapping against the edge of her bed. She looked out of the window, at the clear night sky. Stars were glittering the sky as the nearly diminished moon emanated a faint light. Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hairs. It was it. Tonight was her last night in the Burrow and tomorrow she would be sitting in Hogwarts express without Harry, Ron and Hermione. She would never admit it, but she felt good when she knew that there were her brothers to turn to in trouble, there was Hermione to solve her problems and their was Harry, beacon of hope for her and their seeker.

Quidditch was one of the things that had her looking forward to Hogwarts. But it also brought troubles for her. They had no seeker and no keeper. _No, we also don't have a chaser_, Ginny thought bitterly. Katie Bell would've passed her NEWTs. It meant that nearly half of Gryffindor Quidditch team was gone. It would take much effort for her to construct a team and much more effort for her to win the Quidditch cup this year.

Ginny shook her resignedly and checked her trunk for fifth time in just a matter of three hours. She had packed Ron's Cleansweep Eleven in her trunk. It was old but not as old as stuff she had gotten accustomed to use. Her parents had surely offered her a new broom but she had declined. At first she had asked for time to think, but when she came to know about the fact that his father salary had been cut-off and Burrow was serving as headquarter for Order members, she had declined. She couldn't just increase her parent's burden.

Ginny sighed again and flopped on her bed, trying to fall asleep, but all she was able to achieve was boring herself. Ginny could still hear faint noises coming from downstairs. Bracing herself for a lecture on importance of sleep, Ginny headed downstairs. Lamps were still burning on the walls surrounding the stairs. Ginny took it as a good sign. She silently, scuttled downstairs and was amazed to see that except her, everyone was still there, talking animatedly to each other. She looked around trying to find a conversation, where she could fit herself in. But the noises caused by the sitting room occupants, made Ginny head throb with a mild headache. Her eyes searched the room, and then her eyes settled on the Wireless, which sat abandoned on a corner of the sitting room. Ginny walked toward the Wireless, picked it up and asked to no one in particular, "Can I take this?"

Ginny felt frustrated because of their reaction. Her Mum looked at her like she had just popped out of thin air and this look was shared by Fleur, Charlie, Lupin, Kingsley and Lee. Bill fell face first on the floor and Fred and George jumped in surprise, knocking her Dad in the process.

"What did you say Dear?" asked her Mum, being the first one to regain her composure. Ginny felt anger seeping through her insides to her whole body. She gulped it back, not wanted to be reprimanded on her last night in the Burrow. What looked like the effort of her whole body she could muster at that time, she repeated, pointing at the wireless, "Can I take this?"

Her Mum glanced at the Wireless, raised a skeptical eyebrow and said, "Yes dear. But, why for?"

Ginny gulped and said, "I can't sleep."

And before her Mum could launch into a lecture of importance of sleep, Ginny sprinted toward the stair, taking two at a time. Within seconds she stood in her room, panting for breath. She dropped the wireless on her bed, and started whirling its dial with her hand. It was much boring and exhausting to do by hands. Ginny randomly twirled the dial and stopped when she caught some lines of a song:

…_  
Please tell me, you love me, more than I love you;  
Please tell me, that I'm, the only one for you,  
I want to, tell you something, right here and now;  
It don't matter, that you are, not here with me now,  
Because I know, somehow you will, know about it too;  
That I can't live, much longer without you.  
…_

Ginny lifted the photograph of her and Harry in her hand, looking at it intently, as the song continued to play in back of her mind. It had so much resemblance to how she was feeling now, how she felt every day. Ginny was lost in her own trail of thought, guessing where would Harry, Ron and Hermione will be.

_BANG._

A loud bang pulled her out of her trance. The first thing she noticed was that the wireless had gone awfully quiet. Ginny chanced a glanced at the floor of her room, from where the noise came. She groaned. She had knocked the wireless on the floor; she lifted it up and twirled the dial around. She let out a breath, which she didn't know she was holding. Placing the wireless on her table, Ginny forced herself on her bed, the photograph placed against her heart and as she tried her best to fall in sleep.

* * *

_She was standing in a place, she didn't have a faintest idea about. Above her, dark grey clouds were splayed across the sky, making it next to impossible to determine if it was night or day. Thunder was rumbling through the dark clouds, echoing in the silent surroundings and occasionally bathing the place with white eerie flashes of light. Strong wind was blowing around, howling in her ears. Still, the surrounding around her was too calm and silent, which made the place looked eerier than it was._

_Ginny wheeled around, trying to find where she was. But all she saw around was darkness and all she heard was wind howling in her ear and thunder roaring in the sky. Thunder flashed and for a split second she saw two silhouettes standing far away from her. And then out of nowhere, a battle broke out. Ginny, from the place she was standing at, could only see streaks of light soaring and pelting in the air and sometime vanishing in mid air. Ginny whipped out her wand and starter running in the direction of the battle._

_Ginny had barely taken a couple of steps, when she stumbled and fell on the ground. The earth around her was hard and rough like it was some kind of rock. Thunder flashed again, and Ginny gasped. Everywhere around her were bodies which were covered in blood and dirt. Ginny stood up and heard the faintest, "HARRY! NO."_

_This was all what was needed to kick Ginny into action. Ginny started running in the direction of the voice, not caring when her boot made contact with the fallen bodies or not even caring to defend herself, when curses and hexes pelted her way, missing her by bare inches. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron and Hermione engaged in a furious duel with two death eaters, her Mum tending the fallen. Her eyes swept the area, looking for Harry. He was nowhere around and her heart clenched, thinking of what could've happened to him._

_Ginny ran to Ron, who had just defeated his opponent and was running to help the fallen fighters. All the duels had now ended and all around her were figures crouching on the fallen, whether of friend or foe she couldn't tell. She grabbed Ron by the shoulders, wheeled him around and asked, "Where's Harry?"_

_The question seemed to take much time to reach his ears. For some couple of moments, he stared at Ginny face blankly and then as the question reached his brain, he pointed at a cliff and said, "There."_

_Ginny sprinted toward the cliff in full speed. Ginny for the first time in her life, felt irritated because of her long hairs. As due to the strong winds, her hairs were sweeping all over her face, blocking her vision. She scoffed and spat her hairs out of her mouth; as her hands were working tirelessly to remove her hairs from her face._

_As she approached closer and closer to the cliff, she saw a silhouette forming. Without even realising, she cried out, "Harry!"_

_Thunder flashed in the sky and for the faintest of second, she saw the back of Harry. Her speed increased as she ran toward Harry and stopped when she was just a couple of meters apart from him. She stood there, afraid that if she even took a step the spell would be broken, and it would all turn into a dream, a dream she had had from the moment Harry had dumped her._

_Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but only to close it again. She couldn't summon the courage to go near him, hug him... kiss him. She stood their, hoping that he would turn around, scoop her in his arms and kiss her. Ginny shook her head and her eyes fell on a limp body. Thunder flashed again, and for a fleeting moment she saw the emotionless and stoned face of You-Know-Who. She tried to ignore him, focusing on the back of Harry, to make him turn._

_After many long agonizing moments, they both still stood at the place, they were from the start. Harry just stood their, looking at the distant sea, as wind swept his hairs, making them stand at odd angles. Ginny had an urge to flatten them, but her body thought otherwise. As much as she tried, her body didn't respond, even a tiny bit. It looked like she was paralyzed._

_And suddenly, it looked as her wish was granted. Harry turned around, exhaustion written all over his face. But as soon as his exhausted eyes met her concerned eyes, all the exhaustion vanished from his face, only to be replaced by a small smile on his lips. His hair was whipping in the air, flapping against his skin and glasses. But he didn't seem to care. He took a tentative step toward her, looking at her wistfully. Ginny looked at him, thousands emotion soaring through her at the same time. She noticed the intensity of his gaze and felt herself blush red furiously in return. Harry took one more step toward her and Ginny noticed the doubt in his demeanor. A surge of anger overtook all of her other emotions, as she huffed. How could he still be doubtful after all they had gone threw._

_Ginny looked at him straight him in the eyes, trying to tell him everything she couldn't say, telling him that she still loved him. Harry seemed to understand her, as he broke into a run, his clock bellowing in his wake, flapping against the hard, cold rocks. He scooped her in his arms, lifting her from the ground as he engulfed her in a hug, and all the anger she had been feeling seemed to vanish at his touch. Ginny melted in his touch, as she wrapped her arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him back._

_Ginny stopped abruptly, pushing him to have her feet touch the ground. She held him slightly away from her, her arms still wrapped around his neck._

_Harry's hurt expression didn't go unnoticed. Ginny could see the turmoil of emotions passing through his eyes. Ginny smiled fondly and scrutinized him closely. She noticed that he was a little peaky, had longer hair and looked thinner than usual. There were many new scars on his face. She heard someone call her name. She freed Harry from her grip and turned around to see who was calling her, who had made themselves liable for a good Bat-Bogey Hex. But all her eyes saw was deserted rocks around her and darkness. Ginny turned back, a little frustrated. Thunder flashed again, and roared and caught Ginny off guard. She jumped in surprise and wrapped herself around Harry's body, which stood there like a lifeless monument. This time, Ginny didn't unwrap her body from his, but wrapped her body more tightly to his, feeling certain part of his body react, even when he stood like a lifeless doll._

"_What happened, Harry?" asked Ginny, worried about him. Harry's eyes met her, and Ginny cringed a little, seeing the unsaid fear in them. Ginny didn't have a clue, what could've caused Harry this much fear. Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but was cut-off by Harry, whose voice sounded small, distant and frightened._

"_Ginny," he said. He swallowed many times, occasionally wetting his lips with his tongue, which made Ginny moan internally every time he did that, remembering the feeling of his tongue on her lips._

"_Do you still love me?" he completed, not daring meeting her eyes._

_Ginny wanted to lash out on him, for even asking the question, but one look at his face and her anger was replaced by love and concern. He looked frightened and his eyes were darting everywhere, except her face. He again looked like the eleven year old boy, who looked frightened as he asked her Mum for help._

_Ginny unwrapped herself for him, and forced his face to look at her, their eyes looking into each other, as she said, "I love you, Harry."_

_Ginny didn't even felt a little bit surprised on her admission. It just felt natural, like it was the only obstacle between Harry and her, and she needed to remove it. Harry on the other hand looked thunderstruck, his lips moving soundlessly and a shocked expression on his face. As his tongue came out from his mouth to wet his lips again, Ginny lust took over her senses. She launched herself on Harry, her lips crashing on his lips in a passionate and searing kiss, full of longing, lust and desire. Harry replied with the same enthusiasm; lifting her from the ground, as his tongue begged entrance in her mouth while it roamed over her lip in a soothing and lustful ways. Ginny wrapped her legs around him, as she opened her mouth slowly, enjoying the moment, as his tongue begged her to part her lips._

_As soon as Ginny parted her lips, his tongue slipped into her mouth, indulging in a kind of wrestling match with her tongue. Their lips melted into one, as she felt Harry's arm pinning her body to his, as close as humanly possible. Ginny groaned in his mouth, as she herself wrapped her arms around him tightly and could feel some warm liquid gashing around her fingertips, as her fingers dug in his back._

_Harry's hand shifted the course, as he grabbed her hips and pushed her upward. Ginny moaned in his mouth as waves of ecstasy and pleasure flooded over her. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the full force of pleasure. Harry lifted his lips from her lips and Ginny whimpered at the loss of contact. But her whimper turned into a moan, as she felt Harry lips trailing kisses along her jaw line to her neck. Ginny tipped her head back, allowing him more excess to the soft skin of her neck. Harry bit her neck softly, making Ginny groan as another wave of pleasure took over her._

_Ginny unwrapped her legs from his waist, pushing them on the ground as her hands raked in his long hairs, scratching against the skin of his head. Harry's hand cupped the back of her head, while the other trailed up and down her thigh, making her knees buckle and her legs to sway. Ginny was now oblivious to everything happening around her; she now only knew and felt Harry, as his acts made her moan and groan in pleasure. Harry chest rubbed against her breast, as he trailed kisses down her neck, still pinning her body to his. Ginny moaned loudly, as she felt her body stiffened and then relax in response, as courses of pleasure ran through her, heating her body to the very core. She dropped her hands to her sides, which rubbed against his erection making Harry gasp in pleasure and stopping him mid-way in his acts. Ginny felt good, on taking the lead. Without giving him chance to recover, she started trailing kissing down her neck, biting his neck occasionally. Harry moaned in pleasure while his hands tangled in her hairs and pulling on them when Ginny bit his neck. Her hand sneaked under his shirt, snaking his way upward to his chest. Harry dropped his head in her hair, and Ginny felt warm breath against her skin, making her hair stand. She tore open his shirt as she felt Harry hand snaking her way under her shirt. Goose bumps erupted all over her body, as she felt Harry hand touching the bare skin of her back, massaging her back softly, kneading her muscles like dough._

_And then he stopped, his fingers leaving a tingling sensation on her back. Ginny wriggled, trying her best to make his hand move. When none work, she lifted her face, to see a smirking Harry._

"_Harry don't tease," Ginny warned, but her eyes betrayed the anger on her face. Harry started kissing her temple, his tongue leaving a tingling sensation on her face._

"_What if I do?" asked Harry in return and Ginny felt him smile against her skin._

"_What if you do…" Ginny mused and then without warning her hand rubbed against his erection and let them linger there for a little more time. Ginny heard him gasp as his legs swayed, and thunder rumbled in the sky._

"_That's sneaky," said Harry and then suddenly, he claimed her lips in a searing, passionate kiss, which made thunder jolt through her body, from toe to the very last strand of hair on her head. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to attain the pleasure to the last point. She heard roaring of thunder in the sky, and heard Harry groan._

_Ginny smiled, when Harry launched all his weight on her and stopped the kiss mid way. Ginny pushed him away and had to shot out an arm to steady him, when he swayed dangerously, not showing any movement at all._

"_That's not funny, Harry," she said, while hugging him._

_He didn't respond, his body was still limp. Ginny pushed him a little and held him at arm length, examining him, trying to find a weak link in his splendid act. But there was none. He wasn't even breathing. Ginny laid him on the ground and pressed her ears to his chest, to hear his heart beat. His heart wasn't beating and from the corner of her eyes, she saw a__ greasy, black haired wizard, with shoulder length hair and a dark sunken face, with cold empty black eyes. He was Severus Snape and his wand was pointed at the place where Harry back was moments ago. A smug smile was curling on his lips._

_Ginny couldn't believe what was happening around her, she didn't want to believe. She shook Harry violently, forcing him to respond. She thumped his chest again and again, trying to force back life in him. Still he didn't responded. With every passing second, Ginny felt her heart crumble as tears started roll down her cheeks, resting on Harry's face. She turned her head around and cried, "ANYONE. HELP!"_

_But only answer to her cries of help was deep silence. She heard Snape laugh maniacally as his voice carried in the silence, "Now I have fulfilled Dark Lord wishes, even when he is not among us. Now I'm the new Dark Lord and I leave you alive, you filthy blood traitor, to reminiscent my tales to others."_

_And then she heard a _POP_. Laughing at Snape stupidity, she turned around to look at Harry, who laid on the ground motionless. Some part of her still believed that Harry was alive, he was just feigning death. She dropped her lips to his ears, and whispered, "Harry. He's gone."_

_When he didn't respond, she shook him again and said, rather furiously, "Harry, HE IS GONE."_

_Harry limp body didn't show any sign of life. She shook him again, her face pressed against his silent chest, as she cried and said, "Harry he is gone. Harry, answer me. Harry."_

_He didn't respond. Ginny opened his eyelids, only to be met by blazing green eyes, which were unfocused and looking at a distant point only visible to him._

"_HARRY, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME," Ginny cried out, pinning Harry limp body to her own, "NO…"_

* * *

"NO…"

Ginny woke up, panting. Her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat, making her skin clammy and her nightgown to stick to her body, making her skin itchy. She could hear her heart thumping madly against her ribcage as she drew fast ragged breath. Her hands were pressed against her heart, trying to control its speed. She quickly stripped herself of our nightgown and walked to stand in front of her window. Sun hadn't rose yet, but the night was slowly fading. She pushed opened the windows and let out a sigh of relief, when the cold morning air breezed through her clammy skin, drying the sweats-off from her body and relieving the itching.

Ginny turned around and looked at the watch. It showed six. She groaned. She had only managed to fall asleep near one o'clock. She eyed her bed wistfully and then shook her head in disapproval as flashes of her nightmare danced across her eyes. Quickly replacing the nightgown back on her body, she straightened her bed sheet, checked her trunks and took out her clothes for wearing. Still it only took twenty minutes. Ginny could have swore that time today was moving extra slowly, just to taunt her. Grabbing her clothes, she walked out of the room, hoping for a nice long bath.

After a nice long bath, Ginny headed downstairs and almost fell on the floor in surprise. Every single member of her family was sitting around the kitchen and sitting room, scattered in uneven numbers. Smell of delicious food, assaulted Ginny nostrils as soon as she took control over her senses again. Smacking her lips, Ginny walked toward the sofa and flopped on it. Her Dad looked up from the piece of parchment, he was reading and said, "Good morning, pumpkin. Aren't you up a little early. It's still around seven."

"Aren't you all up early?" asked Ginny in return, giving a massive sweep of his arm to point to everyone.

"Unable to sleep," said Charlie. It was more like a statement then a question.

Ginny pondered on it for a while, just to keep the flashes away from her mind. After what felt like long stretched antagonizing seconds, Ginny nodded her head.

From the windows, she heard loud tapping sound. George opened it to reveal an owl, a copy of _Daily Prophet_ clutched securely in his claws. George dropped seven knuts in the small leather pouch tied to his legs and it flew out of the window. George unrolled it and as soon as his eyes fell on the front page of _Daily Prophet_, he stared at it, his mouth agape and his eyes bulging out of their sockets.

Ginny snatched the _Daily Prophet_ from his eyes, straightened it and saw a large picture of a familiar, hook-nosed, black-haired man staring up at her and beneath was a headline that read:

**SEVERUS SNAPE CONFIRMED AS HOGWARTS HEADMASTER**

Ginny groaned loudly as surges of various emotions raked in her body at the same time. And she was not the only to groan or curse as she read the headline. There were noises of shattering of glasses, people falling on the floor and scrapping of feet, which ultimately resulted in hogging of the small sitting room, as they all looked at her, urging her to continue. Ginny gulped the lump forming in her throat, and read aloud.

" '_Severus Snape, long-standing Potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, was today appointed headmaster in the most important of several staffing changes at the ancient school. Following the resignation of the previous Muggle Studies teacher, Alecto Carrow will take over the post while her brother, Amycus, fills the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.'_

" '_I welcome the opportunity to uphold our finest Wizarding traditions and values and help them flourish for our next generation to know. It is a great opportunity only one in a thousand get and I'll try my best to stand up to the level of work and devotion the previous headmasters have given Hogwarts, making it what it is today, said Severus Snape to the _Prophet_ reporter, when asked about how he felt after being appointed as headmaster.'_

" '_The warm words of the new headmaster, were appreciated and supported by his new colleagues. Alecto Carrow, the new Muggle Studies teacher said, "It's an absolute honour to work with Snape, or as I may say now, Headmaster Snape. I've the pleasure of knowing him personally and would feel proud working under him." '_

" ' _Amycus Carrow, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, brother to Alecto Carrow and a old friend of Snape told _Prophet _reporter that, "Severus, I and Alecto will be working to reinforce the kind of discipline a institution should have and try to pump Hogwarts reputation back." __For more inside details on Hogwarts, turn to Page 8._

Ginny tossed the _Prophet_ on the floor making its pages shatter in mid air and fly everywhere. A page slapped her face and Ginny whipped it away from her face. Her eyes fell on two inlets and she snatched the page out of mid air, staring at it id disbelief. She couldn't ever forget that sick loop sided leer. He was one of the Death Eaters that had attacked Hogwarts the previous year.

Ginny threw the page away in disgust and looked around the sitting room. _Daily Prophet_ pages were strewn across the floor, and her family members were kneeling over them, their eyes sweeping over the pages frantically. If it hadn't been for what she had read today, she would've laughed her lungs out at this sight. But now, she herself was fighting an urge to grab the pages of _Prophet_ and read every single piece of bad news they could deliver today.

After some antagonizing moments, in which silence was dense and suffocating, everyone lifted their face to look at Ginny, each face mirroring the same look of pity, sympathy, fear, concern and displeasure.

Ginny couldn't stand to look at the looks her family was giving her. But what hurt the most was the look on her Mum face. It showed undiluted fear, on where she was sending her only daughter. Ginny looked straight in her Mum face and tried to give her a weak smile, which came more as a grimace. Her Mum would've thought that it was the safest place for her, but now it was the place, where she was in most danger.

In one swift motion, her Mum ran toward her and hugged her. Ginny hugged her back, trying to memorize the feeling of her Mum's hug. Tears started to well in her eyes and she could feel her throat getting tight as the tears reached the brim of her eyes. Ginny gulped them back, not wanting to show any type of weakness, which would result in giving her Mum more tension and things to worry about, which she had much, anyway. Ginny patted her Mum back awkwardly and pulled away from the hug. Her Mum sniffed and she heard her Mum's footsteps getting fainter and fainter by every second.

Ginny slumped on the floor, her back leaning against the wall. She heaved a sigh and cast a fleeting glance at her family. Every single one of them was staring at her, with concerned etched all over their faces. They didn't back away or turned their gazes when Ginny stared at them in return. And for the first time, since she had started attending Hogwarts, she didn't mind them, looking at her like she was infected with some kind of deadly disease. Because she felt worse than that. She was going to be under the supervision of a man who had killed Dumbledore in cold blood, who loathed her family to the very core, that man who now was one of Harry's deadliest enemy. Ginny shook her head, as tears started welling in her eyes again and a low sob escaped her throat.

Ginny in desperation to lift her dark mood, thought of Harry and what he would've done, if he was in the same situation. And then flashes of her fourth year popped in front of her eyes, steeling her resolve to go. She absentmindedly stroked the back of her right hand, where she knew '_I must not tell lies_' was carved on Harry's hand, a punishment he had to go through because he publicized the truth and held his head high when all excepted him to act like a coward and lie low.

And she too wasn't going to act like one. She wouldn't back away now, when she had the opportunity to prove that she was able to hold herself off in time of need, to prove that she was as courageous as her brothers and to prove that why she was Harry's girlfriend.

Ginny stood up, as courage and determination pumped through her veins, steeling her mind for anything, Hogwarts would have for her. George and Fred stood at the precise moment and said, "Ginny, listen."

Ginny turned and sighed. Fred and George faces were a flood of emotion and last thing she wanted was a lecture to keep her head down from the two people, who didn't feel good if they hadn't broken six or seven rules in a day.

"What?" asked Ginny, exasperated. And to her amazement, she saw Fred and George grinning at her.

"Hope you won't mind," started Fred, and Ginny groaned, "but we have a little pep talk to give you. We would be deeply hurt if our products are left to rot with those inhumanly things —"

Ginny grinned and to her horror saw George looking dark and serious, "— but we will like you to carry out all those acts, keeping a very low profile. Act like a good studious girl and when you get a chance, a clear chance, attack."

"You never kept your head low," Ginny retorted with a stare reminiscent of her Mum.

"Yes," said Fred, who had also turned grim, "but that was different. There was Dumbledore and that man had some sense of humour. But Snape, I will be pretty amazed if anything except killing and torturing brings a smile on his greasy face."

"Don't forget about Harry," added George, "and seeing that he will not be present there to endure the taunts of that slimy, little bastard, he will most probably aim at you."

"But why?" asked Ginny, "we broke up and I will be amazed if Romilda Vane hadn't leaked this to whole of the wizarding world."

"Don't forget, Ginny," warned Fred, "he is an accomplished occlumence, as much as I hate to admit it and he even managed to fool Dumbledore. How much time do you think it will take him to penetrate through your mind and look into it."

"And secondly," said George, "you belong to the biggest family of blood traitors who are also part of the Order and have close relation with Harry. I think its enough reasons, don't you?"

Ginny kept quiet, not knowing what to say. The two most carefree people in the world were giving her advice to lay low.

"Breakfast, dear," came her Mum voice drifting through the kitchen. Ginny slouched to the kitchen and started digging in her food, eating it all quickly without tasting it. Fred and George came a moment later, closely followed by Charlie, her Dad, Bill and Fleur. They all start around the table, in their respective chairs and started eating, none of them saying anything. The silence around them was dense and sadness around the room was so palpable that even cheering potion couldn't have done anything.

"Hey, Gin-Gin," George said suddenly, "we have a gift for you." And he flicked his wand. A medium sized wooden box materlised in front of them. Its wood was highly polished, and on top corner of it was a small polished dial and just down it, was a slider, stretching to the base of the wireless.

"New wireless," said George, grinning, "for you."

He tapped his wand on the top of it, and a soft voice started rumbling out of it. He increased its volume and the voice became clear. It was a song:

_Life starts, when you think is over;  
The hardest task, comes when your heart is somber.  
There are many ups and downs in one's life;  
If you try to duck away, you are nothing more than a…_

"WHAT?" her Mum shouted, drowning the next words of the song. She pointed her wand at the wireless and it stopped, and her Mum continued, "How can you even think of that?"

Fred and George looked confused and then Fred said tentatively, "Mum, remember, yesterday. When we told you and you said that it was fine."

"I very well remember what I said," her Mum retorted, glaring daggers at him, "But after reading _Prophet_, you still think it's wise to give such thing to Ginny. They are banned."

Ginny had a hard time, controlling her laughter. If her Mum only knew, how much of illegal or rather saying banned objects were packed in her trunk; she would have gone hysterical. Ginny pulled herself from her thoughts and concentrated her mind on the ongoing conversation.

"…no matter" her Mum had said.

"But Mum," said George, exasperated, "then how will she listen to _Potterwatch_."

"I don't care," said her Mum, with a sort of finality in her voice, "but Ginny will not take it to Hogwarts and that's final. I don't want any more discussion on this topic." She flicked her wand and the wireless vanished.

"We spent 35 Galleons on it," huffed Fred, looking at her Mum as she was carrying some deadly disease. He leaned towards Ginny and said in a whisper, "Go to your room, now."

Ginny didn't understand the peculiar statement and just stared at Fred face in amazement. His face was impassive, but his eyes, they were glinting. Never a good sign. Ginny silently got up, and headed to her room. She sat on her bed, looking around the room, trying to memorize it, when there was a knock on the door. Ginny opened the door and saw Fred and George standing there. Ginny left the door open, beckoning them to follow.

"What do you want?" asked Ginny, as she stowed the photograph of her and Harry in her pocket.

"Oh nothing important," said Fred.

"So, why are you here?" asked Ginny again, getting frustrated by every passing second because of their nonsense talk.

"Just to tell you that where you could find a second wireless," said Fred.

"Do you have one more?" asked Ginny, a sliver of hope rising in her heart.

"We don't have it here," said George, "we hid it in Room of Requirements."

"Big deal," Ginny huffed, and the twins scoffed, "It can provide us with anything we want. There would be rows of wireless if I or any other person needed them."

"Just helping you out," said George, harshly, "we will send you a letter on third for reminding you. Don't you dare miss our first show."

And saying that Fred and George trotted out of her room, leaving her alone to sulk, in her last hours left in the burrow.

* * *

Someone knocked on her door. Ginny feeling a little sleepy, just chose to ignore it, having a feeling that she still had much time left, until she heard her Mum voice,

"Ginny, we are going to be late, dear."

Ginny sat ramrod straight as she heard it, and haphazardly ran a brush over her hair, straightening the knots in her hairs. She glanced a quick look at the clock and it showed ten. She opened her door, and saw Fred and George leaned against the wall, apparently deep in thought.

"Mind if you help," said Ginny to the twins, who just nodded. Ginny got hold of Arnold cage and headed downstairs, closely followed by the twins and her floating trunk. Pig was zooming happily in her cage. Ginny sighed, opened Arnold cage and slipped him in Pig's cage.

"Ready dear?" asked her Mum. Ginny nodded and headed outside, closely followed by whole of her family. Ginny realising this, turned and eyed her family warily. When none of them explained the situation, Ginny asked, "Why you whole lot are here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"No," Fred said solemnly, "we all are going to wave you bye at the King Cross station."

"I am not a child," huffed Ginny, indignantly.

"And none of us is saying that, Ginny," said Bill.

"But you are not an adult either," her Mum supplied, and Ginny felt her cheeks burning in anger.

"But I don't think I need a pack of guards to drop me to King Cross," said Ginny, "even Harry didn't get this much of security."

"We all are going to drop you," said her Mum, with a tone of finality in her voice, "if you continue gibbering, I promise you that I want think twice before stunning you."

Ginny didn't retort. The resolution in her Mum was clear and Ginny only wanted warm memories of the Burrow, not memories of her fighting with her family. Admitting defeat, Ginny bowed her head down and let her family guide her to the station.

When they reached the village lane, there was no ministry car waiting for them. Instead there were two Muggle cars and there driver were looking at the big family with interest. Ginny, her Mum, Fred and Charlie entered the first taxi and Fleur, George, Bill and her Dad, sat in the second.

The ride to the King Cross was uneventful. Under her Mum stern gaze and the absence of his twin had an effect on Fred. He didn't crack a joke and as a matter of fact he didn't even open his mouth to speak, during the full thirty minutes ride. When at last, they reached the station and entered through the brick wall to reach nine and three quarter they were hit by a sudden coldness in the air, which seemed to freeze their lungs, and unleash a sudden surge of despair, pain and every painful memory in their mind. They glanced around and saw Dementors swarming the place, standing guards at the boundaries of the King Cross station. They all strode forward and were stopped by a man, holding a clipboard with many names on it.

"Name," he grunted, not looking up from the clipboard.

"Weasley," her Mum said. The man head popped up instantly and an evil grin formed on her lips, "Oh, our honored guest, the filthy blood traitors."

He looked around the group, counting and said, "Full family have come to their little brat farewell. Where's the other brat" — he glanced at the clipboard — "Ronald?"

"It you know his name," hissed Charlie, "you will also know that he is suffering from spattergroit, fighting for his life."

"It will be good if he died," said the man, "one less Weasley brat to worry about. Go."

It looked as Charlie was mustering every single ounce of discipline he could muster, to stop himself from launching on the man. They all crossed a silver white wall and the warmness in the air returned.

Ginny looked around and saw the scarlet stem engine. It didn't feel warm and welcoming as it did before. She turned her head and saw Luna and her father standing in a far corner with Neville and her grandmother, Augusta Longbottom, who didn't look to much pleased with the company. Her eyes sorted her Mum and she smiled. She grabbed Neville hand and dragged him. Luna turned in surprise and a grin stole across her dreamy features. She waved, nudged her Dad and they both too walked to the group of redheads, with the exception of Fleur.

"Good morning Molly," said Mrs. Longbottom, and added in a whisper, "Any news on Potter."

Her Mum shook her head slightly and then said a little loudly, "Good Morning, Augusta. Doing fine, I presume?"

The look on her face was telling more than they needed to know. Mr. Lovegood and her Dad were engaged in whispered conversation, her Dad looking very excited.

"What's up with your and mine Dad?" said Ginny, eyeing them with interest.

"Dad is doing something," said Luna, "but wouldn't tell me. Says it's a surprise."

"Neville how have you been?" Ginny asked turning to Neville.

"Fine," he said, but his expressions didn't match the words.

"Really?" Ginny asked, raising a skeptical brow. Neville sighed and said, "No, it have been bad. From the moment the _Prophet_ have announced Harry as, what was it called?"

"Undesirable Number 1," supplied Luna, her protuberant eyes, bulging more than ever as she blinked rapidly.

Neville looked at her, amused for a few seconds, then said, "Yes, that. Undesirable Number 1. My gran have canceled our subscription. She reckons that even if You-Know Who himself tried to find where Harry was, he would have a hard time finding him. And I believe that too. Harry's had gone to do something important and he would complete it, no matter what it takes."

Ginny felt an urge to hug Neville, for showing such unconditional support in Harry. And then today's headline flashed in her mind, and she said to Neville, "Do you know that Snape had been made Headmaster?"

Neville nodded his head gravely and said, "That man over their told us."

Ginny turned in the direction and saw the same man that had insulted her family. She cursed and heard the conversation taking place between her Mum and Mrs. Longbottom.

"… third of September, night," her Mum was whispering, "password is Marauder. Just tap the wireless and say it."

"Third of September, night. Password is Marauder," repeated Mrs. Longbottom and then asked, "What's the time?"

Her Mum shrugged and said, "Don't know. Around nine or ten."

Ginny felt amused that her Mum was telling others about _Potterwatch_, when at home, she fought tooth and nail against it.

"Now off you go," said her Mum and for the first time in her life, she saw tears brimming in her Mum's eyes, "Keep each other safe and out of trouble."

"Look after each other," said Mrs. Longbottom, patting Neville cheek and nodding at Ginny and Luna.

"Goodbye pumpkin," said her Dad, "there will be a surprise for you, Neville and Luna from Xeno."

Ginny got hug from every single member of her family and none of them said anything. They were behaving as she was going to fight in a war in frontline.

Neville, Luna and Ginny hoisted their trunks and dragged them in the train, Ginny waved at her family for a last time, before she entered the train. The compartments were mostly empty and Ginny assumed it was because every single Muggle-born was caught or in hiding. But still, they took the last compartment, even when most of the compartments were empty. Neville slid the door of the compartment open and hoisted all of their trunks into the luggage rack. They all sat as train whistled and doors started shutting. Her family was still there, looking disdainfully at the train. Ginny closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears which were welling in her eyes. The train started moving and turned a corner, the scenario outside the window changed.

"Ginny would you mind if I ask you something?" said Neville, tentatively, his hand's fidgeting in his laps.

"Yes, ask," Ginny said, not sure what's the question was going to be.

"Did Harry actually um… broke-up with you?" asked Neville.

"Yes," Ginny answered, bracing her mind for the amount, this question was going to be popped.

"And is it true that he broke-up because he was over with you, had a little _fun_ you could give him?" asked Neville, sweat forming on his forehead.

Ginny eyes blazed with anger, her hand wrapped around her wand and she hissed, "How can you even think that about Harry? This is the amount of confidence you have him in."

"No," said Neville at once, "I am just repeating what Romilda has been telling everyone. And I take your reactions as a definite no."

"What was the real reason Harry broke up with you? You haven't even told me," said Luna suddenly.

Ginny thought for a moment, contemplating her odds. Neville and Luna had surely proved them to be one of Harry's trusted friends, but still she felt a little uncomfortable telling that he had left her because of some stupid, noble reason. The unwavering stares of her friends, made her blush and she finally whispered, "He had to. I don't know what the reasons were, but he said that he had to. And please don't tell anyone." She added as an after thought.

"We won't," Neville promised, patting the back of her hand.

They sat there quietly, occasionally talking about what would be waiting for them in Hogwarts and bitching and cursing Snape and the Carrows.

And then, their compartment gate slid open to reveal two men, wearing ministry robes.

"Names," the wizard with the blonde haired grunted.

"Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood," said Neville.

"Yes, they are here, Joe," said the other one and they headed back.

"What was that all about?" said Ginny, confused.

"Must be checking that we boarded the train," said Luna, matter-of-factly. Neville stood up, and slid the door close again.

"What are we going to do without Harry, Ron and Hermione?" Neville said suddenly, "they were sort of our leaders."

"Yes, they were," said Luna.

"It's a pity that Ron is suffering from spattergroit,' said Neville, "he could've been a good add for us."

Ginny felt bad. Neville was one of their closest friends and he always had been behind them, to help them. He was the only one that didn't know about the fact that Ron was with Harry. Ginny looked around and saw Luna looking at her with questioning eyes. Ginny eyes darted towards Neville for a second and she asked her without saying, '_Is it fine to tell him?_'

Luna nodded her head. Ginny mind was engaged in a fight to tell Neville the truth or not to tell him. He had proved that he would give his life to fight alongside Harry and it wasn't fair that he was the only one in the small group of Harry's friend that didn't know about Ron. Ginny leaned toward Neville, and said in a whisper, "He's with Harry."

Neville shocked expression was prominent. Ginny heard a small gasp from the door and saw Romilda Vane looking at her, from the door, which was opened a crack. There was a glint in her eyes, that Ginny didn't like even a single bit.

"Poor Ginny," cooed Romilda Vane, "Harry left you, I heard. Got what he wanted. And now you are seeking consolation from this fat butt fool. Be my friend and you will surely get better match then _him_."

"Thanks, but no thanks," Ginny said in a dangerously sweet voice, her hands twirling her wand. Romilda must have understood her meaning, as she shot her a dirty look and quickly scampered off.

"I'm sorry Ginny," said Neville, his eyes fixed at his trainers.

"What for?" asked Ginny and continued, not even giving him a chance to answer, "I don't think it's your fault that she is such a foul, ugly, loathsome bickering daughter of a bitch. Yes, it will be your fault if you have certain part of yours used in some certain processes, which ultimately resulted in Romilda birth."

"Ginny," said Neville, looking scandalized.

"I take it as a no," laughed Ginny as Neville shook his head in amusement.

They sat there quietly and when suddenly their compartment door opened, to reveal a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"

Neville purchased some boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and Chocolate frogs, Ginny purchased some Cauldron Cakes and Luna purchased some Pumpkin Pasties and Licorice Wands. When the cart lady went away, they had some of everything with them. They started eating and chattering about Quidditch to studies to Neville's NEWTs, when he suddenly said, "What did your family said Ginny, when they read about Snape have become the headmaster?"

"They didn't say much," said Ginny, remembering the looks her family members had given her, "but they were staring at me like I am going to jump of a cliff or something. What did your gran said?"

Neville sighed and said, "She said that '_Don't take any type of insult from those Death Eaters. Show them that you're your parent's son. Do what Potter would have done_'." He finished looking resigned.

"You are lucky," said Ginny gravely, "I would have heartily swapped our positions in this morning."

"Harry wouldn't have wanted that," said Luna, peering from the top of _Quibbler_.

"And how would you know that?" Ginny retorted hotly, but in her mind she knew these words were true.

"Because that's why he dumped you," said Luna, matter-of-factly and then again engrossed herself in _Quibbler_.

Ginny gulped and looked at Luna in awe. How come she always figures things out, would always be out of her reach.

No one spoke for the most time. And once again their compartment door slid open and revealed Draco Malfoy, who was sniggering. He ignored Neville and Luna and said to Ginny, in his same drawling lazy voice "I heard that Potter got what he wanted and dumped you. I won't mind getting something… AHHHH…"

Neville fist connected with Draco's temple, who stumbled backwards and started massaging his temple. Blood trickled down his lips, as Neville said, "You won't insult Ginny or Harry."

"Or what, Longbottom?" sneered Draco, "you are just a useless piece of scum and I unlike you am Head boy." He said jabbing his finger at the badge pinned to his chest, "and now for your inappropriate behavior toward Head Boy, you will, _what the hell?_" he added suddenly, when he was pushed sideways. Leaned against the wall, were Seamus, Ernie and Terry, their arms crossed over their chest, their face radiating their anger.

"What you will do, Malfoy?" snarled Seamus, crackling his fists, "and where are your little lapdogs, Crabbe and Goyle?"

"You will pay for it, Finnigan," said Draco, "I'm going to chuck you all in detention."

"Yes, I will like to see you try," Seamus said, "And I think it would be worth a month detention, if I can kick the living hell out of you."

Draco looked mortified. He glanced around seemingly counting them. Ginny noticed it and said, "We outnumber you six on one, Malfoy. Or are you going to chuck your finger on that dark mark and call your Death Eater friends."

Draco opened his mouth to retort, but closed it when he saw Professor Slughorn approaching them. He snarled at them and retreated.

Professor Slughorn reached them and said, "Just the group I was looking for. If you three won't mind can I talk to you," — he pointed at Neville, Luna and Ginny. His eyes wavered to Seamus, Ernie and Terry and he added — "alone."

Ginny gave Seamus, Ernie and Terry a _Help me_ look. Seamus just shook his head in mild amusement and then said to Slughorn, "We will come after twenty minutes. Is it fine, Professor?"

Slughorn fidgeted with the buttons on his velvet shirt and said, "Yes, it will be more than fine."

They left and closed the compartment door behind them. Professor Slughorn sat right next to Luna and addressed Ginny, "Ginny, is it true what I'm hearing? You and Harry had broke-up."

Ginny felt frustrated. _Why the hell was everyone so interested in her and Harry's relationship?_ But kicking the thoughts at bay, she said, "Yes, professor. We have broken-up."

"Very disturbing," he said, "very disturbing, indeed. And anyway what are you O.W.L.s result? Will you take NEWTs level potions?"

"Yes professor," Ginny answered in a monotonous voice.

Ginny felt relieved when he turned to Luna and Neville. Ginny let her mind wander-off to the thoughts of Harry and her together. She didn't remember for how much time she laid awake, before she finally doused-off to sleep.

* * *

A gentle hand was trying to rock her awake. Ginny pushed the hand away, but it again started rocking her and she heard a faint sound of "_Ginny_."

Ginny groaned and covered her ears, still not opening her eyes. There was some murmur, she chose to ignore and then, "GINNY!"

Ginny jumped up from and whipped out her wand. Seamus was clutching his stomach so were Ernie and Terry, rocking with laughter. There was a small smile on Neville face and Luna was giggling.

"Who in hell did that?" asked Ginny, glaring at all of them in turn.

"What?" asked Seamus, plastering a innocent expression on his face.

"Shocked me awake," replied Ginny , gritting her teeth.

"Whoever did it," said Seamus, grinning, "did it for your own good. We will reach Hogsmeade in an hour and you still need to change."

"You need to change too," said Ginny, replacing her wand in the waistband of her jeans, "Okay, now buzz out, I need to change."

Seamus looked as that he wanted to say something, but thought better and evacuated the compartment. Ginny quickly changed in her school robes, and slid the compartment door open. Neville and Seamus were standing there, having changed in their school robes. Ginny sat back, they entered the compartment, closely followed by Luna. Seamus glanced around and said, "We were discussing what we will do now, you know now having Snape as our Headmaster." Ginny noticed that Seamus was fidgeting with his hands and didn't dare meet her eyes.

"What are you trying to conceal, Finnigan?" asked Ginny, coldly knowing that he was a straight to mouth type of guy. Silence stretched on, no one said anything. Finally Luna said, "Seamus was asking us that if we believe Harry's version of story. He says that there is something fishy in the whole situation."

Ginny glared at him and before she could say anything, Neville said coldly, "It comes back to the fifth year again, huh Seamus. You have two choice believe the stinking _Prophet_ and kick yourself aside from the reality or believe Harry and fight for the truth."

"And mark my words, Seamus," Ginny stated coldly, "We are not going to be as forgiving as Harry is."

Seamus gulped and said, "I believe him. I was just wanted to confirm with you guys."

"Confirmed it or you still have doubt?" asked Ginny coldly, "You need to decide whose side you are on."

"Yours," said Seamus and winked, "I have a knack to choose the winning side."

The rest of the journey was passed in laughter's.

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello to all the good people who gave their precious time in reading this rag. I sincerely hope that this chap don't suck as I think it sucks. Check out my new story, "Harder Than Imagine".

Now, back on the story, Do you think I should change the rating to M? Because there is going to be a little more sexual exploitation in the upcoming chapter. The dream I have wrote in this chap, is something like my dream-dream or dream nightmare. I have been planning this from the second chap, though not with so much action. It just came to my mind.

Now for the songs do you liked them. The first one is called 'Lonely Nights'. I haven't wrote it from the start because I wrote it around Ginny. The scenario is like this; Ginny is standing in her room and looking through the window, gazing in the night sky, remembering her time spend with Harry. It would've been a little bit weird, if I had wrote it from the start.

And for the second one, it's called, 'Somber Heart'. Not much to say about it. If anyone liked them, tell me please. Maybe I could post them somewhere [I highly doubt that anyone likes them. *pouts*]

Please Review.

P.S. : It's harder to work without a beta. Maybe I should damn my pride and ask someone. If you know any good beta please tell me.

Thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note's****: **Good morning to my non-existent, imaginary readers. For those who are interested, there is a little change in **Chapter 7** flashback.

' _Harry's face turned to look at the sky again and Ginny said, "So, it seems I have to work hard and score O.W.L.s"_

_Harry nodded, and Ginny continued, "So, it seems we have to cut-off out time, which we spent here together and I've to use it too study hard." '_

TO

_Harry's face turned to look at the sky again and Ginny said, "So, it seems I have to work hard and score O.W.L.s."_

_Ginny rested her head on Harry's shoulder and entwined their arms. When Harry nodded, Ginny continued, "So, it seems we have to cut-off out time, which we spent here together and I've to use it too study hard."_

The change was done because it didn't match the description of photograph I gave in **Chapter 1**. But now it matches. Hope my non-existent readers will find my discovery useful and if any of you have found something like this, please tell me.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 9**

**NEW REVELATIONS**

The sky turned dark. The scenario around them changed to mountains and forests and the train seemed to be slowing down. Everyone present in the compartment sat in silence, as the train slowed down to a very slow speed.

And then in the silence, a voice rang along the corridor of the trains, to their compartment, which was the last one, "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Finally Hogwarts Express skidded to a halt. And not even after a moment, the train corridor boomed with sounds of shuffling and scrapping of feet, followed by noises of incoherent words. But Ginny sat rooted on her spot, fearing what might be waiting for her in Hogwarts. The expressions on her face were mirrored in the faces of all of the compartment occupants; Seamus, Ernie, Terry, Luna and Neville. None of them had even moved an inch from their respective seats and were looking at the compartment door with fear. Finally Seamus got up and said, "Let's move. We can't sit here. Those blokes from the ministry are bound to report of our absence and none of us here wants to make it hard for our families."

Everyone present in the compartment took his cue. They all walked out of the compartment and were surprised when they heard a _SLAM_.

All of their eyes flew to Seamus, who stood there smiling innocently and said, "Felt good."

Ginny shook her head amusedly and walked out in the Hogsmeade station. They were the last one to leave the warm compartments of the train.

And as soon as Ginny walked out in Hogsmeade, the familiar feeling of despair and coldness gripped her heart and she suddenly felt very cold. She looked around and saw dark hooded figures surrounding the train station.

"Move now, Ginny," came Ernie voice, "I don't want to stand here longer than needed."

Ginny understood, turned to look apologetically at him and strode forward. The way was blocked by the same man who had asked for their names in the train. But this time, he had a Patronus protecting the way.

"Names," one of them grunted, not looking up.

"Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan," Ginny said.

The man glanced at them and said, "What happened? Why did it take your group to come so late?"

Before Ginny could say anything, Seamus said, "Me and Neville here overslept. They were just waking us up."

The man looked skeptical, but nevertheless nodded and cleared their way, so they could move forward.

As soon as Ginny crossed the Patronus, a feeling of warmth engulfed her and the thoughts of despair crawled back to the core of her mind.

"Better be quick, if we plan to go Hogwarts in the coaches."

Ginny didn't care who said this; nor did she had enough concentration. The coaches, which for her, were always horseless, were now being pulled by Thestrals. Ginny had ridden them once, when Harry needed to go to the Department of Mysteries to rescue Sirius. But at that time, she was not able to see them and somewhere in the deepest core of her heart, she was thankful about it. The thestrals were completely fleshless, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither — vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Ginny turned to see that if anyone other than her had seen them too. Seamus, Terry and Ernie stood still, completely perplexed. But Luna and Neville had an understanding look on their faces.

"What happened?" said Seamus, exasperated.

"Nothing," said Ginny at once, not wanting to reveal it, just yet. She climbed in the carriage, looking at the thestral, which was pulling their carriage from the corner of her eyes. She sat at the end of the carriage, wanting to be as far as from the thestral as possible. Luna sat next to her, leaned toward her and said in a whisper, "You can see them."

Ginny was completely bewildered, her minds soaring with memories, as she tried to remember who she had seen dying; so she only nodded her head. It seemed to be sufficient for Luna as she leaned against the carriage chairs. Neville asked her something, she looked at Ginny and nodded. Ginny had a fair deal of idea about whom they were talking. Still not wanted to confide the details in them, she sat quietly, letting her mind immerse in the happy memories of Harry and her together and at one point, she could have swore that she felt his hand running in her hairs, trying to soothe the tension out of her.

Rattling and swaying, the carriages moved in convoy up the road. When they passed between the tall stone pillars topped with winged boars on either side of the gates to the school grounds, Ginny for the first time in the carriage sensed coldness and despair around her. She looked around and saw that all her friends were suffering from same symptoms, most of them had even gone pale. Ginny leaned to see the cause of the problem, which she was sure she knew about, but nevertheless wanted to confirm it. She looked around and only saw darkness around her, occasionally flecked with lights flickering from lamps. She looked straight and saw Hogwarts castle, a towering mass of turrets, jet-black against the dark sky, here and there a window blazing fiery bright above them.

And that's when she saw them. Around a dozen dementors were standing at each side of the castle gate. The doors were wide open, but in front of them, stood a man, a white silvery animal circling him. Ginny didn't know the man, nor could she identify his Patronus. He was stopping every carriage, and checking the occupants with a list he had. Their carriage jingled to a halt in front of him, and he turned to look at each of them, his eyes resting a little longer on Ginny, Luna and Neville.

"Names," he scoffed and tossed his long blonde hair backwards.

"Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, and Ginny Weasley," Terry said. The man nodded and let the carriage move forward. The carriage again jingled to a halt in front of the steps leading to the Great hall, guarded by huge, front oak doors, which for now were open.

Ginny and the others climbed out of the carriage and Ginny let out a sigh of relief, when she saw that the thestral had moved away with the carriage.

She stopped on the first step and looked at the castle. It looked same as ever, no sign of any abnormality. But now Hogwarts gave her a chill, not the feeling of warmth it gave before. Everyone around her seemed to be thinking along the same line, as none of them or nudged her to move forward. After several long moments or it could be just some moments, Luna said, "We should go in."

The group of six moved forward, and through the open oak doors. They strode off to the Great Hall, no conversation erupting between them. Ginny, Neville and Seamus departed from Ernie, Terry and Luna when their respective table came. The three of them sat alongside, not giving any sign of notice to the conversation that had erupted when the other students had seen Ginny.

Ginny turned her face to glare at the head table. On the throne like chair, where Dumbledore sat up to the previous year, was occupied by Snape. His face was not visible to her, but she was quite sure that he must be smirking. To her utter horror, she saw the tall, thin frame of Professor McGonagall, sitting between Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout.

Ginny nudged Neville, who was engrossed in conversation with a boy, she didn't know. Neville looked at her, and Ginny was amazed to see that he was frowning.

"Look at the head table," said Ginny to Neville. He peered to the head table, his eyes sweeping over the faces of professors that sat there. Like Ginny, a frown appeared on his face, when he looked at the throne like chair. And just a moment later, his frown was replaced by a shocked expression.

"What is Professor McGonagall doing there?" exclaimed Neville, turning to Ginny, "Doesn't she have some first years to bring for the sorting."

Seamus who hadn't missed the exchange between them, said, "You both are just delusional."

He took the pitcher of water, poured himself a glass, while his eyes looked over the head table. Just like them, when his eyes passed over Professor McGonagall; he sprayed the water on the table in shock.

"Who's delusional now?" Ginny smirked, waving her wand to clean the mess Seamus had created.

"So, who do you reckon is the Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress now?" asked Seamus.

Ginny glanced over the head table once more, looking at the face of every teacher. All the teachers she knew were sitting there.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, Professor Vector all are sitting there, who can be considered decent and disciplined enough to be Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress."

"But you know," said Neville, darkly, "who we have as a Headmaster. He won't give a damn to decent, he will be happy up to the chosen one is a Slytherin."

Ginny jaws drop as he looked at Neville with amused expressions. Before she could express her reaction, Seamus said, "Where are the two new sting-pots? The Carrow siblings or whatever their name was."

Ginny head snapped in the direction of the head table and from the corner of her eyes, she saw Neville do the same. Her eyes intently searched the head table, not once, not twice but thrice in succession, but the faces of Carrow didn't come in front of her eyes. Ginny growled in anger and banged her fists on the table, causing the two second years to jump in surprise.

The Great Hall was suddenly filled with the noises of shoes tapping against the flagstone covered floor. And not after moments she saw a line of students scuttered in the Great Hall, and to Ginny horror, they were being led by Alecto Carrow. Ginny swore under her breath, as Amycus Carrow led the students to stand in front of the head table, their backs facing the head table and their faces to the other students. The line seemed to be shorter than ever, and then with of jolt of anger she remembered that all the muggle-borns would have been prosecuted under the name of their little '_experiment_'.

Ginny felt someone nudging her in the elbow. She turned her face to see Neville pointing at the double door from where the first years had come. Ginny followed his gaze and to her amazement she saw, Alecto Carrow, leading a small group of boys and girls, who looked older to be in First years. Her thought were raised in question by Seamus,

"What are these bunch of weirdo's doing here? Never seen them before and most of them looks older to be in first year, maybe Snape had bought some mental patients from St. Mungo's to keep him and his girlfriend and boyfriend some company."

Everyone around them snickered, and one of the boys asked, whom Ginny didn't know, "Do you think he is a bisexual?"

"Wouldn't amaze me," Seamus muttered under his breath.

Amycus Carrow came in the Great Hall with the sorting hat and sat the hat on the on the four-legged stool he had placed there earlier. The sorted hat was patched, frayed and extremely dirty, and somehow the hat didn't look happy to Ginny. Though if it was true, and not a trick of the light, she wouldn't be amazed. Not many looked happy, or precisely, except Slytherins most of the students weren't leaving a chance to glare or glower at Snape and the Carrows.

Ginny studied the second group that had come with Alecto Carrow, completely ignoring the sorting hat song. She surveyed the faces of the students in the second line, who now stood right next to the first line comprising of first years.

When the sorting hat ended his song, which seemed to be getting darker and darker every year, Snape stood, and raised his hand lazily in response to the high applause coming from the Slytherins. He strode forward and said in a carrying voice, "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Ginny snarled. When Dumbledore said those three words they were warm and gave a sense of pleasance, but when Snape said those three words, they were like ice cold shards piercing their hearts.

"Before the sorting starts," Snape said, still striding along the head table, "I need to answer some of your unasked questions. There are two lines because," — students started murmuring and whispering to each other — "_keep quite when I'm a speaking_." His voice cut through the murmuring and whispering and the Great Hall was enveloped in ghostly silence. It was one more reason Ginny and most presumably most of the school hated him. Most students didn't believe that he had killed Dumbledore, but all of them believed and had experienced that he was a prejudiced wart. And what happened just moments ago, gave them one more solid reason. Dumbledore would never had yelled at the student when their chanter and banter would go out of control, he would simply wait for them to become silent or at the most he would raise a hand to tell them that they should stop. Even though he was a funny and entertaining wizard, he had an aura around him which made everyone follow him without questions.

"There are two rows of student here because one of them is the occasional first year student's row and the other is the students who would be jumping straight to the advanced years. They had been examined in Ministry of Magic and have been assigned years by their grades they received in their tests."

He stopped and sat at his seat. He motioned Amycus to start. Amycus started reading names from a parchment, and Ginny and the others had a hard time stiffing their laughter's because Amycus pronouncing was worse than an eight year old.

Amycus was as prejudiced as Snape, if not more. Every time the sorting hat sorted an eleven year old as Slytherin, his pallid, doughy face would break into a grin and his tiny eyes would flash like light bulbs. And when an eleven year old was sorted in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, his pallid face would become grim. But the worst results were when an eleven year old was sorted in Gryffindor. His face would turn into a snarl, flushing red with anger and his eyes would glint menacingly. And he would practically shove the boy or girl from the chair, and a smile would break across his face if the shoved boy or girl would fall on the floor, filling the Great Hall with sounds of jeering and laughing from the Slytherin side.

After the sorting of the first year was finished was finished, Amycus moved to sit right next to Snape right hand side. Alecto Carrow walked to the four legged stool and took out a parchment and started reading the name. Ginny for the once time, glanced to the row consisting of older students. They were just around seven or eight. She knew that most of the children in wizarding Britain gets their magical education in Hogwarts, but she didn't have any idea that the witch or wizard that didn't get education from Hogwarts from the start would be so less.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny turned her head to look at the new arrival as the Gryffindor table filled the hall with applause. He had blonde hair, blue eyes. He was as tall as Harry and had an air about him that told that he was taken care of and belonged to a wealthy family. He strutted to the table and sat next to Seamus. Ginny glanced a look at him. Even though he was wearing school robes, they somehow looked elegant and expensive on him.

"Hi, I'm Brian McLeay," said the boy, proudly, extending a hand to Seamus.

"Seamus Finnigan," said Seamus, shaking his hand, "Seventh year. You?"

"Sixth year," said Brian. Seamus turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny he's in your year."

"I have ears, you know," said Ginny, irritated, "And the last time I check I wasn't deaf."

Brian turned his head to look at her, extended his hand and said, "Brian McLeay."

Ginny hesitated for a second, then shook his hand and said, "Ginny Weasley."

His face hardened for a second and Ginny pulled her hand back, roughly and turned to look at the head table, where Snape had just stood to give his start of term speech.

"Welcome to all the new students starting Hogwarts. As most of you know I'm your new Headmaster after the unfortunate demise of our dear Headmaster Dumbledore," — Ginny, Neville and some other frowned in disgust — "and I am more than willing to follow in Professor Dumbledore ambition, making Hogwarts a perfect place for the coming generation to learn magic.

"Now about the present condition of the Hogwarts staff, we have two new appointments. Professor Charity Burbage, our old Muggle Studies teacher, has resigned opting for a quite life than a life full of chatter and banter of Hogwarts student. So, our new Muggle Studies teacher is Professor Alecto Carrow." — Alecto raised a hand in answer to the applause generated mostly from the Slytherin side — "And to fill the vacant spot of our ever so empty seat for the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, Professor Amycus Carrow has graciously accepted the post." Amycus like his sister raised a hand in answer to the applause generated mostly from the Slytherin side.

"Now, there are a little more changes in the staff duty," said Snape, "Professor McGonagall, as you would have noticed, is no more Deputy Headmistress or for some Headmistress. The Board of Governor had decided the Deputy Headmaster post should be held by Professor Alecto and Professor Amycus, together. They are also in charge of the Discipline and if any Professor finds any one of Hogwarts student behaving out of order he or she should report to Professor Carrow, immediately.

"The students who try to sneak off the castle using hidden passages are being warned beforehand that they are now guarder by dementors, fatal curses and ministry officials and it is all done for your own safety. If a student is caught trying to get past the hidden passages he or she would be punished savagely.

"Mr. Filch had been given the right to use scrouge or whip for some of you, if the student is caught misbehaving or having the possession or using any objects banned by him. The whole list can be viewed in Mr. Filch office. Specifically every product of Weasley Wizard Whizzes is banned and if anyone is seen having their possession, he or she should report that to Mr. Filch.

"Magic is not allowed in corridors and the student caught in any type of wrong doing will be punished."

He stopped for a second, before saying, "Let the feast be started."

Ginny didn't notice when food appeared on the table. She was still processing what Snape had said, or rather how he had said. She had expected him to unleash and warn every student that if they are caught in wrong doing, he would just check them out and would give them to dementors. Maybe he didn't want to unleash his monster side yet; seeing that You-Know-Who was still pretending that he didn't exist, or rather he was a harmless dark wizard.

Ginny started eating, occasionally talking with Seamus and Neville. When the last pieces of dessert had vanished, Snape stood again and said, "Back to your common rooms. Curfew starts at nine o'clock."

Everyone scampered to their feet and started to head to their respective common rooms.

Ginny excused herself to go to washroom. When she was returning to the Gryffindor common room, she was cornered by six Slytherins, she didn't know but was quite sure that three or four of them were in the same year as her. One of them, who had long black hairs, and was around two feet taller than her, came forward and said, leering at her, "My, my Ginny Weasley. We heard that your dear Harry Potter, or know famously known as Undesirable Number 1, got all you could offer and dumped you. We are sympathetic to you, you know. And me and my friends here, were talking about you and all of us agree that you are a fine little minx, whom we could use for some practice."

Ginny felt fear creeping through her heart to her full body. She hadn't been this much afraid in her whole life. There were six Slytherin standing in front of her, all taller and boarder than her, covering every route of her escape. Now more than ever, she wanted Harry to be standing beside her, hugging her, protecting her.

"Why all of this subtly, Crone?" said another Slytherin, who had short blonde hairs, "We should just take we are here for and leave this filthy blood traitor here."

"Language Joe," said Crone,. "She might be a filthy little blood traitor but she is a fine piece of art. And I'm in no mood to rush things. We had around eleven hours and I think we have enough time to have every type of pleasure we want, if she could stand all of us that is."

"Oh, I think she will," said another Slytherin, who was shorter than all of the other, but still a head taller than Ginny, "after all she is a Quidditch player. And don't let us die of curiosity Crone, I want to have some good fun tonight."

"Wh — What d—do you want?" Ginny whispered, wrapping her arms around herself, looking at them with fearful eyes, as she tried to form a plan in her mind.

"What do we want?" laughed one of the Slytherin, Ginny didn't turn her face to look at him, "What can you give all of us; will be a more appropriate question?"

Crone grabbed both of her wrists by one hand and his second hand started traveling up her stomach. There was noise of pounding of steps and for one split second she thought that Harry had come. But the figures which were approaching her didn't look like Harry. For one second she thought that they were more Slytherin, but to her immense relief saw Neville and Seamus running toward her.

Crone and her friends turned around and Crone said, "What are you doing here, Longbottom? Buzz off before I have to hurt you."

"I will like to see you try," Seamus snarled, his wand pointed at Crone heart.

"No magic in corridors, Finnigan," Crone smiled.

"As we give a damn about rules made by your Death Eaters friends," Seamus snapped.

"We outnumber you, Finnigan," said Joe, "Go back and maybe we will let you have her when we are finished."

_SMACK._

Neville planted a punch straight to his temple. Joe staggered backwards and Neville hissed, "How did you even dare talk about Ginny like that?"

"You will be punished for this Longbottom," Crone said, pulling out his wand, "Potter is not here to save your fat arse."

Their were noise of several pounding of steps and Ernie, Luna, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Padma, Lavender and Parvati came in the corridor, panting.

"Who's outnumbered now," Seamus snarled.

"We will get to all of you later," Crone said, trying to find a way out.

"We don't think so," Neville said, surprising everybody, "we will settle this matter, right here and now."

Seamus and Neville lunged at Joe and Crone, and were closely followed by Ernie, Terry, Michael and Anthony. Lavender, Padma and Parvati reached toward Ginny, while the boys beat the pulp out of the Slytherins. When they were finished, they turned around and walked back in a close formation, each one of the boy going one corridor ahead to check if the way was clear. Ernie departed from them and took the stairs to his common room. Terry, Michael, Luna, Anthony and Padma departed when they neared the Ravenclaw common room.

After ten more minutes of continuous walking, they stood before the portrait of fat lady, who eyed Ginny, scrutinizing her. Ginny from the corner of her eyes saw Neville shushing her. He said the password ("Splotter") and climbed in, Ginny in between of the group. When they all entered safely inside; they all heaved a sigh of relief. Ginny for the first time after her encounter with the Slytherins realised that she was shaking from head to toe and had sweated so much that her shirt was sticking to her skin. No one in the group departed to their room. They all sat around Ginny, forming a circle.

"How did you know I was there?" Ginny asked, trying to keep her mind close.

"You were taking more time than you needed," said Seamus, "and we or precisely Neville started getting worried."

"Then Euan came running and told us about you," Neville said, pointing to a boy with prominent ears, who Ginny knew to be in third year, "he said he saw you being cornered by some boys. As soon as me and Seamus got the news, we rung up every single member of Dumbledore Army present and even as a precaution sent Lavender and Parvati to fetch the others."

"It looked as we were right on time," said Seamus. Ginny was too overwhelmed with the events, so she just nodded.

"How in Merlin name they cornered you, Ginny?" asked Parvati.

"The more pressing question is," said Neville, "Why did they corner you?"

"It's all because of that disgusting little scoundrel," hissed Seamus, "Romilda Vane. She had been spreading rumor about Harry and Ginny. That daughter of an ugly loathsome…"

"Are you talking about me?" came Romilda Vane from the staircase leading to girl's dorm.

"Don't you dare take a single step more," snarled Neville, "if you know what's good for you."

Romilda looked ready to retort but thought otherwise and headed back up. Neville turned and said to the others, "We should make shifts going with Ginny. Who could easily walk Ginny between classes?"

"Someone from her own year," suggested Parvati, sprawling on the rug.

"I can take care of myself," Ginny protested, but to even herself her voice sound meek. All others ignored her.

"But we don't know if we can trust them," mused Neville, scratching his stubble.

"I will do it," came a voice from staircase leading to boy's dorms. Brian came in the light, wearing an expensive set of nightdress.

"I'm in her year," said Brian, "and I will be taking Potions, Muggle Studies, DADA, Transfiguration and Charms."

"Ginny," said Neville, suddenly, "it matches almost most of the subjects you want to take. He could be a good escort."

Everyone murmured their agreement and Neville said, "Then that's settled."

Ginny feeling a little agitated that her life was being led on by others, said, "I have my share in my life too, you know."

"Ginny we know that," said Seamus, "but think what would have happened if Euan wouldn't have seen you. We are just trying to help you." He turned to Brian and said, "Will you leave us for a moment? We need to um… discuss something."

Brian didn't look pleased, but nonetheless moved up the stairs.

"We need to tell Professor McGonagall," said Lavender, looking at the boys for support.

"Yes," Parvati said. Neville and Seamus looked uncertain. When both the girls continued to bore their eyes in their body, Seamus said, "Yes, we should."

Neville agreed. But Ginny retorted, "No, I won't give them the satisfaction that I'm a little girl running for help."

"But it's not a small incident Ginny," said Lavender, looking scandalized, "they tried to rape you."

Before Ginny could have said anything, Seamus quipped, "_Tit for tat_."

"And what do you mean by that?" enquired Parvati, her brows rose at him skeptically.

When he just shrugged, smiling at them, Lavender said, horror stricken, "Do you know any, you know?" Her face flushed red, which was so uncharacteristic of Lavender.

"There are many way's to get to a bloke," Seamus said, cheerfully, "and I happen to know some of them. Me and Neville will tell you after we have discussed about those ways."

Lavender and Parvati looked at Seamus curiously, but after a moment when Seamus didn't divulge any details, they departed to their rooms. Seamus walked to the stairs, glanced up and then he said to Ginny, shuffling his feet and not looking at her, "Ginny don't go barking mad at me, but tell me; is everything Romilda saying is true, because I can't believe it. Just one day before news of your break-up started to float around, you both were going good and I can't think when you, I mean, both of you got the time to fight and all of that to happen."

"What do you think?" asked Ginny in return, a smile on her lips.

"I think its load of dung," Seamus said with a smirk.

"And that it is," said Ginny, "Now I'm going to sleep, but honestly I don't need a guard flanking me around. I'm not a baby anymore."

Seamus eyes glinted with mirth as he said, "That we can see."

Ginny shook her head in amusement and ascended up the stairs to her dorm room. Four out of five beds were occupied. Ginny feeling exhausted, flopped on her four poster, pulling the hangings of her bed shut. As soon as she closed the hangings, the tears which had been welling in her eyes, started to roll down her eyes, as she anticipated what could have happened with her if Neville and Seamus hadn't came on the right time. She pulled her pillow and hugged it tightly as tears continued to trail down her cheeks. She buried her face in her pillow as the darkness of the sleep took over her.

* * *

_Ginny was pinned against the wall by Crone, and on the floor were sprawled figures of Neville, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Luna, Lavender, Parvati and Padma. All the six Slytherins were leering at her, while they moved their hands tantalizingly on her body. She was crying, weeping, praying to them to leave her. But they didn't listen to her. Crone hand tugged out the hem of her shirt and started to slip a hand under her shirt, when there were noises of pounding of steps._

"_Now, who is fool enough to disturb us again," Joe said, turning around._

_From the end of the corridor, came the figure of Harry, his face contorted in rage and his eyes ablaze with anger. He was closely followed by Ron and Hermione, who shared his looks, but not to his extent. A flood of courage ran through Ginny body, seeing the three of them, seeing Harry. He pushed Crone aside and ran toward Harry, before he could bind her back. Harry took her in his arms, his eyes never leaving the six Slytherins._

"_What were they doing Ginny? And why do you look so afraid?" Harry enquired. Ginny just sobbed harder in his chest, and this seemed to be all Harry needed._

"_Undesirable Number 1," Crone sniggered, "Dark Lord is going to be very pleased with us."_

_Ron and Hermione moved forward, but Harry stopped their ascend by raising a hand._

"_Look after the others and take Ginny with you. I will deal with them."_

"_But Harry…" Hermione started, but was cut short by Harry, "No buts. Go and pull them in safety."_

_Harry looked down and his eyes met her. The blazing fury in his eyes was replaced by love and care, as he said, "Ginny go."_

_Ginny didn't buzz. She just unwrapped her arms and stood at his side, whipping out her wand and pointing it at the face of Joe. Harry turned to look at her, his eyes pleading, but he spoke firmly, "Ginny go and…"_

_He pulled Ginny in a crouching position and where her head was just moments ago a curse soared through. Harry wand moved at amazing speed, it just appeared as a blur of brown stick. His left arm was resisting Ginny from getting up and fighting. Ginny felt a tinge of anger and disappointment, but she couldn't do anything more._

_After what seemed as hour of fight, but in reality were just couples of minutes, Harry pulled her up. The six Slytherins were sprawled across the floor, their body covered in Merlin knew what._

_Harry held her at arm length, and asked, "Are you all right?"_

_Ginny nodded and crashed her lips to his, as she wrapped her hands around his waist, letting herself lost in his intoxicating fragrance. Someone coughed, but Ginny couldn't care less. She was finally with the person she was dying to be with from one month. She vaguely felt Harry arm pinning her body to his and his mouth trailing kisses down her jaw line to her neck. She pushed Harry on the floor, when there was a loud, harsh cry. Harry snapped his head in the direction of the cry and saw that the students were running in every direction, panic stricken looks on their faces._

_Harry hastily untangled her limbs from her and ran in opposite direction of the students. Ginny tried to follow him, but was caught in the stream of students milling around, trying to hide. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron and Hermione trying to control the crowd. Alongside them stood now risen figures of Neville, Luna, Seamus, Ernie, Terry, Michael, Anthony, Lavender, Padma and Parvati, who were also trying to control the flood of students._

"_RON!"_

"_HERMIONE!"_

_Ginny cried at the top of her lungs and after three four tries, she got their attention. She motioned them to come toward here. When they looked back, dubiously Ginny shouted a string of colourful swearing at them, which hopefully got their attention. They jetted near her at top speed, Ron occasionally pushing and shoving the other students. When they both arrived near her, Ron shot at her, "What the hell happened? We are trying to control a bloody flood of midgets and dunces."_

_Hermione didn't comment on Ron language and nor did Ginny wait. She launched at the precise moment Ron stopped, "Harry is gone. He didn't tell me anything. He just sort of vanished in the crowd. I'm worried about him." She finished with a tone of desperate pleading in her voice._

_Hermione put a assuring hand on her shoulder and said, "We are also worried about him and don't think abut it too much, we will find him."_

_Hermione and Ron along with Ginny started checking every single classroom. When they had searched every single classroom in Hogwarts with the help of Neville and the others, there was still no trace of Harry. Then suddenly Seamus jumped from his chair and pointed at the ground, near Hagrid's hut. They couldn't see any figures, but the jagged lights were clearly visible in the black surroundings. Ginny marched out of the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron at her heels._

_After two minutes of furious running, Ginny, Ron and Hermione stood on the steps, leading to grounds, completely out of breath and panting for air. After only a moment rest, the three friends ran toward Hagrid hut, where Harry and Snape were locked in a furious battle, their wands a whirl of colour. Ginny tried to enter the battle, but Harry just glanced at her for a split second and she understood. It was his battle and he would fight it alone. Ginny started closely studying his face. Though because of the distance it was hard and the darkness wasn't helping, but the snippets of what she caught when the light from theirs wands emanated was more than enough. His face was radiating fury and his eyes had a look of desperation in them. Like he was desperate to kill Snape and avenge Dumbledore death._

_Ginny saw a killing curse missing Harry forehead by millimeters. She whipped out her wand, ready to take down her old potion master or new Headmaster. But before Ginny could even take a step, a jagged bright light hit Snape squarely in face, and he toppled on the ground screaming in agony._

"_Kill him," Ginny hissed, and to her amazement saw that Harry shook his head and said, "No, I won't stoop low to that level, I'm not a killer."_

_She didn't know if it was what he said or did, but it turned her on. She ran toward him and flung her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist. He twirled her around, all the while their mouth locked in a furious embrace that could have melted rocks._

"_How did you know I needed you?" said Ginny, between kisses._

"_I just knew," said Harry and then suddenly a green light illuminated the surroundings and Harry body went limp._

"_HARRY…"_

* * *

"HARRY…"

Ginny got up; her skin was clammy with sweating, her face pallid and her heart thumping wildly against her chest. She looked around and saw her dorm mates looking at her with concern. Avoiding their eyes she looked around and founded out that she was still in her school robes. She ran a hand over her head, mopping the sweat of it. She glanced at her pillow and a blush crept over her face when she saw smudged lipstick marks on her pillow.

One of her dorm mates gave her a handkerchief to mop the sweats. She accepted it and mopped the sweats from her face. She glanced at the watch. It showed five o'clock. Too early to get up from the warm confidents of her bed, she laid there silently, trying to diverge her mind from all what had happened to her. She found it extremely hard and even a half glance on her pillow made her blush furiously. She slowly and quietly took out her wand and muttered, pointing it her pillow, "_Scourgify!_"

The smudge lipstick mark vanished and Ginny swore to stop using lipstick until it was utterly necessary or Harry was back. Having no intention to get back to sleep and relive the horrible dream, Ginny laid awake, racking her mind to get a topic on which she could ponder a little.

And then with a jolt she remembered seeing thestrals. And again the questions started to rise in her mind, _why could she see them now?_ She hadn't seen someone dying. And every time she remembered it her mind was pulled in the night of her fifth year, when Dumbledore had died. She knew after twenty twenty-five times of constant snippets of flashbacks that it surely had something to do with that horrific night. She raked her brain again and again, trying to make out the who she had seen dying, when suddenly in front of her vision came a face of man, who she remembered as one of the Death Eaters who had attacked Hogwarts. So, he was the wart she had seen dying. _No loss_, she thought and without even knowing, she succumbed to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Ginny was being rocked wildly. She cracked open her eye and saw one of her dorm mate shaking her vigorously and saying something she didn't hear. Then the next second she felt herself being slammed on the floor.

"Oww," said Ginny, massaging her ribs, "it hurts. Why did you that?" She added glaring at her dorm mates.

"You only have half an hour left before the breakfast vanishes from the table and the schedules are handed out," said one of her dorm mates, glaring at her in return. Ginny quickly scampered to her feet, rushed to the bathroom and after twenty minutes came outside, combing her hairs hastily. She flung her backpack on one shoulder and ran down the stairs to the Great Hall. To her intense dismay she saw that the breakfast was gone and Professor McGonagall was disturbing schedules to younger students and seventh years, while sixth years remained seated at their seats. She took a seat next to Neville, who was looking at his schedule. Ginny stomach grumbled without warning. Ginny turned a light shade of red and Neville smiled. Taking his eyes off his schedule, he gave Ginny a little squashed sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice.

"Saved it for you," was all he said, before turning back his attention toward his schedule. Ginny had an impression that he knew about her nightmare and was grateful that he didn't bring it up. She dug in the scarce amount of breakfast and for the first time, missed the meals at the Burrow.

Feeling a little more satisfied and a little less sleepy, she sat straight waiting for Professor McGonagall to come, check out her subjects and gave her the schedule. But it didn't happen for the next twenty minutes and without the company of Neville and Seamus she felt quite bored. The girls of her year were pointing at her and whispering and every second Ginny had to suppress an urge to Bat Bogey Hex them. But at the end she just chose to ignore them.

Ginny was quite happy when Professor McGonagall stopped in front of her. She consulted her notes and said, "Miss Weasley, you are cleared for Transfiguration, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Herbology. Same as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. I'm pleased to see the last of Weasley trying to get a good career. And yes don't forget Muggle Studies." She added bitterly.

Ginny smiled, a little embarrassed because in reality she planned to play as a professional Quidditch player one day. Taking her schedule, she scanned it over and was relieved to see that she had a free period and after that Muggle Studies. Ginny sighed, flung her bag pack on her arm and retreated to her room.

* * *

The time passed without much happening. The bell rang. Ginny took her bag pack and started heading toward Muggle Studies room, when someone called her. She turned around and saw Brian running toward her.

"Wait," he called again.

"What do you want?" Ginny asked, glancing at her watch.

"I'm your escort, if you remember correctly," Brian asked, his hand on his knees.

"I don't need a bodyguard," Ginny snapped, and she turned around.

"Okay, Okay," said Brian, putting a hand on her shoulder, "can you please show me the class? I don't where it is and if I'm right this one is our common period."

"Okay," Ginny said and without giving him another glance started walking toward the Muggle Studies classroom. Brian followed her. After, one minute of silent walking, Brian asked, "How many O.W.L.s did you get?"

"Eight," Ginny answered without looking at him.

"I got nine," said Brian, "And how many O's?"

"One," Ginny answered again.

"I got four," Brian answered proudly, "Transfiguration, Charms, DADA and Potions. In which did you got an O?"

"DADA," said Ginny, exasperated.

"You must had a good teacher," Brian said, "I was taught by a famous professor from F —"

"Oh yes," Ginny interjected, "I and many others were taught by Harry Potter."

Ginny turned around when the pounding of steps died. Brian looked dumbstruck and skeptical and was rooted to the spot.

"We will be late for the class and I don't want to be late for my first class."

Ginny turned around and walked toward the Muggle Studies classroom, smirking. Brian didn't ask her any more questions the entire time and they entered the class, just before the bell rang.

Ginny took a seat next to Luna, who was sitting in the second row and had saved her a seat. Brian at this looked disgruntle but didn't say anything.

Alecto entered the classroom. She started the class by taking roll call and she lingered a little longer on Ginny and Luna name, both of whom had fought last year against the Death Eaters.

When she had finished taking roll call, she leaned against the teacher's table and said, "As you know, I'm Alecto Carrow, your new Muggle Studies teacher. I had a little chat with Headmaster Snape and both of us agree that your teaching in Muggle Studies had been faulty and wrong until know. From now on you will get the real prospective of Muggles, what they are and how viscous they are."

There was silence for a second and then she said, "Take out your book, _Spot of Muggles_, and read about the author. You all should know how great a wizard he was. He fought his full life for the betterment of wizard."

Her eyes swept the class and rested on Ginny. Her lips curled in a smile, as she said, "You, what's your name?"

Ginny was sure that she knew her name. But swallowing the bitterness, she said, "Ginny Weasley, _Professor Carrow_." She tried to put as much sarcasm as she could in the last two syllables.

Alecto didn't seem to notice it because she said to Ginny, "Read about the Author."

Ginny started reading it slowly and quietly. The snarl that formed on Alecto face was invaluable for Ginny.

"Read aloud," she barked.

Ginny started reading aloud. By every passing line her resentment and displeasure grew and every time Alecto smiled, Ginny had to fight back an urge to punch her in the face. Except for Slytherin and some other student, every other student looked as they were going through the same course of displeasure. When Ginny had finished, she slammed her book on the table and sat down. Alecto smiled triumphantly, and said to the whole class, "We only have half an hour left so we will just discuss about our prospective on Muggles."

She pointed at Crone and said, "Crone, I presume" — he nodded his head and stood up — "tell us what do you think about Muggle and Muggle borns."

"Professor," said Crone, with a vicious sneer, "Muggle and Muggle-borns are vicious animal, always trying to steal our learning or force us into hiding. Their place is right under our foot, even deeper than house elves."

"Very true, very true," said Alecto, "have twenty well deserved points for Slytherin."

"As Mr. Crone had rightfully said," Alecto said, "Muggle and Muggle-borns are animal, vicious, dirty animals not even fit for polishing our shoes. We wizard should tread them with out feet and …"

She continued babbling for twenty more minutes. Ginny tried to ignore her, but when she said something about Muggle-born, Ginny stood up and said, "_Professor_, don't you think you are a little wrong? Mostly the best of Hogwarts are Muggle-borns and they are very polite than most of the so called Purebloods."

"Miss Weasley," said Alecto, "you are blinded. But don't worry I will help you unfold that blindfold and then you will be able to see correctly. But until that time, if you interjected me again, you will be spending your evenings in detentions."

Before Ginny could retort, the bell rang, confirming the end of the class. Ginny felt anger pulse through her nerves. This was the worse first day she had in her entire life. She with Luna stomped toward the DADA class. Again she heard a familiar voice call her name and when she turned she saw Brian running toward her.

"What?" Ginny shouted, exasperated.

"Where are you going?" he said, checking his schedule, "DADA, right?"

"I don't need a bodyguard," Ginny said, and when he showed every sign of retort, she added, "I have Luna now and our schedules are same. So, thank you but no thanks."

Brian snarled at Luna, but said anyway, "I don't know the DADA classroom, you could show me please."

Ginny continued walking and said, over her shoulder, "There are many others. Ask them?"

Brian hurried to them and said stubbornly, "The blokes from seventh year asked me to tag you around and I'm going to do that."

"Oh, please," Ginny said turning around, "I'm not a child and they don't have any power on me."

"Ginny, we will be late," said Luna, checking her wristwatch.

"Oh yes Luna," said Ginny and she turned to Brian, "you can follow us, but keep quite."

Brian nodded and Ginny and Luna sped off to the DADA class. The classroom door was open. They entered the class five minutes before it was supposed to start and sat at the last bench, hiding from view.

When bell rang, Amycus came, his sloping shoulder giving him a weary look. He like his sister started the class by taking roll call and like her sister, his voice lingered a little longer on Ginny and Luna name.

When he had finished taking roll call, he prowled around the class and said, "I'm your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher or appropriately speaking your Dark Arts teacher. Until know, all you know is nothing more than rubbish. Dark Art is a gift; an ever eternal gift one should know how to use. Nothing is more powerful, severe and soothing than the Dark Arts. When you unleash the fury of the Dark Arts on your opponent, the feeling that course through the body is indescribable. When you see your enemy writhing in agony, the joy which takes over you is like eternal happiness."

Ginny was amazed listening to the tone of Amycus. He was taking about like he was talking about his lover.

"In fights only the one who had mastered the Dark Arts has any chance to survive. Dueling is not about charm, stupid spell work or transfiguration; these all our fancy things. Dark Art is dueling and dueling is Dark Art. None can exist without the other. For example, when you use the Imperius Curse, the warm feeling that course through your nerves is not achievable by any other means. Or when you use the Cruciatus Curse, your anger, contempt is added to the power and longevity of the curse and up to the curse sustains you feel like no one can be more satisfied than you."

Ginny and the others were stunned in silence. The man was crazy about Dark Arts.

"Now, open the book _Confronting the Faceless_," said Amycus to general astonishment, "And open page no.55."

When everyone had shuffled to that page, there was a spell written, right next to a picture. Before Ginny could take a good look at the picture, Amycus said, "All of you, remember the spell, NOW."

Ginny eyes swept over the spell as she tried to mesmerize it. After two minutes, Amycus said, "The spell you are mesmerizing is to block a curse. Now, I will demonstrate how two novices having no knowledge about Dark Arts will fight and one doing the Dark Arts will emerge as a champion."

He pointed to Levos, who stumbled out. He told him a curse which Ginny didn't hear. And then to Ginny horror, he pointed at her.

"These two," Amycus said, "Mr. Levos and Miss Weasley will demonstrate. Mr. Levos will do the curse and Miss Weasley will try to block it."

He motioned Ginny to come forward. Ginny strode forward and stood facing Levos, around two meters distance between them. Amycus said something to Levos who sniggered.

"Ready, go."

As soon as Amycus said go, a curse missed Ginny ear by millimeter. She hadn't even recovered from the shock when second curse pelted at her and hit her straight in the stomach. Her stomach felt like it was on fire and she toppled over, screaming in agony. Amycus strode toward and leaned, leering at her and whispered, "Now, you got your punishment. If you opened your traitorous mouth again, it will look like a kiss."

He turned to the class and said, "Miss Weasley here is extra sensitive. Mr. Levos couldn't have hurt her that much. So, Miss Weasley is not allowed to visit the hospital wing today."

He paused, seemingly enjoying himself seeing the look of disdain on the faces of Gryffindor, "Take twenty points for Mr. Levos for such good curse and ten points from Gryffindor for being such a dramatic."

Luna walked forward and supported Ginny. She pulled Ginny up in the chair. When the bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"Your homework is to," Amycus said, "write about the curse, Mr. Levos performed. It should be ten inch of parchment and should be submitted in the next class."

Luna supported Ginny and both of them walked to the Transfiguration classroom. The classroom was closed and a line was formed outside it. Ginny leaned against the wall, her hand clutching her stomach.

"If Professor McGonagall comes, tell me," Ginny hissed.

"Why?" asked Luna, glancing around.

"I don't want her to know about this," Ginny said pointing to her stomach, "if she even gets a whisper she will inform my family in a second and I don't want to give them more things to be worried about. Okay?"

"Okay," said Luna, a little reluctantly.

After twenty or so seconds, Luna nudged her and Ginny stood ramrod straight, wincing when the flesh of her muscle stretched. Biting her tongue to stop the scream from issuing from her mouth, she scurried to the last bench. Professor McGonagall looked at her skeptically and took the roll call.

After the brief lecture, she passed every student a stuffed ball which they were to turn into rabbits. She prowled around and at last stopped near Ginny.

She bent down and said to her, "What happened, Miss Weasley? You look pale and half of the class is glancing at you again and again."

"Nothing, Professor McGonagall," Ginny lied, not looking up from the stuffed ball.

"Some students told me that you took a curse straight to your abdomen. Is it true?" asked Professor McGonagall, forcing her eyes to look at her.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said, slowly, "but now I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "You need to go to the hospital wing now."

"She can't," Luna said, looking up from her stuffed ball, "Professor Carrow had forbid Ginny to go to hospital wing today."

Professor McGonagall face hardened and then she said, "Okay," — she plunged her hand in her robe and took out a vile — "apply it over your wound. It will heal, if it is not a lasting curse."

Professor McGonagall turned around, when Ginny said, "Professor, don't tell my parents. They will be worried."

"They have every right to know, Miss Weasley," replied Professor McGonagall.

"I know Professor," said Ginny, "but you know in how much pressure they are. Just this once, please don't tell them."

"Okay," said Professor McGonagall, "just this once. But you have to promise that you will tell me every time you are hurt. I have promised Molly, I mean your Mum to look after you."

Ginny nodded, rather reluctantly but she had her fingers crossed. She can't risk telling her every time she was hurt because she would tell her Mum and her Mum would be worried. And secondly, she had a nasty feeling that she was going to be injured much in the coming time.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the transfiguration class. Ginny headed to the girls washroom, supported by Luna. After she had applied the potion Professor McGonagall had given her, the itching had soothed considerably and much of the potion was still left. They headed toward the Great Hall for lunch. Neither Seamus nor Neville was there.

After a hasty lunch, Luna and Ginny ran outside, to the greenhouse.

* * *

The rest of the day passed without any thing interesting happening. Neville and Seamus didn't come to the dinner and Ginny feeling suspicious, discreetly took a couple of chicken legs and a pitcher of pumpkin juice to the common room. Common room was empty. She headed toward the boy's dorm and saw Neville and Seamus sprawled on their beds. Placing the food on one of the beds, she hurried toward them and saw that Seamus leg was bleeding and Neville was very badly beaten. Both of them were groaning in pain.

"What happened?" said Ginny.

"That Crone bastard," Seamus moaned, "he and his friends cornered me. Neville tried to help me but we were outnumbered by four on one."

"You look a mess," pointed Ginny to Neville.

"You also don't look better," Neville reciprocated.

"Just keep quiet," said Ginny, trying to remember a spell, "I'm trying to remember a spell."

"Which spell?" asked Seamus.

"The one, which Harry did once," Ginny mused, "I don't remember it correctly, but I think I will give it a try."

"Thanks, but no thanks," said Seamus, "we are way better like this."

"Shut up," Ginny said. She pointed her wand at Seamus bloodied nose and said, "_Episkey!_"

His nose was mended.

"It looks good. Now on you Neville, _Episkey!_"

"Thanks," Neville murmured.

"My pleasure," Ginny took a bow and gave them the food she had brought.

"Wait a minute," Seamus said, screwed his face and said, pointing at Neville, "_Aquamenti!_"

A douche of water released from the wand and before Neville could duck it, it hit him straight in the face.

"What was that for?" Neville snarled, "I am quite awake."

"Your face was crimson with blood mate," Seamus grinned.

"_Aquamenti!_" Ginny said and a douche of water hit Seamus squarely in the face.

"What in Merlin name — Ginny?"

"Your face was also crimson with blood, Seamus."

Seamus grunted something incoherent and started digging in the food.

"Leave some for me too," Neville said and Ginny saw him wincing when he tried to move. Ginny levitated the food from the reach of Seamus and said sternly, "Leave some for Neville. He's the one who saved your arse. And then tell me how it happened."

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello to my non existent readers. This is the chapter I have enjoyed writing as the last two chapters I have just dragged them. The scene between Ginny and Crone and his cronies is inspired from '**Rebuilding Life Chapter 44'** by **Kezzabear**.

I don't have much to say now, seeing that I hardly get review and all the corrections I make are because I re-read my work again and again. But you know, it will be good for once in a while to get reviews.

So, please Review and Review and Review…

And if anyone has more ideas on tortures which I can use in my story, please tell me.

Thanks.

**P.S.** : I hope you like the earlier chapter. I outdid myself and if it sucks forgive me, because to be frank, I have no experience in the vast field of dating. My experience in that field matches a new born and sometimes I think I'm insulting them too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note's****: **To all the people who had read '**PREFACE**'. There had been some changes in this chapter, so it is advised to read '**Chapter 10**' from start.

And yes, **Chapter 9** mistakes have beefn edited. Check it out too. There were some name mixing problems and the usual grammar one's.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 10**

**THE START OF REBELLION**

After the boys had stuffed themselves, they sprawled on their beds, showing every sign of slipping into a deep slumber. Ginny glanced a look at their injuries. Their bodies were scorched black at various places, dark burned skin was hanging from some of the wounds and most of their skin was covered in blisters, which looked raw and if the red and the purple surrounding them were any indication, they were in a lot of pain then they were showing. Seamus and Neville arms were covered in red hand prints, clearly showing that they were pinned by someone when they were attacked.

Ginny dropped her hands to her sides and felt them brush against something, something slender and curvy. Ginny plunged her hand into her robe pocket and extracted a phial. Instantly she remembered that it was the same phial, Professor McGonagall had given him to treat the curse wound.

"I have something for both of you," said Ginny When none of them even moved a single strand of their hair, Ginny lazily raised her wand and said, "_Aquamenti!_"

A douche of crystal clear water erupted from her wand and hit both of them squarely in their faces. They both shuddered and jumped from their laying positions.

"What in Merlin name, Ginny… what are you doing?" Seamus spluttered, wiping his eyebrows and wincing.

"Get your lazy ass up," Ginny drawled.

"Language Ginny," Seamus scolded, drying his clothes with his wand.

"Yes Ginny," piped in Neville, who had a not so Neville-ish scowl on his face.

"I have something for you two slouches," Ginny said, tossing the phial to Seamus, "use it wisely."

Seamus uncorked the phial, peered inside and said, "It's dittany, I suppose."

He gave it to Neville, who too peered inside and said, "Nah, its not dittany. See, it's a little thicker and have a twinge of purple colour to it."

"Do you reckon, this ruddy thing is safe enough to use?" asked Seamus, smiling.

Neville twirled the phial, smelled it and scrunched his face in concentration.

"I think it's safe enough to use." — Ginny fumed as Neville turned to her — "How did you get hold of this?"

"Neville," said Seamus, grinning, "isn't it clear, she nicked it. Bad girl."

Ginny huffed and said indignantly, "I didn't nick it. And if you want to use it, then use it or bloody give it back, you arrogant jerk." She added extending her hand to take the phial back, which seeing Seamus expressions was not coming, at least not up to the point it was empty to the last drop.

"Oh no," said Seamus, lifting his shirt, "if you're insisting, how can we say no."

Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Do I honestly need to see your pesky muscles and round tummies?"

"Hey," said Seamus, "I'm quite fit, for your information. And no one said you need to watch; you can go out and do… do anything, for all I give a damn about."

Ginny glanced at the shirtless boys. Neville face was flushed red and he was trying to hide his body from Ginny. Ginny smirked and looked at Seamus. He had a fine, muscular body. She couldn't get into specific because half of his body was covered in red and violet bruises, stretching from his chest to his abdomen, which was covered by dark burned and peeled skin.

"Who beat you up this bad?" asked Ginny, pointing at their bruises.

"We told you before," said Seamus, looking irritated, "or your thick head is too hard skulled to grasp the easier points."

Ginny felt like someone had slapped her and she was a launching into a retort, when Neville said, much more patiently but still the edge in his voice was clear, "Crone and some of his friends."

"I want detail," demanded Ginny, looking intently at the shirtless boys. The intensity of her gaze was such that it left both the boys blushing spectacularly. Seamus snatched his shirt as did Neville and both of them splayed it across their chest in attempt to hide their bodies.

"Turn around," Seamus shot at her.

"Yes Ginny," supplied Neville, "you need to turn around or go and do your homework or anything. Just leave up to we make ourselves, um… presentable."

"I don't have homework to do," Ginny stated simply, looking at them with a smirk, "And I don't want this golden chance to take the mickey out of both of you."

"Ginny please," pleaded Neville, wincing when he flexed his muscles. Ginny shook her head, an evil smile creeping on her face. Seamus glared at her and when she glared back at him, unabashed, he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"Fine," Seamus announced, "if you're so interested in seeing our toned and muscular body, we will give you the full privilege of it."

Ginny looked at him, shaking her head, unable to believe her ears. If what she heard was correct, Seamus was probably talking about dropping every piece of cloth to the ground that hindered the view. Ginny swallowed thickly and glanced at the two boys. Seamus jaw was set, looking as he would do what he said, the moment she nods. Neville on the other hand looked like he was going to vomit all over the floor.

"What are you waiting for, Weasley?" huffed Seamus and Ginny noticed the use of her surname. It was always used for provoking her in actions, in impulsive actions which most of them she regretted later. But she was a Weasley after all and can't turn down these kinds of straight challenges, which were shoved under her nose. She studied Seamus expressions, trying to find even a leaking hint of back tracking. His expressions was defiant, still at the same time attentive and fierce. She gulped. There was a meek chance that Seamus would back out the moment she said accepted. But the more reasonable and rational part of her mind was shouting at her, '_Don't forget boys can do extremely reckless things, if provoked and this was looking as a case of provoking here._'

Ginny gulped back the bile that had been rising in her throat. Having six brothers, she was completely sure of this statement. Boys could and would do reckless things if provoked, even when they knew if might not be good for them. That's how they think and if Seamus expression was any indication, he was no exception. She wasn't afraid but there was a disgusting and quite disturbing image of seeing two of them naked in her mind, or precisely by the looks of it, Seamus naked because Neville was looking as he would dart out of the room any second. If she would have been sure that he would just strip to his boxers, or whatever hell he wore, it was fine. But the look on Seamus face was indicating that he would strip to nothing, basically up to the point she turn away and accepts defeat, which she just couldn't do.

Maybe she could just let him strip. It won't hurt her after all, she wasn't the one doing the stripping or helping in it. Seamus smirked as if he had deciphered what she was thinking. Ginny shuddered, seeing the smirk on his face. It meant that if it came to that, he would not just stop after it. She was sure that it would be nothing provocative or innuendo toward her; it will be something that will scar her mind for her full life. Ginny looked at Neville, who still looked unsure of himself and slightly green. From the corner of her eyes she saw Seamus following her gaze. He too locked his eyes at Neville and walked toward him. Leaning at him, Seamus said something to Neville, who looked at Ginny, his eyes wide with fear and Merlin knew what more. He nodded, looking at Ginny, his eyes pleading. Seamus smirked, and his eyes passed over her again and again. It was not leering, it was a calculative gaze; she had seen her brother's seeing her like that, or precisely the twins when they had something horrific in their minds and that horrific thought of them always left her feeling embarrassed. She didn't need to think more far, this summer was a good example and Merlin knew that she didn't want this type of drama here. But it was not in her nature to back down from a challenge.

Ignoring her better sense of judgment, Ginny nodded. Seamus face showed shock for a second, before he pulled his courageous front once again. Neville, however was not so successful. He blanched, sweat beading his face as he looked at Seamus accusingly.

"Neville," Ginny said, trying to loosen his tension, "if you don't want, then don't do it."

"Yes, yes," Neville nodded vigorously, "I don't want to do it."

Ginny heaved a sigh of relief. One less to tolerate. Seamus was looking at her curiously and Ginny swore as she saw him turn to Neville, that he was smirking. Before she could have stopped him, he said to Neville, "Hey mate. What are you? A nincompoop. Don't you have any bloody pride."

"I have pride," Neville huffed, "that's why I don't want to do it."

"You would do it one day," said Seamus, "when you marry someone."

Neville opened his mouth, but Seamus continued, forcing Neville to close his mouth.

"Or a better option. Seeing as you have so much pride and being your friend I can't let your pride to go downhill. So, in measures to protect your _pride_, I'm honored to say that I will be present on your special day, assisting you in safe guarding your pride by…"

He let the sentence trailed off. Neville faced burned red and Ginny could literally feel heat emanating from her cheeks.

Neville opened and closed his mouth several times, before deciding on an answer.

"You very well know that I don't plan to marry Ginny," said Neville, fidgeting on his legs.

"Yes, yes I know," said Seamus, airily, "what was the name? Ah… H… Merlin hell." He added when Neville planted a swift kick at Seamus shin.

"Why did you do that?" complained Seamus, rubbing his shin and glaring at Neville.

"I told you to keep your big babbling mouth quite," said Neville, "You are worse than a girl. Girls gossip and you shout it out for the whole world to know."

"I don't," retaliated Seamus, though it didn't have any firmness behind it.

"Who's the girl Neville?" asked Ginny, curiosity getting the better out of her. When Neville kept quite, Ginny warned, "Neville tell me or you want go outside, without stripping to nothing."

Ginny knew it was a mock threat and even to herself it sounded lame. But to Seamus, it looked as he might have heard that he had won _Daily Prophet _Grand Prize Galleon Draw. He looked at Neville, an evil grin spreading over his face as he said, "So, Neville my dear friend. What do you want to do? Spill the beans or be a man and take the challenge. If you spilled the beans and acted like a girl" — Ginny huffed indignantly — "stop wearing male robes and start dressing in skirts and all those things girl wear. And maybe then I can have a shot on your girl."

Ginny knew that Seamus had struck gold. The look on Neville face changed in a flash. Neville was a shy boy accepted, but at the end of the day he was a boy. And like all boys he had a reckless streak to him. And Seamus saying that he would hit on his girlfriend was a low blow, but nonetheless effective. Neville nodded, though he still looked unsure, but his body language clearly reflected that he would do it.

Ginny gulped and Seamus sniggered, "Last chance to back out."

"No way in hell," said Ginny, squinting her eyes in concentration.

"Your choice," Seamus shrugged and flopped off his shirt. Neville looked at him, gulped and did the same. Seamus looked at her, as if daring her to say stop. Ginny glared back at him, but with her whole might trying to unblock the striping that was going. Seamus looked so at ease that it wouldn't have amazed her if he turned out to be a professional. Neville looked unsure and green but nevertheless followed Seamus lead.

Finally what seemed like hours of antagonizing moments, their hands strayed to pull their pants, tugging at the hooks to pull them down. Ginny swallowed thickly. Neville looked ready to flee the scene. Even Seamus looked slightly uncomfortable. They both look at her, their eyes pleading to her to stop, or rather Neville eyes pleading to her to stop it, Seamus eyes were daring her to let them continue. Ginny looked back at him, trying her best to block the red flush and the sweats which were pounding her face to get out.

"Oh yes," said Seamus, his eyes looking at a distant point on the floor, "I forget to wear my boxers. I took them out when we came out after the beating and forgot to put them on."

Ginny flushed spectacularly. It somehow sounded much like a lie, but knowing Seamus it could be true. In an attempt to thwart him, Ginny said, "I could manage, but what about Neville?"

"He had seen me naked pretty much times," said Seamus, causally and Ginny stared at both of them, wide eyed.

"No, not like that, you dirty minded sod," scolded Seamus, "we have been sharing a bloody dorm for six years. We surely caught glimpses and sometime more than glimpses. Do you want to know about how Harry looks naked?"

Ginny blushed red, as pictures of a naked Harry started forming in her mind. She shook her head and chose to stay quiet. When Ginny didn't do anything, Seamus shrugged and yanked his pants down. Ginny turned her head around and pointed her wand at Seamus.

"You dirty minded son of a…"

"Hey," Seamus protested, "not my mistake, you were all in for watching me nude. And secondly I have my boxers on."

Ginny turned around and looked at the boxer clad grinning Seamus. Seeing this, her eyes were suddenly ablaze with anger. She could feel the heat radiating from her face in giant waves. She took short, firm steps towards Seamus, her eyes flashing menacingly.

"You. Wanker. How. Did. You. Even. Think. Of. Doing. That." Ginny said, her every word punctuated by a deep inhale of air and jolting of red sparks from her wand. Seamus backed away, stumbled because of his half done pants and fell on the bed with a resounding _thud_.

"Are you mad, Ginny?" asked Seamus, fumbling with his robes, presumably to extract his own wand.

"How dare you talk to me like… like that?" said Ginny, her eyes boring in Seamus.

Seamus hands were just a bunch of tangle limbs as he desperately tried to turn the situation in his own favor; his eyes frantically darting around the room.

"You said you have no problem with watching me, I mean, watching us nude," said Seamus, while Neville frantically shook his head when dragged in the conversation making it clear that he didn't have any hand in the matter. Ginny smirked seeing Neville reaction and Seamus snarled at him, probably feeling betrayed.

Ginny took a menacing toward Seamus and hissed, "You are turning out to be a very faithful and loyal servant, I mean friend. So, if I say jump will you jump?"

"I won't because I don't want to," said Seamus, his hands still fumbling around him to find his wand, "And in this case I was fully co-operating and I don't see any harm in showing-off my body, when a pretty girl is ready."

Ginny blushed red because of the subtle compliment, but at that time it may very well be taken as a red anger flush and if Seamus face was any indication, he had took it as flaring of Weasley temper.

"Drop it Ginny," said Seamus, and despite the firm tone, he looked a little scared, "You know, we can call a truce."

Ginny looked at him; her eyes flashed, as an evil smile crept over her lips, "And what I will get from it, Finnigan? You tried to violate a pure mind…"

"_Pure?_" Seamus interjected, laughing, "And yours. Your mind is as pure as Snape greasy hairs."

Ginny eye glinted with malice and her hold on her wand tightened. _How dare he call her that?_ Her spiral cord relaxed and his mind snapped itself to attention, as a wide assortment of curse played through her mind, Bat-Bogey Hex dominating the list.

"Uh oh!" Neville exclaimed, shaking his head resignedly. Seamus seemed to notice his slip up as he scrambled up on the bed and wriggle out of Ginny way.

"_Furnunculus!_" "_Protego!_" "_Densaugeo!_"

An invisible shield was expanded between Seamus and Ginny, even after deflecting two of her rapid shot curse, which missed Neville by millimeters. Ginny looked around for possible interrupter and instinctively her head whipped in Neville direction, who according to her knowledge was the only other person presented in the particular dorm except her and Seamus.

Neville stood there, stunned, looking from Seamus to Ginny and back. Ginny followed his gaze and saw a grim looking Seamus, clutching his wand, which was pointed at the place where the shield still stood, albeit flickering madly like lamp. His face was blanched, a sheen of sweat covering his body. His chest was heaving up and down, like he had just run a marathon.

"Tricky Finnigan, tricky," said Ginny, glaring at Seamus. Seamus looked a little more relieved that he had his wand and said, more confidently, "Tricky and me? What about you? Holding a bloody wand at a head of a poor bloke who is not even allowed to visit the hospital wing. You may very well hand me over to Snape and his suckers of Death Eaters pals."

Ginny looked at him, wide-eyed as the word started sinking in her mind. Not allowed to visit hospital wing? They both were thrashed badly and if the wide assortment of the injuries and swelling was any indication, they were just used as dummies for curse practices.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, tucking her wand back and sitting next to Seamus. Her eyes flickered at his chest and she had to bit back a scream. The spell-wounds and swellings were now visibly contrasting with the pale skin. The scorched skin looked like it had been brutally peeled with a peeler. If she hadn't known better, she would have said that he somehow had tumbled in a pit full of paint and dried black paper and had forgotten to scourgify his chest.

Seamus ignored it with a wave of his hand. But Ginny wasn't in mood of taking rejection as an answer. She beckoned Neville, who hesitantly settled at Ginny right side. In common circumstances, Ginny would have minded been sandwiched between two blokes, but now she didn't. She knew both of them fairly well, being his brother and boy… no, ex-boyfriend friend, she had a fair view of their nature and thinking. None of the two will do anything to harm her and actually they were now next thing to brothers to her, or maybe Neville was, because up to her expectations, Seamus won't like being called a brother.

A smile crept over her face as she let her mind wander around her thinking, remembering the good old days. Suddenly she was snapped out of her reverie; her smile turning into a scowl, "Now spit it out, or I will have to Bat-Bogey it out of you."

"On the topic of Bat-Bogey," said Seamus, straightening himself, "I could have placed my hard earned money" — he emphasized the words — "that the first hex you will say, would be Bat-Bogey Hex, seeing that you don't have much choice.'

"You are skating on a very thin line here, Seamus," snarled Ginny, glaring at him menacingly.

Seamus gulped and said, "Where is your sense of humour? I meant that why didn't you used your so renowned Bat-Bogey Hex, seeing that…"

Seamus let it trail-off. Ginny however was able to complete the sentence in her mind. She jerked her wrist, flexing her wand and said, "It seem as you want a taste of my lovely and adorable bats. And I am just too happy to oblige."

As Ginny tongue moved to say the well rehearsed incantation, her wand was snatched from her hands even before she could say two alphabets of the hex. She whipped her head around and snarled at Neville like an angry cat. He looked at her unabashed, which only fueled Ginny temper.

"Give me back my wand," Ginny demanded, looking at Neville murderously.

Neville shook his head and said, "Ginny, calm down and listen to me. Seamus today is now a little bit touchy."

"And why is he so?" Ginny spat.

"Don't act as you don't know anything," Neville snapped, "He was badly beaten."

"You are beaten too," Ginny retorted.

"I am not the worst case," said Neville. "By the time I came, they had reduced him to pulp."

"So what?" asked Ginny, hotly.

"Neville, shut up," said Seamus, casually, "she don't know anything."

"I want to know everything," said Ginny, rounding up on Seamus, "it's just that you are not telling me anything."

"It's for your own good," said Seamus.

"What had happened, has happened. What is the use of repeating it," said Neville, looking straight into her eyes.

"Oh, so that is your mentality," said Ginny, "if Harry and the others would have been in the same situation, they would have told everything to the other. Because in these times, people always need their friends support."

"I am not Harry," snapped Seamus, "and neither are you Hermione or Ron."

"I'm well aware of that fact," snapped Ginny, "you can never be one of them." — Ginny turned to Neville — "Neville tell me. I told you and Luna everything."

Neville looked like a child caught stealing candy. He looked at Seamus, motioned something and said, "Okay, listen…"

"Tell me everything," demanded Ginny, "everything. Not a condensed version. Understood?"

Neville nodded and said, "But don't interrupt."

"Or the story telling time will end at that instant," added Seamus, looking at her disdainfully.

Ginny wanted to snap at him, but thought better and nodded. Neville looked at her, amusedly and than shrugged his shoulder and said, "It all started after lunch. Me and Seamus were just packing our bags when Alecto came and said she had some important work with us or precisely me, Seamus just tagged alone. She babbled all the way to the end of the lunch, talking about how Muggles are idiot and Harry is a sick individual. I swear if Seamus wasn't holding my hand, I would have hexed her —"

"Oops, you forgot, "said Seamus, "you were holding my hand."

"I was not," growled Neville, glaring daggers at him.

"Anyway, continue," Ginny said, putting halt on their fight.

"Yes, so where was I," said Neville, "yes Seamus was holding my hand —"

"Neville, you were holding my hand, I was not holding yours," said Seamus, hotly.

"Oh no," said Neville, "You were holding my hand, restraining me from hitting that bitch."

"Stop this," snarled Ginny, "don't act like a bunch of children."

When Neville and Seamus showed every sign of protest, Ginny added, "Let's say you both were holding each other hand, better.. Now Neville."

"Yes," Neville said, a smile playing on his face, "so, Seamus here was holding my hand, restraining me from hitting her —" Ginny clamped a hand on Seamus mouth stopping all protest, which she was sure would come and threw a dirty look at Neville, who smiled in return "— so I just gave her a piece of my mind and trotted off, Seamus following me in my wake. Transfiguration period went fine, nothing out of the ordinary happened. The trouble started after it. A Slytherin boy came to us and said, '_Professor Flitwick is calling Seamus_'. Seamus believed him and that was his mistake."

"The Slytherin brat," snarled Seamus, "tricked me. As soon as I entered a deserted corridor, the git ran-off and eight Slytherin ambushed me from behind. Those ruddy wankers."

"When Seamus didn't come back I grew worried," said Neville, "I was going to find him, when I saw Professor Flitwick talking with a student. At that point, I sprinted toward the corridor where Seamus went."

"Not a nice move," said Seamus, "they saw and heard him coming. Anyway they would have gone after him anyway."

"They got me from behind and used both of us a spell practice dummies and punch bags," said Neville, wincing, "Anyway when the bell rang, that git, Amycus came like he knew we were been reduced to pulp and sent those Slytherin gits to the Great Hall. He mended our faces and said, '_Fighting in the corridors, fifty points from Gryffindors and you won't be allowed in the hospital wing_'. Then he kicked us in the face and continued, '_A little punishment for missing first class of DADA'_."

"We somehow managed to crawl our way back in this dorm," said Seamus, "and we just sprawled here. We didn't have the power nor guts to go and face everyone in the Great Hall, so we just continued to moan in pain and hope that we would fall asleep here."

"You should have told Professor McGonagall," said Ginny, "she would have done something."

"She couldn't have done anything," said Neville, "now she is just a faculty. She doesn't have power now."

"She helped me," said Ginny and regretted it from the moment it came out of her mouth.

"Why did Professor McGonagall helped you?" asked Neville. Ginny kept quiet, while Neville stared at some point, only visible to him. After a moment of staring, he looked at Ginny and said, "You were hurt too, weren't you? Did Crone and his gang corner you too?"

Ginny looked at the floor, intently, not daring to meet their eyes.

"Ginny tell us?" Seamus demanded and Ginny could feel their eyes boring hole in her back.

"No," Ginny answered, "I got a little punishment from Amycus for defying her sister and I like you, was stopped from attending hospital wing to mend the curse wound."

"What happened?" demanded Neville, "Explain?"

"Its nothing," said Ginny, trying to sound innocent.

"Still we want to know," said Seamus, "we told you everything and now you too, need to tell us everything."

"Yes Ginny," Neville supported Seamus statement.

"Okay," Ginny said, still looking intently at the floor, "I crossed something that Alecto said about muggle-borns and she warned me that if I don't put a lid on my mouth, I will be spending my free time in detention. Than his brother Amycus forced me in a duel against Levos."

"That would have been easy," snorted Seamus, "He doesn't even know which side of wand is the shooting side."

Ginny snarled at him and said, "I would have loved it, if it was easy. But all those Slytherin wankers know how to use Dark Arts. The curse pelted straight in my abdomen. And it turn out it was a way to get back to me. Professor McGonagall saw me, clutching my stomach and wormed everything out of me. She wanted to inform my parents but somehow I managed to stop her. She gave me that potion phial you used to treat your wounds."

"Oh Ginny," said Neville, "you should have used it. We could have managed."

"Don't be daft," said Ginny, rolling her eyes "I already applied it over my wounds and I had a fare share left, so I gave it to you."

Silence engulfed them. No one spoke for minutes, every one of them lost in their own world.

"Hey," said Neville, suddenly, "do you think that others who went to rescue Ginny would have been beaten like us."

"Chances are low," said Ginny, "Luna was with me and she wasn't attacked and I was only attacked because of my retaliations of muggle thinking."

"Got a point," said Neville, "but I still have a nasty feeling that we are not the only one's that were attacked."

Silence again draped them. Ginny leaned her head on Neville shoulders, thinking about the conditions of the others who had came to her help last night. Suddenly, the dorm room opened and Brian entered. He stared at the three of them, wide-eyed, his facial expressions turning into a frown as his face turned red.

"What happened?" asked Seamus, "You look a little angry with some thing. Did Snape got you?"

Brian didn't say anything, he just glared at Neville and Seamus with murderous expressions. Seamus glared back at him.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, looking at him, curiously.

He pointed at her, and said, "What — they — you — together?" He stomped out of the dorm, stamping his feet on the floor and muttering something incoherent under his breath.

"What's the problem with him?" asked Ginny, exasperated. Ginny glanced around for answers. Neville looked thunder struck, but Seamus had a knowing look on his face.

"What?" demanded Ginny.

"You have got one more admirer," said Seamus, barely containing his laughter, "and a very possessive one at that."

"Honestly," sighed Ginny, shaking her head, "do you believe that?" She looked around and locked Neville with a piecing stare and repeated, "Do you believe that Neville?"

Neville fumbled with the hem of his robes and said, "It look like that."

"Merlin no," growled Ginny, "even last year after Dean and I broke-up I got dozen offers. Don't you guys think that a girl needs her time to bond with her girlfriends."

"Hey," Seamus protested, "I and as a matter of fact Neville have no interest in you in that area. We both can do load better than you."

Ginny cheek muscle twitched, as she said "I will like to see you try."

No one said anything for many seconds. Then suddenly Ginny remembered something and said, "Do I still need a bodyguard flanking me around?"

"Yes," Neville stated, "you need one."

"But I don't want Brian," Ginny whined, "Luna and I have same schedules. She can flank me around, as she won't try to hit on me at every possible chance."

"My, my, my," said Seamus, rising up from the bed, "you don't like attention or you don't like boys hitting on you on every possible chance."

"I like none of them," said Ginny, heaving a sigh.

"But you have to endure that," said Seamus, "you are single and if I may say, beautiful or rather not ugly" — Ginny hand twitched as she glared at Seamus, "But I have a solution. Engage yourself in a relationship and then maybe all the other boys will stop hitting on you."

Ginny thought for a moment. The plan was good, if she only wanted to involve herself in any other relationship. But her heart was completely devoted to Harry and for her it would have been nothing short of betrayal to engage herself in any other relationship.

"What are you trying to convey?" Ginny asked, still lost in her thoughts.

"I could be your beacon in the raging sea," said Seamus, and gave her a jaunty smile. Ginny mimicked vomiting and said, "Please, my days are not that bad." — Seamus glared at her, accusingly — "And secondly you said you have no interest in me."

"Yes, I don't have any interest in you," said Seamus, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Than why this sudden offer?" said Ginny, clearly enjoying herself.

"Its called helping a friend in need," snapped Seamus.

"I never knew you were such helpful friend," Ginny said, lacing every word with sarcasm.

"You —"

"Enough," said Neville, "let's get back to the main topic. You don't Brian to be your escort."

"I'm not a child," said Ginny, ignoring Seamus completely, who was fuming, "I don't want a bodyguard or escort or whatever you like to call him."

"We are not giving you a choice dear," said Seamus, sweetly.

"It's my life," said Ginny, glaring at both of them in turn.

"Yes we know," said Neville, "but everything we are doing is for your own good."

"Fine," Ginny growled, "I don't want a mad stalker getting a chance to stalk me. Luna is fine by me."

"_Stalker_?" asked Seamus, laughing.

"Yes, stalker," said Ginny, "_Ginny those seven year blokes said me to_, _Ginny where are you going_, Ginny this, Ginny that. He was driving me mad."

"Serves you right," Seamus said under his breath, which unfortunately for him, Ginny heard.

"And why would you think so?" asked Ginny, shoving him aside.

"I'm not telling you," said Seamus, dancing out of her reach. Ginny growled again, jumped from the bed and said, "You are in trouble Finnigan."

"I don't think so," said Seamus, jumping around the room.

"Stop acting like a bunch of children and behave like adults," said Neville. When they continued to ignore him, Neville shouted, "Get a hang on yourself. NOW."

They both froze on the spot, having heard Neville shout for the first time. Seamus dropped on the floor and started massaging his leg.

"What happened?" asked Neville.

"Started bleeding again," said Seamus, waving his wand over his leg and muttering something. There was a flash of light and the wound seemed to close.

"Better," Seamus sighed and sprawled on the cold floor. Ginny grabbed his shirt from the bed, tossed it to him and said, "Take it."

Seamus mumbled something, which suspiciously sounded like 'thanks', but knowing him the chances of thanks were considerably non-existing.

"Ginny you should go," said Neville, "it's past nine o'clock and our new dorm mate will be coming."

"New dorm mate?" asked Ginny. Even the thought of someone sleeping on Harry and Ron bed was formidable to her.

"Don't panic," Seamus said with a smirk, "we haven't given him Harry's bed."

Ginny smiled, but quickly turn it into a frown and demanded, "Why did you think I was worried about Harry's bed? I was thinking about Ron's bed."

Seamus laughed out loud and toppled on the floor.

"You need a lesson on lying, Ginny. Your face was relieved when I said that we haven't given him Harry's bed. And if you are sincerely worried about Ron's bed, we haven't given him Ron's bed. He is occupying Dean bed." Seamus finished with a sad smile.

"And what do you mean by '_we haven't given_'?" asked Ginny, "Because up to I know the sleeping arrangement are made by the Head of the House."

"And you are quite right," said Seamus, "He was assigned Harry's bed, but me and Neville agreed that the bed should be for none other than Harry. So after a few pleasantries, the boy agreed to swap Harry's bed with Dean's bed but yes he was mumbling something about changing the dorm. To be frank, I couldn't care less."

The door opened again, and a brown haired boy entered the dorm. He glanced suspiciously at the three and plonked on Dean's bed.

"So, I should go," said Ginny, trotting toward the door.

"And what were we saying for the last fifteen minutes," said Seamus and ducked a ray of jagged light which Ginny threw at him. Ginny trotted down the stairs to the common room and was not surprised to found the common room filled with students. After all today was the first day of the school and they were all probably completely their homework. Ginny flung her backpack on her shoulder and was about to move up the stairs when someone grabbed her arm and turned her around. Ginny whipped out her wand and shoved it under her assaulter nose.

"Leave my hand, Brian," Ginny snarled, prodding him with her wand. Brian loosened his grip on her arm, but didn't leave it, completely. Ginny yanked her hand away and said, "What's your problem, Brian?"

"What were you doing upstairs with those plonkers?" demanded Brian.

"And who are you to ask me this," Ginny snapped, "My friend, boyfriend or my parent. Because up to I know you are none of that, so you have no power over me and no right to ask me anything."

Brian glared at her and Ginny glared back at him, coldly. It didn't dither her even for a second that he was more then a head taller than her. He attempted to grab hold of her wrist again, but this time Ginny was ready. With lightning fast speed, she backed her wrist and pointed her wand at him and hissed, "Go back. I'm not interested in you."

"Who said I was interested in you?" Brian laughed, but it was clear that it was a forced laugh, "But yes, if you are so persistent I can manage two or three dates with you. After all you look fine."

"And what about me?" came a manly voice from behind, "Do I have a chance to score two three dates with the ever so dashing Brian McLeay?"

"Who?" Brian turned around and instantly backed away. Leaned against the wall stood, Seamus and Neville, their arms crossed over their chest. Seamus strode forward and said, "We are so honored that the great Brian McLeay is offering dates. Me and Neville here thought why not we also try our luck. Neville had tried and now let me try to. Do I have a chance?"

Brian looked mortified, but somehow managed to regain his composer and said, "N —"

"Hey, hang on," Neville interjected, "what about me? I offered you first and I want an answer first."

"Okay," said Brian and he seem to regain his composer, "No."

And in an instant he was pinned to the wall by his throat by Seamus.

"You said no to my friend," said Seamus, clearly enjoying himself, "so what about me. And believe me I don't like no for an answer. Huh?"

Brian looked at all of them, his eyes begging for help. When none came to his help, he said, "I will complain about this, this to Professor McGonagall."

"Like we care," said Seamus , while Neville moved around.

"I will complain to Professor Carrow," said Brian desperately. Seamus loosened his hold a bit, shoved him to the portrait hole and said, "Run, go run. Complain to the Carrows. Go now, go."

When Brian didn't move, Seamus continued, "What happened? Are you scared?"

Brian still didn't move, neither he opened his mouth to say something. Seamus shrugged his shoulder and turned to Neville. He looked a little afraid of taking the charge, but after a moment said, "What? Lost your guts. Remember if you now even took a step out of the portrait hall, you will be a considered a traitor. We will only be punished once but you will be punished every single day, by every single Gryffindor."

"Speak for yourself, whatever your name is," said Brian, glaring at Neville, "How can you say about the others? And you call me a traitor, huh. Traitor is that Harry Potter, Ginny ex-boyfriend. He is a piece of scum —" Seamus grabbed Neville and said something in his ear "— …he dumped her and I was only trying to console her."

"See now," said Seamus, "Ginny has a bunch of friends who don't gloat on their dad pocket full of galleon. She has some loyal friends —"

"And Harry is not a piece of scum," Neville interjected, hotly, "he is hundred times the wizard than you will ever be."

"The last I heard he was in hiding from the Ministry, that son of an s…"

He didn't get the chance to complete his sentence as Neville grabbed the scruff of his neck and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you dare open your mouth again, if you know what's good for you."

"Neville leave him," said Seamus, wrenching Neville hand away. He turned to look at the others and said, "Go back to your dorm. There is nothing happening here."

When a group of girls didn't move, Seamus snarled, "I said go —"

"We heard you Seamus," said Lavender, "and we have as much as right to listen to everything. So, shut up and continue." She ended with a smirk and Seamus growled and said to Brian, "Take my friendly advice. Scamper-off from here and don't even dare come in talking distance of Ginny." Seamus shoved him to the stairs and turned around.

Ginny was waiting for this moment. As soon as he turned around, Ginny advanced on him and said, "I can take care of myself."

"I help my friends in the time of need," said Seamus, and when Ginny showed every sign of protest, Seamus added, "Get a grip on yourself. It won't hurt you if someone tries to help you. Suck-off your bloody ego for a moment."

Ginny was stunned in silence. After the moment of shock passed, she snapped on Seamus, "I don't have ego."

"Yes you have," said Seamus and turned to Neville for support. Neville hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Ginny" — Ginny glared at Neville — "you have a little bit of ego — _though its completely normal._" He added when Ginny snarled at him.

"And how's that?" demanded Ginny, feeling betrayed.

"How's that? Funny question," said Seamus, "After last night I would have assumed that you would have known. Even Harry bloody Potter can't do everything without support. We all need support. Because none of us is invincible. And it won't hurt you if you once in a while ask for help or accept the help other's give you."

"I always accept the help which I get," said Ginny, stubbornly, "but I don't like to be treated like a baby."

"And we don't treat you like one," said Seamus, "we let you have a go at Brian until we thought we need to enter. We descended in the common room after you, to give you the empty phial." — He plunged out an empty phial from the pocket of his shirt and tossed it to her — "Now what do you need to say in your defense."

Ginny tried to glare at him, but somewhere she in her heart knew that he was right. Everyone need help and in these dark time every need to be together for the other.

"Okay, but it don't mean you have full rein on me."

"Yeah, yeah," Seamus said dismissively.

Ginny turned around and for the first time noticed that there are two more girls in the room.

"What are you both doing here?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing," said Lavender, "just enjoying the little show you put here."

Ginny shook her head and trotted to the stairs. She had barely climbed three-four stairs, when she heard murmuring behind her back. She turned around to see Lavender and Parvati engaged in furious gossiping. Ginny strained her ear to listen, but was only able to hear incoherent words. Ignoring them, she trudged up to her room.

Dropping her bag on the four-poster, Ginny looked at her dorm mates and asked to no one in particular, "Anyone of you have finished DADA essay? I haven't even started it yet."

All of them shook their heads. Ginny swore under her breath and extracted her copy of _Mastering The Unknown_ and started copying about the curse. In between she repeated some lines to reach the point of ten inches. Because somehow she knew that Amycus won't read the essays carefully.

After thirty minutes of gruesome writing, she rolled the parchment on which she was writing the essay and stuffed it in her bag. She rested her head on her palms and started shuffling through the book. Her hand stopped on the index page when she saw the three Unforgivable listed on the index:

Chapter 11: Brain-slicing Curse  
Chapter 12: The Imperius Curse  
Chapter 13: The Cruciatus Curse  
Chapter 14: The Killing Curse

Ginny closed the book looking at it disdainfully. Unforgivable in the course study. She now just wanted to burn all of her books and fled away from Hogwarts to join Ron, Hermione and Harry. Instead she dropped her books in her beg and sprawled on the four-poster trying to diverge her mind. It was a good thing that any other professor hadn't given them homework. Ginny pushed her bag away and trotted to the bathroom to change in her nightgown.

After five minutes, when she had changed in her nightgown, there was a loud, wailing, klaxon like sound showing that someone had tried to enter the girl dorms. All the girls in her dorm hurried to see who had tried it. Ginny just out of plain curiosity slouched off to see who was fool enough to try it. She stood on her tiptoe and peered over the heads of older girls. She caught sight of blonde hair and turned around. Unfortunately for her, she was standing on the edge of the stairs, which now were turned in a stone slide. As she turned to march back in her room, Ginny slipped on her nightgown and zoomed down the stairs to land in a heap on the common room rug.

Ginny swore colourfully, stood up and dusted her nightgown. Whole time she tried to dodge Brian, who persistently found a way to stood near her.

"Why don't you look at all those girls, who are fawning over you?" asked Ginny, waiting for the stairs to turn back in step.

"Ginny listen," said Brian. Ginny ignored him and stared steadily at the stairs, trying her best to keep her temper in check, but failing miserably at it. After waiting for a whole minute, the stairs finally turned in steps again. She gratefully climbed them. She was just at the top of the stairs, when the loud, wailing, klaxon like sound boomed again, and Ginny again skidded downwards to the common room, and landed on the common room rug.

Ginny anger flared every limit, as she turned around and saw a smirking Brian. Ginny hand instinctively moved to her sides to whip out her wand, only to find it empty. And then she remembered that she had left it on her four-posters. Without showing any sign of weakness, she glared at him and said, "If you did it once more, you will rue the day you met me."

"Just listen to me, Ginny," said Brian, as he moved forward.

"Stop right there," came a voice from the stairs and not even after a second Lavender and Parvati came sliding down the stairs.

"What happened?" asked Lavender, looking at Brian with something like awe.

"Nothing," Ginny said, "I am just trying to get up the stairs, but Brian here had sworn or something like that, that he won't let me go upstairs."

"Not a big problem," came a voice from Brian back. Ginny peered around to see Neville, Seamus and some other boys striding toward her.

"And I thought Ginny is handy with a wand," said Seamus loudly to Neville; it was loud enough to reverberate in the common room.

"I am," said Ginny, hotly, "it's just that I forgot my wand on my four-poster."

"How very irresponsible of you," scolded Seamus, as he whipped out his wand and continued, "Here take mine." He tossed his wand to Ginny, who snatched the wand from midair and grinned at Seamus in appreciation.

"Now, Brian as a fellow Gryffindor," said Seamus, "I would like to introduce you to some of our, ah, rules or for you precautions. No one here drops mud on the name of Harry, Ron or Hermione except me, of course. Second, don't piss me or Neville off, if you know what's good for you. Third, what I said to you follow it, as it is for your own good. And fourth, beware of Ginny. She may not know many curses" — Ginny growled — "but she is a well accomplished caster of Bat-Bogey Hex. So, unless you want to know how clean your nostrils are, I advice you not to cross her path, for your own sake.

"Now back –off and like a gentleman let her scurry off," Seamus finished. Ginny threw a dirty look at him, and turned to jostle up the stairs. Someone whistled loudly. Ginny groaned and turned around to face Seamus.

"What now?" Ginny demanded, completely exasperated.

"My wand, if you please," said Seamus, stretching his hand.

"Oh sorry," Ginny said, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Good," said Seamus, "now hurry off young lady, before I have to shove you up the stairs. Go now, go."

Ginny snarled at Seamus and trotted up the stairs. To her immense relief, the stairs didn't turn in a slide. Entering her dorm, she flopped on her four-poster, pulled the hangings shut and placed her wand by her pillow.

For several minutes Ginny lay on her bed awake, thinking about Harry, before sleep finally engulfed her.

* * *

"Ginny, Ginny."

Someone was rocking her wildly. Ginny shifted on the mattress and buried her face in her pillow, trying to stop the voice from assaulting her ears.

"GINNY GET UP."

Ginny jumped up with a start and said, "What?"

"Get up, sleepy head," one of her dorm mate said.

"What would happen if we are not here to nudge her up?" other one said. Ginny scowled. It was only second time and with a jolt she remembered that it was her second day in Hogwarts for this year.

"Go and hog the bathroom Ginny," came a voice of one of her dorm mate, "before someone hogs it."

"Okay," she said, stretching her limbs and yawning loudly.

After a long bath, Ginny scampered to the common room. Gryffindor common room was mostly empty, except a bunch of students. Some of them were huddled in a corner, discussing something in hurried whispers. Ginny headed toward the group, and instantly identified all of them: Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati. She trotted toward them and tapped Neville shoulder. Neville jumped in surprise and glared at her, accusingly. Ginny just smiled, nudged Seamus and Parvati aside and sat in between.

"What were you talking about?" asked Ginny. She noticed that all of them were in low spirits, their faces dark with worry and anger.

"Turns out that me and Neville were not the only one's to get a beating," said Seamus, grimly.

"But how can it be possible," said Ginny, "I saw Terry, Michael, Anthony eating dinner on Ravenclaw table."

"They got all of them after dinner, and up to I know, they used the same technique," growled Neville, "And about Ernie he was beaten up when he was coming to the Great Hall. And incidentally it looks as Carrows knew about it because after every beating, Amycus or Alecto would come there and forbade them were from visiting hospital wing. Ernie got a hell of a beating, Susan told me."

"And what about the girls?" asked Ginny.

"No girl is attacked, yet," said Neville, "but seeing their attack on you, we have a fair deal of idea how will they attack the girls."

"Have you tried to tell Professor McGonagall?" demanded Parvati.

"Nah," said Neville, "but some Ravenclaw's told Professor Flitwick."

"What happened then?" asked Lavender.

"Nothing, up to I know," said Neville, "Professor Flitwick confronted Amycus, who passed-off it saying that it was new disciplinary methods to discipline the students who break rules. Words had traveled because Professor McGonagall was here, the first thing in the morning and asked us if we were beaten like the others. She was worried about you."

"What did you say?" asked Ginny, getting worried.

"I told her the truth," said Neville, "She was furious. She was muttering about payback or something,"

"Poor Ernie," said Parvati, "how is he now?"

"The last I heard," said Neville, "they were fine. Professor Flitwick gave all of the injured some kind of potion and healed some of the injuries. See," — Neville plunged his hand in his robe pocket and extracted a phial — "Professor McGonagall gave some to me too. But sadly it is for the last time. Amycus got wind about it and he told Snape. And Snape now had forbid every faculty member to help a student."

"How do you know about all of this?" asked Ginny.

"Sources and gossips," said Neville, "but anyway, we are going to have a hard day today. And see our luck. We seventh year had first period of DADA."

"Is it the only phial you have?" said Seamus, pointing at the phial, "Because I have a nasty feeling that we are going to need much more of that today. And I haven't recovered from yesterday beating. I'm still sore from that barbaric behavior."

"You think you lot are doomed," said Ginny, "Today sixth years have double DADA. Think of me and Luna. They both hold grudges against me."

"What can we do?" said Neville with a defeated sigh, "We have to retaliate, but first we all should gather and plan because none of us, up to I suppose, plans to be hunted down by Carrows."

"Never heard truer words, mate," said Seamus, "But first let's trot down to the Great Hall and stuff our self up for the hellish day which is sure to come."

Thy all murmured in agreement and stood up to leave.

"We should all move in pack," said Neville suddenly, "it reduces our chance of being ambushed."

"Right," said Seamus, looking impatient.

"So…" Neville began, but Seamus cut-him off, "We can talk later mate. Only twenty minutes of breakfast is remaining and as much as I like hearing your moral-booster talks; I will also like to have something in my stomach before the course of hell starts."

Everybody laughed and headed towards the Great Hall in a pack.

They all sat around the middle of the Gryffindor table and start loading their plates with the food. Ginny hastily loaded her plate with bacon and sandwiches as her eyes swept over the Great Hall. Over the head table, none of the Professors looked happy. Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout looked extremely unhappy. The three of them were discussing in hushed whispers and shooting dirty looks at the Carrows and Snape. Snape was looking like himself; same expressions of cold calmness and smugness. The worst were Carrows. Their faces were red with anger and even with the distance, Ginny could easily make out the deep frown on their faces.

Ginny looked around the house tables and could easily make out Ernie wrapped in bandages. From the distance Ginny couldn't make out the extent of his injuries, but she could make out the white bandages wrapped all over his head. Ginny shook her head and looked around to see Michael, Terry and Anthony. They were looking relatively better than Ernie, having no bandages wrapped around their bodies.

Someone nudged her hard in the chest. Ginny snapped her head in the direction and saw Neville pointing to her breakfast, which was untouched. She mumbled a sorry and started digging in her food, oblivious to all the whispering that had started when Neville had nudged her.

"You would think that they won't have anything good to do," Ginny fumed as she and Luna headed down the dungeons to the potion classroom. It had all started when Neville and she were talking in the Great Hall. Romilda Vane had come and taunted her for her choice in boyfriend. It had taken the combined effort of Seamus and Neville to stop her from Bat-Bogey Hexing Romilda. But still all the anger was still pumping in her body and so for releasing it she was still gibbering furiously to Luna, who continued to walk like she hadn't a worry in the world.

"Luna, are you listening," spat Ginny, seeing the lack of from her friend.

"Yeah I'm," said Luna, leaning against the dungeon wall.

"You don't seem to be listening, to me," said Ginny, glaring at her. All the retorts from Luna were cut short by the opening of the dungeon doors. Slughorn motioned the class to come inside. Ginny glanced and saw there were only ten students who had taken potion for NEWTs.

As soon as Ginny entered, Ginny was overwhelmed by the amount of scents in the dungeon air. She remembered Hermione telling her something about the best start of potion class. She sniffed again and her lungs were filled with the scent of freshly polished broomstick, of wild flowers, chocolate and something which she commonly associated with someone, with Harry. Taking another giant sniff, she realised that the smell she was sniffing was coming from Amortentia.

Quickly Ginny dragged Luna to the table which was closest to the table on which Amortentia cauldron was kept. The smell emanating from Amortentia was intoxicating and she let herself get lost in the smell, completely ignoring Slughorn introduction and all that. The smell infiltrated her nostrils and gave her a warm feeling, like Harry was just standing beside her, his arms wrapped around her body.

Ginny didn't know for how much time she stood there, letting the smells of all her favourite things addle her brain. But she had to come to reality when Luna nudged her in the shoulder.

"What!" asked Ginny, irritated that Luna had disturbed her.

"We have to make Draught of Living Dead," said Luna through corner of her mouths, "everyone had started, except you."

"Oh, sorry," Ginny said, and reluctantly pulled herself to focus on the task.

The potion was extremely hard and it let Ginny hoping that she had Harry's or rather Snape, she thought bitterly, potion book. She could have made the potion in a whip. She glanced in her cauldron. The colour should have been a shade of lilac, but it was a cross between yellow and black.

Ginny groaned and stopped her every attempt to complete the potion. It would have just been a waste of time, and it was partly because of the smell coming from Amortentia. As much as she tried, at the end her mind was pulled to the intoxicating smells of things she loved.

"Stop stirring the cauldron please," boomed Slughorn and started moving around the tables, peering in the cauldrons or sometimes sniffing it. None of them had completed the potion. Slughorn passed around and when he came to stood near, he had a hopeful smile. But as soon as he peered in her cauldron he squinted his nose and gave a disapproving look and said, "Ginny, I have thought that you will be the one completing the potion."

And he strode off looking a little disappointed. Ginny started hastily piling her ingredients in her cauldron. Her silver knife, in all the hastiness, slipped from her hand and slipped near the Amortentia filled cauldron. Ginny swore under her breath and slouched-off to retrieve the knife. In such close proximity to Amortentia, her senses were befuddled, and a dreamy haze took over her mind. She glanced at Slughorn. He was talking to someone, just outside the door. Ginny took out the phial in which earlier the potion was, from her pocket, uncorked the phial and scourgified it. She glanced one more time, and saw that Slughorn was still busy talking to the same person.

Ginny took out her wand, pointed at the phial and whispered, "_Wingardium Leviosa__!_"

The phial rose in air, and as Ginny pointed it took a dip in the cauldron and Ginny saw that it started filling with the love potion. When it was filled to the brink she levitated it back to her hands and corked it back.

"What are you doing Miss Weasley?" came Slughorn voice. It surprised Ginny to that extent that the phial slipped from her hand and was thrown in the air. But before it could rise much Ginny snatched it back, stuffed the phial in her pocket. She turned around, plastered the best innocent expression and said, "Professor, my knife slipped" — she bent to lift the knife — "and I was just trying to find it."

Slughorn looked at her skeptically, then shrugged her shoulder and said, "Okay, now hurry off. The period has been over now for five minutes."

"Okay professor," said Ginny and she scampered off from the dungeon to the Great Hall. She saw Luna walking toward her. Ginny turned to face her and said, "Meet me in the library in ten minutes. Okay?"

Luna nodded, looking confused. Ginny turned around and ran towards the stairs. She didn't know what made her say that but nevertheless she continued heading towards the common room. Saying the password, she ran up the stairs to her room and opened her trunk. She extracted the phial and dipped it between her jeans.

Ginny turned around to head to the library, but the temptation to sniff Amortentia was heavy. Still stamping on that feeling, Ginny hurried down the stairs to the common room. On one of the arm chair was a still figure, moaning in pain. Ginny walked to the figure and turned the arm chair around. Seamus was cramped on it, his face swollen and bloodied. Neville was sprawled on the rug looking the same, if not worse.

"What happened?" asked Ginny, concerned.

"That bloody Carrow," Seamus moaned, "Amycus. He was fuming that we looked alright and had completed his homework. Used us as dummies for curse practice."

"What do you mean by 'us'?" asked Ginny.

"Me, Neville, Ernie, Terry, Michael and Anthony," Seamus moaned out, "and we even have detentions."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"We don't know for sure," said Neville, "but I think its because we all were in Dumbledore Army. But he said something about incompetent homework."

"That's bullshit," exclaimed Ginny.

"We know," moaned Neville, "but what we can do."

Ginny thought for a moment and than said, "I have an idea. Come Neville."

"I can't move," said Neville, showing her the swelling in his leg.

"What about the potion you had?" said Ginny, "The one which McGonagall gave you."

"Oh yes, I forgot," said Neville, "its in my trunk. Could you fetch it for me, Ginny?"

"Okay," Ginny called out, already on the stairs to the boy's dormitory. She quickly searched Neville trunk and took out the phial and ran down toward the common room. She tossed the phial to Neville.

After they had emptied the phial, Neville got up, still stumbling a little. Ginny supported him and both of them headed toward the library.

Entering the library, they saw that it was more packed than ever. Luna was sitting in one far corner, the tables around her deserted. Neville and Ginny scampered off to that table and filled Luna up with all that had happened. Even Luna dreamy expressions changed to serious one, which was saying something.

"So, what's your plan?" asked Neville, leaning on the table to face Ginny.

Ginny gulped, dropped her voice to a whisper and said, "Let's restart Dumbledore Army. We know some old members will be more than ready to join."

Neville and Luna looked at each other and than Neville said, "Okay. But how will we communicate. I mean I have my coin, but what about you and the others."

"I have my coin too," said Ginny, "and we can only hope that others have their coins too. Otherwise we will have to make more."

"I have mine," Luna said, "And maybe I could make more, if I try."

"That's fantastic Luna," said Ginny, "So, D.A. starts again. Let's give a tough time to all the Death Eaters here."

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once more, to the good people who took out time in their busy schedule to read my blunder of a story, or precisely three people who had given their time in reviewing my story, **Aquamental**, **AryaAliceLuna** and **Aamaterasu**.

Now about the story; going good I hope. I would have taken my old pace if there had been more reviews. My reviews are growing day by day, but alas not by the scale I hope. So, I stretched myself thin and wrote some new stories which I'm complied to continue with this one. For the old readers, it would be a surprise to found that the pairing has been changed from Ginny/Neville to Harry/Ginny. I have done this after consulting with two of this story reviewer and a reviewer from my other story.

Now, on this chapter, nothing to say. The fun begins in the next chapter.

Now, gloating time:  
Total words (in Microsoft Word, excluding everything except story): 1,05,958  
Total words (in FanFiction including everything): 1,16,918  
Total reviews: 32  
No. of Favourite list: 9  
No. of Alert list: 8  
Total hits: 1,921

If you read this story and still don't review, shame on you. If it wasn't for my three continuous reviewers, I would have left the story hanging in the middle.

* * *

_**Cut Scene (which I never wrote)**_: Hello, this is the scene which I thought after reading the review by _**AryaAliceLuna**_. Hope it will clear some doubt:

Ginny, Seamus and Neville were sprawled on the various four-posters in the dorm, silence around them a little unnerving.

Suddenly, Seamus jerked up, his bare chest illuminated from the light cast by the lamps, making his curse wounds look eerie.

"Drape a shirt around your chest, Seamus," said Ginny, looking intently at the ceiling.

"Why?" said Seamus, waggling his eyebrows suggestively, "do you want to see me out of my pants and boxers?"

"Seamus," Ginny growled, jerking up, "I hope for your own sake, you haven't forgotten what happened moments ago, or do you want a reminder."

"I very well remember what happened here just some moments ago," said Seamus, indignantly, "but someone would have thought that you will be well rehearsed to the sight of seeing boys out of their robes" — Ginny eyes went as wide as saucer and she whipped out her wand to jinx Seamus in hell — "Don't take it on the wrong foot. By boys, I meant your brother." — Ginny relaxed and Seamus continued — "So, I thought you will be kind of feel home, you know."

"Seamus I have seen my brother shirtless," said Ginny, fixing him with a intense stare, "but in my household people just don't go flanking their bits around for everyone to see. You know they posses something called privacy. But by your attitude it looks as you prowl naked in your home."

"No, how can you even say that!" Seamus said, looking scandalized, "And how can you be so sure that I would have stripped to nothing."

"The look on your face," said Ginny, dismissively, "it gave more than enough."

* * *

Hope, I cleared some doubts. I couldn't think of squeezing it in the main story line, so I put it here. The idea is raw, meaning out of head, which hadn't been furnished. So, if some line sound a little weird, brace with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notice****:**

**P.S.:** Check out my full story againf. After reading **A Guide for NonBrits Writing Harry Potter Fanfics **by** Pinky brown**, yesterday, I was forced to do many little changes in the story and to my displeasure found that I (again) had left some grammar unedited, which I did edit now.

So, **Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5, Chapter 6, Chapter 7, Chapter 8, Chapter 9** and **Chapter 10** have been brit-picked or brit-checked and posted.

So, please read it again and inform me of any grammar mistakes, or un-checked American words.

Thanks.

**P.S.:** Hoping that it will end, otherwise I will never be able to continue my story and I still have 3 stories to brit-check.

**P.S.:** If you find anymore mistakes tell me, I will damn my pride and find a beta.

Thanks once again and again and again…

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello. This is the longest chapter I have written ever for any fic. In word, the word count of the story (excluding everything except story) is 14,488. Enjoy.

Thanks to **HyperLily, AryaAliceLuna, golfnjen83, Aamaterasu** for reviewing my story.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 11**

**ALONE WITHOUT YOU**

Ginny, Neville and Luna sat their silently, weaving a plan to inform other D.A. members when the bell rang, indicating the end of the second period.

"We need to be off," said Ginny, flinging her bag on her shoulder.

"Ah yes," said Neville, "it's a free period for me."

"Lucky idiot," Ginny muttered, her face turning grim.

"What do you have now?" asked Neville, probably after noticing Ginny grim expressions.

"Double DADA," said Luna, standing next to Ginny.

"Oww," said Neville, "good luck, then."

"Don't be so melodramatic," hissed Ginny, walking to the entrance of the library.

Luna and Ginny hurried off to the DADA class and hopefully arrived in time to slip in the class in the last second. Amycus took roll call and his face was still contorted in rage as his beady eyes looked menacingly at the Gryffindors.

"Homework," Amycus demanded. Everyone shuffled in their bags and took out the rolled parchments. Amycus eyes swept the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff completely ignoring Slytherins.

"If you haven't completed homework, tell me now or…" Amycus let the sentence trail-off, looking maliciously around the class.

When no one stood, Amycus glared; waved his wand and all the rolled parchments came flying to him. He banished them without reading, pointed a finger at a Gryffindor and said, "Give me a summary of your homework."

The boy cast furtive around and said, "I… d… don… don't know."

"Why?" Amycus boomed, his eyes flashing as an evil smile crept over his face.

"Y… you d… didn't to… told us, us to memo — memorize," stuttered the boy, looking at his desk intently. Ginny felt pity for the boy.

"If I say jump from the astronomy tower, will you jump?" snarled Amycus, who was really enjoying himself.

The boy didn't answer, instead looked at his desk more intently.

"Answer me," demanded Amycus as he whipped out his wand. Ginny hand instantly tightened on her wand and from the corner of her eyes she saw the same reaction from Luna.

"I asked you something," snarled Amycus and pointed his wand at the boy. He whispered something and a jet of blue black ray erupted from his wand and hit the boy squarely on his bowed head. He began to gibber incoherently and clamped his hands on his neck, probably trying to slow the speed by which he was gibbering.

"Changed your mind yet." Amycus laughed and his laughter was followed by the cheers from the Slytherins. The boy was turning blue in the face looking like he was unable to drew breath. It was very much possible seeing that he was hardly able to close his mouth or stop his speech. When Ginny was about to curse Amycus, Amycus waved his wand again, muttered something and the boy knees jerked and smashed loudly in the floor. He cried in pain but the colour in his face seemed to come back, as it was not blue anymore.

"This was only a flash," Amycus said, as he turned to look at the class, "of the punishment you will be getting from now on, if you dare to defy me. Miss Weasley?" He added sharply, jerking his head in her direction.

"Yes, _Professor_," said Ginny, trying to put as much as maliciousness she could in the last syllable.

"Explain the effect of the curse for which you volunteered in the last class?" Amycus sneered.

_Volunteered_. Ginny glared at him, and it only seemed to profound his sneer more.

"Miss Weasley I'm waiting for an answer," said Amycus, fingering his wand.

"Yes, _Professor_," said Ginny, not even trying to mask the hatred she felt for him, "First of all, I didn't volunteer to be the dummy for the spell practicing. And secondly I have written that it in my homework."

"I am very well aware of that," said Amycus and he sent a curse in her directions before Ginny could retaliate. Ginny lungs constricted and her intestines clenched trying to force their way out from her hips. Ginny screamed in pain as his eyes bulged out and watered.

After some moments the pain ended, leaving behind a stinging feeling and a deep painful throbbing.

"Now, let's try again," said Amycus, "Explain the effects of the curse for which you volunteered in the last class?"

Ginny kept quite; partly because of the disdain she felt for the man and partly because of her inability of speech as her throat was feeling very itchy and dry and her wind passage was hurting like hell. It only delighted Amycus. He pointed his wand at her and smiled. Ginny clenched her wand tightly in her hand and readied herself for retaliating the moment the curse came. She saw his lips moving, and automatically muttered, "_Protego!_"

An invisible shield was expanded between her and Amycus even before Ginny completed the incantations. Ginny was thankful for it as the curse was deflected by the first shield and her shield stood there unscathed. She cast a wary glance around and saw Luna stowing her wand back. She smiled at her friend and turn to look at Amycus, who was snarling like an angry cat.

"Well, well," said Amycus, "aren't you daring little bint?"

Gryffindors glared at him and Slytherin grinned. Ginny kept quite, looking for the sign of next assault.

"You like dueling," said Amycus leering, "I will make it possible for you. You will duel Mr. Crone" — Crone stood up from his chair and grinned — "right here and now. Move down now."

Ginny, who was too happy to oblige, walked down. She felt her hip joint crying in pain as she tried to trudge down to the floor. Ignoring the pain, not wanting to give satisfaction to the Slytherin, Ginny rushed to the centre of the class and pulled out her wand. Crone too, descended down, looking smug. When he stood in front of her, he said, smirking, "Like what I did to your pets. You are next."

Ginny smiled in amusement and was about to retort, when Amycus said, "Let the duel start."

A curse missed Ginny ears by inches. Ginny instinctively responded, "_Ventus!_" missing Crone by a millimetre.

Crone yelled, "_Stupefy!_" The beam of red light missed Ginny by an inch.

Ginny as soon as the spell missed him, yelled, "_Impedimenta!_" Crone jumped aside and yelled, "_Depulso!_"

The spell was poorly aimed and it hit the floor near the teacher desk. Splinters of wood flew in every direction and Ginny had to erect a shield in order to guard herself. The curse used on her by Amycus, had left her hip joint throbbing madly, resulting in very forced and secluded moments.

Crone regained his composure faster than Ginny would have credited him for and launched several curses at her shield. But Ginny shield was too powerful for his curses. Ginny smirked at Crone disgruntled expressions.

"_Diminuendo!_" Crone hissed. The charm hit Ginny shield and she felt it shrink. Not missing even a beat, she dropped it completely and hissed, "_Incendio!_"

Crone robe caught fire and he started to stamp on them, showing Slytherin trademark foolishness. Ginny laughed with the other Gryffindors and said, "Need help, Crone. _Aqua Eructo!_"

A thick jet of water erupted from her wand and shoved Crone body forcefully, knocking him in the wall. Slytherin booed and swore but Ginny ignored them.

She walked menacingly toward Crone, ignoring the cry of pain from her body. She stopped when she was three metre away from Crone, who was struggling to get up and said, "This if for trying that filthy trick on me. _Carpe Retractum!_"

Crone body flew in the air and started to pelt in the air toward her. Ginny jerked her wand when he was near her and smirked when he was dumped in a heap at her feet.

Crone shook his head, scampered backwards and Ginny was amazed how fast he had recovered. But she thought she saw a flash of light before he got up.

Ginny hissed and said, before Crone had a chance to retaliate, "_Densaugeo!_" The curse hit straight on Crone's face and he staggered backwards, as his teeth started to enlarge. Ginny saw Crone trying to say something and she said, feeling bored, "_Mimblewimble!_"

Crone started to stutter and few of the Gryffindors laughed. And to Ginny horror she saw that all her spell effects were vanishing. She glanced around and saw Amycus muttering the counter curse. Feeling anger seeping through his bones, she yelled three curses in succession, "_FURNUNCULUS! LEVICORPUS!_" — Ginny drew a deep breath — "_VENTUS!_"

The effects were instantaneous. Ugly boils sprouted on Crone skin as he was dangled in midair by his ankle. And just after a moment of dangling he was knocked in the wall. Gryffindors cheered, as she heard Amycus yell, "Levos come down NOW."

Levos stumbled downwards and even before Amycus could resume the duel he hissed, "_Confringo!_"

Ginny jumped in time, just to avoid the jet of orange light which blasted a hole in the floor. Soon the splinters were flying everywhere and Ginny seeing her chance, pointed her wand from where the most splinter flew and said, "_Waddiwasi!_" and whipped her wand at Levos. Many splinters ran at him, and Levos had to erect a shield in order to protect himself from the assault.

Ginny got all the time she needed. She pointed her wand at Levos, concentrated her energy and shouted, "_Reducto!_"

The spell hit Levos shield squarely and blasted it with a resounding _bang_. Before Levos had a chance to recover, Ginny said, casually, "_Orbis!_"

Levos started spinning around rapidly. Gryffindors laughed and their laughs were followed by the laughs from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

"Enough," yelled Amycus. He flicked his wand twice. Levos stopped spinning and Crone became good as ever, though he behaved as his body was still sore. Ginny smirked which quickly turned into a grimace, when she saw both of them advancing on her. From the corner of her eyes she saw Luna standing up to help her, but at the precise moment Amycus mumbled something and a black bluish shield erupted blocking her pathway.

"Now, lets see how a brat of a blood traitor or better saying a slag defend herself," Amycus sneered, sitting on the edge of his table.

Ginny felt anger pumping through her body. Her eyes flashed, her grip on her wand tightened and she glared at her opponents with new found resolution. Her power was mostly spent and her body was aching worse than ever, but she would be damned if she let them had it their way. If she was going to fall, she would fall with grace and would be defeated like a warrior. With her determination, came the face of Harry standing in the Department of Mysteries, glaring at the Death Eaters, when he knew that they were no match for them.

Feeling adrenaline pumping through her body, Ginny flexed her wrist, whipped her wand and yelled, "_Reducto! Reducto! Reducto!_" The three blasting curse, launched in succession made the two Slytherin dazed and they had to cast a shield in order to save them from the force of the spell. But their shield was no match for the triple blasting curse as they shattered both of the shields with a _bang_.

Levos recovered quickly as Crone was in front and said, "_Tarantallegra!_"

Ginny jumped and was able to move aside before the jinx hit him, but it was after a terrible payment. As soon as she turned to jump aside, her hips screamed in pain and Ginny felt like someone was trying to tear them apart. Ginny gasped in pain and had to drop herself on the floor in order to prevent herself from being a curse mark. The painful landing didn't help in reducing the pain. Ginny hadn't even recovered yet, when a shower of coloured rays pelted toward her. Ginny rolled and was able to cast a shield just in time.

The consistent shower of curses and jinxes were weakening her shield by every passing second and Amycus and Slytherin taunts and jeer weren't helping her at all. If this continued, her shield would be down in matter of seconds. Her grip on her wand was loosening because of her sweaty palms. Ginny gulped, waiting for the perfect time to drop her shield completely and attack. She was waiting for the trademark Slytherin gloating, which they were sure to do when they felt like they were winning. That would be her time; that would be the time of retaliation. But it had to come fast, before her shield was down. She could feel her shield flickering and had to move her shoulder in order to stay away from a path of curse.

Suddenly the curse-fire ceased. Crone leaned over her, his nose touching her shield and said, "What happened blood traitor? Can't fight back. Hurt are you? I will give you a second option; we can continue our escapades from that night…"

"In your bloody dreams," Ginny hissed. The surge of anger which rushed in her body was so powerful that she didn't know what spell, curse, hex or jinx she cast, but a satisfied smile came over her lips, when she saw her adorable bats attacking Crone face. Levos was too shocked for a moment and that was Ginny needed.

"_Diffindo!_" Ginny hissed and smile satisfactorily when a blur of red appear on his wand arm, followed by a cry of pain and the sound of clattering of wand against floor. Ginny quickly backed away, got on all fours and pushed herself in a standing position, hissing a little, when she strained her hips. Now, Ginny was back in the fight and she could still feel adrenaline pumping through her body. The hate, contempt, disdain, loathing, disgust she had for these particular Slytherins were powerful and more prominent then any emotion… at the present time. As she repeated Crone words in her mind, her anger fueled, as her hands twitched with anticipation. She had a wonderful feeling of slapping both of them, but one look at Amycus, warn her instead. So, instead, she pointed her wand at the floor between Crone and Levos and shouted, "_Confringo!_"

She watched with satisfaction as the floor blasted with a _bang_ and a crater appeared on the floor. Both the Slytherin were blown-off sideways; Crone smashing in the wall, while Levos smashed in the restraining wall Amycus had created. Ginny still feeling the wonderful effects of adrenaline, pointed her wand at Crone, deciding which curse to use. And then at the precise moment some of the non-Slytherins cried, which suspiciously sounded like 'Cheating', 'Jump' and 'Beware'.

Before Ginny could decipher what it meant, she felt herself knocked forward by some indescribable force. She cried in agony as she felt her stomach twisting in knots, and her intestine clench. She felt her head smashing in the floor, but the pain she excepted didn't come. Maybe it came; maybe the other parts of her body were in more pain, so she didn't notice it. She wanted to black-out but something was keeping her tethered to the consciousness. The pain continued and slowly but steadily she started to lose the feeling of her stomach and intestine. They were now just throbbing points.

And then the pain stopped. Ginny thought she finally blacked out, but no she could still see the brown floor. After a split second, Ginny gasped and screamed in pain, loudly then she could have believed she could. The slowly easing pain was now back in full force. Her eyes bulged out and watered, her body shook with the amount and longevity of the pain. Breathing seemed like an inhumanly task to her. She was very well aware of the sheen of sweats that had been accumulated on her skin.

Then from the corner of her eyes, she saw Crone standing up, looking at her maliciously. Even in her fragile condition, Ginny couldn't help but snarl at him. Crone saw it, sneered, pointed her wand at her and said something. It took much time to sink in Ginny brain and she only managed to know what the spell was, just before it hit her.

"C…r…u…c…i…o…"

And then the pain came back, worse than ever. She felt like someone was stabbing her heart with hot knifes, again and again and again… She felt the joint of her bodies, grinding and moving away from each other. In the back of her mind, she heard a scream, a very terrible and blood curdling scream. She wanted to feel pity for the crier but she couldn't. She was amazed that she wasn't screaming her lungs out, seeing that she was herself in torturous pain. Her eyes rolled back in her sockets, meeting darkness. Her throat sounded itchy and dry and she faintly heard someone banging on the restraining wall that Amycus had created.

Ginny couldn't care less. She just wanted to die or just blackout for the time being. Maybe when she awakes she will be with Harry, in her protective arms and this would all turn out to be a nightmare.

She was inching forward to blacking out, when the pain stopped. She heard someone scream and it was very different from the scream she had previously heard. She saw a mane of dirty blonde hair, but she couldn't concentrate as the alluring blackness tried to hold her, engulf her and tried to take her away from all the pain. Ginny was very much happy to oblige. But again, she heard someone laugh and murmur something, maybe it was more than murmuring but it sounded like that to her.

"R…e…n…n…e…r…v…a…t…"

"…"

Ginny cried in agony as the pain came back. The darkness was dissolved in red and she became aware of her extreme ragged breath, her madly beating heart and her drenched clothes. She glanced at her clothes, panting heavily and saw it wasn't blood, not all of it anyway. Her clothes were drenched with water or precisely sweat. Ginny tried to get up, but her joints point blankly refused, making her scream in pain to firm their point. Ginny's head smashed against the floor, with a faint _thump_. Ginny raked her hand in her hair and pulled viciously on them, trying to surpass every other pain in her body. But it didn't. It just gave her more pain, more throbbing. The world swam in her view, becoming a whirl of colours. Ginny looked around and saw the figure of girl with dirty blonde hair, curled in a ball. Ginny thought she knew the girl. Ginny knew if she strained her memory she would remember who she was; but thinking hurt.

And then her legs snapped together as a jolt of current pierced from her heart to her full body, making her aware of her surroundings. Her vision cleared, but at a terrible cost. The pain which had started to subside pumped into existence again. Ginny couldn't even scream in pain and agony because somehow her throat had become raspy, itchy and extremely dry. She didn't know how it happened and quite frankly, if she even tried it was of no use. The pain was just too much, too much. Ginny swallowed thickly as she stared at someone, someone who was looming over her.

Then a pair of warm, smooth arms draped her shoulder. Ginny saw the mane of dirty blonde tresses again. Her eyelids dropped, closing her eyes partially. The pair of arms lifted her up gently, very gently. She got up on her knees and she felt them _pop_ and _crack_ painfully. She swayed dangerously but was held firmly by the pair of arms.

"Ginny are you feeling like walking?" came a voice from her shoulder. The voice was familiar, very familiar, but not the one she wanted to hear right now. The voice belonged to a girl whereas she wanted a boy to be here, Harry to be here. She wanted the pair of arms to be his, the voice to be his. Her heart skipped a beat and Ginny blanched. She could feel sobs in her throat, but they didn't come out. She felt tears in her eyes, but they too refused to come out. A wave of nausea rolled over her, making her gag.

"Ginny?" came the voice again. She knew the voice very well, but somehow she couldn't put a finger on it.

"Enough," Ginny heard another voice. It was cruel, hard, devoid of emotions with a victory note in it.

"But Ginny is very weak," Ginny heard the voice from her shoulder. Was she speaking?

"She can't even move," said the voice from her shoulder again, "She is even bleeding."

It was not her own voice, Ginny was sure. Still it was familiar, very familiar. Ginny summoning her strength turns her head a little in the direction of the voice. Her neck muscles cried in pain and she let out a low yelp. Something turned on her shoulder and she saw a pair of eyes, two silvery grey eyes which were filled with concern. Her dirty blonde hair were covering most of her eyes and her forehead was turning purple.

"Lu… Luna," Ginny whispered, feeling her knees buckle.

"Yes, Ginny," said Luna, "let's take you to hospital wing."

"Wait," said a man. Ginny felt her hackles rose at the sound, "Miss Weasley will not be visiting hospital wing and neither will she take any classes off. Understood?"

Luna mumbled something and dragged her to her chair. Ginny still felt weak, weaker if possible. The pain was still there, but it was encompassed by the throbbing in her body. It was worse than before, the pain was tolerable, but the throbbing was not. Ginny's head hit something hard as her vision swayed. Someone laughed and Ginny again felt a piercing pain in her body. She shot upward and her vision cleared. She became aware of the fact that she was sitting in a chair, and that her hips were paining because of their position. But she couldn't do anything. Her body was far too weak, far too weak for anything except lying flat and crying in pain.

"So, now when Miss Weasley is awake," said Amycus, his eyes shining victoriously, "let's continue with the class. We saw a stint of dueling here. We saw how Mr. Crone and Mr. Levos showed team work and won the duel, which Mr. Crone could've won himself. So, fifty points to Slytherin for the fabulous teamwork. We also saw an effective Cruciatus Curse by Mr. Crone. It's very advanced magic, advanced than anything you have done or learnt yet. So, I think Mr. Crone deserve twenty point for such good and advanced magic."

He paused to give the Slytherin their chance to cheer. The DADA class was soon filled with cheers from the Slytherin. No other house participated in it. On the other hand, they all looked sulky and were glaring at Amycus and the Slytherin.

"Now," said Amycus and Slytherin stopped cheering, "coming on Gryffindor. Miss Weasley showed no use of Dark Arts, which merits point deduction. Thirty five points from Gryffindor. She also created havoc in class, by using blasting curses. It also merits punishment. So, Miss Weasley will spend the detention by sweeping and re-constructing the classroom floor, walls and chairs. And now on Ravenclaw. Miss Lovegood interrupted the class and so, twenty points are taken from Ravenclaw house. And as for punishment, Miss Lovegood will be accompanying Miss Weasley in the detention."

He paused for a second, a nasty smirk on his face.

"And Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood are not allowed to visit the Hospital wing today," said Amycus. Ginny head shot up at this comment, '_Miss Lovegood_'. What did he meant by it? Before she could enquire, someone spoke up.

"Professor," said a student from somewhere near Ginny.

"Yes Mr. McLeay," said Amycus.

_McLeay_. Ginny couldn't help but frown in disgust. _That Brian prat_, Ginny thought.

"Isn't Cruciatus Curse one of the Unforgivable Curses?" asked Brian.

"It was Mr. McLeay," said Amycus, "But the Ministry felt the need to introduce Unforgivable Curses in the course because of present time. Undesirable Number 1 is on the run and we all know, a boy who can kill Dumbledore will not stop until he has the control of the Ministry in his hands. It means the use of Unforgivable Curses by him. Now, Ministry wants the Hogwarts students to be on their alert on what they might face when they come face to face with Undesirable Number 1 and his followers. We want you to be ready, to be able to defend yourself. So, after a long discussion with the Minister, Headmaster and the Board of Governors and me, we came to the conclusion that it is best to introduce them in the course."

"Oh," said Brian, "Thank you, Professor."

The bell rang, signaling the end of the class. Students got up from their chairs and started to head outside.

"The detention will start at seven o'clock," Amycus said to Luna and Ginny and walked away with a sneer on his face. Luna supported Ginny and slowly and steadily walked out of the class.

"Ginny," someone called her. Ginny knew the voice and she whispered quietly to Luna, "Luna, don't stop. Keep walking."

Luna nodded her head and continued to drag her. They rounded a corner and trudged down the stairs. Brian caught up with them when they entered the Great Hall. But because of the crowd of the students, he lost them again. Ginny smiled in relief.

The Great Hall was milled with students, all of them rushing to their house tables to eat lunch. Ginny and Luna made their way to the Gryffindor table and Luna sat beside her, not going to the Ravenclaw table for eating lunch.

The bell rang again, signaling the end of lunch. Ginny hadn't eaten anything and from the look of Luna, she hadn't too. Now for the first time, Ginny looked at her friend after exiting the DADA class. She was pale and her face was scraped at many places. There was a purple lump on her forehead. Ginny wanted to ask her how that had happened, but found herself unable to speak. When she opened her mouth, she felt like it was stuffed with cotton. Luna silently and wearily got up, draped her arm around Ginny's shoulder and headed towards the door.

Ginny heard someone calling her and Luna, but neither she nor Luna gave any attention to the caller. They both were feeling weary. Walking continuously and steadily was taking all of their power.

"Stop now Ginny," Brian said, his hand on his knees as he blocked their path.

"Move aside," whispered Ginny. She didn't even have the energy to behave coldly.

"Hey Ginny," came a second male voice from behind. Ginny brightened up, hearing Neville voice.

"What are they doing here Neville? Isn't this their Herbology class?" said another male voice. It was of Seamus. She heard their footsteps approaching and from the corner of her eyes she saw Brian scowling.

"What's this toerag doing here?" asked Seamus to no one in particular, "I clearly remember telling him to stay away from Gin — _Ginny what the hell happened to you? You are pale, Merlin you are bleeding._" He added in a panicked voice as he looked at her.

"Did he do this Luna?" asked Neville, pointing in Brian direction, "And what the hell happened to you. You too, look pale, Luna."

"Amycus," Ginny grunted out, "We have to be in Herbology class."

"No Ginny, you don't," said Seamus, "You need a warm bed in hospital wing for two nights."

"Banned," Luna supplied, "And Carrow ordered us not to skip any class."

"That son of a hag," grumbled Seamus, "Let's take you to Herbology."

"You don't have classes?" asked Ginny, feeling a little power in her body.

"I don't have," said Neville, "This is the time for Transfiguration class for seventh year. Seamus has this class to attend though."

"Go Seamus," said Luna, "Neville will take us to Herbology."

"I don't need a bodyguard," Ginny mumbled, feeling indignant.

Seamus laughed, wheeled around and said, "Meet you at dinner."

The three of them started walking to greenhouse six for Herbology class. All the while, Luna filled in Neville about what happened in the DADA class. Neville face blanched more and more as Luna continued to reminiscent the happenings of DADA class. Ginny barely concentrated on their conversation, staying awake and walking was taking much from her body

Finally, they reached greenhouse six. Neville knocked on the door, as Herbology class had been started ten minutes earlier. An irritated Professor Sprout came out and said, "What do you want?"

Professor Sprout face softened when she saw Neville and it blanched when she saw Ginny.

"Oh dear!" said Professor Sprout, "What happened?"

"Amycus," said Neville, not even trying to keep the disdain out of his voice. Professor Sprout face hardened as she moved aside to let the girls enter. She stood there and talked to Neville for sometime more, before she entered and motioned the girls to a secluded corner. All the others were wrestling with a plant, trying to procure something, but they both were motioned to an empty table.

Slytherins in the Herbology class were very less. Only two Slytherins had opted for Herbology this year thinking of it as a very weak field. And Ginny and the others were happy about it, because they could outnumber the Slytherin easily here.

"Are you both fine?" asked Professor Sprout, holding something in her hands.

"Yes."; "I'm. She is not."

Ginny and Luna said at same time. Ginny glared at Luna, feeling betrayed.

"No, you too are not what one will call fine," said Ginny, trying to trash Luna statement about her condition.

"You both are not fine," said Professor Sprout, giving them a flask which contained a weird looking potion, "Drink it and the wound will heal. I must go now." She added when the two Slytherin glanced at their direction, a nasty sneer on their faces.

"Drink it up Ginny," said Luna, shielding the flask from view.

"You need it as much as I need it," Ginny protested. She took the bowl from the table and poured half of the content in it. Luna gave her a reproaching look, but nevertheless drank it. She grimaced and at one point she looked as she may throw it all out. But after that split second of reaction, she sighed.

Ginny taking her cue, drank it all up trying her best not to taste it. But alas, she had to. As soon as the potion touched her tongue, she felt like she would vomit it all out. Her throat constricted refusing to take it in. Ginny after a mighty push, swallowed the potion, her expressions turning grim. But as soon as the potion hit her stomach, she felt it working. The parts of her body which were throbbing, relieved and her limbs which previously felt like that they had been leaded, felt lively again. Her eyes which were feeling sleepy, came into sharp focus.

"What was it?" asked Ginny, screwing her face because of the bitter aftertaste of the potion.

"I don't know," said Luna, shrugging. She poked her tongue out and started rubbing it with her thumb. Ginny wrinkled her nose in disgust and said, "What are you doing Luna?"

"Cleaning my tongue," said Luna, matter-of-factly, "you should do it too. It will remove that bitter aftertaste."

"Thanks," said Ginny, eyeing her tongue, looking disgusted, "but I will manage."

Luna continued that disgusting behaviour. Ginny in an attempt to distract her, asked, feeling genuinely curious for the answer, "How did you got injured?"

Luna stopped rubbing her tongue, wiped her thumb on his robe (Ginny stared at her, revolted), heaved a sigh and said, "When Crone was torturing you under Cruciatus Curse I knew I had to do something. I banged on the restraining wall Amycus had created and demanded to get in. He was not very fond of the idea. He glared at me and when I continued to pound the shield he let me enter. As soon as I entered Crone turned on me and used the Cruciatus curse on me."

Luna told it all in a matter of fact tone, except the Cruciatus Curse part. Ginny felt a surge of fondness for her friend. She hugged her, surprising Luna, making her protuberant eyes bulge more.

"Oh Luna," said Ginny, "You are a very good friend."

Luna hugged her back. She entangled herself after some moments and resumed the rubbing of her tongue. Ginny wrinkled her nose again and shook her head, mildly amused.

A boy came to them. He was a Gryffindor, that all Ginny knew about him and his name was Adeel. He eyed Luna thumb and turned to Ginny.

"Here take these," he said, pointing at the two rolled parchments in his hand, "I have copied all the notes for today lesson."

"Thanks," Ginny mumbled, "Thanks for your help."

"It's nothing," he said, "and anyway Professor Sprout said to me. And I hope you get better." He added with a blush. He looked at Luna, screwed his face and headed to his seat. He gave Ginny a dazzling smile and Ginny groaned.

"Oh… I think he likes you," said Luna in her matter-of-factly tone. Ginny just wanted to dug a hole and bury her head in it. She was so embarrassed.

The class passed without much happening. Ginny was happy that she wouldn't have to do the work, because after the class, all the others were covered in bruise and waiting in a line to get potion. Ginny and Luna were ready to slip out, when they saw Professor Sprout motioning them to stay put. Ginny feigned revising her notes and waited for the last student to walk out of the greenhouse. When the greenhouse was empty Ginny and Luna walked toward Professor Sprout.

"Here take these," said Professor Sprout, handling them half a dozen phial.

"What are these?" Ginny asked a little uncertainly.

"They will heal cuts and bruises," said Professor Sprout, "Now go on. I think you have Transfiguration now."

Ginny nodded and she and Luna walked out of the greenhouse, heading toward the oak gate. None of them talked to the other on their way to the Transfiguration classroom. When they were just a corridor away, Ginny stopped Luna and said, "Here take these."

She gave her half of what Professor Sprout had given her. Luna looked uncertainly at the phials and said, "Why are you giving me these?"

"You are injured too," said Ginny and when Luna showed every sign of protest, Ginny pressed on firmly, "Ravenclaw house at present time holds more D.A. members than Gryffindor. So, your need is greater than ours and its not that I am giving you every single phial. I have kept half for myself."

Saying this, Ginny strode forward. When she didn't hear another set of footstep following her, she stopped, looked over her shoulder and said, "Hurry up. The class has been started."

Luna looked at her and then at the phials. She pocketed them, rushed to her and said, "Thanks."

They both rushed to the Transfiguration class. Professor McGonagall stood on the door, looking angry. Her lips were so tight lipped that they were invisible. She was towering over them and Ginny suddenly found herself wishing that she and Luna were still being tortured in DADA class.

"In," she said, her expression stern.

Luna and Ginny scurried in the class, their eyes frantically searching for free chairs. There were no two free chairs together. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Brian indicating the chair next to him, which was free. She ignored him and saw a set of chair in the corner of the class. She grabbed Luna hand and dragged her to the chairs. All the others were taking notes from the blackboard. Ginny sat on the chair and started shuffling in her bag, trying to find an inkpot, quill and parchment.

Professor McGonagall strode toward them. Ginny blanched and felt sweat forming on her forehead and head. She got a nasty feeling that she is not going to like what is coming.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Lovegood," said Professor McGonagall. Ginny detected a faint trace of concern and care in her voice. She slowly lifted her face and saw Professor McGonagall looking at both of them. Her face still held the stern expression but there was a trace of worry in it too.

"Yes Professor," Luna spoke up. She was the first one to recover from the shock, or maybe she wasn't shocked at all.

"Are you both all right?" asked Professor McGonagall, "I heard from Mr. Finnigan and several of the staff and students that you and Miss Weasley were looking beaten up in lunch."

"Nothing Professor. We both are all right." said Ginny, before Luna could blurt the truth out. Luna always had a knack to blurt this kind of things out. She felt angry that Seamus had divulged the information. He was so going to pay for it

Professor McGonagall looked at her skeptically and said, "I had confirmed with your classmates about what happened in DADA" — her face hardened — "and I as a matter of fact know that you and Miss Lovegood were assigned to the Cruciatus Curse."

"We are fine now," said Ginny, panic rising in her chest. When Professor McGonagall continued to look at her with raised eyebrows, Ginny elaborated, "Professor Sprout gave us some dis — I mean potion, which healed us."

"It could've only healed you physically," said Professor McGonagall, "the scars in mind will take much longer to heal."

"Anyway we are fine now," said Ginny, trying to sound confident.

"You don't look fine, Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "Miss Lovegood may be put in the category of fine, but not you. Your skin is still pale and you sway a little while walking."

Ginny gulped. She looked at Luna for support. Luna looked back at her, her eyes staring unblinkingly at her. After some seconds she said, "Yes Professor. Ginny is not fine. Amycus," — A muscle in Professor McGonagall lip twitched, giving the impression that she was trying hard not to smile — "I mean _Professor Carrow_" — Luna looked disgusted, which was saying something — "used some kind of curse on a boy and Ginny and then forced her in a duel with Crone. She was winning when he started helping him and called Levos to help him. Ginny after an initial trouble, looked as she will win" — Professor McGonagall looked proud — "but then he used a curse on Ginny which knocked Ginny. Then Crone used the Cruciatus on her and when I tried to help, he used it on me."

"But you held your front in your fight," said Professor McGonagall and it was really odd to see her emotional, "your parents would be proud of you."

"Fat chance," Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"We wouldn't have," said Luna, "if Harry hadn't taught us all that."

Even Professor McGonagall face beamed with pride, which she quickly adjusted back in her stern expressions. And at that moment Ginny remembered something, something which McGonagall had said, " _'Okay just this once. But you have to promise that you will tell me every time you are hurt. I have promised Molly, I mean your Mum to look after you.'_ "

Ginny gulped, looked at Professor McGonagall and said, in a whisper, "Don't tell my parents."

Professor McGonagall reacted as Ginny suspected. Her expressions hardened and she said in a commanding voice, "No Miss Weasley. I have promised your parents and if I remember correctly we talked about it. And this is just too big of a happening to be ignored."

"But Professor," Ginny said, more firmly than before, "you know my Mum. She would go ballistic. She would storm in the school. Do you want that?" Ginny finished with a pleading note. She had known Professor McGonagall for six years and she knew that trying to be hard on her would not help her. She had to make her feel emotional, that was her only chance. And if the change of look on Professor McGonagall face was any indication, she had hit jackpot.

"But still Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, a little softly than before, "your parents need to be informed."

"So, so, so…" Ginny said, thinking about a worthy excuse, "Yes. Tell them about the first incident. That way you would keep your promise and my Mum will not go ballistic."

Professor McGonagall looked unhappy about it. It was indicating that Professor McGonagall was going to refuse. Ginny kicked her mind in overdrive and tried to think an excuse, an excuse worthy of her Mum and Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," Ginny said suddenly, "you can tell her that I was practicing dueling and I got hurt. That's good."

Professor McGonagall still looked unhappy. Ginny felt her heart sunk. Clutching at the last straws, she said, "You can't just tell her that I was subjected to Cruciatus Curse. She will, she will… you know what she will do and I don't think it will be good for the Order… for Harry."

Professor McGonagall stern expression softened and her face screwed in thinking. Ginny felt terribly guilty, dragging Harry's name in middle, but he was her last escort. Even when he was far away from her, he had helped her…

"Okay Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, looking resigned, "I won't tell her about the Cruciatus. But about all the other things, I will."

That was the best that she could hope for. But still she felt she could bargain more.

"And what about Luna?" asked Ginny, trying to sound concern, rather than excited, "Won't you tell her father?"

"I will pass this information to your Mum and I think she is more than capable of passing it to Miss Lovegood father." Professor McGonagall completed with a look in her eyes, which clearly told that she knew what she was planning. Ginny sighed.

"Now back to work," said Professor McGonagall, "copy down the notes. Do it fast, half the period had already passed."

Ginny got a nasty impulse of using her injuries as a way to worm out, but thought better and started copying down the notes from the blackboard.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class. Ginny stood up and stretched her fingers. After a monstrous yawn and a glare from Professor McGonagall, Ginny walked out of the classroom. Her eyes were feeling heavy and she still had a detention to do. Ginny sighed again and arched her back, hearing it _pop_. Her bag fell off from her shoulder and on the ground with a _thump_. Ginny shook her head and plowed her hand in her robes for her wand. It wasn't there. Ginny panicked, searching her robes frantically.

"What happened, Ginny?" asked Luna, the worry in her voice clear.

"My wand," Ginny said slapping her robes in an attempt to find her wand.

"It's in your bag," said Luna, "I put it there when I dragged you to your chair."

"Ohhhh!" Ginny sighed, feeling relived. She lifted her bag, pulled her wand out and looked at it admiringly. She stowed it in her robes and walked towards the Great Hall, feeling her stomach grumble.

The Great Hall was filled with students, all of them swarming around their respective tables. Ginny hurried to the Gryffindor table, waving goodbye to Luna who rushed to the Ravenclaw table. They both were in such a hurry because they hadn't eaten from morning. And after that kind of vigorous dueling Ginny could've eaten a hippogriff. She sat beside Neville and Seamus and didn't even spare them a glance. She piled her plate with various items and dug in them, feeling a little cheerful.

She finished her dinner and belched. Finally, food was in her stomach and it somehow made her feel more cheerful. She noticed the sulking face of Seamus and Neville and asked, "What happened?"

Seamus glared at her and said, "Except Neville turning a babbling duck in front of… why did you that do that Neville that hurts."

"Anyway," said Ginny, smiling, "continue with your story, Seamus. That sounded a bit interesting."

Seamus opened his mouth, looking gleeful when Neville cut him off, "We just before dinner came to know about our detentions."

"Where is it?" asked Ginny, feeling curious.

"In the dungeons," said Seamus, "we have to mop Potion classroom floor, right after dinner. Terry and Ernie had to polish suit armours and Michael and Anthony have to polish hospital bed railings. None of us are allowed to use magic. We have to do it all by hands."

"You got off easy," said Ginny, "Me and Luna have to reconstruct DADA class."

"Yeah, Neville told me about it. Hang on," said Seamus, looking revolted, "Me and Neville got-off easy. We got the hardest detention. Some seventh year Slytherin dunderhead broke his cauldron and spilled all its content on the floor. Slughorn could have vanished it with a wave of his wand, but no that wanker Amycus had to come and put his ugly face in the situation."

"Oh," said Ginny as understanding dawned on her, "still mine is harder. I'm completely exhausted. I would sleep on this chair."

"I have settled that up," said Neville.

"What!" exclaimed Ginny, feeling something fishy in the situation.

"Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Susan had agreed to help you," said Neville, "They will come and help you at around seven fifteen."

"Why did you do that Neville?" asked Ginny, looking at him in disbelief, "There would be someone who will supervise our detention."

"I don't think so," said Seamus, "there are around 30 detentions today, including yours."

"30!" said Ginny, disbelief etched all over her face.

"And that's just an assumption," said Neville, "Maybe there could be more, but not less, and 20 of them are on Gryffindors."

"That's just plainly revolting," exclaimed Ginny.

"We know," said Seamus as he started brooding again.

"But still there could be Slytherin supervising the detentions," said Ginny.

"Yes, there could be," said Neville, "And there's the second reason, it would be better if you have more, ah, people."

"I can hold my ground in my battles," said Ginny, crossing her arms over her chest.

Seamus rolled his eyes, and said, "Don't make me remind you about the last time."

Ginny felt like someone had spat on her face. She turned to Seamus, her face glowing red with anger and said, "That was different. I was unprepared. And you shouldn't even talk to me, you betraying plonker."

"What have I done?" asked Seamus, indignantly.

"What have you done?" Ginny said, mockingly, "Who couldn't keep his trap shut in front of Professor McGonagall? Not me, I presume."

Seamus blanched and started to stutter. Finally regaining his composure, he said, "You never told me otherwise and neither did you explained me your story about how you turned to a piece of rotten scum. And when I heard talks about how you were tortured I added mine two Knuts in it. I don't think it was wrong. It's called worrying about your friends."

"And what about keeping friends trust?" asked Ginny more confidently than she felt. He was trying to make her guilty and the worse thing was, it was bloody working.

"I never broke your trust Ginny," said Seamus, smugly. Ginny got the faint impression that he knew he had achieved success.

"You never told me to reveal that particular piece of information," he continued, "So, you can't blame me. I'm not guilty."

"That is just, just gross," Ginny huffed and glared at him. Seamus glared back at her, unabashed. Ginny huffed again and turned to Neville, "Don't you have a detention to fulfill."

"Ungrateful brat," Seamus mumbled as he got up. He turned to Neville and said, "Get up."

He got up, mumbled a bye to Ginny and headed toward the dungeon. Ginny for the first time noticed that they both looked better than they did in the morning. Ginny smiled and cursed loudly. She just remembered about D.A. She hadn't confirmed that if they were having a meeting today. Ginny glared at her watch, feeling resigned and saw that she had around half hour to herself.. Getting up, she waved at Luna and in the process looked at Ernie and the others. They all looked considerably well. She smiled and turned to look at the staff tables. She was amazed by what she saw.

Amycus and her sister Alecto were red with anger and both had a scowl on their face. They were discussing something in angry hurried whispers to Snape. Snape looked indifferent as she continued to listen to the brother and sister. Sometime a scowl would appear on his face and something else, she couldn't put a finger on because of the distance. Ginny shook her head, happy to see the Death Eater having a hard time. She flung her bag pack over her shoulder and headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

Just before she was going to head up, Ginny stopped, wheeled around and headed towards the Ravenclaw table. She approached Luna and said, "Meet me here in thirty minutes. Okay?"

Luna nodded and turned back to her meal. Ginny smiled and headed toward the Gryffindor common room, ignoring all the conversation and whispering that had emanated when she had approached the Ravenclaw table.

She entered the Gryffindor common room and found it empty except some first years, who were trading chocolate cards in a corner. Ginny trudged up the stairs to her room and dropped her bag on her bed. She sighed. The bed looked alluring, warm and comfortable, almost completely opposite of what her evening was planned to be. Ginny headed in the bathroom, hoping to get a quick bath to release the tension from her body. Ginny stood in front of the mirror looking at her face. It was pale, her eyes were bloodshot red and her hair was a mess. She noticed some scratches on her neck and arms.

Ginny quickly stripped to her undergarments and stopped. Her body was covered in bruises, most of them at the point of healing. Still there were some purple bruises and most of the healed one looked a disgusting shade of yellow. There was a swelling on her right shoulder blade, where the Cruciatus Curse had hit her. Healed scratches were now a faint line of silver, which would take time to fade completely. Right above her navel was a knot. She touched it in an attempt to melt it. She winced as soon as her fingers made contact with it. But putting on a brave front, she continued to gently rub it, wincing occasionally. After ten minutes of painful rubbing, the knot seemed to dissolve.

Ginny sighed, dumping the idea of bathing. Her body looked like she had been put under gruesome amount of torture. Maybe it had been. She bent to pick her robes up and felt the muscle in her hip twitch with pain. Ginny grunted, stood straight her back pointing at the mirror. She slowly turned her head around and looked at the reflection of her hips in the mirror. They were red and by the look of it there was a mild swelling around them. Ginny groaned, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her chest hitch.

She quickly dressed and glanced at her wristwatch. She still had ten minutes. Ginny hastily combed her hair, splashed cold water on her face in an attempt to keep sleep at bay and headed to her bed.

As she passed her trunk, she felt an attraction toward her trunk, she had never felt before. And it was because of the phial of Amortentia she had snuck from Potions. It sat between the folds of her jeans, calling out to her. She didn't want to use it now, because she knew if she did she won't be able to leave the room. Still a voice in her head said,

'_You deserve it. After what you have gotten today, you truly deserve it. Just a sniff, it won't do any harm._'

Ginny didn't know when she had reached her trunk, opened it and started skimming for that particular jeans. When she got the control of her emotions back, she had the jeans in her hand and was snaking her way in the folds to take out the phial. The temptation was just too great to be stamped on. Ginny slowly took the phial out and gazed at the golden potion in amazement and awe. The small phial held what she couldn't have. The small phial held the most seductive thing she had ever smelt. The small phial held Harry smell. Ginny's hand shook as she tried to open the cork. She started sweating, making her hand slippery. As she brought her hands near the cork, the phial slipped.

She saw in slow motion as her fingers brushed against the cork of the falling phial and as the phial gave in the gravity and started to fall down. Ginny panicked, her ability to think and act gone. And then suddenly, without even thinking or knowing, Ginny bought her knee upward, in the way of the falling phial. It clinked painfully with her knee, but averted its pathway with a jerk. It was tossed on the side and fell on her four-poster. It rolled on the mattress and after a moment of rolling it stopped. Ginny sighed and slumped on the ground, massaging her knee. She wiped her hands on her robes, pulled her wand out and murmured the incantations of Unbreakable Charm. The phial glowed yellow and then returned to normal. Ginny tentatively lifted the phial and clicked it with her finger. It didn't make a sound except a very faint _thump_ like it was made of rubber. Ginny smiled, looking at the phial longingly. She glanced at her watch and her eyes turned the size of saucer. She was late, very damn late. She was supposed to meet Luna two minutes before. Ginny hastily stowed the phial back in the fold of her jeans, stowed it back in the trunk and closed it with a heavy _bang_.

Ginny all but ran to the Great Hall, skidding at corners and jumping on the stairs. She was inwardly thankful that neither Filch nor Mrs. Norris were here. She stopped in the Great Hall with a jerk, her eyes sweeping around looking for the familiar dirty blonde hair. She spotted Luna sitting alone on the far end of the Ravenclaw table. She hurried to the Ravenclaw table and tapped Luna on the shoulder.

Luna turned around, stood up and said, "Let's go."

That was one of the many things she liked about Luna. She never reprimanded or be shirty about anything. Ginny smiled and hurried off to the DADA class. The door to the DADA classroom was opened. Ginny glanced inside, lit some lamp for light.

She sighed when she saw the floor and walls of the classroom. Craters of size varying between bludger to snitch were all around the floor. Cracks on the walls were evident too and not to mention scorch marks of curses. Ginny walked inside and in one of the corner saw the material which they have to use to reconstruct the class. Ginny cursed colourfully under her breath, whipped out her wand and pointed at the ground where splinters of wood were strewn.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ginny said and heard Luna say the same incantations beside her. The designated splinters flew and were collected in a huddle. Ginny and Luna made two different huddles of splinters. When here eyes had swept the floor once more and hadn't found anything more, she pointed it at the huddle and said, "_Evanesco!_"

The huddle of splinters vanished. She turned around and saw Luna had already vanished her huddle and was now cleaning the scorch marks on the wall. Ginny pointed her wand at the wall and started mimicking Luna spells. And then four figures entered the classroom. Ginny strained her eyes and saw the four figures were of girls. Squinting her eyes more, she saw that the four girls were Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Susan. The girls smiled at each other and started working. Ginny, Susan and Luna cleaned the wall, while Lavender, Padma and Parvati worked on the floor. No one came to supervise their detention.

Because of the combined work of the six, the room was back to normal in an hour. The six of them quickly slipped out of the room. They saw Snape coming toward them. Ginny face hardened and became red with anger. She gripped her wand tightly. Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Susan slipped around, probably not wanted to be seen as they were helping Ginny and Luna.

"Both of you were supposed to be in detention," said Snape, his voice cold. Ginny and Luna nodded their head, curtly and disdainfully. "Then what are you doing here?"

Ginny clamed her teeth and said harshly, "We have completed our detention." Ginny bit on her tongue to stop the flow of the swearing which had reached its tip.

"Huh?" Snape looked skeptical, "Have you now?"

He walked toward the DADA classroom and glanced inside. He turned back to look at her and snapped, "Than what are you doing here? Go back or do you want one more detention Weasley and you too, Lovegood."

Ginny gripped her wand so tightly that the blood flow in the tip of her fingers stopped. Her breathing became ragged and heavy and her wand twitched in her hand, pleading her to use it on the bastard. But she resisted, knowing that she had no chance in front of him. Snape smiled curtly and continued his walk.

Lavender, Padma, Parvati and Susan came from their hiding places. Lavender must had noticed the murderous look on her face, because she leaned and said in a whisper, "It's no use fuming. We have a meeting today. Save your energy for it."

She smiled and Ginny smiled back at her. They all continued walking. Susan separated from them with a wave of hand and headed down the stairs. Luna and Padma too, separated from them when the way to their common room came. So, the group which started as a group of six diminished to three when they reached the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny looked at the sofa wistfully as she approached it. She was going to plonk down on it when she saw Seamus face.

"What the hell Seamus?" Ginny snapped, suddenly feeling irritated, "Every time I see you, you look like dragon dung."

"What can I do about it?" Seamus snapped back, "Miss Tantrum Queen."

"I'm no tantrum queen," Ginny hissed, whipping her wand out, "And if you know what's good for you, you will keep your mouth shut."

"Or what?" growled Seamus, whipping his own wand out.

"You don't want to know Seamus," snarled Ginny, glaring at him, "you really don't want to know."

"Hell, I want to," said Seamus, standing up on his legs. Ginny for the first time, noticed the boils and blister on his hand. Some of them were oozing pus from their cracked red skin.

"Eww," Ginny said automatically, as she saw yellow greenish pus seeping from one of his blister.

"Disgusted by them, are you?" Seamus said, pointing at his blisters.

"Yes," Ginny accepted, eyeing them with disgust, "Can't you do anything to them?"

"No, I don't want to," said Seamus, sarcasm dripping from every alphabet, "It's the new fashion. Here try some on your skin." He added scooping some of the pus on his finger and waggling it in front of her face. Ginny backed several steps, looking at his hand in fear.

"What happened?" said Seamus, enjoying himself, "Is the great Ginny Weasley scared from some pus from boils."

"Don't, don't come near, near me," said Ginny as her back hit the wall, "I'm warning you Seamus, I'm warning you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Seamus, as he clenched her fingers in a fist. His face screwed in pain, as pus started seeping rapidly through the cracks of blisters. He opened one of his eyes a crack and looked delightedly at the result. His hand was now covered in revolting looking yellow green pus. Seamus smiled as he extended his hand to touch Ginny. Ginny whipped out her wand and pointed it at Seamus, who merely raised his eyebrow. The incantation of Bat-Bogey Hex was on her lips when Seamus lifted his hand and wrapped it around the middle of her wand. He slid his palm down, leaving streaks of yellow green pus behind. The spell was forgotten somewhere on her lips, as feeling of nausea swept over her. When his palm was mere millimetres away from her palm, Ginny threw her wand away in disgust. It clanked with the floor and Seamus laughed. Ginny cursed under her breath, having lost her only weapon. She was readying herself to punch him, when Neville called out, "Stop it now."

Seamus turned, pouted his lips and said, "I was just starting to get fun."

Neville smiled, took out a glass container and said, "Use it now. Bandages are on the rug."

Seamus turned away with a scowl and Ginny breathed in relief. She still couldn't hold her wand, it looked too revolting right now. She turned soulful eyes toward Lavender, who giggled, pulled out her wand, pointed it at her wand and said, "_Scourgify!_"

The pus was siphoned off from her wand. Ginny mumbled thanks and picked her wand up, twirling it in her fingers. She pointed it at Seamus back, when Neville came to her and forced her to drop her hands to her sides.

Ginny glared at him and hissed, "You always take his side."

"I do not," said Neville, a little indignantly.

"Oh yes, you do," said Ginny, "If you didn't then you wouldn't have stopped me from hexing the devil out of him."

"And why would I let you do such thing?" asked Neville, looking a little amused, "Anyway he was not at fault here. You pissed him off."

"I didn't piss him off," said Ginny.

"Oh yes, you did," said Neville and pressed firmly when she gave every sign of interruption, "You were the one who snapped at him first and ultimately initiated the fight."

"So, why was he lying on the sofa, like he bloody owns it?" asked Ginny, crossing her arm over her chest and glaring at him. Neville looked at her incredulously. Ginny gulped and said, "Okay, okay. What happened to both of you anyway?"

"Detention result," Neville said, showing her his bandaged hand, "The spilled potion reacted with our skin. When Slughorn came in to check, he silently slipped us the balm. He said it will help with the boil and he was not wrong. It is helping, my hand feel less hot and are not paining as much as they before."

"They are hurting," said Ginny.

"Yes," said Neville, "And that's why Seamus was being so shirty. He tends to become irritated when he is confused or is in pain."

"Big deal," Ginny mumbled, glaring daggers at Seamus back.

Silence surrounded them. Neither Neville nor she spoke for moments. Unable to take more of the silence, Ginny said, "When is the meeting?"

"_Meeting?_" Neville looked surprised for a moment. But when the word sunk in, he said, "At eight forty-five."

Ginny glanced at her watch and said, "We only have twenty minutes."

"It's more than enough," Neville assured and for some reason he looked nervous, very nervous. He started shuffling on his feet and started casting furtive glance around the room. Sweat started beading his forehead as he glanced around the silent room.

"What happened?" asked Ginny noticing the sudden change of attitude of Neville.

"S' nothing," mumbled Neville, still looking uncomfortable.

"Be a wizard," said Ginny, "And tell me what happened? You look like shit, like you did in your first year, whenever you were in Snape class."

"You weren't in Hogwarts at that time," hissed Neville, getting more uncomfortable.

"I have heard tales," said Ginny, smiling.

Silence surrounded them again. Neville still looked uncomfortable and he started fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. Ginny grew irritated, and she snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you Neville?"

Neville kept quite and Ginny had a nasty feeling of Bat-Bogey Hexing the truth out of him. She was just going to pull her wand out, when Neville mumbled, "I've to give some kind of speech in the meeting."

Ginny laughed and said, "Why do you have to? No one forced you."

"Because I was the one who assembled the D.A.," snapped Neville.

"Me and Luna helped you too," said Ginny casually, "And I don't think it is hard to babble some words in front of a group of people. I don't know why you are having fits of panic over it."

Neville lips curled into a nasty smile and Ginny got a feeling that she is missing something. She replayed the conversation in her head, all the part she remembered and she felt colour draining from her face. She swallowed thickly, looked at Neville who had a victorious sneer on his face.

"What?" snapped Ginny.

"So, do you want to discuss what we are going to say there?" said Neville. He still looked uncomfortable, but the sneer on his face was reducing the effect.

"I don't want to," Ginny whined and when Neville looked like he had scored 12 NEWTs, Ginny continued, "It's not like I don't want to. It's just that, me and Luna are in sixth year and there are many seventh years who are more than perfect for the job. Take Ernie and Seamus for example."

"Don't you think I have not played that card," said Neville, "But their winning excuse, 'no one of us is so close to Harry as you three are. You three fought along him, Ron and Hermione in the Department of Mysteries and on the night of Dumbledore death'. So, we get to lead the D.A., yay."

"Don't any others have objections to it," said Ginny, "I mean no seventh year will like to be leaded by two sixth year. You are fine. After all, you are their fellow mate."

Neville snarled and was about to say something, when Seamus interrupted, "We have to get going mate. Time is already eight thirty-five."

Neville blanched and nodded his head. Ginny didn't show any sign of movement, as she stood their like a log of wood. Neville nudged her and motioned to the portrait hall. Ginny gulped and nodded her head. Seamus, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Ginny moved out of the common room and walked to the Room of Requirements. In the way to the Room of Requirements, they met Luna, Ernie, Anthony, Michael, Susan, Padma, Hannah and Terry. They all walked toward the corridor and stood in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy being clubbed by those trolls, where Room of Requirement appeared, when called. Neville walked past the bit of wall three times, his face screwed in concentration.

After the third time, a highly polished door appeared on the wall, where just moments ago was plain wall. They all hurried in and saw the door behind them closing. The floor was lined with cushions and the walls were covered with bookshelves which were filled with books.

"What did you demanded about?" enquired Ernie.

"A place for learning defense," said Neville glancing around the room.

"Let's start the meeting now," said Seamus enthusiastically and Neville shot him a dirty look.

Ginny hurried off to Luna and said, "Luna have anybody told you who are the three, who are going to take Harry, Ron and Hermione place?"

"No," said Luna, looking somewhere unknown to Wizard-kind, "but I think it will be you, Neville and me. We were the three closest to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Am I right?"

"I hope you were not," said Ginny, "but yes you are right. This lot except us to give some kind of bloody speech or something like that. I mean they all are old D.A. members. They all know what is happening, so why in the name of Merlin they need a shove forward. I will never ever understand it."

"Everyone needs a leader, who can show them a way forward," Luna stated matter-of-factly.

"Why us?" asked Ginny, "Neither I nor Neville nor… you, I presume want to do it. Can't someone who is willingly to do it, be the leader and ease our burden."

"No one want to take the role of leader here," said Luna, infuriating Ginny more.

"And I am no exception," hissed Ginny, "So why me?"

"Harry too, didn't want to be the one teaching the D.A.," said Luna plainly, "If he hadn't, would we have a chance against the Death Eaters we faced last year."

Ginny snarled at her friend. Without knowing or knowingly she had used the thing, the name of the person for whom she could jump in front of death. Ginny glared at her, thinking of a reasonable and worthy excuse, when someone tapped on her shoulder.

"What!" Ginny hissed, turning. There stood Seamus, looking like he was getting bored. He made a show of scratching his temple, screwed his face and said, "You and Luna should go at the front. We can't except Neville alone to cope with the old crowd. And anyway we need three people to _guide_ us."

"Why don' you go Seamus?" hissed Ginny, "If I remember correctly, our old leader has two friends; one is a witch and second a wizard. So, Luna or I could be the witch and you could be the wizard. What do you say?"

"No, no, no," said Seamus, "you see, we need three people who know them most. And no one in Hogwarts was so close to the three of them then the three of you. After all you fought in Department of Mysteries together and…"

"They didn't want to take us in the first place," Ginny muttered under her breath, ignoring Seamus blathering completely.

"Ginny, Luna," Neville called and Ginny cursed under her breath. She turned to Luna and saw that Luna was already gone. Cursing under her breath again, Ginny strode forward, ignoring the smile Michael gave her.

The three of them stood in front of the group casting furtive glances at each other. Luna among the three looked at the most ease.

After moments of painful silence, in which Seamus started to snigger, Neville cleared his throat and said hoarsely, "Hello."

Ginny feeling indignant and feeling all of it as personnel insult strode forward and said, "Welcome back. You all are previous members of D.A. if I am not wrong, so what the bloody hell you want to know about. You all lot know as much as we know, so why this bloody formality."

"You three are the closest to Harry," said Seamus, who was clearly enjoying himself, "tell us where he is and what is he doing?"

Ginny shot him a dirty look because Seamus very well knew that she and for that matter neither Luna nor Neville knew where here is. Hell, You-Know-Who himself didn't know where Harry is.

"I don't know," said Ginny, and Seamus started protesting. Ginny cheek muscle twitched and she yelled, "SHUT UP! If I would have known, don't you think Snape would have asked me by know. After all he is a Legimens."

"But we think they know you know," said Hannah, "that's why they are targeting you."

Ginny lips curled in a nasty smile as she said, "They are targeting Seamus too. Drag that git up here and let's hear his two Knuts on the topic. Come here Seamus."

Seamus shook his head and said, "I know as much as Hannah know."

Ginny cursed and Neville said, "Stop it now. Let's forget where those three are for the moment and think about what we are going to do. Carrows are specifically targeting the D.A. members. We have to retaliate, we have to fight in order to survive. We have to put on resistance or at the end of term we all will look like rotten flobberworms."

"Hear, Hear," said Seamus and some others followed his lead.

"Okay stop it now," said Ginny, feeling her cheeks go red because of the sudden attention, "So, let's call it a day."

"Why?" demanded Padma, "we only have started now."

"Because," Ginny said, showing her wristwatch to the assembled students, "its nine thirty already. And I don't want to get caught and spend my evenings in punishment."

"Nor do we," said Terry, "But the curfew has started and I don't think it will hurt to practice a little."

"Yes."; "Yeah"; "I agree" boomed in the Room of Requirements.

Ginny growled, Luna looked indifferent, but Neville said, "I don't think it's a good idea. We have to do homework and prepare our self for tomorrow. We need sleep to heal our wound and bruises, not practice."

When they started to protest, Ginny shouted, "Me, Neville and Luna are going. You all know the incantations and their motion. Practice yourself."

Saying that Ginny stomped-off to the door, Neville and Luna on her heel, looking a little reluctant to follow. Luna hurried off to Ginny and whispered, "Will you tell them about _Potterwatch_?"

"How do you know about it?" Ginny asked.

"Your brother told me to remind you in case you forget," said Luna, smiling. Ginny scowled, wheeled around and scurried to the group.

Seamus saw it and said, "Changed your mind, have you?"

Ginny gritted her teeth and said, "Do anyone of you have a wireless?"

"Why do you want one?" asked Seamus, with a smile, "Missing the programme of beauty tips, are you?"

"No," Ginny said, "I want to shove it up your arse and see how much of pressure it can handle."

Everyone chuckled, while Seamus glared at her looking murderous. There was a low murmur after which Ernie said, "There is one in our common room."

"Does it work?" asked Neville, looking confused.

"Yes it works," said Hannah.

"Can you smuggle it here?" asked Ginny, looking hopeful.

"I think so," said Ernie, "But do you think it's good for a prefect."

"Stop being such a wimp," said Terry, "Did they care that you are prefect when they were whipping your arse."

Ernie turned red and kept quiet. Ginny seeing the silence continued, "Bring it here as fast as you can."

"Okay, but may I ask why?" asked Hannah.

"Yes," said Ginny, "but this shouldn't go out of this room."

Everyone nodded in understanding. When Ginny was satisfied, she continued, "A programme will start tomorrow at night."

Ginny waited for a few second, thinking there would be an interruption but when none came, she continued, "It's called Potterwatch. It's about showing support to Harry."

"What will they broadcast in the show?" asked Ernie. This question was probably on every one mind.

"That I do not know," said Ginny, with a defeated sigh, "but it is going to be fantastic, that I can assure you."

"Do all of you have your D.A. Galleons?" asked Luna suddenly, surprising many.

"Yes we have," everyone murmured in affirmative.

Everyone murmured again and when all seemed satisfied they headed toward the door, forgetting about training. The boys slipped out of the room first, checked the corridors and beckoned the girls to follow. Gryffindor common room was the closest, so Gryffindors were leading the way. Unfortunately for them, they met Peeves on the way. His face cracked into a smile and he opened his mouth to yell, when Seamus whispered, pointing his wand at the poltergeist "_Langlock!_"

Peeves tongue stuck to his upper jaw. He opened his mouth many times, but no sound came. He made a rude gesture and hurried off. Everyone chuckled. The group consisting of Gryffindors took their leave when the corridor to the portrait of Fat Lady came.

After they had seen that every other got down the first set of stairs without being caught, the Gryffindors headed towards the Fat Lady. They said the password and climbed in, all looking weary. Ginny without even waiting a second, scurried off to her dorm room. As soon as she got in, she picked up her nightgown and walked in the bathroom to change it. Fortunately enough, sixth years hadn't got homework to do and Ginny was thankful about it. Quickly changing in her nightgown, Ginny flopped on her bed and eyed the trunk wistfully. She glanced at her roommates, all of them were fast asleep. Ginny silently pulled herself on her feet, cast a silencing charm on her trunk and opened the lid. Fishing in its content, Ginny procured the jeans in which the phial containing Amortentia was securely placed. She glanced one more time at her roommates and found them asleep. She pulled the phial from the folds of her jeans, folded her jeans back and restored it in the trunk, feeling smug.

Ginny laid herself on the bed and pulled the hangings shut. She turned around so that her back was facing her other roommates and uncorked the phial. As soon as she uncorked the phial, her nostrils were filled with the smell of freshly polished broomstick, of wild flowers, chocolate and Harry. Her eyes were dazed by the spiral steam emanating from the phial. Ginny sniffed again and her lungs were filled with the aforementioned smells. But somehow Ginny managed to ignore all the other smells, except of Harry. Ginny closed her eyes, and drew a deep breath inhaling the wonderful scent of Harry. She felt Harry's arms encompassing her waist, pulling her closer. Ginny sniffed again and she could have sworn that she felt his fingers raking through her hair.

Without even knowing tears started to roll down her eyes. She cried as she corked the phial back unable to stand his absence. The Amortentia for her was a curse and a boon at the same time. Ginny slid the phial in her bag and tried to sleep.

She couldn't. Harry's fragrance was all around her, taunting her about her helplessness. Harry had left her for safeguarding her, protecting her. This was the kind of protection he gave her. A room in hell. Somewhere in her mind, she knew she was wrong, she knew there was no way Harry could have known it but that part was somewhere in her mind, just somewhere unknown.

* * *

_"Ginny, listen . . ." he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_Ginny said, an oddly twisted smile on her lips while her heart shattered in her ribcage, "It's for some stupid, noble reason, isn't it?"_

_"It's been like . . . like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't . . . we can't . . . I've got things to do alone now."_

_Ginny did not cry, even when she could feel the sting of the tears in the corner of her eyes. She simply looked at him, pleading to him to stop._

_"Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

_"What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely._

_"I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your funeral . . . and it was my fault. . . ."_

_What he had said was just as good as a proposal for her. He had admitted that he cared about her more than he cared about Dumbledore, the person who had always supported him._

_At this moment, Ginny heart was overwhelmed with emotions, which were threatening to burst out. She wanted to tell him something, the truth about her feelings. But she couldn't face him and say it. So, she looked away from him, over the lake._

_"I never really gave up on you," Ginny said. "Not really. I always hoped. . . . Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in the room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more — myself."_

_"Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wish I'd asked you sooner. We could've had ages . . . months . . . years maybe. . . ."_

_"But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said Ginny, half laughing as her heart continued to contort in panic and grief. "Well . . . I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

_It was the truth, but truth wasn't always easy. She loved him because of all that, but she didn't want him to go away from her. Somewhere in her heart she knew this would happen, but until now, she had managed to keep it under wraps. But now, her heart was shattered, shattered in fine particles and all the emotions, all the feelings were bubbling on the tip of her tongue, ready to burst out._

_A pained expression crossed Harry's face. He looked as his resolution was crumbling, crumbling to fall-off. A sliver of hope emanated from Ginny's heart. But it was short lived. Harry turned to look at Ron and Hermione. After a moment of looking at his best friends, he gave a miserable gesture and got up, leaving her alone._

_As soon as his back faced her, Ginny let out the tears or rather the tears found their way out. Ginny couldn't let Harry see her like this. So, Ginny stood, turned around and ran, ran with all her might. She didn't know where she was going, nor did she care. Running gave her strength and a hope, hope that if she ran away far from the place, the place where that unfortunate event had happened it would all reverse, it would be back to normal. She would come back here and found Harry waiting for her, his arms open wide._

_Ginny continued to run, ignoring the screaming of her leg muscles, ignoring the cries of people. Ginny own pain was so big, so profound that all the other miseries in the world were just nothing, nothing in compared to it._

_Ginny suddenly stopped and found herself looking at the portrait of Fat Lady. She whispered the password and climbed in. The common room was virtually empty, except two or three fourth year, who were looking confused. Ginny trudged up the stairs, managing to control her tears for the time being._

_She crashed on her bed, feeling the soft material of the bed sheet material in her mouth. As much as she tried to stop the conversation from replaying in her mind, she couldn't. Every replay was like a stab of hot knife in her non-existence heart. Ginny felt like she would not be able to feel again. The tears in her eyes dried up, but the grief felt like it had just increased. Ginny hiccupped and suddenly threw her breakfast out. It stained the bed sheet, splashed across her face and cloth._

_Still she felt nothing, nor was she affected by the acrid smell of the vomit. She just looked at it blankly, like it was nothing._

_She didn't know for how much time she was there, sniffing the acrid smell of her vomit and lying like a zombie. She didn't hear the opening of the door, nor did she hear the cry of her name. She was just there, but her mind was reliving every single second she had spend with Harry._

_Ginny resisted when someone tried to pull her up. She didn't want to get up and face the reality. She wanted to hide, to force Harry up here and made him change his decision. But she hadn't had much energy to protest. Somehow lying on the bed had drained her of energy. One warm hand cupped her face and turned it. The person was Hermione, her eyes bloodshot red and her hair a jumbled mess._

_As soon as Ginny saw her, she launched in fresh rounds of tears, the tears she thought which had dried up a long time ago. Her body shook with the force of her sobs as she retold the event of the last morning between hiccup and sobs. Hermione hugged her and started patting her back and murmured words of understanding during the short brakes she took._

_Finally when she had completed retelling, Hermione said, "You know, Ginny. It was bound to happen. No one can stop him."_

_"I could," said Ginny, her eyes stinging because of the constant crying, "I could. If I could just have persuaded him, if I could just have said to him…"_

_"That's the point Ginny," said Hermione, "you didn't do it. Because you know him, you know that it was his choice, the choice which will in turn affect the future of the Wizard-kind."_

_"Doesn't he love me Hermione?" said Ginny, finally admitting the painful threat that had been zooming in her mind from the moment he had broke-up with her._

_"Don't be stupid," said Hermione, sharply, "he does love you. Haven't you seen how he looks at you, how he behave around you. You yourself admitted that you could have stopped him. Do you think anyone other than the person who is so close to his heart could do it? I could give him a day long lecture and still he would be rooted to a decision." Hermione finished with an angry huff._

_Ginny tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. Hermione quickly siphoned the vomit from her robes, face and the bed sheet. She flicked her wand and Ginny's trunk rose in air. Hermione turned to her and said, "Put on a brave face Ginny. Because if you don't Harry would never be able to forgive himself."_

_"I know," said Ginny, "but why did he need to do this?"_

_"You know Ginny," said Hermione, "you know."_

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once again. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter; my favourite chapter of this fic. How do you like my biggest chapter ever? Was it edited fine? Tell me.

Should I continue writing dream sequences/Flashbacks or not?

How do you like the plot of this chapter.

Please check out my Dream Project '**The Ticking Life**' and let me know what you think about it. I have placed two polls on my profile, answer them if you can.

Now on a serious note, give me 10 reviews and I will start writing the next chapter. Oh yes, I forgot this. I completed this chapter in **14.5 hours + 1.5 hour of editing**. The reason I'm asking reviews is that I have five stories to update and I will choose the rhythmic speed for the fic which gets the most review.

Thanks and let me know all the answer to my questions in your review.

**P.S.****:** Why won't let me use my breaks _**~*~**_ and _***~***_? Tell me if you know. The dream sequence is not completed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors Note's****: **Hello. It is a very slow paced chapter, heck it is the slowest chapter I have ever wrote and it is saying something. But it was needed for the progress of the story. Hope you like the chapter.

Thanks to** AryaAliceLuna, Aamaterasu,****DarkLordPotter, I hate Yaoi, HPGW Fan and miss-harry-potter-weasley** for reviewing my story.

—**Aamaterasu**: About tortures. I think it is on every one mind [the selected two three who read my story, that is]. I believe in a thing, I don't know hoe to phrase. It's one of my weird belief, but I will try. Have you ever been scared by something particular when you were a small child. If you haven't, find one. You will find that the fear of the thing wouldn't leave them even when they became adult, take Ron for example.

So, I had the Death Eaters do that, inflict fear in the start. Because in the start the student would be the weakest, the most insecure because they wouldn't have planned for hell. And the D.A. will retaliate, that's for sure. But it will take a little time.

—**DarkLordPotter**: Ah, one of my anonymous reviewer. I don't bite mate, so you can leave a signed review. Now back to the question. My story is going too slow. What can I do? I'm a very descriptive person. The small jumps I make in the chapters are done after stamping on my heart urge to just continue. And anyway I plan my story to be around 4,60,000 — 6,00,000 words. So you can most probably see it is going to be a long fic.

And the first tow month will be slower compared to the rest of the chapters. Because this was the time when most of the disturbance started in Ginny's life and Hogwarts.

And there will be no day to day account of Ginny's life anymore, I hope so anyway. Because when I sit to write my story, I don't know what I'm going to write. What I plan, I end up exceeding from the limit. If everything had gone by my plan, I would have written about Potterwatch in Chapter 11. So, I can just say, I will hope not to give day to day account of Ginny's life.

Now on with the chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 12**

**LEAVING YOU BEHIND**

Ginny woke up with a start. Her breathing was ragged, extremely ragged. Her heart was hammering against her ribcage, as sheens of sweat formed on her skin. Ginny felt like she would throw her dinner out.

She got up from her bed and started walking around, trying her best to keep the tears at bay. She was once again overcome by the urge to sniff Amortentia. Her hands were twitching to get hold of the small phial, the phial which kept the most alluring, most mesmerizing thing.

Ginny gave in the urge and walked towards her trunk, as tears finally found their way out. Ginny didn't even try to stop them, letting them flow freely. Somehow they were a way for her to leak out the despair, pain, resentment she was feeling. She cast a Silencing Charm around her and silently opened the lid of the trunk. Her hands worked almost mechanically. In the way, Ginny found the photograph of her and Harry. She silently pulled it out and looked at it, her eyes unfocused.

For someone who was watching her, they would thought that she was not even looking at the photograph. But in truth she was looking at the photograph with so intensity that her eyes started to throb painfully. Her eyes sought the finest of details in the photograph; she could probably play the repeat of the photograph in her mind; the photograph was now so finely imprinted in her mind.

But she didn't do that because in her mind it would be a memory, just a memory. And she wanted to have more than a memory. Photograph too, was a sort of memory, but for her it proved that the time spend with Harry wasn't just a figment of her imagination, it was the truth; the sole truth in the world made up of lies. She kissed the picture Harry, feeling a distinctive feeling of warmth coursing through her body. She placed the photograph gently on her bed, much gently than anyone could have given her the credit for. She gingerly smoothed it and smiled a soft smile, a smile filled with pain and longing. She turned her attention back to her trunk. She fished out the jeans in which the phial was kept and deliberately snaked his arm inside.

And the world stopped for a second, before it started running again with abnormally fast speed.

The folding of her jeans was empty; there was nothing in it, just nothing. Ginny's mind went hysterical, whizzing at such speed that her brain started rattling against her skull. She started digging in her trunk, sending the content of her trunk flying everywhere. Her eyes held a frantic glint in them, almost maniac. Her mind was now just reduced to think one line: _Where is it?_

When her trunk was empty, she still hadn't found it. She slumped to her knees. Her body shook with the pressure of sobs as the bile from her stomach rose to her throat, burning it. Even the tears had started to dry up and now only a stingy feeling came whenever she sobbed. With every sob, her breath would hitch and her eyes would sting more. Ginny eyes were unfocussed, staring into some space unknown while the blackness surrounded her cornea, creeping slowly and steadily, enveloping her into the impenetrable darkness.

Ginny tried to get up on her feet. Her knees wobbled and she came crashing down; her knees smashing in the floor with a painful _thump_. The pain which came, penetrated the darkness for a second, ripping every figment of it away. But the vanishing of darkness helped her mind to go into oblivion, into her dream world.

* * *

_She was walking in a meadow with Harry. The sun above her head was shining brightly, painting the world with beautiful streaks of red, yellow and orange. The sky was clear, except some white clouds which were sprinkled across the blue canopy._

_Ginny sighed._

"_Isn't it perfect Harry?" she said, "Just like a dream come true."_

"_It is," Harry replied, "it is."_

_Silence surrounded them again, silence which was filled with love, passion, care. For them the silence spoke more than any words would do for a normal witch or wizard. Even in silence they were communicating, communicating with their hearts. There was nothing wrong in the world for them. The world for them started and ended at the other one._

"_Let's sit here," Harry said, indicating a spot near a pond. Ginny nodded and both walked to the spot, their hands clasped and a content smile on their lips._

_Harry flicked his wand and a yellow sheet materlised out of thin air, spreading on the grassy ground like it was magnetised to the spot. They both sat there, Harry's head resting on Ginny laps, as she stroked his long black hairs, humming a tune all the while._

"_I like it," said Harry, his vibrant green eyes sparkling like emeralds._

"_What?" Ginny asked, looking at him._

"_The tune you are humming," he said, as he reached for his hand. He started stroking it with the pad of his thumb, and continued, "What is it anyway?"_

_Ginny shrugged and said, "No idea. I was just kind of humming something incoherent."_

"_I liked it anyway," Harry replied nonchalantly._

"_You like everything," Ginny said, shaking her head, looking amused._

"_If it is about you, then yes," replied Harry. Suddenly he sprang up to his knees and before Ginny had the time to understand what happened, Harry had pulled her head in his laps and was stroking her long red hairs._

"_What?" Ginny finally said; when she got the hold of her voice._

"_What, what?" Harry asked, as he continued to stroke her hair, "You always do that for me. It was time I did it for you."_

"_I never did it because I wanted the same kind of treatment in return," Ginny said, feeling frustrated and irritated, "I did it I liked it and you liked it."_

"_Don't you like it?" Harry shot back in return, his voice holding a teasing note._

"_I do," — then she saw Harry's smirking face and added — "in your dream. It feels as you are trying to pull my hair off."_

_Ginny saw that Harry's left cheek muscle was twitching. It was as if he was refraining himself from saying a nasty retort._

"_Oh, now I'm pulling on your hair," Harry said finally, "You don't seem to think that what I did was anything but perfect, when you managed to stop me from going after Voldemort."_

_A slight sting crossed her heart. But it was not because of the jab, it was because of something, something she couldn't quite put a finger on._

"_You didn't go after Voldemort?" Ginny blurted out as she pulled her head away from Harry's lap. Harry looked dumbstruck, as he stared at her. If the expression on his face was any indication, he was thinking that she had gone mad._

"_Are you fine Ginny?" he said hesitantly, slowly snaking a hand toward her. Ginny didn't react because she was too busy trying to found that why in the hell she had asked that question. The wrapping of Harry's arm around her shoulder pulled her out of her trance._

_As soon as Ginny was out of the trance, the empty feeling came again. It was like she was missing something, like she wasn't supposed to be here, like there was something she didn't know._

"_How did I stop you?" asked Ginny, giving in the curiosity. She saw the confused expression on Harry's face and quickly added, "I kind of remember it very vaguely. I was hoping that you could refresh my memory. And hearing about the moment when Harry Potter was weak, is good in its own way."_

_Harry raised a skeptical eyebrow, but nevertheless said, "Are you sure Ginny that you are all right?" — Ginny glared at him and Harry visibly shuddered — "Of course you are all right. So silly of me to ask."_

_He didn't look convinced at the least, but Ginny let it go. She had some truth to uncover, some memories to drag back._

_When Harry didn't answer for some moments, instead looking at her with concern, Ginny snapped her fingers in front of his face. His head snapped up, as Ginny crossed her arms over her chest and snarled, "What are you doing?"_

"_Umm… just nothing," — Ginny opened her mouth to comment — "nothing of importance. You were asking me umm… ah yes, how did you managed to convince me not go after Voldemort. I honestly don't believe that you forget about it, I think you are trying to pull my leg. Hell you use it as a jab multiple times in a day and here you are saying that you don't remember about it. I don't believe you."_

"_Think what you like Potter," said Ginny airily, "It don't hurt me in the slightest." She finished with a smirk._

"Potter!_" asked Harry as the words were foreign to him. Ginny looked at him amused. Harry squirmed under her gaze and started._

"_Anyway…" he said, but didn't forget to throw a dirty look at her first, "You remember when I broke up with you." Harry finished with a pained look. Ginny remembered the event very vaguely like it had happened some couple of years ago and she had been trying to forget about it. But nonetheless she remembered some things, not the details but the general idea._

"_Vaguely," Ginny muttered, still scorching her mind for a finer imprint of that memory._

"_Yeah, I myself try to forget about it and I would have if a certain someone wouldn't be jabbing about it everyday," Harry muttered under his breath, which was quite audible. Ginny glared at him, flexing her hands. Harry gulped and continued loudly,_

"_You kind of started crying horribly when we met at the station" — Ginny glared at him, disbelief etched over her face — "Don't act like you didn't. You were bawling your eyes out. And then it all unfolded automatically and at the end you tricked me into giving the promise of not to leave you. Though now when I examine the past it was the best decision I have taken in my life, ever. I don't regret a moment we have spent together and I hope, neither do you." Harry finished with a thoroughly happy expression._

_Ginny was in too much shock to show any emotions. There was a haze of doubts, but they vanished as soon as Harry's expectant gaze turned on her. And then it all came to her, like she was supposed to know this._

"_Yes love, I too don't regret any moment we have spent together," said Ginny, planting a soft kiss on Harry's kiss. The kiss was filled with passion, love, care. It was soft and sensual, but better than the hot and hungry kiss they so usually shared._

_Harry pulled away from the kiss and whispered, "Um… aren't you being a little too ho…"_

_Harry never got the chance to complete his thought. Because Ginny balled her fists and knocked them painfully over his skull, earning a scream of pain from Harry._

"_From when did The-Chosen-One become such a wimp?" asked Ginny, glaring at Harry who was massaging his skull._

"_That hurts," Harry replied, pointing to something, "I shouldn't have given such a heavy ring to you in the first place."_

"_What ring?" Ginny asked, looking confused. She was about to look at her hands, when a cry echoed through the meadow,_

"_HARRY, GINNY. Come back in the house. There has been an attack, somewhere around where you are sitting."_

"_COMING," Harry yelled back as he got to his feet. He extended a hand toward Ginny, who batted it away._

"_I can stand myself," said Ginny, getting up to his feet._

"_To that I'm aware of Mrs. Potter," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist as he started to walk uphill._

_Ginny didn't notice it; she was too damn preoccupied. _Mrs. Potter?_ As much as the words sounded impeccably perfect, there was still a nagging feeling inside her. And on the other hand, there was a feeling inside her which told her that she was supposed to know about this, she was supposed to be very well acquainted with this fact._

_Ginny cast a furtive glance at her left hand ring finger. Sure enough a heavy platinum band was settled on her finger. A single emerald shone brightly, surrounded by many small finely cut diamonds. A lazy spiral vine pattern was engrossed around the band._

_But she wasn't left handed. Ginny glanced at her right hand and on her ring finger, was a gold band. It was not as heavy as the platinum one, but it looked quite expensive nonetheless. A single ruby shone on the mid of the ring. It was quite plain but it held an indescribable attraction, which was attracting Ginny's eyes, fixing them on it._

"_What is this ring?" she asked herself, lazily twirling the ring._

"_You do like your promise ring, don't you?" Harry said, "Even when I got you the wedding band, you wanted to keep it."_

_Harry eyes held a faraway look and he looked as he was reliving a particularly lovely experience. On the other hand, Ginny felt quite lost. The feeling that she should have known all of this was back, but the feeling that something was wrong was back with much more force and firmness. Something was truly wrong and out of place, but she wasn't able to put a finger on it._

"_What happened?" Harry said which pulled her out of her thoughts. Before she could reply, Harry added, "Reminiscing old days like me. They were the best time of our life after all."_

"_Y — yes," replied Ginny, as she dropped her right hand to her side. There was a loud bang, which rattled everything around her. Ginny looked shocked because of the explosion, but Harry's face was impassive._

"_Voldemort again. Can't he grasp the fact that he can't penetrate our wards," Harry said bitterly. He was relaxed, even when there were shrieks of help. It was just so unlike Harry._

"_Aren't you going to help them?" asked Ginny, halting her progress._

"_Ginny what's the use?" Harry asked her and continued, "They would probably be half dead or worse dead, the moment I reach to them. It's better to be safe. You showed me the way, you made me understand the fact that I shouldn't give a damn about the world. I should treasure my moments not risk my life."_

"_And what about Voldemort?" asked Ginny, staring in his eyes._

"_What has happened to you Ginny?" Harry asked, touching her forehead._

_Ginny didn't reply; she just continued to stare expectantly at him. He sighed, and said, "Remember I didn't go on the hunt because you made me look on the errors of my ways. Then when Voldemort power boomed up, we came into hiding along with the Order of Phoenix members in this meadow. Now whole of this place is under Fidelus Charm and have been made Unplottable. Now no one except the most trusted members of the Order know about this place secret."_

"_Secrets?" asked Ginny._

"_Ginny honestly, don't behave as you don't know anything," said Harry, sounding exasperated, "When we will be back in the house, I will let Madam Pomfrey check you. You are sounding very weird and disturbed today."_

_Ginny wanted to retaliate, but found that it was of out of her power. Up on hearing Harry's words, it felt right, like all what was happening around her was supposed to happen._

_And so they continued to walk. With every shriek of pain, Ginny's uneasiness increased, but on the other hand Harry looked unfazed about the whole ordeal. He behaved as they were living in a perfect world. Now everything about Harry seemed as a façade to her, a lie. This whole place was a lie to her now._

_Her Harry wouldn't have ever behaved like this, or maybe she had changed him, maybe she had turned him into a coward. He just looked like a shell of the real Harry, no not even a shell. Because nobility was burned in every atom of Harry's body. And this Harry, he was the last thing one could noble._

_And without knowing, without caring, Ginny stopped. The surroundings around her shook and whirled in colours, but she didn't care. Harry too came to a halt with a jerk and looked at her questioningly._

"_What happened, Ginny?" asked Harry, looking at her, his eyes laced with worry and concern._

"_Who are you?" Ginny demanded, her hands flying to her waistband. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at the fake Harry's chest and snarled, "Tell me, who are you? You are not Harry; Harry could never be like this, like — like you."_

"_I should be the one asking that question," Harry shot back at her, looking straight in her eyes, "You are behaving strangely today. Asking me strange questions, but did I ask you. No. because my gut feeling tell me that you are Ginny."_

"_And my gut feeling tell me just the opposite," Ginny snarled, her wand not even twitching from the position, "My Harry was brave and noble to a fault; not a bloody wimp who hide under a hole to save his own goddamn arse."_

"_I'm not the old Harry," replied Harry, taking a step forward, so that Ginny's wand was pressed to his heart, "You changed me. You showed me that being selfish is the way to live life, to be truly happy."_

"_I — I c — changed y — you," Ginny whispered, as her hands started to tremble. Tears of pain, resentment, hurt found their way out from her eyes._

"_Don't cry Ginny," Harry assured her, "it was for the best. We both finally had what we desired the most, we both had a w —"_

"_NO!" Ginny said over the sobs that were building in her lungs, making her choke on her words, "I want my old Harry back, not a Harry look-a-alike."_

"_I'm the old Harry, Ginny," Harry replied, "I, now just have a better prospective of life and it's all thanks to you. You showed me the real way to live life, to be truly happy." He finished, holding Ginny wrist softly._

_Ginny wrenched her wrist away, and took several steps back._

"_Don't come near me," she said, pointing her wand at Harry with shaky hands, "don't you dare come near me."_

"_Ginny," said Harry, "get a grip on yourself. If not for yourself or me than for our little daughter, Lily."_

"_My daughter?" asked Ginny, momentarily lowering her hand._

_Harry moved toward her as soon as Ginny lowered her wand. Ginny panicked and said the two words she had on her lips, "_Avada Kedavra!_"_

_A green flash and a rushing sound came, followed by a thump. Ginny shrieked and the world around her swirled and whirled in colour, one thing smudging with the other, Ginny looked oblivious to all the happening around her as she continued to stare at the limb body of Harry and her traitorous hands. But it was not denying the fact._

_She had killed Harry. It now didn't matter that he was selfish and so unlike Harry, and at the end of the day she was the one who had changed him. So she should kill herself too. But what about her daughter, Lily?_

_Was he telling the truth? If yes, then what was she going to tell her._

_The world around her smudged to such an extent that it was only a vast black canopy. Just a small patch of previous ground remained around Ginny, trying to expand and keep Ginny in the oblivion._

No, he was not Harry, _Ginny thought furiously, he was just an imposter or a figment of my imagination._

_But the ring… She glanced at her left hand and the ring which before shone brightly on her ring finger was almost decapitated. Now, only a fume of colour remained around her ring finger. She glanced at her right hand and the promise ring was all but lost in the surroundings._

_And then the blackness stretched again, taking Harry's limb body with it and dissolving it into the darkness. It surrounded Ginny and Ginny let out a shriek of terror and —_

**X/|\X/|\X/|\X/|\X**

_Ginny eyes flew open. She was sitting in the compartment of Hogwarts Express with Harry, Ron and Hermione. As much as she had tried to be as far away from Harry, she had ended up in the same compartment. She clearly remembered all her search to find a room and Hermione's attempts to keep both of them in the same room. Ginny didn't know what Hermione was trying to do. And frankly she couldn't care less. Trying to be in her composure around Harry was taking all of her confidence and acting skills. They hadn't even made eye contact but she could feel his eyes surveying her when she was looking away. So she deliberately looked away, staring aimlessly around and for far longer than necessary. Having him look her over like that was making her blush but she didn't think of it as perversion on Harry's part for even a least bit._

_Because she was doing the same thing when Harry was looking in some other direction. It was some kind of unspoken agreement between them, that none would dare to move while the other looked the other one over. Because she knew as much as it pained for her to think that, it could very well be the last time they got to see the other._

_None of them had spoken anything, not even Ron and Hermione. Ginny had expected Ron to go ballistic when Hermione had told him about the break-up between Harry and her. But he had behaved disturbingly quiet. He hadn't even glared at Harry for once, for Merlin sake. Maybe it had something to do with the half an hour long lecture Hermione had given him. Maybe not; she had no way of knowing the truth._

_And from the moment, Hermione had dragged her downstairs from her room, she had been trying to be as far from Harry as wizardly possible. But somehow because of the cruel twist of fate they always ended up in the same room, and most of the time ending sitting side-by-side. If Ginny hadn't known better, she would have said that it was fate trying to be the matchmaker._

_And Ginny wanted to believe it, to believe it with all her heart. But she couldn't because she had seen the steely resolve in Harry's eyes. As much as she had thought that could have changed his decision in the start, she now knew it was just impossible to change his decision. If she would have refused to let go of him, then it most probably would have caused him pain and resentment but it wouldn't have changed his decision._

_And Ginny was proud of that fact, the fact that she was able to understand Harry better than anyone. But she just couldn't control the urge to look at him at every possible chance. The tears that had been welling up in her eyes were only at bay because of the Calming Draught Hermione had given her. She remembered it as it just had happened mere seconds ago._

**x-X-x-X-x**

"_You know Ginny," said Hermione, "you know."_

_Saying this word Hermione moved out of the door, Ginny's trunk following her. What Hermione had said, had confused her more, if it was even possible. But she could clearly make out the hidden meaning of her words, the single important thing those 5 words held. That she shouldn't hurt Harry if she knows what good for her._

_And this was the type of coordination that scared her. The fierce feeling of protectiveness Hermione had showed toward Harry, left Ginny fuming in anger. Because she was the one who was supposed to hold this right, because she was supposed to be the one who could claim Harry, not Hermione._

_But the truth was different. Hermione had claimed him. Not in the way Ginny wanted to claim him, but enough to make Ginny jealous of her. What she won't give to be as close to Harry as Hermione is? What she won't give to always be with Harry?_

_But the truth of the matter was, she couldn't have those things. Now the words which Harry had said to her outside in the grounds seemed oddly appropriate to what she was feeling._

"It's been like . . . like something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you,"

_For her they had been. If she could, she would be happy to live in the memories of those days for all her life. But she knew it was wrong, she knew that then the moments would lose its charm, because it would be a façade to hide from the real thing._

_And that was the last thing she wanted and at the same time it was the foremost thing she wanted. She was torn, torn between choosing what was right and what was easy and the circumstances around her weren't making it easy for her._

"_Ginny, are you coming?" Hermione voice penetrated the deadly silence which had engulfed Ginny. Ginny came to reality with a start and started looking around, frantically trying to find Hermione. But she wasn't there and with a snap she remembered that Hermione was downstairs._

_With a heavy heart, Ginny trudged downstairs, all the while praying under her breath not to meet Harry._

_As soon as she stepped in the common room, her eyes swept around the common room trying to find Harry. When she didn't see him, she felt mixed feeling of satisfaction, and disappointment; satisfaction because she knew one sight of Harry would bring back hurting memories, disappointment because she had wanted to see him, even though she had tried her best to ignore that part of her heart and that part constituted her full heart._

_Still looking for Harry, she took a step forward and banged into someone._

"_Sorry," she said, turning to look at the person._

"_So—"_

_Ginny heard the incomplete reply and her heart missed a beat, no not a beat, several beats. The world around them shrunk to hold just the two them. The time seemed to stop moving and her shocked expressions were mirrored on Harry's face._

_She looked Harry over. She had never scrutinized Harry this intently. Her green eyes were sparkling like freshly polished emeralds, but what hurt the most was the fact that he wasn't looking at her. Hell, he hadn't even looked at her after that accidental meeting of eyes._

_This filled Ginny heart with pain. She wanted to cry, cry her out but she couldn't, she wouldn't. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her broken up like that. Didn't she know that her point of view was irrational?_

_She knew. But it was very much easier to just blame everything on Harry. It gave her a feeling of being in control, having the power to blame somebody else._

_But it didn't help her in stopping the flood of tears that were welling in her eyes. So she turned around, her face stoic and ran up the stairs to her room. She heaved, but nothing came out. Maybe her stomach was empty now._

_But she didn't care. As she reached her room, the tears she had been so masterfully hiding spilled out, stroking her cheeks as they fell on the floor._

_She sat there all alone as she continued to cry. Time trickled away and no one came. Soon it was the time of their departure. But Ginny didn't want to go. It was just too good sitting here all alone, accompanied by her misery. At the least both had a common base. Harry._

_Soon she heard the sounds of footsteps, which were coming closer and closer by every passing second. For one second she panicked that they were of Harry. This was before she remembered that boys can't enter the girl's dorm. At this she sighed, a sigh of contentment and displeasure. Before she could fathom more in her thoughts, Hermione poked her head inside her room._

_At this moment Ginny anger which was buried somewhere during this whole fiasco, pumped to life. She felt anger coursing through her body up on seeing Hermione serene face. It wasn't because of anything she had done; it was because she was getting a chance Ginny could've killed for. She was getting the chance to hang around Harry without the awkwardness, without the need to escape to release the flood of emotions._

"_What do you need?" Ginny spat, her word laced with such coldness that she was amazed Hermione didn't freeze at the spot._

"_Just reminding you that we need to board the Hogwarts Express, today." She finished, her last word dripping with malice._

_Ginny visible shuddered at this and called herself different names in her mind. Why the hell she had chosen her old dorm room to hide? She should have kept in mind that Hermione would search for her here. Now this room didn't feel as welcoming as it felt before. Now there was a slight cold feeling coming from somewhere in the room, which send chill down her spine._

"_I very well remember that," said Ginny, as she furiously wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands, "Have you babied Harry enough?" As soon as the words left Ginny's lips, she wanted nothing better than to take them back. But she couldn't._

_A look crossed Hermione face, the look her friends had started to associate with her, when she solved a great puzzle. She entered, and Ginny protested, "This is my room. Show some respect to me privacy."_

_Hermione ignored her and sat beside her. She was holding a flask in her hand. Ginny eyed it curiously and when Hermione made no attempt to hide it, Ginny looked away from it and focused on Hermione instead, feeling that the flask was not of her concern._

"_So that's what this is about," said Hermione, sighing, "Harry."_

_Ginny didn't say anything; instead she looked pointedly away from her. She felt Hermione hand on her shoulder and she tried to shrug it away. But Hermione's hand clung to her shoulder like it had been fixed there by a Sticking Charm._

"_Persistent little…" Ginny muttered under her breath. But it was loud enough for anyone who was sitting around to listen. But Hermione didn't show any sign of hearing what she had said, as she continued in an indifferent voice,_

"_You know Ginny," she said, glancing at a point, unknown to other, "he is also taking the break up very hardly —"_

"_Huh…" Ginny huffed, "Doesn't look that way." — Ginny voice cracked a little, as she continued — "He looked to me as he is happy. Didn't even look at me for once." She finished, her voice muffled as tears sprang from the corner of her eyes._

"_You don't even believe that yourself," Hermione huffed, indignantly, "You are using one of the most common way to surpass the grief and pain you are feeling; by blaming the person who is the reason for your pain."_

"_And isn't that what is one supposed to do?" she said, not even believing herself, "People blame the person who hurt them and Harry is the reason of my hurt Hermione. He broke up with me." She finished, her nose flaring._

"_Don't behave like you are some kind of martyr in this field," Hermione said, turning to her, "How many boys did you break up with? Let me take a guess two, if I'm not wrong. Or was it more and you just didn't tell me."_

"_I never lied to you about these types of thing Hermione," said Ginny, as she glared at Hermione, who glared back, unabashed, "And this is different?"_

"_Humour me," Hermione said, "I don't seem to find any extra clause attached. To me it was one of the unsuccessful Hogwarts romance."_

"_Unsuccessful?" Ginny hissed, her body shaking from head to toe from indescribable fury, "I love him, Hermione. I love him.'_

"_Have you told him this?" Hermione said, her eyes looking a tad bit softer, "Ever?"_

_Ginny hung her head low and muttered, "No."_

"_Then you don't get any say in it," replied Hermione plainly._

_Ginny slumped to her knees, the anger slowly seeping away. Now all that was left was an empty hole, where her heart was supposed to be._

"_Does he love me?" Ginny asked Hermione._

"_I don't know," replied Hermione plainly, though her eyes betrayed her answer. They held a kind of look which told her that her words meant something different, not what they implied in common sense. It just confused Ginny more._

"_I bet he don't love me," Ginny said, laughing at herself, "Why would he love me to start with? He can have any girl he wants, then why would he go for the small and ugly Ginny Weasley." She finished her eyes again feeling with tears. It was now turning a routine for her. Spill her heart out and cry._

"_You know Ginny," Hermione said, "you are crazy."_

"_I'm not," Ginny protested, though her voice lacked the firmness, "I just like to live in the reality. I always keep my past behind."_

"_Whom are you kidding?" Hermione asked, sounding a little amused, "You haven't even able to move from what happened in your first year and you are telling me that you keep your past behind."_

"_I have moved from that, that — event of my life a long time ago," she answered Hermione, but inside of her she was in a panic. She had never told this to anyone, not even Hermione. Then how did she figure it out? Maybe she was just aiming blindly; yes, she was aiming blindly, trying to weaken her resolve, trying to lure her into lies._

"_I know you better than you know yourself Ginny," Hermione said, "I have seen you twitching in nights and whimpering. I was the one at those nights who comforted you. How easily we forget!"_

"_Why are you mentioning this now?" Ginny tried her best to dodge from the touchy subject, "I see no connections of it in this situation."_

"_You brought it up in the first place," said Hermione, "So, don't accuse me."_

"_Anyway," Ginny said dismissively, "why did you come here?"_

"_Isn't it obvious," Hermione looked irritated and it was most probably because Ginny had changed the topic at such a speed, "For calling you down."_

_Ginny didn't say anything. Going down meant the increase of chances in bumping in Harry and she didn't like it a tad bit. After hearing Hermione annoying but correct talk, her mind was kicked out of the '_blame everything on Harry_' side. But still she didn't felt ready to go and face Harry head on._

_So, she was trying to look for an escape. Her eyes swept over the flask which was clutched securely in Hermione's hand._

"_What's in the flask, Hermione?" Ginny asked, trying to pull her friend from her thinking. Because whenever Hermione behaved like this, it meant she was very close to solve something and frankly Ginny didn't want her friend meddling in her life, not when the situation was skidding over such a thin line._

"_Oh," Hermione said, and she looked as some kind of realisation had struck her. Ginny felt like someone was gripping her tightly, blocking her every passage to run out. Ginny wanted to rewind the time, but it didn't happen._

"_Thanks for reminding me," Hermione continued. Her eyes shone with something, something that sent chill down her spine. Was it mischief? Whatever it was, Ginny was sure she wasn't going to like it, not even the tiniest bit._

"_It contains Calming Draught," she said and these four words speared her heart. Her words felt like ice shards._

"_I can very well manage myself without relying on potions," Ginny hissed and made a move to throw the flask away. Hermione reacted faster than Ginny could have given her the credit for. In one swift moment, the flask was away from Ginny's reach._

"_I never said that it was for you," Hermione answered coolly._

"_So it isn't for mw?" asked Ginny, tentatively, "So for who have you brought it? For Harry?"_

"_Nah," said Hermione, "It is for you."_

_Ginny anger fueled. She whipped out her wand, pointed it at Hermione and hissed, "Don't play with me, Hermione. Don't. Give me a damn straight answer. Is it for Harry or not? What has happened to him? And is he fine? And what in the Merlin name are you doing here, when he is not fine?"_

"_Aren't you suddenly caring about Harry too much?" Hermione asked, though her eyes held a smug glint, "And no, Harry is alright. And the Calming Draught is for you."_

"_Don't joke Hermione," Ginny said, lowering her wand. When Hermione gave no sign of mirth, Ginny continued, "I don't want it. I am very much fine on my own."_

"_I know," said Hermione, sarcasm dripping from every alphabet of the two syllabi she had said._

"_But it is for a plan I had in mind," she continued, when Ginny didn't comment on her obvious sarcasm, "to show Harry the error in his way."_

_A feeling coursed through Ginny body. Was it hope? It felt so alien to her._

"_What — what do you, you mean?" Ginny stuttered out, feeling the black hole she had for heart from quite a time now, turning into her heart again._

"_Harry has acted as a jerk," Hermione said, showing her annoyance with some decision of Harry. Ginny could only hope that the decision was what she thought._

"_On what?" Ginny asked tentatively, knowing that she was walking on a very thin line._

"_Don't act as you know nothing," Hermione snapped. When Ginny continued to look at her, looking like she didn't know anything about the world, Hermione sighed and continued, "Isn't it obvious? Harry breaking up with you."_

"_And why…" Ginny let her sentence trail off as something remarkably like hope fluttered in her chest. It coursed through her body, lighting her up at once. Hermione didn't go unnoticed of the sudden change as she raised a skeptical eyebrow._

**x-X-x-X-x**

_And that's how it had gone. Hermione had managed to persuade her in taking the potion, but it didn't come in handy. Because Calming Draught could manage only this much. As soon as she would come in front of Harry, she would loose all her nerves and it would just be the Calming Draught that would keep her from turning into a miserable bundle of a witch._

_So, she had kept quite from the moment she had entered the common room. Hermione had nudged her, pointed her toward Harry and even sometime tried to have them sit together. But in the end it was of little worth._

_Even before they had reached the carriage, rumors about Harry and her break up had spread like wildfire. Some were over the top like, there was a fight and Ginny/Harry cursed the other, or they both involved in some 'activities' and decided that they both didn't suit each other or even Harry had his way and had left her._

_All of this should have angered Ginny, but the Calming Draught was continuing to calm her thoughts. It made her think that that if it wasn't the reason Hermione had given her the Calming Draught in the first place? Because Hermione had pointed her toward Harry half-heartedly and left the task after few tries. It wasn't like Hermione to leave a task like this._

_Maybe she had tricked her. After all everyone knew winding her up would get her to except any weird challenge. And it wasn't even a challenge, it was her heart desire. This thought emanated a scorching feeling in her heart but it was amazingly surpassed in a flick of a second. Ginny felt helpless; she couldn't even be angry at someone now._

_She glanced at Harry again. He was sitting completely still, his eyes fixed out of the window looking at the quickly escaping scenario._

_Everyone in this apartment had been amazingly quiet and it contrasted with whole of the train. Apart from their compartment every compartment seemed to be a hub of commotions. Some of them even dared to peek inside, to disturb the epitome of peace in the whole Hogwarts Express. Even the cart lady had ignored the compartment, thinking that it was empty. It was her luck. Getting what she wanted the most and losing it in just weeks._

_She sighed and for the first time in hours felt something like disappointment bubbling in her chest. Maybe the Calming Draught effect was running off._

_She sighed again, feeling the resentment growing inside of her. Now as much as her eyes wanted to seek Harry, she couldn't. Even the name of Harry in her mind, was trigging switches, switches of panic. Maybe she shouldn't have tried to run away from her problems._

No, you haven't,_ a voice proclaimed in her head._

_Yes she hadn't. Hermione was the culprit here. She glared at the sleeping form of Hermione, with such intensity that could have melted rock. But Hermione continued to sleep, a slight frown on her face. What was troubling her that much, that she had a frown in her sleep?_

Yes, she deserves it_, she thought maliciously._

_Suddenly, Harry stirred and the hem of his shirt came into her view. She quickly averted her eyes, cursing herself. She now couldn't even stand a single glance of Harry. Where was the tough Ginny?_

_Time continued to trickle away in complete silence. The silence seemed to taunting Ginny and the aversion of her mind towards Harry at regular intervals wasn't helping her much either._

_Hogwarts Express started to slow down. But no one in their compartment showed any sign of registering the fact, except Ron nudging Hermione. She stirred awake and flashed Ginny in an apologetic smile. It confirmed Ginny suspicion. Hermione did plan all that, for what? Was it for her, or for Harry?_

_Maybe, not most particularly for Harry, Ginny thought._

_After all Hermione wouldn't have wanted Harry to deal with a crying mess, she was sure to become in front of him. But still the thought didn't cease the sprout of betrayal that bloomed in her chest._

_So, she looked away, looked away from everyone who even faintly reminded her of Harry._

Damn. _Everything seemed to end at Harry coming into the equation. Tears prickled in her eyes, as the Hogwarts Express finally skidded to a halt. The sky had gone dark and the purple canopy was studded with faintly shining stars._

_From every corner of the Hogwarts Express she heard the sounds of scrapings of feet, sliding of doors and the babying of students by their mothers._

_But the time in this particular compartment seemed to pass with the speed of snail crawl. Harry of all of them seemed to realise at last that it was the time to get off Hogwarts Express. His eyes swept across the compartment, filled with longing and looming sadness. A tear trickled down his cheek, which he hastily wiped and said in a hoarse whisper, "Let's go."_

_The two words turned Ginny's world upside down. Her heart started to beat erratically as her eyes prickled with tears. They were finally moving away, maybe for never meeting. The thought issued a series of sobs, which she managed to control at the last moment, choking them out as coughs. The three pair of eyes turned to her and she shushed them away with a wave of her hand._

_But she could still feel their gazes on her back. They were scorching her back, the intensity of their gazes were so profound. But Ginny didn't let any sign of weakness out, even when her insides were just moment away from crumbling in a heap. She wouldn't make it hard for Harry, she had promised herself. Harry had gone through much and he didn't deserve more pain. Who knows …_

_She halted the progression of her thoughts. She didn't want to complete her thoughts, even when she knew which way her thoughts were heading. So, she took a step forward and said in a hoarse whisper, "Let's go."_

_She said those words without even thinking and it unleashed a flood of painful emotions inside her. Repeating of these words meant that she was finally giving her consent to what Harry was doing, when she wanted that to happen when the world end._

_But she knew, she did know that this was bound to happen. Harry wouldn't have had it some other way, but still it was painful for her. She would rather die than live without Harry._

_Someone tapped on her shoulder and she snapped her head back. Her vision was blurred and her eyes were dazed because of the bright light for a second. She shook her head and saw Hermione looking at her with commiserating expressions._

_She blinked, and her eyelashes came back to their place, sparkling. This was the point she realised that she was standing still and was crying. She hastily wiped her eyes and smiled. From the corner of her eyes, she saw Harry looking at her looking like he was going through some kind of painful agony._

_Ginny stretched her fake smile into a grin, and said, "Something got i—in my e — eyes." Her voice cracked and some tears escaped her eyes. The expression the other three were giving her was quite clearly telling her that they didn't believe her, not even in the slightest._

_But she didn't care because she knew she had some seconds before the dam of her emotions completely broke. So, she slid open the door and stepped into the mostly empty corridor of the train. She walked in slow even steps, letting the three of the others follow her. The four of them walked toward the door in complete silence, no one even daring to breathe a word. And in this silence, the noises coming from outside were piercing her ears like hot metal spearing skin._

_But at the same time it provided her a much needed distraction. She would focus on picking out the sounds of people she knew or the things she liked and would try to stop thinking about Harry. It was of not much help, but it was all she could do._

_Ginny walked out of the Hogwarts Express, in the King's Cross which was now a hub of all the commotions. Footsteps of the other three got lost in all the mayhem, which made fear grip Ginny's heart. She turned around and saw the three of them slowly approaching her._

_She sighed in relief and turned back._

_And suddenly, all the commotion, all the noise around her died. It sounded as she had landed in some kind of graveyard. Every pair of eye seemed to be fixed on a point somewhere behind Ginny._

_And then suddenly there was a sudden outburst of murmuring, whispering and pointing. Ginny heard Ron voice for the first time today, "Buggers!" whereas Hermione made a noise in her throat, which Ginny couldn't identify because of all the noise. Harry on the other hand, remained still. He appeared to be oblivious of all the commotion._

_Ginny now, wanted nothing better than to turn around and comfort him, like she had done after Dumbledore's funeral because she knew Harry, even when he was not showing it, was going through a painful turmoil._

_But she knew, she couldn't, she shouldn't. They had broken up because of a reason, and she should at the least respect Harry's wish._

_Though what was the use, a thought crossed her mind. It was her last chance, her last chance to be near Harry. Maybe she should try to change Harry's decision. Maybe if she tried she could change the inevitable. After all it was said that one could change destiny if they try._

_But that was just a saying and nothing more. Ginny had seen the steely glint in Harry eyes and it was crying out loud that his mind was settled. If she tried she would just push Harry to suffering, and that was the last thing she wanted for Harry._

_He was going to do something important, something which will automatically benefit all of them and Ginny didn't want to make it hard for him, when to her it felt like the end of world. She wouldn't show weakness, at least not in front of Harry._

_And this task was turning out hard because of the painful stabs of tears in her eyes and the crying of her heart._

_She felt someone squeezing her shoulder and such was her pain that she completely gave in the pair of arms and cried, cried her eyes out. The tears wouldn't stop, as she cried over Harry. Her breath hitched and her oxygen supply blocked because of the sobs as she let herself get lost in the warmth of the embrace. She didn't care who was it or about the promise she had made to herself. She just knew one thing, Harry had left her._

_It looked to her that she had only understood the gravity of those words now. She heaved but there was nothing in her stomach, so except the bile burning her throat, nothing happened._

_Someone called someone and the figure turned, making Ginny turn with her/him. But Ginny didn't care in the least. She had a shoulder to cry on, to spill her heart out and for all she cared it could be of Professor McGonagall._

_From blurry eyes, she saw people walking around her in hurry, looking like some kind of insects chirping around her._

_And from the corner of her eyes, she saw a lone figure heading towards the exit of the platform nine and three quarters. Some people were standing still, watching his retreat. Ginny felt burning anger on the group before she realised that they were Order members. They must have been trying to change his mind._

_His. Her head snap back to the slowly retreating form of Ginny. He was waking in slow steady steps towards the platform exit looking like a man who had lost every hope in the world. The world around her spun, as she realised that her last chance to be near Harry, to talk to him was slowly breezing away with the passing time._

_So, she pushed the figure and ran, ran to him, as tear leaked from her eyes and got lost somewhere between the people. Every step Harry took, stretched the distance between them by miles but Ginny resolution was rock solid and that was the only thing that had her running up to now._

_But the more he neared the exit, the more Ginny's hopes were crushed. Because for some reason, the exit was the place where she would lose him, forever; the exit was the point if he crossed it was for no turning back._

_And Harry was very near, very very near. So, she gave an almighty push and lurched forward, pushing some people out of her way, viciously. All of them seemed to work in some sort of secret plan, secret mission to prevent her from reaching Harry._

_She opened her mouth to cry out to him, but only a sob escaped her lips. It was like even her body wasn't in her control anymore. So she just ran, ran harder with every step, looking as her life was dependent on being near Harry for the last time._

_No, she shook her head, not for the last time, just the next time would be a little far._

_Ginny saw Hedwig turning in her cage. They both made eye contact and a silent message passed between them. Hedwig hooted, but Harry seemed oblivious to it. Hedwig hooted again and Harry ignored it. It wasn't like Harry to ignore Hedwig. Hedwig started rattling her cage and it finally caught Harry's attention. He stopped and looked at the cage._

Last chance_, Ginny thought and gave all her strength to pound harder on the floor. The mob around her was turning it hard for her and the burning constrictions of her lungs weren't helping her, not even in the least bit._

_But at last, what felt like running for eternity, when in reality it was less than a minute, she came in Harry's arm reach. Now when she had stopped, her thighs point blankly refused to move. Ginny tried to take a step forward, but it just left a burning sensation in them. She wanted to cry, call out to him, but her vocal cords thought otherwise. Tears sprinkled from her eyes, increasing the feeling of hopelessness in her._

_And suddenly Harry started walking again. The world around seem to freeze and shrunk to hold just the two of them. Every passing fraction of a second was increasing panic in her heart. Her breath became laboured and her body started to shake, shake with pain, resentment, hollowness, dread…_

_And Harry took his first step. And the world came back to normal, not normal, ten times faster than it was before. Harry foot pounded the floor for another step and Ginny shot out an arm in desperation._

_It grasped Harry's shoulder, but Harry seemed to be oblivious of the touch. Her hand skidded down his biceps and down his elbow. And as her hand continued to skid, panic and pain gripped her heart tighter, almost crushing her heart in pieces, even when her heart had turned in fine dust in the morning or so she felt._

_Her fingers hooked with his fingers. Harry didn't even seem to be registering the fact that his hand was stretched backwards, at its full limit. Ginny gave an almighty yank and Harry stopped with a jerk, or rather was forced to stop. Ginny had never imagined it to work; Harry was just damn too powerful for this kind of thing to work._

_But it had work, it had work even when she was the weakest, the weakest she had been in many years._

_And Harry slowly turned towards her. Everything around her swirled in wisps of nothingness, leaving Ginny and Harry alone. He slowly turned to her, but his eye didn't stoop low to look at her. His eyes were fixed on his view point, which was a little over her head, just a couple of centimeter, but now, those couple of centimeters looked like couple of meters to her. Not for the first time, she cursed her small height and tilted her head upward to look at him._

_And she instantly thought that she shouldn't have done it. Harry eyes, which always were lively, were now dead. There was a dead look in them, almost like he was just living for a reason or rather forced to live for a reason. They were puffy and red rimmed, his cheeks were tear strained and his Adam's apple seemed to bob up and down continuously. She wanted nothing better than to hold him, to let him cry his heart out on her shoulder._

_And suddenly his eyes stooped low, meeting her eyes._

_For the first time, she realised that she too, had been crying this whole time. She savoured the last bit of touch between them, even when it was just minimal and only by their fingers._

_She crooked a smiled through the constant flood of her tears that were assaulting her cheeks, dripping her face in them. Her eyes held a pained look as she stamped on a sob and whispered, "When will we meet again?"_

_A strong wind blew from out of nowhere, breezing her hair along with it. Harry's hair, which were quite long themselves, slapped across his face as he sobbed for sometime, looking like he was trying to regain his composure._

_It looked like he was going through inhumanly pain, it was so merciless. He squeezed his eyes shut many times, pressed his lips shut with his teeth many times but it didn't help much. The pain and the suffering were simply radiating from him._

_After what felt like hours, he drew in a deep breath, started to turn around and whispered, "Sometime…"_

_That was the only word he said, before he turned back. The link of their hands broke as Harry took a step forward. They were back in the world, and the sound around them was next to none._

"_I know," Ginny whispered, "I know, you need to go. But promise me you will come back to me, no matter what."_

_A trolley stopped with a lurch and it was that time, Ginny realised that Harry had heard everything. He turned toward her, smiled sadly and turned back and walked out of the platform, walked out of her life._

_And that was the last straw. Ginny succumbed to her knees, crying hysterically. Her body shook with the force of the sobs as the world died down for her. Two pair of arms gently held her and cradled her somewhere. But Ginny didn't care. She neither had the energy nor the will to walk. So she let her body to be taken away, even when her heart was bleeding at the spot where she had seen off Harry._

* * *

Ginny slowly opened her eyes. She was sprawled on the floor, her body curled in a ball. Her cheeks were wet and her eyes were sore, clearly indicating that she had been crying in her sleep. Her throat was a little itchy, like she had cried some minutes ago.

Ginny glanced at her dorm partners; they seemed to be sound asleep. Ginny sighed as she remembered that she had cast a Silencing Charm. And with came the flashes of her hysterical search of the phial.

A sob escaped her throat. Ginny got to her feet and look around. The contents of her trunk were strewn everywhere, just everywhere. She was thankful about the fact that her dorm partners slept with their hangings shut. She silently and stealthily collected her belongings and dropped them in her trunk, promising to herself that she would tidy her trunk up the moment she got any free time.

After dropping the last of thing in her trunk, Ginny flopped on her bed and pulled the hangings shut. As soon as her face hit the pillow, the tears came out again. And then;

"_I know, I know, you need to go. But promise me you will come back to me, no matter what."_

The reminiscing of this line left a steely resolve inside her. Ginny at this point decided that she was going to leave him behind, in her happy memories, the memories that gave her strength.

Because she had to be strong for him.

For all she knew, he could be sleeping on grass, because there was no way he was going to live in Grimmauld Place. Fred and George had told her about Hermione borrowing a tent from her Dad and she could see no use of a tent instead when they camped outside, alone in the dark haunted nights.

The thought sent chill down her spine. It was the least safe place for Harry, sleeping on some abandoned forest ground. She had no way of confirming it, but if she knew Harry and she did knew him, he would probably be in someplace even horrific than this.

Even if she was living in Hogwarts, she had a roof over her head, delicious meals and a warm bed she could sleep in after the day's exhausting event. But what did Harry have?

A sword hanging over his neck, a constant run for survival and doing everything he could to save himself and his two best friends from what could be a slow and painful death. If he could do this much, she could go through this year alone. She would go through this year alone, and would try her best to maintain the old Hogwarts. She knew it wasn't her responsibility and hell it wasn't even Harry's responsibility either to bet his arse for saving the world. But he was doing it with no string attached. So, if he could take the weight of the world on his shoulder, Ginny would at the least share a part of the weight of Hogwarts. After all she too had two faithful friends, Luna and Neville; she was sure that the two of them would jump in front of curses to save her and she would do the same for them.

And this was the moment, D.A. truly awoke. Neither she nor the other two would be the leader of D.A.; they would just be the representatives of Harry, Ron and Hermione and would continue to light hope in the heart of the fallen, to remind everyone that why Harry was the Undesirable Number one. Because he choose to fight; because he choose to stand against the monarchy; because he choose to believe and because he hoped for a better world, even when it most probably meant his life.

She would never forget Harry but for the time being Harry would be one of her most securely kept secrets only to be opened in front of the closest of her friends.

Because Ginny Weasley was going to leave Harry behind; Ginny Weasley would change again and would come out tougher because the tougher she is, the easier it would be for all of them.

A strong wind blew, rattling the windowpane. It looked as even the wind was giving her consent, that yes it was the time of the much needed change, it was the time to strike back at the snake and it was the time to make Harry proud.

She let the last of tears escape her eyes as she firmed her resolve. Now, Harry would only be back with her when she was alone and in the most need. Otherwise, she was all alone in the castle full of people.

After all it was the last time she would let her tears fall off, as she remembered Harry.

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once again. I know, I know, most of the chapter was dream plus flashback. There had been no progress in story for the usual eye but for the deep thinkers, the story had truly started now. Now there will be very less flashbacks, and the one which will come would be more emotional and painful, would show off a very insecure Ginny and they would not be coming for the next couple of chapters, I hope so anyway.

I hope that you would have read my first A/N for this chapter because it answered some of the most pressed question about this story.

Dying for some reviews because sometime I feel that my story is unneeded here and I don't like to press myself in the situation where I'm not needed. So, I hope more people will review.

Thanks and may Merlin bless you all.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors Note's****: **Hello. Long time no see… Hmm… I'm back, at least I think that.

Before I rant more, I just have to say, this chapter is dedicated to _ haters.

More will be at the ending Author's note.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 13**

**A LESSON TO REMEMBER**

Ginny wiped the last of the tears away and rubbed her eyes because her eyes had now started to itch a little. She got up and looked around the room. Her roommates were still in a deep slumber. Ginny sighed, feeling a little light hearted. One glance at the clock told her that she still had three more hours if she wanted to sleep. But she didn't feel like sleeping; she just couldn't sleep tonight.

So, sighing in her dismay, she walked to the trunk, and started pulling the stuff out from it, fully intending to place them methodically again. This was her only time pass.

After one hour of torturous work, she finally closed her trunk. She looked around and sighed in exasperation. Sun was still in its slumber.

"Stupid, moronic little…"

Ginny cursed the slowly passing seconds, and raked a hand through her hair, only to find that they were tangled in knots.

Having nothing better to do, Ginny pulled out her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom. Maybe a cold bath would ease her uneasiness.

Standing under the cold water shower, Ginny let her mind go empty. But, it wasn't easy. Sighing in defeat, Ginny rolled the tap of faucet. Cold water assaulted her lukewarm skin and Ginny took some shuddering breathes and hastily closed the faucet. She had completely forgotten that it was early morning of September and she was on top of a hill and in one of the highest tower of Hogwarts.

Still she somehow liked it. It let her mind be empty… to get away from the mental assault… from the eternal war her mind was going through. For the second, the water was for on her skin, she finally felt at peace, like there was nothing in the world to worry over about.

Without even knowing, she turned the faucet on, and took some shuddering breathes, as her body shivered because of the unexpected coldness.

She didn't remember for how much time she stood under the shower; nor did she knew when she began crying and neither the reason for those traitorous tears that left burning hot trail on her cheeks as they trailed down her cheek.

Closing the tap, Ginny stood there, her arms encompassing her chest as tightly as they could in a hug. The silent tears continued to run down her cheeks, and only did know she noticed that her body was shaking.

Blowing wind from her almost numb lips, Ginny dressed herself. A glance out of the window told her that she still had time before the others woke up.

Ginny sat on her bed and looked at all the close curtains around the three beds. She could literally feel the comforting warmth the duvets must be providing her dorm mates. As she tried to imagine it, chill ran down her spine, making her realise that her body temperature was still not normal. Now she could even fell the familiar and comforting presence of sleep in the back of her mind.

The duvet she had been sitting on for all this time now started to burn with comfortable warmth under her body. Ginny shot up with alarming speed, glared at the duvet like the entire fault was its' and without a second glance, walked down the stairs and to the common room.

If she had hoped for solitude, she was wrong, because as she trudged down the stairs she could hear voices.

Wondering who must be up at such a late hour, she walked in the common room, only to find Neville and Seamus, in their pajamas sitting on the couch, talking.

"So… what do you think?" said Seamus, unaware of Ginny's presence.

"About what!" Ginny piped in, making both of the boys jump out of their skin in alarm.

"Don't do that, Ginny," shot Seamus, looking at her with an accusing glare, as he pressed both of his hands on his heart.

Ginny just shrugged and seated herself in the armchair.

"So what's with the cahoots?" enquired Ginny fixing both of them with a demanding glare.

"Couldn't sleep," Neville answered, "So we were just talking about some stuff…"

"Wh—"

Ginny started, but Seamus cut-her off.

"Boys stuff," said Seamus and continued when Ginny showed every sign of retaliation, "and it will be good if you don't know about it…"

"But—"

Ginny stopped herself as what Seamus said finally stamped in her mind. She threw a punch at Seamus which he easily dodged.

"Just tell me…" Ginny huffed out an angry breathe, "what in Merlin's name you were talking about?"

"Curious, aren't we?" sneered Seamus, much to Ginny's dismay.

"Stop teasing her already," commented Neville, a smile grazing on his lips.

"I'm not teasing her," Seamus protested weakly but when Neville somewhat hard gaze continued to dug his skin, he said, "Okay… okay…"

After a bit of break, in which there seemed to be some kind of non-verbal conversation between them, Seamus said, "Why don't you do the honours?"

Neville sighed, looked at Seamus with an unidentifiable look, turned to Ginny and said, "We were kind of planning to revoke D.A."

"Wasn't it the same as I said to you?" shot Ginny, glaring straight in Neville eyes.

"Not just in dreams…" commented Seamus, "in reality."

"What are you trying to insinuate, Seamus?" said Ginny viciously, "That I don't care about the—"

"Cut it out," Seamus interrupted, "There is a hell load of difference between thinking about a thing and making it happen. And me and Neville are trying to make it happen."

"Didn't we have a D.A. meeting tonight?" Ginny almost shouted, as her body shook with uncontrolled fury.

"Now, when you said that, I kind of remember that we had one," Seamus said, still ignorant of the volcano bubbling inside Ginny, which was about to burst, "But there was nothing special about it, you know—"

"And how can you bloody say that!" Ginny seethed, her hands clenched into a fist so tightly that they were at the verge of drawing out blood from her palms.

"Well…" Seamus began, scratching his temple and with a look on his face which indicated that he was trying to remember something very insignificant.

"You—" Ginny seethed, jumping from her seat, "How can you — I can't bel — How can you… how… you… forget about — about our meeting" — tears brimmed around her eyes — "Is it the value of Harry in your eyes?"

"A—"

"Cut the crap out," Ginny snarled, "How easily you forgot the enthusiasm of all the former D.A. members… how easily you are ignoring the sacrifice Harry made—"

"And where did that came from?" Seamus interrupted Ginny hotly, "I, never for a second forget what Harry is doing for us and you say that I forgot the enthusiasm of the D.A. members. Did they show some to began with—"

"Are you blind?" spat Ginny, her fingers curling around the cold, yet strangely comforting wood of her wand, "Or maybe you are just too damn thick."

"No… but I think you are blind, mentally and thicker than a log," snarled Seamus, "You call that enthusiasm… well here's a new thing for you, that's called adrenaline" — he pressed harder as Ginny opened her mouth to retaliate — "And as we all know, things said and done during an adrenaline rush are not permanent. I can bet my life that half of them would have started to think that we are mad and the rest of them would be thinking that it was just a silly idea."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but Seamus overrode her, "And I think — no — I believe most of them don't even know the gravity of the situation we are in."

"You are wrong, you insolent prat," spat Ginny again.

"Keep your mouth shut, Ms. Spoiled Queen," sneered Seamus, his lips curling in a nasty smile.

"That did it," shouted Ginny, "_Stupefy!_"

To her delight, she saw Seamus eyes turning to the size of saucer, as the vicious jet of red streamed out of her wand. He was able to jump out at the last second, smashing his left shoulder in the wall of the common room.

"You crossed the line," growled Seamus, as he pointed his already ready wand at her, "_Ventus!_"

A ray of snarling blue jet just missed her by inches, and before she had the time to react, she saw a barrage of spell heading her way. She was barely able to able a raise a shield in time. Indeed, she wasn't sure if it was her shield that was giving her protection from the onslaught of spells, which were sparking against the defence shield like fireworks in the night sky.

Her suspicion confirmed as she saw Neville slumping on his knees, trying to manage the shield as he begged for them to stop. This act, which was meant to calm them, somehow just infuriated her anger more.

"Ah!" jeered Seamus, a nasty look on her face, "Can't Ms I'm-the-great defend herself or is she feeling scared when her big brothers are not here to scare her opponent away."

"Shut your mouth dork," yelled Ginny, as she threw a Bat-Bogey Hex at Seamus. It flicked away after banging against his shield, which flickered slightly at the contact.

"Can't do better than this," taunted Seamus, as he threw a horde of jinxes, hexes and whatnots at her. But the time in the protective cover of Neville shield was all what she needed to regain her composure.

Jumping out from the protection of the flickering shield, Ginny shouted, still in mid-air, "_Confringo! Stupefy! Ventus! Furnunculus! Diffindo! _"

The barrage of spell pelted toward Seamus, some managing to hit him, others just causing unwanted destruction in the common room. Ginny to her delight saw that ugly boils were sprouting on Seamus skin and a deep gash ran along the side of his side.

Before she could completely enjoy herself, Ginny had to roll away, just to avoid some very well-aimed stunners. Seamus advanced towards her, a menacing look in his eyes.

Ginny lifted her wand, but Seamus kicked it away, taking away her only weapon.

"Do you know Ginny…" drawled Seamus, "why you are so full of yourself… why you always think that you are such a wonderful dueller?"

Ginny instead of replying, aimed a punch at his face. But before her fist could even come close to his face, her hand and the rest of her body went limp, falling on the ground with a dull '_thump_'.

"Seamus…" was the only word Neville said, as only a dull '_thump_' was heard afterward.

"Let me complete, Neville," said Seamus, his eyes still boring in Ginny's eyes. For the first time, Ginny felt afraid of Seamus, truly afraid.

"So now let's get back to the topic on hand…" said Seamus, sitting beside Ginny's limp body, "Why are you so full of yourself?"

Seamus paused for a second, then continued after a resigned sigh, "I guess, you lost the privilege, so I will answer the question for you… because your brother always made you feel like one. But I can't blame them actually, they were scared."

Seamus paused, and Ginny wondered, where the hell was this conversation going? Everyone knew that they were scared of her.

"I know what you are thinking Ginny," Seamus said, "I may not be a legimens, but it don't take a genius to figure that out" — Seamus voice pitch increased, as he continued — "_Because I'm so powerful… no one can do a better Bat-Bogey Hex than me._"

Seamus paused again, glaring disdainfully at her. Such was the disdain in his glare that Ginny wanted to spit on his face, but found herself unable to do so.

"You are nothing but a spoiled prat," Seamus spat, "They were never scared of you… they were scared of your mother and the outcomes they would be facing if they even broke a single hair of yours. After all, you are their precious little daughter, only girl born after what, seven generation, if I'm not wrong. Ron seethed about this many times, poor lad. Can't blame him, if I had a sister like you, I would be at my high every time.

"And none of the boys said anything to you, especially Gryffindor one's, because we were sacred of your brothers and what would have happened to us, if any of us would have even touched you the wrong way."

After the little confession, silence followed, in which Seamus causally scratched his chin. But Ginny was lost deep in her thoughts. Seamus was lying; there was no way he could be telling the truth. Her reputation was not formed on his brother's power in Gryffindor house and surely her brothers were scared of her, not her Mum. It just couldn't be true; she was a wonderful caster, a rather fierce one, if to quote Slughorn.

"You would be thinking, it's all wrong that I'm lying," said Seamus, and Ginny's eyes grew large as she realised how close he was to what she was thinking.

"Don't behave like, it's very hard to read you," said Seamus, shaking his head ruefully, "In reality, in situation like this, you are just so bloody predictable. Just casting a spell perfectly doesn't make you powerful. If that were to be true, let's says, Oblivators would be the most feared class as none of them can do better Memory Charms then them. But you, me and everyone know that they aren't and that's just how life is. You can master something but that doesn't give you the power over others."

He stood up, brushing dust from his pyjama.

"So remember that, mess with someone of your size."

With a causal flick of his wand, Ginny was released from the Body-Binding curse and from the sound of it, so was Neville.

But now, Ginny was too stunned to move. She had never been treated like this, never. No one even dared to talk that to her, to show her that she is inferior, to show that she couldn't pose a serious challenge.

Something disturbingly like anger boiled through her veins, but this time, it was more intense, thicker, deeper than any of the anger spell she had previously experienced or gone through. She was feeling the bittersweet taste of revenge. The feeling of revenge was at its peak, as she felt her body convulse in pure menace.

Her eyes flickered to her wand, which was lying some feet away from her. Her head automatically twitched to get a hold of it, as her eyes burned hole in the back of Seamus head. All dignity forgotten, Seamus turned back now looked a very alluring target to Ginny.

With the pace and flexibility of a Phoenix, Ginny skidded close to her wand, and in a millisecond pointed it at Seamus back, the well rehearsed incantation of Bat-Bogey Hex already past her lip.

With a smirk of satisfaction, she saw that the orange-black ray was making it way to the back of Seamus, who still sat there, completely oblivious of the coming spell.

But the spell never managed to hit Seamus, as a shield blocked its path. Ginny eyes whizzed in her eye-socket, looking for the traitor. She had barely noticed Neville stowing her wand away because she was pushed back in the wall with such force that made a loud '_thump_' when her back smashed in the wall.

She barely had time to regain her composure, as Seamus showed the tip of her wand in the hollow of her throat.

"Don't you dare Weasley," Seamus hissed, "Remember there is no one to protect you here…"

With the threat left in mid, Seamus pressed the tip of the wand in her throat, more forcefully than was necessary and stomped away and up the boy's dormitory, leaving a fuming Ginny in his wake.

"YOU BLOODY FINNIGAN," screeched Ginny, feeling helpless and extremely angry. Not only he has threatened her, he had left her feeling like she was some kind of lowlife.

"Calm down Ginny," said Neville, as he pulled her in a hug. Ginny resisted, but when Neville showed no sign of acknowledging it, she bit his shoulder, hard, so hard that she could actually taste the unpleasant taste of blood on the tip of her tongue. Neville flinched and pushed her away, his hand grasping his wounded shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" asked Neville. His tone was not overall accusing, it was kind of a enquiring tone.

Ginny spat in response, spitting out the remnant of his blood from her mouth.

"Okay, don't tell me," Neville answered his own question, nonchalantly.

"Hell yes, I don't need to," snarled Ginny, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Why are you so angry Ginny?" asked Neville, his voice a little tentative.

"Why I am angry?" Ginny said, looking straight in Neville's eyes. Neville backed away a bit, such was the furiousness of her gaze.

"Isn't that a question of which you should have the best answer?" shot back Ginny, the wand in her hand twitching a bit.

After a thoughtful pause, Neville answered, "I don't know…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?" Ginny hissed, incredulity written all over her face.

"Yes…" answered Neville in a small voice.

"Ah… how are you supposed to know," cooed Ginny menacingly, sarcasm dripping from every syllable, "You didn't see Seamus making me feel like a bloody squib and you definitely didn't conjure that shield when I was finally, finally able to get back on him for all his disgraceful behaviour. You are just a sweet little oblivious child who doesn't understand a thing."

"Ginny listen," said Neville, his voice unusually firm, "you got to see it from my side—"

"And what difference does it make in the end?" Ginny demanded, cutting off Neville.

"Ginny keep quiet and listen." Neville voice was unusually commanding; it made shiver run down her spine.

"As much I hate to admit, Seamus was right. You are powerful, no point denying the obvious, but you are not powerful enough to mess with every person who dares offend you. Sometimes we have to use our mind, and analyse the situation. Seamus could have easily defeated you fair and square in a duel. He is more experienced and he knows more spells than you. But he only stopped out of respect of your brother and Harry."

Neville took a breath, behaving as if the talk was taking everything out of him.

"In his anger, Seamus is as dangerous as Ron if not more, and it is saying something."

Neville looked directly in her eyes, pleading for her to understand.

"We have been discussing it for quite a time now, of how to break the glass. We wanted to do it in such a way that won't hurt your feelings much but gets the point clear in your head. And Seamus was very stressed today, especially tonight, after he got the owl from her Mum."

Neville bit his tongue, his eyes turning the size of saucer, as if he had let something slip that he shouldn't have.

"Anyway…" said Neville, the hurry in his voice evident.

"Don't change the topic Neville…" said Ginny, as her mind speculated every possible thing that could have been in the letter which had made Seamus behave so… _recklessly_.

But, Neville just kept quiet, his head bowed as in defeat and embarrassment.

"Neville," sighed Ginny in exasperation, "tell me, now."

"Oh… oh… oh."

Suddenly Seamus voice drifted to her ears and Ginny instantly blanched. Her hand instantly tightened its grip on her wand, ready to strike at a moment notice.

She didn't know why the arrival of Seamus caused this, but she felt like an enemy was approaching her.

"See the Weasley prat," cooed Seamus, his voice dangerously sweet. Ginny's hand almost shot up hearing his remark, but somehow she managed to control herself at the last moment. She didn't want to start another fight… not yet anyway.

"What happened, Ginny?" Seamus continued in his acidly sweet voice, "Don't want to know what was in the letter anymore?"

"I want to," answered Ginny, purposefully looking away from the general direction of Seamus.

"And why do you think I should tell you?" snarled Seamus, "Who do you think you are? A bloody Queen?"

Ginny bit her tongue, swallowing back the nasty remark. She took some deep breaths before answering.

"We are friends," said Ginny, in a whisper. Seamus laughed derisively, doubling over in his sarcastic bouts of laugh.

"_Friends?_ And you and me?" he said after managing to control himself, "What happened to the angry bull, who was ready to tear me to pieces? What happened to the arrogant girl?"

Seamus paused for a moment, enough to make Ginny curious.

"Or maybe you think that you are a good enough actress that you will be able to pull off your little act? But girl, you need more practice than this, even just to make it less pathetic."

Ginny wheeled around, looking him straight in the eyes and said, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Give me a reason for doing so," said Seamus calmly, without missing a beat.

Ginny didn't have an answer, so she just kept quiet. But as the time continued to pass in deadly salience, Ginny realised that she had to say something otherwise this maybe very well be the end of Seamus and her friendship. If it had been any other time, she would have said '_Fuck you!_' and be on with her life.

But right now the time wasn't as it was the previous year. She needed to keep all her friends in a group, or rather she had to be in the group of her friends. And in no way she wanted to cause more trouble for her friends by making them choose between one of them.

But still, she had no answer to his question. Because in reality, she had never done anything for their friendship. If she looked back in the past, she saw that Seamus had been the more lenient, even if it was very close to negligible, one among the two of them.

But it just stressed her more. Seamus almost negligible leniency was more than her.

"Oh…" said Ginny, unsure of what she was going to say next.

"Hmm…" hummed Seamus in a curious tone.

"Can't we just — ignore it," she said tentatively. Seamus laughed derisively, looking at her as if he had seen something weird.

"Ignore it?" he said, "It is very easy for you to say."

"At least I'm trying," retaliated Ginny.

"Don't you dare use that tome on me," warned Seamus.

"Or what?" asked Ginny, "I accept I haven't been the best of person, but what about you? Do you think you are some fucking mannequin of perfection?"

"I do not think so," snarled Seamus.

"Could have fooled me, really," Ginny spat.

"Calm down guys," said Neville, coming between both of them, acting like a human shield.

"Get out of my way, Neville" snarled Seamus, trying to shove Neville away.

Ginny was doing the same from the other side. All the embarrassment she had to go through because of Seamus was coming out in the form of pure rage.

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU," Neville shouted, effectively pushing both of them away.

"Why are you behaving this way?" asked Neville and before any of them could answer he continued, "Show some unity."

"He started it." "She started it."

Both of them lashed out at the other at the same time. Neville pressed his hands to his temple, resignedly.

"Please," begged Neville, "We all should remain as a group, especially the three of us as we are the only remaining D.A. member in Gryffindor house."

"And where does this come from Neville?" seethed Ginny, "It has nothing to do with this prat and his ungrateful behaviour. And you are forgetting about Parvati and Lavender."

"Me and a prat?" said Seamus, "And what are you? Ms. I'm-The-Greatest?"

"Shut your mouth, Finnigan," warned Ginny, fingering her wand.

Seamus just laughed, his eyebrow cocking upward in amusement.

"Now listen both of you," Neville said, and in a fluid motion snatched both of their wands. They both protested but under Neville's unusually dark expressions, both quieted down.

"Now, that's more like it," said Neville and for the first time, Ginny noticed the panicked expression on Neville's face, as if being in the boot of leadership was costing him much.

"Why don't both of you sit down and talk," he said and it was clear to both of them that it wasn't a question and neither a request, "_like a well mannered witch and wizard._" He added when he saw Seamus was ready to pounce at Ginny and Ginny ready to tear Seamus to pieces.

"He won't listen to reason," clarified Ginny self-importantly.

"Or rightly saying," chirped in Seamus, "Her skull is so thick-headed that anything which she doesn't want to believe would not make any sense to her."

"Shut up," barked Neville, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Can't both of you be good to each other for a moment," said Neville, staring intently at the floor. When none of them acknowledged his plea, he continued, "Not for me, not for themselves but for Harry at least. We all know he is risking his own life for the sake of us, and the least we could do for him is to have some unity between us."

Intentionally or unintentionally, Ginny knew that Neville had hit her sore nerve, her weakest point. One glance at Seamus told her that she wasn't the only one facing the dilemma.

Neville seemed to realise what his words had done, as he looked up at them, his eyes filled with the sign of renewed hope. Ginny scowled at him in pure hatred and said, "Okay, but I can't guarantee that he will behave accordingly."

"Snatched the words right out of my mouth," said Seamus, his tone hard but lacking the coldness.

"Okay, okay," said Neville hastily, "Now let's get back on to the issue at hand."

"And who do you think you are?" Ginny said, getting irritated of Neville, "Our Mummy?"

"Yeah," agreed Seamus.

"I don't want to do this anymore than this," said Neville, "but I know, as well as the both of you know, you will kill each other if I'm not here to talk some sense into both of you."

"Oh…" cooed Seamus, "When does little Neville started to talk such big words?"

"The more pressing question is," said Ginny, while smiling at Seamus in a friendly way, all enmity forgotten, "when did Neville became so big, so big that he could talk back?"

"Right you are," said Seamus, nodding in agreement.

"See," said Neville triumphantly, "You can both be good friends, if you just know to be a little more lenient and accepting of the other ideas."

Ginny and Seamus both looked overtly ashamed of being caught behaving in a friendly way.

"I agree, Neville," said Seamus in agreement, but the twinkle in his eyes and the evil smile on his lips gave him away.

"So why don't you start with the exemplary behaviour?" said Ginny, smiling evilly at him.

"Oh how can I," said Seamus, feigning hurt, "there is a muggle phrase you know, Ladies first."

"And when did you became such a gentleman, Seamus," mused Ginny loudly, "I always thought that you were from the barbaric era."

"What!" said Seamus in annoyance, "I always was a gentleman, but to you know, _witches and girls_." Seamus put a delicate stress on the last words.

"And what do you think I'm?" Ginny nearly shouted, her cheeks burning read in anger.

"I always thought of you as a boy who has ah… feminine looks," said Seamus, with a shrug.

"What!" screeched Ginny, and launched herself at him, but was stopped as Neville jumped in between.

"See," said Seamus, with another shrug, "she can't even take a joke."

"That wasn't a joke Seamus," warned Neville, as he held a struggling Ginny away from Seamus.

"Do you want to joke Finnigan?" said Ginny, stopping all her struggles, "So be that way, now its mine turn."

"Please, peace if you may," said Neville, his hands clasped in a manner of praying.

"You always take his side," pouted Ginny, his red cheeks starting to turn back to their normal colour.

"What will take it from my side to have this matter resolved?" asked Neville as his eyes roved the common room, "because after that we have to patch up the common room before anyone wakes up."

"Wh…"

The question died in her throat as her eyes looked around. The room looked as someone had unleashed a horde of Hippogriffs in the room.

"I'm not going to clean this mess up," murmured Ginny to herself, as her arm muscles suddenly started to throb, reminding her of all the cleaning up she had done of her room.

"If she isn't," said Seamus smugly, "then I'm sure as hell not doing it too."

"You both will do it," said Neville, "and I will see to it. But before we start that, let's talk a bit about ah… things."

"There is nothing to talk about," said Seamus, "and if there is any, it won't be of any use until Ginny deflates her overly inflated ego."

Ginny snorted and said, "And what about you thick headed prat?"

"What!" roared Seamus and Neville pressed his hands to his ears.

"I swear on Merlin name," warned Neville, levelling his wand at both of them, "if both of you don't shut up, I will make you."

"Like hell you will," Seamus laughed and ducked down as a jagged ray pelted toward him.

"What in Merlin name…" Seamus began but Neville cut him off.

"I wasn't faux-passing," Neville said in a deadpan voice. Ginny gulped suddenly finding herself very uncomfortable in the present company.

"So now let's talk," he said and Ginny at once knew it wasn't a suggestion, it was an order. And not even the menacing look was gone from his eyes, neither did his wand hand relaxed.

"There is no use in talking Neville," said Seamus, as calmly as possible, "we are too much stressed right now. And knowing Ginny, she would need a hell lot of time to comprehend all the things we have said to her." — Ginny snorted in disdain — "So maybe tonight."

Neville didn't answer; he just glared at Ginny, looking as if he was expecting a rebuke from her. But none came, and so he sighed and finally relaxed his wand arm.

Many seconds passed in silence as all of them looked around the room, waiting for the others to say the cursed words.

"So now let's get on with cleaning," said Neville as he pulled out his wand again, looking much relaxed than before.

Seamus sighed in exasperation and Ginny stomped her feet. They all began working and after half an hour of gruesome working, they had restored the common room to its former glory.

One glance at the window, told Ginny that it was close to sunrise. Sighing, she made her way to the girl's dorm, when suddenly she was struck by a thought. Turning around, she asked,

"What were you doing here this early in the morning?"

"Nothing," Neville replied evasively.

"And what were you doing here early in the morning?" shot back Seamus.

"I couldn't sleep," Ginny half-lied, "And what about both of you?"

There was no reply. Ginny glared at both of them, but both of them seemed impervious to the glare.

"Was it something concerning the —" Ginny gulped "— letter."

Seamus face instantly blanched a telltale symbol which proved Ginny's theory.

"It was," said Ginny, "wasn't it…"

It was not a question, it was a statement.

_Tap tap_.

Ginny's concentration was broken up by a tapping noise. She looked around only to find that there was no one around here, who could have made the noise.

_Tap tap_.

Ginny looked around again, trying to find the source of the noise.

_Tap tap_.

Now Ginny was getting irritated. Marching off in the general direction of the noise, she found herself staring at a window. Inspiration struck her and she hastily opened the window.

Pig stood there, a letter clutched to his legs. Ginny scooped the minute owl in her hands and closed the window as fast as she could. Before she knew, Neville and Seamus were by her side, with Seamus trying to take a look at the letter.

Ginny swatted his forearm and said, "Move aside."

With that she marched purposefully up the staircase leading to girl's dormitory.

After feeding Pig some owl treats and a cup of water, Ginny flopped on her bed and eagerly tore off the seal of the letter.

She could easily recognise the familiar scrawl of Fred… or maybe it was George.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Hope you are having a wonderful time there." — _("Yeah," Ginny said, "wonderful is the word")_ — "Mum and Dad are missing you so much, along with me, George and Ron. Poor Ron, still no change in his condition. He seems to be getting worse by passing day. And Bill and Fleur, they miss you too or so they say. Especially Fleur._

_Hey Fred, let me write now. You are wasting too much ink._

_Ah… sorry for the little trouble… So anyway getting along with the letter…_

_How's your life going? I'm sure it won't be as wonderful and eventful as it was before, especially with someone as Professor Snape" — _(Ginny nearly feel out of her bed)_ — "as your headmaster. He is a strict person." — _(Ginny blinked her eyes a few times and read the words again and again… just to make sure that she wasn't hallucinating)_ — "Anyway, as we told you we will be opening a Hogsmeade branch soon._

_Did you find anything interesting on wireless? I swear they are broadcasting pure dung on the wireless nowadays. Just the same old boring warnings. George and me have learned all of them by heart. We were hoping that you would know something about an entertaining program which would keep watch on everything, seeing that you always had a knack for these things._

_Anyway, we would finally be able to hear something from our third partner tonight. God knows, he is one evasive man, but nonetheless a very good man._

_I will write you a letter later in the month, because if I don't stop now, it will turn to a classic Mum's letter, and I believe that is the last thing you need…_

_With love,  
Gred and Forge_

_P.S.: Have you distributed the gifts?_

Ginny smiled, actually smiled. The letter had left her laughing; both of them always had the knack of making people laugh.

But the more important thing was, they had told her the most important thing, _Potterwatch_ would be starting tonight. She could barely conceal her excitement and anticipation. Finally she would know something about Harry, Ron and Hermione; finally after so much time in solitude, she would be able to know if Harry and the other two were alright or not.

'_What if Harry was hurt?'_ Before she could control her wild imagination, her mind was filled with gruesome images.

'_No, he couldn't be,'_ Ginny quickly reprimanded herself, after all the letter didn't imply any dull or sad tone to her.

And she laughed after reading the P.S. again. Gifts; that's the last thing anyone could call those. But maybe, the Death Eaters and soon-to-be-Death Eaters deserve these kinds of gifts.

She read the letter five or six times more, remembering every line of it by heart. The day which had started so dull for her was now on its day to become the best day in the past couple of months.

Now, she couldn't wait to share this letter with other D.A. members, especially Neville and Luna.

As she got up to leave, Pig hooted, making his presence known. He struck out his leg, indicating that he needed a reply.

"Can't it wait?" asked Ginny, and Pig seemed indifferent. But suddenly, Ginny had a change of mind and she pulled out a quill and a parchment from her bag and said, "Better do it now."

_Dear Gred and Forge,_

_I'm having a really eventful year here, to say the least. Of course, it's very dry here, seeing that top notch rule breakers haven't come for this session of Hogwarts. And I pray that Ron becomes well again. In these times, I wish for Hermione to be here, she would surely have founded something but only if we could have known where she is._

_I will be anxiously waiting for your Hogsmeade branch to open._

_Nah… I don't even have a wireless. Well I could do with one, but the new rules don't allow it, if I'm not wrong and I'm not about to take a chance and flunk the rules._

_Oh, so you finally found out where your partner is hiding. Well, tell me more about him. You always said that he was kind of a weirdo._

_And a very big thanks for not giving a chance for Mum to have a go at this letter. Otherwise I would have been red as tomato and I would still be reading the letter._

_Your sister  
Ginny_

_P.S.: I didn't get the time._

She smiled, reading the letter once again. Nothing revealing but up to the mark; they both wouldn't have any problem understanding it. But just for precautionary sake, she read it once again and for the first time her eyes stopped on '_weirdo_'.

Well, it wasn't a lie. Fred and George had really said it to her, after Ron's first year. They had been sitting out in the garden and Ron was bluffing about Harry being his best mate. So, Fred had said that Harry was a weirdo because he hanged out with a person like Ron. The expression on Ron face was invaluable.

Smiling at the fond memory, Ginny rolled the letter and contemplated on putting on a Privacy Charm on the letter. After all she did know that all the letters were being intercepted by Death Eaters. But she didn't want them to think that she knew that letters were being intercepted, so the trouble.

She lifted Pig in her cupped hands, and tied the letter to his feet, before walking to the window and giving him a throw in the air. Pig's wings unfolded as he soared in the morning sky.

Ginny hastily ran a brush through her hair and adjusted her clothes as groans of her roommates started to buzz in the air. She didn't want to be found here, not when she was all dressed up and ready. She was damn sure that her dorm partners would freak out seeing her getting up so early as Ginny was never a morning person and it wasn't a very well hidden thing.

So scrambling as fast as to the door she could, Ginny drew in a sigh of relief as she came out of her dorm and into the common room, undetected.

But sadly, no was there in the room. She looked around, hoping to find Seamus and Neville hidden in a corner busy in some cahoots. But they were not.

She plonked down on the sofa and rested her head on the back of sofa. Suddenly, she felt really weary and the prospect of a nice little kip sounded very alluring to her.

'_No, I can't_', Ginny uselessly retaliated, knowing that the feeling of weariness was too much for her to control. And she assured herself that she would wake up in time. After all, she still had around two hours before the day's class started.

* * *

"Ginny, get the hell up," someone shouted, rocking her wildly.

"Let me sleep," mumbled Ginny, her mouth barely opening. So the resultant words were muffled and sounded like she was just trying to release a held breath.

"I hate to do it," someone said, even though their tone was not apologetic at all. It was cheerful. Even as the real meaning started to sink in her brain and as the weariness started to stumble a little, someone cried…

"_Aquamenti!_"

Ginny drew in some shuddering breaths as she jumped off from the sofa. Her clothes were drenched in water and a hand through her hair told her that her hair was now a sloppy mess of water.

Sleep from her eyes started to move back and a dull ache took its place. Even when most of her body was wet, she wanted nothing better than to sleep.

"GINNY!" somebody screamed in her ears and she jumped out of her skin, clutching at her heart to somehow control the madly fluttering pace it had acquired.

"What!" she said irritably.

"Don't you need to go to the Great Hall to eat breakfast?" the voice was softer than before and automatically she felt inclined to open her eyes.

She opened here eyes a fraction, and bright lights pierced the sensitive pupil of her eyes. She closed them shut again and felt her herself being shaken again.

"Okay, okay," she mumbled, "I'm up."

With what felt like the power of whole of her body, she managed to pull herself up from the couch and her backbone popped in response, making a moan of pain escape her lip.

"Why did you wake me up?" grumbled Ginny, pulling at her hairs. Sleepiness still lingered in her eyes and that was making her quite irritated and the aches in her body weren't providing her a good feedback.

"See, what did I told you?" came a cocky self-arrogant voice, "She isn't even showing gratitude, this arrogant little prat."

"Let her get fully awake first, Seamus" came a female voice.

"How much more time did she need?" said Seamus again, "She has even missed breakfast and now she is going to miss her classes and because of her we will to."

But Ginny didn't care what Seamus said after breakfast. Even when she was in haze of sleep, Ginny couldn't just ignore her body demands and her stomach let her knew that she was hungry, very hungry. Her escapades from last night had left her hungry, very hungry actually.

"I am hungry," Ginny sleepily mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"I bet you are," said Seamus, "but it's your own fault for sleeping and missing — _ouch_… it hurts."

"Don't lie," said another male voice, "We all were just heading towards the Great Hall for breakfast."

Ginny smiled as her stomach groaned in happiness. With what felt like using all her strength, Ginny managed to pull herself in a sitting position. Her eyelids refused to budge open and even her hands felt like they were made of paper.

"I would do you a favour," mumbled Seamus, the tone of his voice holding a mischievous side which made shiver ran down Ginny half-conscious body. Before she had the chance to protest or speak her side, Seamus called out,

"_Rennervate!_"

As the jagged ray of light touched her skin, Ginny felt shock running through her body. Her limp lifeless hand stretched out to their extreme, her dropping eyes stretched wide open and her weak body jolted into attentive pose.

"Can't you be any more rude?" said Ginny, cracking her knuckles.

"You are an ungrateful prat," huffed Seamus, pocketing his wand, "I just wake you up and all I get is insult."

Ginny huffed and stood up. Her knees wobbled a little and she barely managed to keep herself erect.

"What's this?" said Neville, bending over the sofa.

"What?" said Ginny turning to look at him. On the sofa laid a parchment, ruffled and crumpled.

"Let's see what it is," said Neville, straightening the crumpled piece of paper.

After a bit of silence, he said, "It is addressed to you, Ginny."

"Me?" replied Ginny, puzzled, "Who would write to me… and I don't even remember getting a letter?"

Neville eyes seemed to float over the paper. They stopped at the end of the parchment, "Its signed, Gred and Forge" — He smiled and gave the letter to Ginny — "It seems as Fred and George wrote to you. But how come you had the letter pinned under your body if you didn't remember taking it."

"Hmm…" hummed Ginny, as she took the letter in her hand. Her eyes roved over the text and with every passing syllable, her hazy memory started to fit the gaps in her mind like jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"Oh," she suddenly exclaimed, "How could I forget about this!"

"What is the letter about?" asked Neville tentatively.

"Oh the letter," said Ginny.

"Yes the letter," said Seamus, making Ginny jump out of her skin. She had forgotten that the prat was still here.

"Oh… it was just to inform us about—"

Ginny stopped her rant as the memory of Seamus not showing her his letter came back to her, clear as glass.

"Never mind," she said, "I am sure you will not be interested."

"What if I am?" said Seamus.

"Then I will just say remember you did the same to me… just today," said Ginny and felt her inside bloom as she saw a scowl on his face. He deserved it.

Seamus mumbled something suspiciously liked "ungrateful prat". But Ginny gave no heed to his mumbling. She was dying to tell somebody this wonderful news and as her insides danced in delight, she wondered who she would tell.

Neville name jumped in her mind, but soon his betrayal sneaked in too. So, definitely not Neville and there was a big probability that he would tell Seamus.

After some moments of indecision she decided on Luna, and now she couldn't wait to just ambush her in the Great Hall and tell her.

"Let's go," said Ginny cheerfully as she ran to the portrait hole.

Ginny and the others arrived in the Great Hall with only ten minutes of breakfast time remaining.

As soon as Ginny entered the Great Hall, her eyes roved to the Ravenclaw table. Her legs instinctively walked towards Luna, as Ginny spotted Luna's dirty blonde hairs.

Somebody clenched her hand in a firm grip, which made Ginny stop with a lurch. Fuming in anger, Ginny whipped around, only to see Seamus looking back at her, a angry countenance gracing his face.

"What do you think you are doing?" demanded Ginny angrily, wrenching her hand away.

"Trying to save your ungrateful arse," Seamus shot back hotly, "And keep your voice down."

With that he turned around and sat on the Gryffindor table, hungrily piling up his plate with the food. Ginny glared at the back of his head, hating herself for the fact that he was correct.

She shouldn't do anything which looks out of ordinary because she was sure to get in more trouble than most of the Hogwarts student; after all she was the daughter of traitors.

Sighing in resentment, Ginny sat as far as possible from Seamus and started piling her plate with what was left of the breakfast. Not much, but it was better than having an empty stomach. She suddenly found herself carving for her Mum's cooking.

She had barely eaten anything, when suddenly the food disappeared and one of the Carrows — she couldn't find the energy to look at their ghastly face in the morning, especially in a morning where she was left hungry — shouted, "Breakfast over. Run to your class, NOW!"

Ginny stood up, and wondered why she thought that the speaker was one of the Carrows.

Sixth sense maybe, Ginny thought and smiled to herself. She was so hungry and tired that she was using Muggle terminology.

She glanced at Ravenclaw table and decided that the best chance would be to talk to her about the letter in Herbology class and that was where she was heading.

She quickly caught up with Luna and both of them headed towards Herbology class. But one thing was odd; Luna was suspiciously quiet. Well… she was too, but she had a reason, a very important reason. Maybe Luna had something on her mind too.

They arrived in the Greenhouse and silently took their seats at the end, farthest from Professor Sprout podium.

This fact disturbed Ginny; maybe Luna had something important to tell her.

"Hey!"; "Ginny…"

They both called out at almost the same time and smiled at each other. Luna's protuberant eyes seemed to budge more with excitement.

"You go first," said Ginny, further encouraging Luna with an assuring smile.

"No you go first," said Luna, "Your eyes have dark circles and are somewhat red rimmed at edges."

Ginny cursed her friend for her spot-on attitude.

"Well…" Ginny began evasively hoping with all of her might that Luna would look away. Her protuberant felt like an X-Ray scanning her body and it was making chill run down her back.

"I got a less sleep yesterday…" she said hastily and continued in a firmer voice, "But the thing I wanted to tell you about isn't about _that_, it's about other important things."

Ginny paused hoping for a comment from Luna. But all she did was gaze at her stonily, her eyes taking in her face. Ginny shivered and continued,

"I got a letter from Fred and George today," Ginny said and her voice drop several octave, "They said that _Potterwatch_ will start tonight."

"Oh," Luna exclaimed in surprise and her eyes seemed to budge out more, which surprised Ginny, a hell lot.

"What!" asked Ginny, worrying about what had caused her otherwise unable to surprise friend to be surprised.

"It's just that I got a same letter from Dad," said Luna, pulling out a neatly folded parchment. Ginny pushed her hand in her cloak pocket and felt the extremely wrinkled parchment.

"See, read it," said Luna, giving the parchment to Ginny. Ginny tentatively handled it, afraid of putting wrinkles on it because of her recently acquired clumsiness.

_It was all because of the lack of sleep_, she reasoned with herself as she opened the parchment.

She quickly read it over and stopped somewhere in the middle to read more carefully when she spotted the familiar scrawl of the twins. It was so similar that it was unable to tell which one of the twins wrote it. It started with '_Dear Luna_'. Ginny contained a snort of amusement, leave it on the twins to do something weird like this.

_Missing you and Ginny. We sent a letter to Ginny, but knowing her we are sure she must have lost it. _– ("Are they calling me irresponsible?" Ginny viscously snarled.) —_ Okay anyway, tell her to watch our favourite Weird Sisters channel on Wireless around ten; I heard they would be playing something new today._

_Oops, just remembered that you aren't allowed a Wireless._

_Bye._

_Love  
Fred and George_

The letter ended. Ginny still couldn't believe her eyes, how in Merlin name they got the strength to call her irresponsible. And why did they tell her to watch Weird Sisters channel? Everyone knows that they only repeat the show they broadcast in morning.

Suddenly a thought struck her. Maybe they were covertly telling her the time at which _Potterwatch_ will telecast today. Now the entire letter made sense. They sent two letters just to make sure that they didn't drop any unwanted hint to the Death Eaters.

"How did you know that Potterwatch was about to start today?" asked Ginny as she handed the letter back.

"Me and Dad worked out a secret code," Luna said pointing somewhere in the letter, "See there…"

Ginny focused her eyes on the point Luna was pointing at, and saw a weird word, "_Going to Potterasoiu watch today._"

"What's that?" said Ginny.

"Our secret code," said Luna excitedly.

Well… Ginny was speechless for some time. The secret code way was weird but ingenious. She would definitely remember it.

"So have you told everybody?" asked Luna as she took notes of what Professor Sprout was saying.

"What!" asked Ginny, suddenly getting out of her trance.

"About _Potterwatch_," said Luna, still scrawling notes on parchment.

"I hadn't," said Ginny as she too, started to take notes.

"And why?" asked Luna, looking up at her for the first time since she had started taking notes.

"Well… I didn't met anyone else expect you today," supplied Ginny with a shrug.

"What about Neville and Seamus?" asked Luna again, fixing her with a demanding gaze.

Ginny started telling her about everything she had gone through yesterday night, purposefully not describing the dreams.

* * *

The rest of the day passed in a flurry of activities. The best thing about the day was that there were no DADA or Muggle studies classes for Ginny and so she had no detention. And neither did any other of the D.A. member got detention today.

Ginny was extremely happy as the night approached and she had even informed all of the D.A. members to meet her in the Room of Requirements and she had also made sure that the Wireless was supplied beforehand.

Soon, night fell down and Ginny founded herself walking to the Room of Requirements, Seamus, Neville, Lavender and Parvati by her side.

Ginny quickly asked for a room for D.A. conference and entered as soon as the door materlised.

"Ah…" said Ginny, "now all we have to do is, wait for the others."

"Are you sure you told everyone what to demand for?" asked Seamus cockily. He had been behaving like this ever since Ginny refused to tell her the reason behind the meeting. Most of them correctly guessed that its something related to _Potterwatch_, but beyond that no one had been successful.

Soon everyone filled in and a glance at the watch told her that she had only five minutes to spare before the show started.

She started tapping the wireless with her wand, all the while mumbling under her breath, "Marauder".

Just as she was about to give hope and ask someone else to give it a shot, a cheerful voice shrilled out of the wireless,

"Welcome everyone to the first broadcast of your soon to become favourite show, _Potterwatch_."

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once again. So as you most probably had figured out, this chapter was dedicated to all the Super-Ginny haters out there.

So anyway, I don't have much to rant about… So give me ten reviews and I will start to write the next chapter… Bye…

And by the way, it's the shortest chapter I have written till date. Just 9,000 words of story and even the content wasn't any help in story's progress or was it…

I will leave that to you…

Review if you like the story and want to see the next chapter…


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note's****: **Hello. Long time no see… Hmm… I'm back, at least I think that. Then again, this break I took was longer than before; it was almost of six months. WHOA!

Well… I would have stretched it more but the review by **ginnyandharr'slove** reminded me and I picked up from the 2,000 words I had already written.

Thanks to all my previous reviewers(**rainstorm77, AryaAliceLuna, HyperLily**) and here's the next chapter for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER – 14**

**POTTERWATCH**

"Hello friends," came a strangely familiar voice, "This is River, your host for the evening. All of you, the one who are currently listening to the first broadcast of _Potterwatch_, must consider yourself lucky."

Silence fell and everyone held their breath, waiting for the mysterious '_River_' to continue.

"I will be joined by others as the show progresses," River said and all the while Ginny was plagued by the feeling of knowing the speaker. It was not one of the twins, she was sure and neither was it the voice of Professor Lupin, "But for now I will just give you a quick run through the happenings of the Wizarding world."

"Isn't it Lee Jordan?" shouted Seamus suddenly.

"Shut up," came many angry voices, "we are trying to listen here."

Seamus grumbled angrily and sat silently, with a scowl on his face. But at least the prat had helped her, even if he had done it unintentionally.

"As all of you know," said Lee, "the Death Eaters have been causing havocs. Muggles are being killed like pests, like it is some kind of new sport for them. Every known supporter of Harry Potter has either been driven away or locked or killed or if that supporter belongs to a pure blood family, kept in a very close surveillance by the Death Eaters, or theoretically saying, the Ministry under Merlin knows what accuses."

Ginny insides clenched after hearing this. She now knew why her parents hadn't been locked up but somehow she thought that their present condition was worse.

"And we have also got hold of a very disturbing piece of information," said Lee, his voice heavy, lacking the usual vigour, "which shouldn't be too disturbing if you know the person herself, as I and many others had the misfortune of. I'm talking about our very own toad, Dolores Umbridge, who had been made the Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which should be renamed to Muggle-Born Termination Commission if you ask me. I mean, how can people believe in the Ministry? It goes beyond me folks; it's like ridiculing a Chimera and hoping to go out on a date with it."

After a short silence, in which everyone present in the Room of Requirements seemed to hold their breath, Lee continued, "All the Muggle-borns who had registered themselves with the Ministry are rotting in Azkaban Prison. So, if you are a Muggle-born and haven't registered with the Ministry, think of yourself as one fortunate lad. Run while you have the chance and hide if you can. If you know a Muggle-born, inform them."

"Now," said Lee in a lighter tone, "I would like to introduce you to Romulus, my correspondence for tonight."

"So Romulus," said Lee, "what are your views on this whole mess?"

"Well," said the unmistakable voice of Professor Lupin, "all I say is, believe in Harry. Dumbledore believed in him and I think that should be a reason and motivation enough for anyone."

Professor Lupin voice seemed a little strain when he talked about Harry and it let Ginny wonder if he still was mad at Harry.

"But what would you say on all the rumours about supposedly Harry being captured?" asked Lee.

"I don't believe that River," said Professor Lupin, "If Harry was dead, Death Eaters would have made quite a show of that because it would have killed the last of resistance. First our idol, our beacon of strength Dumbledore was killed cold-bloodily by Snape. And now with him gone the stress of keeping the hopes high of Wizarding folks lie on Harry. And if by any misfortune, he is killed, people will be lost. And it is very easy to lead a lost crowd. So I believe that Harry is still alive and doing what he must do."

"Which is?" enquired Lee further.

"Only he and Dumbledore know," said Professor Lupin, with a very audible frustrated sigh, "Dumbledore is dead and Harry being the second most elusive men on earth, we have no chance of knowing."

"You have to give that to him at least," said Lee joyfully, "With the Ministry and Death Eaters at his tail, he is doing a marvellous job of hiding."

"Yes," agreed Lupin.

"And what would you like to say to the people who think Harry is just saving his own arse by hiding?" asked Lee again.

"I would just say that," said Professor Lupin, "those people, mind me, are better off dead. Because only those people are saying this who still believe that Harry killed Dumbledore —"

There was a scraping noise and the sound of whipping of wands followed. Everyone in the Room of Requirements sucked in shocked breathes as their ears strained, trying to listen to the faintest of sound coming from the Wireless.

"Oh," came Lee relieved voice after a bit of incoherent murmuring, "it's just Royal, another contributor; looks as he made it in time."

"I couldn't have missed it even if I my life depended on it," came a slow deep voice. Ginny instantly recognised the voice; it was of Kingsley.

"So any news?" asked Lee.

"Yes River," said Kingsley, "First of all folks, remember to never say You-Know-Who name. I know what Dumbledore used to say, but I am sure even Dumbledore would have advised you against it. Because You-Know-Who have Taboo-ed his name, an ingenious way to track down the last of Dumbledore and Harry supporters. So I urge every one of you against it."

Kingsley sucked in a deep breath, and then continued, "You would have heard about former Minister Scrimegour resigning from his post. Well that's a lie; he didn't resign, he was murdered when he refused to tell the whereabouts of Harry. Rumours are that he was killed by You-Know-Who himself. While he was alive, he was misunderstood by many but in the end, he proved that he had nothing but concern for the future of wizard-kind. So let's hold silence for a moment and pray for his soul."

Silence surrounded them and Ginny closed her eyes, thanking Merlin that it was Scrimegour who was the Minister that time, not Fudge.

"And now the news we all have been dying to tell you," said Lee excitedly, "We would have liked to discuss more, but we don't have much time on this secured line.

"It's a news that I'm sure _Daily Prophet_ and _Wizarding Wireless Network News_ probably missed. So who among you gentleman, would like to tell it to our listeners?"

"You should tell it River," said Kingsley and Professor Lupin agreed.

"Okay," said Lee, "Some renegades broke into Ministry yesterday, and freed almost all of the Muggle-born who were there. Also they caused quite a ruckus there. Some eyewitnesses had said that one of them had a stag as a Patronus and the other had an otter. We wonder who they —"

"RUN!" came the voice from the wireless and it was so alarming that almost everyone in the Room of Requirement jumped out of their skin, "Death Eaters are in the area. Pack up."

"Sorry," said Lee, "There was so much to talk about, but our lovely Death Eaters require our presence and it wouldn't be becoming of us if we keep them waiting. So, goodnight to all. The password of our next meet-up is '_Phoenix_'. Hope to see you in front of your Wireless again. We can't confirm a date but keep twirling these dials regularly and maybe we will meet again."

Loud scraping noise came out of the Wireless, followed by the _whoosh_ of spells.

"Ah…" said Lee again, "And before I forget, book your copies of Quibbler while you have the time. There is a surprise awaiting for you in it. Don't complain later that you weren't informed. This is River with Royal and Romulus, signing out for the night. Till the next time, believe in Harry."

With that, the light behind the tuning panel died out and tuning dialled whirled for a last time.

"Ah…" said Ernie, "That was something."

"But what exactly happened?" asked Lavender.

"My guess is as good as yours," said Seamus.

"But it couldn't have been that bad…" said Neville, his voice unsure, "I mean someone shouted that the Death Eaters were in the area not in the exact place."

"Then what about the spell fires?" asked Ginny who had been in a shock until now.

"Maybe they were just removing the traces of their presence," supplied Ernie, "And as we have learnt, it can sometimes be quite a noisy task, especially when did in a hurry."

"Yeah," said Parvati, "that may explain the spell fire."

"Let's hope for the best," said Neville.

"We should go back to our dorms," said Luna abruptly.

"Yeah," agreed Seamus, "we have nothing to do anyway."

Everyone murmured their consent and in less than a minute, the Room of Requirement was mostly empty, except Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

"When do you plan to return back?" said Seamus, already making his way to the door.

After a bit of thoughtful silence, he added, "Just make it back fast before I have to drag your arses out of trouble."

With that, he left the three friends to ponder over their thoughts.

"Well…" Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Yes…" said Neville, looking happy that someone had broke the silence.

Silence fell again as the three of them looked at each other, all the while communicating with their eyes and begging the other to break the silence.

"Should we check on _Potterwatch_ again tomorrow?" said Neville tentatively.

A smile stretched on Luna lips as she said, "Let's do it."

Ginny nodded, a little happily and sighed; it was frustrated to be in dark.

"Aren't you coming Ginny?" came Neville's voice. Ginny whipped her head in the direction of the voice and saw Neville and Luna standing near the door.

"Coming," said Ginny as she ran to them.

After Ginny reached them, the three friends started to walk towards the Gryffindor Common Room. Luna took her leave when they reached the staircase, and reassured Ginny and Neville again and again that she would be alright and would reach her common room without any trouble.

As Ginny climbed through the portrait hole, she prayed the common room to be empty; she needed some time to organise her drifting thoughts.

But unfortunately her prayer was unheeded, because the common room was packed with students. Ginny looked around and saw the entire Gryffindor house sprawled around the common room. The students, who have attended the meeting, seemed to be some kind of celebrity tonight, with Seamus being their ringleader.

_What a show off_, Ginny thought, glaring holes in Seamus body. But that thick-skinned idiot didn't even seem to notice her scalding glare.

"Hey Ginny," someone suddenly called and Ginny felt her hackle rose. As she heard the footfalls coming in closer, Ginny prayed from all her heart that it wasn't the person she was dreading.

Slowly turning around, Ginny looked in Brian's eyes, a tight smile framed on her lips.

"What!" she said harshly, but it come a little less harsh than she intended it to be.

Brian made a sour face but it was all the indication he gave to Ginny's tone.

"I was wondering," he said, his head turned a little bit to the side where her fellow house mate were busy chattering, "what were you guys up to? I don't know what happened, but some of the idiots there"— he pointed to the corner where most of the D.A. members were huddled — "came late and suddenly the common room was in an uproar. But none of them is telling anything."

Ginny sighed in relief; she had Neville tell every one of the attendees to stay quiet about their meeting and it seemed as they had obeyed the advice. But someone trap must have gone loose, for the others to know that something important has happened.

And with these thoughts, her eyes instantly snapped to Seamus. But somewhere in her heart, she knew that Seamus couldn't have been the leak.

When Brian glared at her, waiting for a response, Ginny turned to glare him in the eyes as she said,

"It's none of your concern; so don't sweat over it."

"I deserve to know," said Brian, loosing his calm composure, "I am as much as a Gryffindor as the others, more than some if I might add."

"Personally Brian," said Ginny, a sour look on her face, "I doubt you are even half the Gryffindor. And let's just assume, just _assume_ that you are a Gryffindor; it still doesn't give you the right to intrude on our lives. We can go and slaughter whole of the Slytherins" — (someone hooted loudly at this and the rest of the house followed suite) — "and still it wouldn't be of any concern to you."

"And if you have a problem, my Oh-so-un-humble fellow Gryffindor," piped in Seamus looking quite flustered and happy, "go and bicker to someone who will listen."

"I just might do that," said Brain, glaring scornfully at Seamus.

"Who do you think you are threatening?" said Seamus, his face instantly clouding up with anger, "You rotten excuse of a wizard."

"You are the one to speak," spat Brian, "pathetic half blood."

"That's it," said Seamus and before anyone had the chance to do something, Seamus whipped out his wand and training it at Brian's chest, shouted, "_Stupefy!_"

But Brian seemed to be anticipating it, because his wand was in his hands in a moment and he shouted, "_Protego!_"

The jet of red bounced back from the shield with a harsh '_thum_'. Before Seamus could utter another spell, Brian shouted, "_Depulso!_"

The months of training with DA came handy as Seamus jumped away at the right moment.

Snarling like an angry cat, Brain unleashed a horde of spell towards Seamus. Ginny was amazed to see that Brian possessed such good duelling skills.

"You sucker of a…"

Seamus cursed as he jumped another one of Brian's spells.

"_Diffindo!_" cried Seamus and without even waiting for the spell to hit its target, he shouted, "_Reducto!_"

The first spell missed Brian by mere millimetre but the second one hit Brian squarely in the shoulder, blowing him back in the wall with a resounding _thud_.

"Enough playing prick," said Seamus, his chest heaving up and down, "Now I'll show you how real duel happens. But before that, I have a present for you."

He said as he lifted Brian's half-conscious body by grabbing his collar.

"Enough," said Neville, "Leave him Seamus… NOW!"

Startled by Neville's uncharacteristic harsh and loud voice, Seamus lost hold of his collar and Brian was dumped on the ground.

"What's your problem Neville!" spat Seamus, "if you are not wizard enough to get rid of pests like him, at least don't interrupt the people who are capable of doing so."

Ginny's cheek burned red as he heard Seamus ridiculing Neville, but somewhere in her heart she knew that Seamus was right. Neville was too soft hearted to take any serious action and in times like this, they needed to take serious actions and decisions on a whim.

But Seamus was too hot-headed, maybe even more than Ron and that was saying something.

"So what?" said Neville, his cheeks tingeing with furious red, "Are you going to fight everyone who raises their opinion?"

"Opinions?" spat Seamus again, "OPINIONS? No one in the entire common room think what this blighter say is opinion, except you."

"But that doesn't mean that you will start fighting," said Neville, "We need to be united in time like this."

"GODDAMN IT!" cursed Seamus as he punched the wall in frustration.

Neville sighed and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

Brian, who was half-conscious by now, rushed up the stairs, muttering something darkly. But no one seems to care about what he thought or said.

Soon everyone in the common room calmed down except Seamus; he was still busy brooding.

And when Ginny was getting ready to head to her room, the portrait hole suddenly slid open. Ginny's body tensed and she could feel the others mirroring her action.

And she heaved a sigh when she saw Professor McGonagall figure appeared in the common room.

"What are you all doing?" she said in an angry tone. Seeing her appear so suddenly, most of the students started scramming here and there, while some of them just stared at her, still in shock. And that was understandable; it was the first time, as far as Ginny could remember that she had never seen Professor McGonagall come in the common room after dinner, no, she had never seen Professor McGonagall in the common room to begin with.

"Professor," someone stuttered and the common room fell in complete silence.

"Don't you have classes tomorrow?" lashed out Professor McGonagall.

No one replied as they continued to stare on the floor.

"ANSWER ME!" Professor McGonagall was very angry, even for her usual angry self.

Silence continued as no one even dared to breath, afraid that it will draw attention to them.

"What are you standing here for?" barked Professor McGonagall, "Go back to your rooms now or detention for each one of you."

Everyone in the common room shot towards the stairs in such urgency that it was like Professor McGonagall has shot Killing Curse at them.

"Mister Longbottom and Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall and Ginny could feel her blood freezing in fear, "you two will stay here."

Ginny cursed her luck as she slowed down and turned around. From the corner of eyes, she saw Neville doing the same. He looked like he would like nothing better than to run as far away from Professor McGonagall as possible. And Ginny could understand that; she wanted to do the same.

"Yes Professor," said Ginny after waiting for some seconds for Neville to speak something. But Neville seemed to have the same thoughts as he waited for Ginny to initiate. Ginny cursed him, but she also knew that it would be dangerous for them to stretch this silence.

"Mister Finnigan," said Professor McGonagall, looking past Ginny's shoulder, "I remember saying to all of the students to go back to their rooms, and the last I checked, you were no exception."

"But…" Seamus began weakly but Professor McGonagall cut him off with a sharp glare.

Seamus reluctantly nodded and trudged up the stairs.

Ginny sighed; she couldn't believe that someone could be that daft.

"So," said Professor McGonagall and Ginny could feel Professor McGonagall eyes on her body, but Ginny still couldn't muster the energy to look her in the eyes, "what were you both with Miss Lovegood doing out of your rooms at such late hour? Don't you know about the strict timings of Hogwarts or do you consider yourself above the rules?"

"That's not the case Professor," said Ginny in a weak voice, still looking down on the floor.

"Then why?" asked Professor McGonagall.

Ginny remained quiet, not sure how much she could disclose to Professor McGonagall. She knew that Professor McGonagall had been an Order's members for a long time, but in these times of despair, she was not sure who to trust. To her, everyone felt like they were hiding their inner self, their dark self.

Finally, what felt like an eternity, Professor McGonagall said in a whisper, "Can it be something related to _Potterwatch_?"

Ginny eyes flew open wide and her head whipped up itself; she couldn't believe that Professor McGonagall knew about it.

"You knew about it?" asked Neville, beating Ginny to the question.

"As a matter of fact Mr Longbottom," said Professor McGonagall turning to look at Neville, "I do. You will be amazed how much Order member know."

"We know that you are an Order member," said Ginny, "But — we were not sure how much we could disclose in you."

Professor McGonagall lip stretched in a thin line as she glared at Ginny. Ginny gulped; she now knew that she had hurt McGonagall's pride.

"What are you trying to say Miss Weasley?" asked Professor McGonagall, her voice low and viscous.

"I have been a loyal member of Order of Phoenix from a very long time, even before you were born," she said, her eyes burning with rage, "And you ask if I can be trusted!"

"That's not what I mean Professor," said Ginny, stepping back, "What I wanted to say is…"

Ginny voice faltered as she tried to think of something to calm Professor McGonagall's anger.

"What she meant Professor was," said Neville suddenly, in a shaky voice, "that we weren't sure…"

Neville's voice faltered and any hope that Ginny had, crashed with it.

Silence surrounded them, gnawing at them restlessly.

"Professor," began Ginny, getting more and more uncomfortable by the passing seconds, "I didn't meant to sound impertinent, but I am… I mean, we all, Neville, me, Luna and the others are so confused; we don't know who to trust and who to suspect."

Professor McGonagall stayed silent, instead choosing to stare deep in Ginny's eyes. Ginny had to fight the preliminary reaction of looking away.

"Anyway," said Professor McGonagall, "I am giving you a first and last warning, never roam in Hogwarts after curfew hours."

_Did someone see us while we were coming back?_

Ginny mind was instantly filled with questions like this.

"If it wasn't for me," said Professor McGonagall, her eyes cold and furious, "Professor Snape, who happened to be on patrolling this night, would have seen you three coming out of the Room of Requirements and you three would have to serve severe detention. If it was a normal session, I would have given detention to you myself, but I know that it has been hard for you."

Ginny instantly felt a little relieved that it wasn't a normal school year.

"Don't smile Miss Weasley," said Professor McGonagall, "if I catch you again, be ready for a severe punishment."

Ginny sighed, she should have excepted it. But even the first warning was a bit too much, coming from Professor McGonagall. She was always very strict on the rule breaker; she didn't even let Harry off the hook when it came to rule breaking.

"Now off you go to your room," said Professor McGonagall.

With that, Professor McGonagall walked out of the common room and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief as she slumped down on the floor.

"I just wish that Luna had it a little smooth," said Ginny, her head bowed down in weariness.

"Ravenclaw's Head is Professor Flitwick," said Neville, "So I don't think she is going to have it tough."

"I agree," came the voice of Seamus.

"What do you want now?" said Ginny, tired to such extent that she couldn't even be angry at him.

"I just came to see how you guys are doing," said Seamus, "I couldn't hear anything from the stairs, seemed as McGonagall had threw a charm around when she was talking with both of you."

Ginny perfectly understood the need of precautions; with warts like Brian in Gryffindor, precautions would never be enough.

"It is nothing that concerns you," said Ginny with a slight victorious smile.

She saw Seamus open his mouth to complain, but then he suddenly closed it. Ginny looked around and saw Neville looking away purposely.

"Merlin," said Ginny standing up on her knees, "you boys have looser mouths than most of the girls here."

With that, she trudged up the stairs. Now as she neared her room, she could feel stress from the day coming back to her. Her legs felt like a ton of weight had been tied to them and her muscles felt sore.

Maybe the weariness from last night was catching up to her.

Not even having the strength to change in her pyjama's, Ginny just jumped on her bed and felt strangely relived when the soft cloth of the bed sheet ruffled across her face.

She breathed in her sheet, as she felt sleep seeping in her eyes and blanking her mind. Maybe she would have a dreamless sleep tonight.

* * *

Ginny woke up to the slight commotion in her dorm room. Rubbing her groggy eyes, Ginny tried to remember what had happened the night before. Everything was hazy, like her mind was covered in a dense fog.

Slowly it came back to her; yesterday had been the first telecast of _Potterwatch_.

As she sat on her bed, cross-legged, Ginny tried to give herself an excuse to get herself away from the bed.

"Get up Ginny," said one of her roommates, throwing a pillow at her. Ginny managed to dodge it as she stared wistfully at her roommate. What she wouldn't give to swap places with her?

She was everything that Ginny wanted to be… at least everything one could be while being in this mess. She didn't have to worry about her family being at the tip of Death Eaters wand and she surely didn't need to worry about _other_ things.

Sighing, Ginny stood up as she shook her head, trying to dispel the ominous feelings out of her head. It wouldn't do well to her if she spoiled her mood first thing in the morning, after having an almost nightmare free night. She still saw some flashes of her old nightmares, but it was a huge improvement, considering the nightmares and flashes she saw the night before.

Picking up her clothes, Ginny headed to the bathroom. As Ginny opened the door to the bathroom, Ginny wondered if she could just go like this, in a wrinkled dirty dress with hairs being a tumbled mess. If nothing, it would perfectly mirror her mood.

But glancing a look in the mirror, Ginny came to the conclusion that it was better if no one saw her like this, ever.

* * *

Ginny trudged down the stairs, her mood a little better than that of the past days, but still not back to its usual charm.

"Good Morning guys," said Ginny, plopping on the sofa besides Neville.

"Here comes the lazybones," grumbled Seamus; seemed as he was still scoffing about yesterday.

Well, she couldn't careless.

"Why do we even wait for it?" grumbled Seamus darkly to Neville.

"No one said you to wait for me," pointed out Ginny.

"I just do it because Neville waits for you," said Seamus, leafing through an outdated copy of _Daily Prophet_. At least it looked outdated; it was so wrinkled and crumpled that it looked as someone used it as their pillow.

"What are you reading Seamus?" asked Ginny making a move to snatch the paper from Seamus hands. But Seamus was too fast for her, as he raised the paper above her head and out of her arms reach.

"Mind your own business, will ya," said Seamus, jumping out of her reach.

"And Neville," said Seamus turning to Neville, "let's go. I don't have the patience to wait more and I don't want to miss my breakfast again because of _her_."

"Don't accuse me," said Ginny, jumping to her feet.

"Hey you both," said Neville, "just cut it out."

Neville got up from the sofa, sighed and said, "Let's go."

Seamus folded the _Prophet_, shrunk it and slipped it into his pocket.

The three of them climbed out of the portrait hole and started their weary trek down the stairs. Ginny trailed behind them, looking at the two friends curiously.

Somehow to Ginny, they felt closer than before, like they shared some kind of intimate secret now.

Well, to certain extent, Ginny could understand. Seamus best friend didn't come back to Hogwarts and Harry and Ron were the only good friends for Neville. They both were pretty much friendless here and so they bonded.

But what Ginny could not understand was how could that transformation happened so fast? Till some days before, they were mere acquaintances and now look at them; they look like they had been best friends for an eternity.

With these thoughts, came the faces of Harry and Ron. They were more or less like them, fighting one second and back to being best friends another.

As Ginny lost herself in these thoughts, a silent tear trickled down her cheek, making her remind how much she missed her brother and Harry and Hermione.

"Easy there," someone said, grabbing a hold of Ginny's arm.

"What!" said Ginny in a harsh tone, whipping to look at the person. There stood Ernie, looking at her like she was some kind of animal at exhibition.

"Watch where you are going," he said.

"I was walking down," said Ginny indignantly.

"It looked like you were planning to dive directly down to the Great Hall," quipped Seamus, looking up from his position.

"What!" said Ginny, still confused.

"Your foot slipped, Ginny," whispered Parvati and Ginny's cheek instantly tinged red with embarrassment.

Making a show of ignoring the others, Ginny hurried down the stairs.

Taking her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, Ginny looked around, waiting for the others. She was still embarrassed about the incident earlier but she just couldn't eat alone, just for the sake of ignoring them; it just didn't feel right. Even though their new way of life had started a couple of days ago only, still it felt like they have been following this routine for all their life now.

Soon Neville and the others reached the Great Hall and their group split up according to their houses.

The '_Gryffindor Group_' reached their table and sat down and silently started piling their plates with food.

As Ginny played with the food in her plates, she noticed the eerie stillness in the Great Hall. The only source of noise was coming from Slytherins table and it felt out of place. It was like a merry band had sneaked in a funeral, a funeral of a much loved man.

After they finished eating breakfast in complete silence, Seamus said, "Let's head to Muggle Studies."

Ginny who was too lost in her thoughts, gave a lurch when Seamus shook her.

"Are you planning to attend the classes today Ginny?" he asked looking at her weirdly.

"What!" said Ginny and as the words registered in her mind, she added, "I told you, I don't need a bodyguard."

"Who has the free time to be your bodyguard?" said Seamus as if the mere idea disgusted him, "But if you hadn't noticed, we all have Muggle Studies class."

Ginny turned to stare in Seamus eyes, disbelief etched all over her face as she said, "The last I checked, you both were in Seventh year."

Seamus plunged his hand in his pockets and shoved a parchment in Ginny's face.

Ginny gave a cry of outrage but Seamus just pointed at the parchment.

Ginny read it and almost dropped the parchment when she saw that seventh year also had Muggle Studies.

She threw the parchment on the table and fished out her own schedule. Her eyes skimmed over the text till they landed on the schedule for Friday.

"It must be a mistake," said Ginny pointing to her schedule and then to the seventh year schedule, "how can two years have classes at the exact same time."

"My guess is as good as yours," said Seamus, "And it is not a mistake. If you have read the notice in the common room, you should have known. But it seems as you haven't, so let me just give you a quick run down; the combined Muggle Studies class will happen in classroom no 50. That's the biggest classroom in Hogwarts and can hold around 150 students at once."

Ginny sighed at the excess of information and at the tone of Seamus voice. She didn't know what she had done to piss Seamus so much and actually, she didn't care.

"Let's go then," said Ginny, her head bowed down in frustration.

They silently left the table and reconciled with the others on the stairs.

"What do you reckon they wanted to hold joint classes of Muggle Studies for sixth and seventh year?" asked Ernie, "It's not like they will achieve something special by doing this."

"Who knows what is brewing in the sick mind of those Death Eaters?" said Terry.

"And how do you reckon Alecto plan to control such a crowd of students on her own?" asked Susan.

"Most of the students are controlled by fear," said Seamus, "And the rest who aren't, won't dare to speak up, just to keep them shielded from the Carrow eyes."

"But shouldn't we rebuke?" said Ginny.

"And get our arses whipped," answered Seamus, "Thank you but I'll rather like to stay intact."

"What? Are you scared?" criticised Ginny.

"No," said Seamus, coming to a halt, "but I know enough to know when to speak or when to not."

"Now I understand why you have been like this," said Ginny, "You are afraid, afraid of the Death Eaters. Maybe your Mommy shouldn't have sent you to Hogwarts."

"Ginny!"

This time it was Neville's alarmed voice who stopped Ginny's rampaging mouth.

"Shut up Neville!" spat Seamus and he turned to Ginny, "What do you know? Huh… let me tell you, you don't know shit about me. So don't you dare criticise me or comment on my life. If you don't like, feel free to ignore me."

"Touched a nerve, did I?" jeered Ginny, her posture of that of a warrior, "Well, it wouldn't amaze if you are scared. You are a bloody coward. A good for nothing excuse of a —"

"GINNY!" Neville shouted, coming in between her and Seamus.

"Get out of my way Neville," said Seamus as he pushed Neville away.

And without even a moment delay, he pressed his wand tip on Ginny's throat as he hissed,

"Never ever call me a coward again."

Seamus drew deep breathes as his chest heaved up and down. As if suddenly remembering his wand was pressed against her throat, he pulled it away and pocketed it.

With a final growl of helplessness, he walked away.

Ginny, on the other hand, was too shocked to do anything as she just looked at Seamus retreating back.

"What happened to Seamus?" asked Susan and Ginny mentally thanked her because this was the exact question going through her mind.

"Something is really wrong with him," said Terry, "He was never like this. Hot headed yes, but this irrational, never."

"Something is wrong with him," nodded Neville.

"So what is it?" asked Ginny.

"He made me promised that I will not tell anybody," said Neville as he started to walk to classroom 50.

"We should hurry if we don't want to get late," added Neville without turning around.

As if Neville words had triggered on some kind of switch, everyone started to hurry down the corridor.

They entered the classroom with just a minute to spare and bade their goodbyes to each other, heading towards their respective house.

"Where is Seamus now?" murmured Neville looking around.

Ginny spotted him; he was sitting in a far corner of the middle row, camouflaging with the students and it didn't look as he had saved seats for them.

"Isn't that Seamus?" Ginny said to Neville, pointing at Seamus.

"Yeah," said Neville, "Let's go and se if there are empty seats around him."

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Ginny giving a tentative look at Seamus.

"He won't even remember it after some time," said Neville as he started to walk towards Seamus, "Just don't talk to him for some time."

"And you say to act casual around him," grumbled Ginny as she started to follow Neville.

"Hey Seamus," said Neville as he neared Seamus. Seamus smiled and patted the chair next to him. His eyes fell on Ginny and those sprinkling eyes instantly turned cold. Ginny froze in her tracks as she contemplated taking another step towards them.

She looked around Neville and saw that there was no empty chair around him.

Good, now she had an excuse.

Ginny turned around and as she started to retreat back, Neville's voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he asked, getting up from his chair.

"To look for a empty chair to sit on Neville," said Ginny with a resigned sigh, "The Carrows already target me enough without me begging for their attention."

"There is an empty chair here," said Neville.

"There is none," said Ginny with a slightly worried tone.

"There is," said Neville, pointing to an empty chair just above his row, "Parvati saved some seats for us."

Ginny looked at the pointed direction and sure enough, there was an empty chair. Ginny cursed her luck as she plastered a slight smile on her lips. She had to fight the urge to snarl at Parvati while she looked at Ginny like she was excepting a '_thank you_' or something.

Ginny just huffed and silently sat on the given chair, choosing to ignore everyone.

Soon, both the Carrow walked in the room. There was a huge applause from the Slytherins side and that was it. None of the other house students welcomed them; for most of them, it was better when they hadn't come.

"Good morning students," said Alecto, a sick grin plastered on her face.

"Professor Amycus would be joining us for this lecture," she said, pointing to her brother, "Isn't it great?"

The applause coming from the Slytherins side filled the room with noise while the member of other three houses sat still like a doll.

_It would have been great if this was a normal Hogwarts class with normal teachers, but right now it is anything but normal_, thought Ginny grimly.

Alecto smiled broadly as if the applause was coming from every house, but then again, these rotten snakes only care about their own little group.

Alecto walked to the teacher's podium while Amycus sat on a lavish chair, just beside the teacher's podium.

Alecto grinned one last time and this time it was aimed at Gryffindor's side.

Ginny hadn't notice it before, but Gryffindor's were made to sit in front of the teacher's podium, such that Alecto and Amycus had a good look on them. And as she looked around, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who had noticed that.

"Let me start our first joint lecture by telling you the need for this joint Muggle Studies lecture," said Alecto, walking around the platform.

"As you know, you all have passed OWL's. You have overcome a hard hurdle in your life and now you are studying in the final years of Hogwarts to make your future career, because by now, all of you have some kind of dream, some kind of aim you want to fulfil…"

Ginny had a hard time believing what she was hearing; she had never excepted Alecto to use this tone with them. She sounded almost like a caring teacher.

_No_, Ginny shook her head; it couldn't be true. She was a Death Eater for crying out loud; she wasn't supposed to sound this understanding.

"… and this bring us to the real aim for organising a combined Muggle Studies. As you all know, most of the younger students look up at the sixth and seventh year. So your mentality affects your juniors. And as you all know, your education concerning the touchy subject of Muggles have been very false leading…"

"She is trying to sweet poison us," whispered Seamus and Ginny leaned a little more to hear what he was going to add, "She is trying to make us doubt ourselves. That old wretched…"

Ginny turned her attention back to Alecto, trying to listen to what Seamus was calling '_sweet poisoning_'.

"… Throughout our literature, we have seen Muggles being cruel to our ancestors because they were different, because they were better than them. Muggles are like a stained part of our society, a part we need to terminate as fast as we can. Doesn't your heart bleed when you read about the cruelty those Muggles inflicted on our ancestors. They were someone's father, someone's mother, someone's parents, and someone's family; but did those Muggles cared… no, they didn't. It burns my heart when I read about them. And you know what I want to do, I want to avenge them; I want to make sure that the Muggles knows who the better one is, who is the one who should be rushed into hiding…"

Alecto stopped to look around in the pretence of taking a breath after her long speech. Most of the students were entwined in her sweet sounding words, but Ginny felt like she was being slowly pulled deep in a cobweb.

She now understood what Seamus meant by sweet poisoning. If Alecto would have taken the old way, by trying to beat them into submission, almost all of the students would have agreed here but in their hearts, they would have believed the opposite. But by trying to make their cause look justifiable, she was gaining the students trust.

"And I ask for forgiveness for my previous attitude," said Alecto, "I was ruthless and I acted a little too harshly on some students…"

Ginny nearly fell out of her chair; this woman just couldn't be Alecto Carrow. She was a bloody ruthless lady, a Death Eater, not a subtle, ladylike witch.

"But I am prepared to use force again," said Alecto, a little more forcefully and more in her usual self, "on the students whose minds are settled on creating troubles for others. Because I believe that all of you are now old enough to know what's good and bad for you and for the society."

Ginny felt like the last lines were aimed directly at her as she had been the only one in the entire sixth year to get a beating from Alecto, at least she thought she was the only one.

"So with that," she said, "Let's start our lessons."

And with that Alecto started droning on about the superiority of wizards over Muggles and Amycus often piped in with his unneeded and absurd thoughts.

To sum it up, it was a rather pleasant class. In the start, it almost crushed Ginny's heart to hear such cruel things about Muggles. If not for the worried glances Neville was casting at her, she should have just jumped down and cursed Alecto to eternity and back.

But as the lecture continued, Ginny find herself less and less bothered by it. Instead of listening to the revolting words of Alecto and get her temper high, Ginny used the period to gather her thoughts about everything that had happened around her. She was sure she couldn't keep up with these double torture lectures every week and it was very clear in her eyes that Alecto would reveal her true colours after some lectures. Maybe they had already anticipated what the unneeded pressure could do to some students and it could very well explain their new strategy.

But Ginny could bet her life that Alecto wasn't the type of woman who could pull it off for long. Her fangs were already at the verge of coming out.

"Ginny,' someone said, shaking her out of reverie, "Ginny, the class is going to be over. Get yourself together."

Ginny smiled thankfully towards Parvati and blinked her eyes a couple of time, trying to clear her mind.

"It was a pleasure talking to you all," said Alecto, "I will say it again, consider these lectures more of a time to relax and state your opinion then as a class. I'm your friend after all."

Even after seeing Amycus drone in this pleasant voice for two lectures straight, Ginny still couldn't believe that it was the same person, the same person who was here with other Death Eaters on the night when Dumbledore was killed by Snape. Maybe someone imperiused her and was forcing her to do these things.

Because there was no way in hell she was going to believe that Alecto could sound like a normal Witch.

"I will not give you any homework," said Alecto in the same sick-ing-ly sweet voice and Ginny felt like barfing her breakfast out, "but I'll urge you to take this discussion to your common rooms."

"Now you may leave," she finished with what she must have thought was an enchanting smile but which looked like a leer coming from a Dementor.

Ginny, with the others quickly scuffled out of the room and inhaled a deep breath of relief as soon as she was out of the classroom.

"I thought it would never be over," said Ginny, leaning against a wall.

"I will have to check my ears for internal bleeding mate," said Seamus to Neville, "I'm quite sure that they have suicided after that lecture."

Neville and the others laughed while Ginny just stared at them wistfully, carving an understanding friend company.

Suddenly Neville turned to look at Ginny.

"We have a free period now Ginny," he said, "What about you?"

"We have potions," sighed Ginny already dreading going to the dungeons, "And then a free period."

"Okay," he said, "Do you…"

"No," said Ginny, cutting off Neville, "I don't; I have Luna with me."

"Okay," said Neville, "But where is Luna?"

"She was just here," said Ginny looking around.

Ginny saw Luna standing in one of the corner of hallway, looking out of the window wistfully.

"What happened Luna?" asked Ginny worriedly, placing a hand on Luna's shoulder.

Luna turned to look at her, her protuberant eyes blinking rapidly. Ginny was not sure if she had surprised Luna or nor; Luna looked surprised almost always.

"What were you doing Luna?" Ginny rephrased her earlier question, getting self-conscious because of Luna's constant stare.

"Nothing," said Luna in her usual dreamy voice, "I was just looking out of the window."

"Something on your mind," said Ginny as she looked at her watch; they still had some time before the Potion class started and she was quite sure that Professor Slughorn won't have much problem with her coming late.

"Nothing Ginny," said Luna taking a glance out of the window, "I was just wondering what Dad is planning to do with the _Quibbler_?"

"Hmm…" hummed Ginny, not understanding what Luna meant to say.

"Don't you remember him saying about having a surprise for us in the _Quibbler_?" asked Luna and Ginny nodded her head meekly.

"And yesterday, Lee said about booking copies of _Quibbler_," added Luna, her eyes wandering off to look into space.

Now when Luna said it, Ginny started to wonder about it. Luna's father must be planning something big if Lee took the time to mention it. Usually it was just Luna's father lunatic rambling about some strange plants and animals, which only Luna and her father could see.

"When will he dispatch the magazines Luna?" asked Ginny, now getting curious about what was in the magazine which was being deemed so important.

"I don't know," said Luna in a dreamy voice as if she didn't give a damn about it, "But he said he will be done with it before the first week of September ended."

"So I guess he must have completed by now," said Ginny, "And maybe we will receive our copies with mail tomorrow."

"Maybe," said Luna nonchalantly.

"But I didn't book my copy," said Ginny leaning against the wall. To tell the truth, she didn't exactly care, but hearing the magazine name on _Potterwatch_ had somewhat perked her interest.

Getting bored, Ginny looked around. Now she could see students started to hurry to their classrooms and it almost felt like a normal day in Hogwarts.

"Don't worry," said Luna smiling, "He will be sending complementary copies for you and Neville. And maybe with this massive sale, we will finally be able to go on a hunt for Wartspurts."

"I wish you luck," said Ginny looking at her friend weirdly.

"What are you both doing here?" came a cold hollow voice which Ginny instantly recognised to be that of Snape.

"Don't you have class," he said as he glided towards them, his greasy hairs slapping across his cheek, "Or are you looking for punishment."

Both of them stayed quiet and looked down as Snape burnt holes in their body with his cold gaze.

"What are you waiting here for now?" growled Snape.

Not wanting to be told twice, Ginny grabbed Luna's hands and started her trek towards the dungeons. Almost all the hallways were empty and even the students having free period were nowhere to be seen.

It was almost like a ghost town and very depressing to say in the least. Ginny contemplated using the secret passageway just for the sake of change of scenario, but quickly thought against it. Who knows what kind of traps these Death Eaters had laid in the passageways.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she stared out in the sky, admiring the beauty of the late sunset.

The day had been uneventful and by now, Ginny was literally bored to death. Nothing was happening which could get adrenaline pumping through her system, so that she could feel alive once again. If anything, she thought that Death Eaters were trying to bore the students into submission. For Merlin sake, even a normal Hogwarts normal day was more eventful than this.

When she had first read that Snape was going to be the Headmaster, she had dreaded the coming days feeling like Hogwarts was going to turn into hell. But this, it wasn't hell; heck, it was anything but hell. It was so damn peaceful that it left Ginny practically begging for something out of order to happen. All the other students sounded grateful that they were able to lead a normal life here and some of them went as far as to say that Snape was the best Headmaster Hogwarts ever had.

Ginny's stomach lurched and twisted in knots when she had heard this blasphemy but she had somehow managed to control her anger at that time.

So now here she was, looking out of the window and straight in the sky, waiting for hell to break through Hogwarts walls. She felt guilty when these thoughts raked her mind, but she couldn't help herself. She wanted some piece of action; she wanted to at least play a part in the revolution her family had devoted themselves into.

Ginny sighed, her frustration getting the better out of her. Her temper was running a little too short lately and she was well aware of the fact. But she couldn't help it; the pent up agitation was having its effect on her.

"Hey Ginny," said Lavender, "What are you doing, standing here all alone?"

"Just bored," said Ginny with a deep sigh. Her shoulders stooped down as she leaned against the warm wall of the common room. Not many students were in the common room; most of them were down in the ground, playing and enjoying their time thoroughly like there was nothing to be worried about.

How much Ginny wished to have her place swapped with them? And it wasn't like someone was stopping from her going and enjoying herself; if anyone was stopping her, it was she who was stopping herself. She thought that if she enjoyed herself, it would be like betraying her family, betraying Harry and Hermione.

"Why don't you come down and spend some time with us?" said Lavender, pointing to her and Parvati, "I guarantee that you will not be bored."

"No," said Ginny, "I have something to think about."

"You sure?" asked Lavender, her tone worried.

"Quite sure," said Ginny and turned back to stare out of the window, wondering what Harry and the others were doing right now.

She didn't hear the two of them leaving and neither did she felt sleep slowly and steadily pulling her into oblivion.

Ginny eyes slowly cracked open as she felt her body being rocked sideways. Her eyes felt very heavy and her mouth felt like someone had stuck a wad of cotton in it.

Ginny blinked her eyes a couple of time, trying to gain back their controls. The sharp light wasn't helping too as it was piercing her sensitive iris mercilessly.

Ginny rolled around, trying to avoid looking into the light and in the process, she fell on the floor with a '_thump_'.

"Oww…" said Ginny while massaging her hurting leg. But that impact helped her to regain complete consciousness.

"What time is it?" asked Ginny in a low voice as she pulled herself in a standing position, slightly ashamed.

"Dinner time," replied Neville, "We were just going to leave you here."

"Some friends you lot are," grumbled Ginny as she rubbed her eyes.

"It was you mistake for sleeping like a log," accused Neville good-heartedly, "The last I check, nights are there for sleeping."

"Funny," quipped Ginny dryly as she turned towards the portrait hole.

"Can we go now?" she added as her stomach growled slightly. Her cheeks flamed red even though no one seemed to have noticed it.

"Stop behaving as it wasn't you who is the reason for us being late in the first place," said Seamus and Ginny had to use the last bit of her patience to stop herself from lashing out at him.

As they started their trek toward the Great Hall, Ginny asked what had happened while she was asleep and how she had gone to sleep in first place.

For the former question, she got the answer she had been expecting; nothing had happened. And for the latter, no one knows. Seamus found her leaning against the wall, like she was admiring the sky.

Long story short, when she continued to stand in the same position, Seamus got worried and came to check on her.

Well, she had a hard time believing Seamus would be worried about her out of all people and even Seamus was vehemently denying the fact.

Buried in these thoughts, they reached the Great Hall and before she knew, they were piling their dishes with food.

Ginny didn't even know what she had eaten for dinner; she had just gulped everything down that was in her plate without tasting it. She just wanted to get away from this suffocating peacefulness and the Great Hall seemed to be the hub of this strangling peacefulness.

* * *

Ginny sighed as she stood next to the portrait hole, waiting for her friends and fellow D.A. members. She was in a foul mood and that was because of those dimwit friends of hers. Most of them felt like there was no need of such rough resistance seeing that the Death Eaters were not even doing anything suspicious or forcing strict rules or being bias towards Slytherins house.

It had taken the combined effort of her, Neville and even Seamus to force them into coming. And even then they were taking their sweet time. Ginny just hoped that Luna was more successful than her.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the rest of the members circled around the portrait hole, signalling that they were ready to go

As the students from the three houses met at the rendezvoused place, Ginny was shocked to hear that Luna didn't have much trouble convincing others; almost all of them were ready to go in another D.A. meeting.

This left Ginny wondering what had happened to the students of her house. They were Gryffindor for Merlin sake; they were supposed to be impulsive and brave, not a bunch of pantywaist.

Huffing in anger, Ginny entered the mildly lit Room of Requirements. The Wireless they had left yesterday sat in the centre of room, like it was some kind of trophy they had left for exhibition.

Even though no one said a thing, they all gathered around the Wireless, forming a perfect circle around it.

As Neville tapped his wand against the Wireless, murmuring the password again and again, everyone waited for the all so familiar voice of Lee to come out of the Wireless.

With every unsuccessful tap, murmuring in the room started to grow till it was almost unable to ignore.

"What is your problem, guys?" asked Ginny already in a foul mood because of her house mate earlier behaviour.

And it seemed she wasn't the only one who was pissed off.

"Nothing," said someone and that someone turned out to be Terry, "but what are we doing, sitting here and tapping that Wireless. We are supposed to be practicing Defence Against Dark Arts not wasting our time like this."

Ginny had no reply to that so she just glared daggers at Terry. It seemed as Terry wasn't the only one who was thinking along that line as Ginny could feel almost every pair of eyes boring into her, demanding an answer.

When no answer came, Ernie stood up, and said, "I'm out of here. Call me when you want to resume DADA practice. And frankly, I don't see a reason for D.A. to reassemble. We are more in peace in Hogwarts then we ever were."

As if his actions were some kind of trigger, almost everyone got up and walked out of the Room of Requirements until Seamus, Neville, Luna and Ginny were the only one left.

"Why are you waiting here?" spat Ginny, looking at Seamus with cold eyes, "Go ridicule me and leave the damn room too."

"Who gave you the damn idea that it is about you?" snarled Seamus, "I was never here for you; I'm here because I believe in Harry and I know that there is something brewing under the Death Eaters pretence of model Wizards."

Ginny huffed as she found herself unable to put up a worthy rebuke. She felt more vulnerable now, like someone had stripped her of her last shield.

Silence surrounded them; silence so thick Ginny wanted to scream her lungs out just to escape the deafening silence.

But once again, Ginny found herself unable to do so. Somehow, Ginny felt that her will was being drained more and more by every second. She never would have thought that a peaceful day could do this much to her.

"Let's go," said Neville, "I don't think they are broadcasting today. I had checked every available channel but I heard no familiar voice."

As if Neville words had moulded the harsh reality into a rigid structure, Ginny felt disappointment compressing down on her heart.

Standing up on wobbly legs, Ginny headed towards the door. With her hands placed firmly on the knob, she turned to the three and asked, "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah," said Neville as he jumped to his feet.

"Turn off the Wireless at least," said Ginny in exasperation, "we don't want it to be accidentally found."

"Yes, yes," said Neville as if in a daze.

Maybe he was disappointed too, Ginny thought but her line of thought was soon cut by an all too familiar voice.

"Welcome again to _Potterwatch_," acme the unmistakable voice of Lee, "We are sorry for the lateness but something came up and you know how life goes, we had to take care of it. But worry not; we can never leave our wonderful listeners hanging in uncertainty."

"Stop Neville," cried out Ginny but it seemed as there was no need for it for Neville's hand had automatically stopped when he had heard the familiar voice coming out of the speakers.

Ginny quickly scurried towards the Wireless.

"And while we are apologising," said Lee, "let me also apologise for our rather abrupt departure yesterday. But we promise that it won't happen again."

The day which seemed like a punishment to Ginny up until now, suddenly felt a lot livelier. Forgetting all about her previous depressing thoughts, Ginny gave all her attention to the Wireless as if enchanted by it.

"And so leaving it behind, let's take up from where we left yesterday. If I'm not wrong," said Lee, "we were discussing about the event that transpired in the Ministry of Magic on the second of September."

There was a short pause and Ginny held her breath, dreading that she might miss something if she took a breath.

"Some people managed to sneak in the Ministry by using Polyjuice Potion and they well, caused havoc in there and released many of the arrested Muggle-borns and yet-to-be arrested Muggle born. Now, if rumours are to be believed the Patronus of the rescuers were a Stag and an Otter."

Ginny felt happiness and anger coursing through her body at the same time as she deciphered what Lee meant to say.

"But others say that it was some other animal," added Lee and Ginny somehow felt relieved, "But the crux of the matter is, someone had the spirit to go inside and save their fellow Wizards. We need to make them our model; we need to be like them.

"And on a graver tone, someone in the Ministry saw one of the member from the rescuer team get splinched while they were Apparating away. Let's just pray for their well being.

"And now I'll give the mike to my fellow reporter here," added Lee, "Romulus."

"Hello friends," said Professor Lupin, "nothing much had happened in the span between the two broadcasts. It seems as the Death Eaters are lying low after the attack on the Ministry or it just might be the calm before the storm. But the thing that is most important is that the people had finally started to see the Ministry as the threat they are. They no longer believe them blindly and their supporters had dwindled down to a handful, even which is mostly comprised of Death Eaters.

"It may not be a big feat to boost about, but it is something which we should know because it shows the retaliation Order of Phoenix has been putting up is finally starting to fruit."

"But still," came the unmistakable deep voice of Kingsley, "I will advice all of you to lay low. We can be a force to be reckoned with when we are together but alone, we are nothing. So just lay low and protect your Muggle friends and everyone you can. Because in these dark times, we are everything the weak has."

"Now now Royal," said Lee, "I believe that everyone who is listening to our broadcast is already following this path. But we can never be too careful; so, thanks for sharing your views. Now one important and unnecessary announcement before we depart for the night; the people who have ordered _Quibbler_ should check their post owl yesterday, you lot are in for a surprise."

Silence surrounded them and suddenly a heavy sigh came out from the speaker of the Wireless.

"Man," sighed Lee dramatically, "it was depressing, wasn't it? I know we discuss some grave topics in here and all that, but still it was quite grave for my liking. I had hoped that it will be a show where after a certain phase of graveness we will just joke around and do all the funny stuff."

"River!" came the alarmed voice of Professor Lupin.

"Shut up for a moment Romulus," said Lee and Ginny could almost hear Professor Lupin growling, "So rest assured, you are going to have a fun time the next time we broadcast. Till then I'll be sure to give our scriptwriters a good beating or maybe just a good earful."

"That's enough," said Professor Lupin, "We're supposed to be broadcasting news, not cracking jokes here. Honestly… now I'm thankful that those two jokers didn't come…"

"Well friends," said Lee, over the laughs of Kingsley, "our friend Romulus here is quite grave, don't you agree? I promise I will straighten him up by the next time… So till next time, keep believing in Harry. This is River, with Romulus and Royal, signing out for the night."

With that, the voice from the Wireless died down.

"Hmm…" hummed Ginny as she played the broadcast once again in her head, trying to find any hidden meaning in it. She found nothing worthy of her curiosity, except the Patronus scene in the Ministry. If those people were to be believed, Harry along with Ron and Hermione infiltrated the Ministry.

"Hey Ginny," said someone, successfully pulling her out of her reverie, "Let's go. I don't think you plan to stand here all night long."

It was Neville.

"Coming," said Ginny as she started running towards the door. There was no way Harry would have infiltrated the Ministry, he wasn't this reckless and Hermione would have fought tooth and nail for stopping him. And Hermione when riled up was something no one liked to face.

Neville glanced out and gave a signal for others to come out. They followed him closely, aware of the fact that it was well past the curfew hour. Ginny glanced at her watch and realised that it was midnight already.

They neared the stairs and bid Luna goodbye while Neville asked Luna again and again if they should escort her to her common rooms or at least as far as they could go.

"Well… well," came a sick cold voice and Ginny blood froze. She slowly turned around, hoping with all her might that it wasn't the person she was dreading.

But alas, fate had some different plans for her as she found herself looking deep into the eyes of Severus Snape. A sick smile graced his lips and the greasy hair just added to the sinister look. His overlong night robe bellowed with the wind as he smiled, smiled like a child who had just found some candy.

"What are you four doing here?" asked Snape, as he flicked his wand. A weird clock materlised out of thick air and landed softly on his palm.

"Ah, it's well past midnight my dear students," he continued in what he must had thought was a worried voice but what came out as an overly happy voice.

"If I may ask," said Snape and when Ginny opened her mouth to retaliate, he added, "and I will ask, what were you doing out of your dorms at this hour."

Ginny quickly snapped her eyes to the floor as she remembered that Snape was a Legimens.

"Silent answer," said Snape sounding all the more happy, "well than I will have to resort to detention. Don't blame me later."

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once again  
It was a pretty long Chapter with around 11,100 words (without counting my rants).

And now I will be very thankful to you lot if you can at least give me 10 reviews per chapter or is my story writing so bad that you lot feel that it will be a standard degrade for you.  
I didn't mean to rant here about that too, but as a writer who puts his work on showcase, I except to get at least this much reviews for putting in around 10+ hours in writing a chapter.  
I know I do it for myself, but still…

Anyway, enough ranting and dragging you in my cluttered brain…

Please **R&R**.


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors Note****'s****: **Hello… once again. Quite a long time… ha…

Well… I wanted to write, but I was hit by a writer's stroke… Anyway, thanks to **x-shadow-kisses-x, HyperLily, Kathryn199**2 for their reviews and I'm always looking forward to hearing more from you folks…

And I beg your forgiveness if I didn't reply to your review; I must have missed them…

And a thing I wanted to tell in Chapter 14, but I forgot, the story had crossed one hundred fifty thousand word limit (it is now 160)… so YAY! For me and everyone who had stuck with the story…

Now enough with my ranting…

* * *

**CHAPTER – ****15**

**TRUE INHERTIANCE**

"Follow me Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom," said Snape, and Ginny heard his nightgown scraping the floor as the noise of his footfalls resonated in the suffocating silence.

Ginny took a step forward, dreading what was to come. She wanted to just run away from there, as far as she could go. But still, she followed Neville's dimming footfalls which seemed to lead her further into a place full of this awful darkness.

"Now, now," said Snape in a sickly sweet voice which didn't suit him at all as they entered '_Dumbledore's_' old office, "if you both don't mind, please tell me what you were doing out of your dorms after curfew hours?"

Ginny wanted to shout, '_I do mind!_' but fear kept her mouth tightly shut. She would have never admitted, but she was scared of Snape, afraid that a wizard who could kill Dumbledore in cold blood — the same Dumbledore who trusted him when no one else did — could do anything.

"Miss Weasley," said Snape, "I don't think your parents will like to hear that you have been breaking rules."

"I'm not breaking any rules," said Ginny in a low voice, almost to herself.

"Then what were you doing out of your dorms well past curfew hours?" asked Snape in a voice which one use when they talk to a scared little girl.

"I…" started Ginny but managed to shut her mouth before she told something of importance.

"Yes?" encouraged Snape.

"I — I" said Ginny, her mind whizzing to find a plausible excuse, "I was taking a stroll with Neville. We—we both couldn't sleep."

"Really?" asked Snape in an amused voice.

"Yes," said Ginny, still looking away from Snape.

"Look at me," said Snape.

Ginny shifted her eyes to look down, carefully avoiding Snape eyes.

"You will get nothing from being defiant Miss Weasley," said Snape and he turned to Neville, "Don't you agree Mr. Longbottom?"

Neville's backed some steps in surprise when Snape suddenly turned to him. He looked fearfully at Snape's face for a few seconds as the shock wore off and Ginny had to bite back her tongue to stop herself from shouting, '_Don't look him in the eyes idiot_.'

"Hmm," said Snape smiling to himself, "Mind telling me what you were doing in Room of Requirements Mr. Longbottom?"

"I," stuttered Neville, his eyes begging Ginny for help, "I — I never visited Room of — Requirements, but I did saw a d — ream in which I was in the Room of Require — ments."

"Ah… really Longbottom?" said Snape, his voice acidic, "And I thought you would have become more of a Wizard."

Neville's face coloured drastically and even in the darkness, the redness of his cheek was visible.

"Offended you Longbottom, did I?" Snape sneered.

Silence surrounded them and somehow, the silence felt more intimidating, like it was taunting her.

"As you don't want to co-operate," said Snape, a vicious smile hovering on his thin lips, "I have no choice but to resort to other methods."

Ginny gulped the lump in her throat and took a breath to steady her raging nerves. She didn't want Snape inside her head, not if she could help it. But the only other option was to tell Snape everything about _Potterwatch_, but she would die first.

Bracing herself for the mind invasion, Ginny looked out of the window and admired the beauty of the night sky. It was cloudy tonight; it seemed as if the Moon was playing Hide 'n Seek with the Earth. Most of the office was enveloped in darkness and Ginny couldn't help but notice that the room looked gloomier, even dead in comparison to what it looked before. Not even the blabbering portraits seemed to make a sound.

Unconsciously, Ginny eyes settled on a part of the wall, which was enveloped in darkness. And as she lost herself in past memories, she suddenly remembered that Dumbledore's portrait hung there. As she continued staring, her eyes grew desperate as she continued staring, no pleading with her eyes, as she begged Dumbledore to come and help her.

But there was no sign that Dumbledore even noticed her desperation.

And then it happened. It felt like someone was hammering her head, trying to yank her hairs out of their strands. Ginny tried her best to keep the last piece of defence, but soon she found her will crumbling to tiny pieces.

Finally when she was exhausted and the last of her defence was crumbled to pieces, she just blankly looked in the endless darkness in front of her eyes, as her memories played in front of her eyes. She saw and felt her memories ripped to shreds as Snape ploughed through her mind, looking for what he wanted.

Suddenly, the pressure was gone and the invasion ended, as abruptly as it had begun. Ginny eyes took a couple of moments to accommodate themselves to the vibrant colours of the present, but her ears picked up sounds, sounds of someone shouting.

"What happed Longbottom?" asked Snape in a spiteful voice as he glared at Neville, "Saw a Pixie?"

"That's not yours," said Neville in a slightly alarmed voice.

"Everything in Hogwarts is mine Longbottom," said Snape, and the agitation in his voice was quite clear. His usual façade of a calm teacher was quickly breaking into pieces.

"But that's the sword of Gryffindor," said Neville and Ginny eyes snapped open as soon as she heard this, "Dumbledore gave it to Harry; it was in his will."

"It was not Dumbledore's to give," scoffed Snape and Ginny heard him moving away from her, "it is a Ministry of Magic Property and Minster Thicknesse gave it to me. So now, it is my property."

Ginny looked around the office and sure enough, in a glass case the Sword of Gryffindor sat magnificently.

"It is not your," said Ginny suddenly as she stood on shaky legs, "and you know it."

"Mind you language Weasley," said Snape, "you are already in enough trouble."

Silence surrounded them and Ginny burned holes in Snape's body.

"Get out of my office," shouted Snape and he whipped out his wand. Ginny braced herself for a curse, but nothing happened. But before she had a chance to bask in the relief, she found herself flinging out of the room.

_SLAM._

Ginny crumbled to a heap on the floor just outside of Snape's office alongside Neville.

"Get back to your dorms," said Snape, "And if I found you breaking rules again, this will feel like a friendly pat. And you both will clean every Armour on Seventh Floor, Muggle way. You both will report to Filch first thing, tomorrow morning."

With that the heavy doors locked themselves with a resounding yet almost inaudible _click_.

Ginny sighed as she heard the pounding of blood in her ears. The anger pulsating through her was of such viscosity that she felt that if she even made an attempt at standing, she would just blast the door to pieces and kill Snape.

And she did try to stand up, but strength hadn't come back to her body. Her legs felt weak and her mind blank.

"Hey Ginny," said Neville in a soft whisper, "we should probably head to the dorms."

Ginny turned her head towards her and stared blankly in his eyes.

"Did you see…" said Ginny, her voice low and furious, "did you see what HE HAS BEEN KEEPING THERE?"

"Calm down Ginny," said Neville, his eyes darting between Ginny and the closed door, "you will get us in more trouble if you continue shouting like this."

"I DON'T C —" Ginny screamed but before she got the chance to complete her furious ravings, her voice died down.

She jumped on her feet and whipped out her wand, pointing it at Neville, whose wand was in his hands and pointed at Ginny.

"I didn't do it," said Neville, shaking his head.

"Pathetic Longbottom," came the sinister voice of Snape from a dark corner, "Just pathetic even for you."

Ginny whirled around, ready to shoot a curse at a moment notice.

"And how do you think you are going to curse me Weasley?" asked Snape with a spiteful laugh.

Ginny cursed; she didn't know how to cast magic non-verbally yet.

"Now," said Snape as he flicked his wand and Ginny's voice came back, "Professor McGonagall is on her way here — ah… it appears as she has arrived already."

Ginny fearfully craned her face to the side and sure enough, Professor McGonagall was coming towards them, and even in the darkness, Ginny could see… no she could literally feel the fury radiating from her body.

"Miss Weasley, Mr Longbottom," came Professor McGonagall furious voice and Neville flinched in terror, "What are you both doing here?"

"It appears as _Gryffindor students_ have made breaking rules their favourite activity," said Snape with a nasty smile, putting a delicate pressure on the word 'Gryffindor students', "And ah Professor McGonagall, both of them will be serving detention in the morning. Make sure that they don't skip it."

"Yes Profess — Headmaster Snape," said Professor McGonagall in a somewhat controlled bitter tone.

"Then I'll be taking my leave," said Snape as he turned around.

"In my office," said Professor McGonagall in a strict voice as she walked down the stairs, her stance stern.

They walked in silence, the silence only broken by the noises of their footfalls.

"Professor," said Neville in a shaky voice, "The corridor for the Fat Lady —"

"Thank you Mr Longbottom for pointing that out," interrupted Professor McGonagall in a livid voice, "but no one said that you both were going back to your dorms."

Soon they arrived in front of Professor McGonagall office.

"Take a seat," said Professor McGonagall as she started pacing in her room.

But Ginny and Neville didn't sit down; they just stood near the door, their heads bowed down in fear.

"Take a seat," repeated Professor McGonagall, her voice stoic.

With heavy steps, as if a load of weights had been tied to their shoes, Ginny and Neville crawled to the seats and sat in them silently.

Apparently satisfied, McGonagall walked beside her desk and sat down.

"What were you both thinking when you decided that Hogwarts rules are below you?" asked Professor McGonagall as she stared at both of them, her eyes demanding an answer.

Ginny opened her mouth to speak up, but Neville's stuttering voice drowned her small voice.

"We… umm… lo—lost the track of ah… time," said Neville all the while fidgeting with his hands and not looking at Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall sighed and Ginny had a feeling of impending doom.

"I want to know the truth," said Professor McGonagall and pushed an empty canister of biscuits toward them, "Take a biscuit."

Ginny stared at the empty canister and then at Professor McGonagall, confusion written all over her face. But Professor McGonagall seemed to be oblivious of the situation, apparently too lost in her thoughts. Ginny chanced a glance at Neville and he seemed to be in the same dilemma.

But not wanting to anger the already infuriated Professor more, Ginny mimicked picking an empty biscuit and following her lead, Neville did the same.

As if Professor McGonagall had been waiting for the two of them to pick the imaginary biscuits, she continued, "What were the both of you doing out of your dorm room so late in the curfew rooms?"

"We were just roaming… around and we lost track of the time," said Ginny picking up where Neville had left, "And as we were err… going back, Sn — I mean Headmaster Snape saw us."

"Do you expect me to believe that Miss Weasley?" said Professor McGonagall, leaning a little towards them, "I don't think you understand the situation Hogwarts is in right now. It's not like before and there is no Dumbledore to protect you if you get into any trouble and from what you have been doing, you are going to be in a lot of trouble."

"What do you mean Professor?" said Ginny, getting uneasy because of Professor McGonagall's tone.

"I'm going to send a letter to Molly," said Professor McGonagall and she turned to look at Neville, "and Augusta too, explaining your nightly walks and your impertinence in class. I believe they will like to know.

"And because you refuse to tell me what you both were up to," — Professor McGonagall sighed — "you both are not allowed to leave your dorm rooms on this weekend except for eating and detention."

Silence stretched around the room as Ginny glared at Professor McGonagall and she stared back unabashed.

"Now off you go," Professor McGonagall said, "and don't go wandering off now or the temporary detention might become permanent."

Ginny huffed angrily as she got up from her chair and she stomped off towards the door. Suddenly when she reached the door, she turned around and almost smashed into Neville who had been slouching behind her.

"Professor," said Ginny, staring at Professor McGonagall with such furiousness that would have bored a hole in stones, "you might like to put some biscuits in that empty canister before you offer biscuits to other."

Ginny just stood there long enough to see Professor McGonagall glancing down and colouring spectacularly when she realised that the canister was indeed empty.

"What in Merlin's were you thinking Ginny?" said Neville as soon as they got out of the room.

"I don't know," admitted Ginny shrugging her shoulders, "Honestly, I wasn't thinking anything. It just slipped past my tongue before I had a chance to think."

"Please," begged Neville, "From now on think a little before opening your mouth. We already have enough problems."

Neville sighed and Ginny just glanced at him, replaying the previous conversation with Professor McGonagall in her head.

"I'm so dead," Ginny groaned.

"What?" Neville asked, looking at her with concern.

"Didn't you hear what McGonagall said," said Ginny, "She is going to send an Owl to my Mum, telling her about everything that had been happening here and I was really looking forward to hear from her. I just hope that it isn't a howler; it will be so embarrassing."

"Yes," said Neville with a faint smile, "Ron got one in our second year."

Ginny smiled a little as she asked,

"What about you? Didn't McGonagall said that she will send an Owl to your Gran?"

"I don't know," said Neville staring ahead, "Remember how scared I was when I broke my wand in the Department of Mysteries thinking that Gran will kill me when she will know that I broke Dad's wand. But she was really happy, saying that I was finally living to my Dad's name at last."

"You are so lucky," said Ginny in a wistful voice.

"I'm not so sure," said Neville. "I didn't fight any Death Eaters this time."

Ginny looked at Neville, her eyebrows arched in amusement at the irony. They both started laughing at the same time, their laughing resonating in the silence.

"You are lucky," said Ginny as she controlled her laughing, "I bet she will be on ninth cloud when she gets the Owl from McGonagall. Wish I could say the same for my Mum."

"Don't worry," said Neville, "I'm pretty sure it will work itself out."

The rest of the walk to the common room went in silence.

When they reached the Portrait of Fat Lady, Neville whispered the password with a big sigh of sleepiness.

When the portrait didn't flung open, Ginny looked up to glare at Fat Lady.

"Open up," said Ginny, "Or did the password change?"

"Hmph…" said Fat Lady as the portrait flung away, revealing the hole. Ginny heard Fat Lady muttering something darkly, but she was too preoccupied with her thoughts and sleepiness to give any thoughts to Fat Lady's musing.

If Ginny had expected the common room to be empty, she was greatly mistaken. It seemed as if every single Gryffindor was sprawled in some corner of the common room.

"What in Merlin's name!" exclaimed Ginny as soon as she sat foot in the common room.

Neville's surprised exclamation was next as he entered the common room behind her.

"Took you long enough," said Seamus as she marched forward from the group, "We were thinking that you decided to hang with Snape tonight."

"What…" began Ginny but as soon as Seamus's words registered in her mind, she added, "How did you know about that?"

"You had some company," said Seamus and he pointed to the back of the room, "Nearly Headless Nick was there with Fat Friar when they saw Snape leading you to his room…"

"So I suppose he came here?" said Ginny interjecting Seamus.

"Let me continue," said Seamus with an exasperated sigh, "So where was I… yes, so like the worrying person I am" — Ginny made a sour face as if she had just downed a rather bitter potion — "I went out to look for you. I had just reached the Room of Requirements when I bumped into Nick. He explained the situation and advised me to go back to the common room before Snape caught me too."

"What a caring friend you are!" said Ginny bitterly, "Leaving your friends to die to save your own freaking arse."

"Hey," said Seamus indignantly, "It's not like Snape was going to kill you or anything."

"Anyway," said Neville as he walked past both of them, "I will like to sleep. Ginny and I had a detention first thing in the morning."

"Yes," said Ginny as Neville's words reminded her of the detention, "what's the time?'

"Around midnight," supplied a student from the crowd of Gryffindor.

Ginny swore loudly and pushed the crowd aside as she headed towards the Girl Dorms.

"What's the urgency?" said Seamus and Ginny could literally feel his smile.

"I have a bloody detention in the morning," spat Ginny as she glared at Seamus over her shoulder, "And until and unless you plan to substitute for me, I will strongly advice you to shut your mouth or I will gladly do it."

Sensing that no answer was going to come, Ginny rushed up the stairs. As soon as she got sight of her bed, she flung herself on it and let sleep take over her.

But sleep didn't come easily to her; she tossed around her bed for what seemed like an eternity before sleep finally claimed her.

* * *

"Wake up," someone said shaking her furiously. Ginny just tossed around, trying to block the person's hand from shaking her.

But her attempts seemed to be futile and it for some reason infuriated her.

"WHAT!" shouted Ginny as she jumped in a sitting position.

Her roommate, who had been trying to wake her up, jumped back in surprise but Ginny only saw blurred movements in her groggy state.

As Ginny's eyes adjusted to the sudden violent burst of bright light, she saw that her roommate had her hand pressed over her heart.

"What!" she said in retrospect to the glare her roommate was giving her.

"Nothing," she said, "Get ready; you will have to go see Filch in fifteen minutes, no, that was five minutes earlier, so now you have around ten minutes."

Ginny cursed loudly and her roommate muttered something darkly. Ginny ignored her; she had too much on her mind to wonder about random dark mutterings.

Dragging herself out of the comfortable bed, Ginny slouched to her dresser, noticing that she had slept in her school uniform. She picked out her clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Ginny," said Neville as she stepped in the common room, "I was getting worried that you would have slept in."

"I was planning to," muttered Ginny as she rubbed her tired eyes. She was sure that she looked half-dead on her feet but she couldn't care less.

"Let's go," said Neville, "we are already ten minute late."

"Bugger off," muttered Ginny as Neville all but dragged her out of the common room.

As they reached the staircase, they saw Filch standing there, a snarl on his face.

"Where were you?" he asked as he saw Neville and Ginny approaching him.

Ginny ignored him and so does Neville; she didn't even have the strength to walk properly and was amazed that she hadn't toppled over already.

Ginny didn't remember how she managed to clean every bloody armour on the Seventh floor and more than once found herself cursing Hogwarts staff for putting so many useless armours around Hogwarts.

And the worst part of that is they had to do that without even a single break. That rotten caretaker hadn't even allowed them breakfast and when Ginny had growled at him, he had reminded her very bluntly that he possessed the power to extend their detention.

Hearing the prospect of extending detention, Ginny just snarled at him and quietly continued resumed her detention, elbow greasing every armour.

While they were cleaning, Neville tried more than once to strike up a conversation but Ginny was not up to it. Most of the times she didn't even reply, and in case she did, it was not longer than a couple of words.

"Hmmm…" said Filch as he approached them for the umpteenth time today; he had been lurking all around them, seemingly very glad to bully them around.

"Your work is not even average," smirked Filch, "but it will do."

Ginny snarled but somehow managed to refrain herself from saying anything. The pain in her muscles and her tired eyes were more than a normal reminder to her about the consequences of her actions.

As Ginny started to head towards the Gryffindor common room, Neville grabbed her arms and stopped her in her tracks.

"What!" said Ginny sourly, her sleep derived state getting the worst out of me.

"Lunch is about to end," said Neville in a careful voice, "and I figured if we rush, we can grab something to stuff."

Ginny sighed and cursed Neville silently; now when he have reminded her how hungry she was, Ginny just couldn't control the growling in her stomach.

"Fine," muttered Ginny as she allowed herself to be dragged to the Great Hall.

"Ah…" Neville sighed as he landed in the Great Hall. Ginny's now over-sensitive nose quickly picked up the smell of delicious food and this time, she was the one who was doing the dragging as she enthusiastically dragged Neville towards the Gryffindor table, not caring about the stares she was receiving.

"Finally," Ginny sighed in pleasure, as she picked up a sandwich from the platter. She put it down on her plate and made a move to grab another one, when with a _POP!_ everything vanished.

"Lunch is over," said Snape from his headmaster's chair, looking quite smug with himself.

Ginny cursed loudly, but thankfully the commotion around her drowned her voice. Neville sighed and Ginny turned to him, an angry gleam in her eyes.

"What!" said Neville defensively.

"Weren't you the one who decided that we should have lunch?" accused Ginny as she glared at him, her hands fisted in a ball by her sides.

"Well…" Neville said, her eyes jumping around, "I just thought that after all that manual labour you… I mean we… I mean you would be hungry."

"What should I eat?" Ginny almost spat, "These plates or your empty head?"

If Ginny had been a little more rational, she would have realised the gravity of the words she had been saying, and how unfair they sounded, but at that point, Ginny was furious before rationality.

"Lunch is over," came Snape's voice from her right and Ginny sucked in a heavy breath.

Ginny slowly turned to look at him and wished that she shouldn't have turned. The smirk on his face made her blood boil but she knew there was nothing she could do.

So, she did what she could; she just stared defiantly in his eyes, not caring that he could read her like a book if she continued this.

"Miss Weasley," came Professor McGonagall voice, "Mr Longbottom; I remember telling you both that you are not to leave your common room except for eating and detention. And since the lunch is over, I expect both of you to head back to your dorms."

Reluctantly, under the stern gaze of Professor McGonagall, Ginny turned to the stairs, leaded by Neville. Hunger and sleep-deprivation had made her cranky and she barely managed to control herself from shouting her lung out at Professor McGonagall and Snape.

Too angry to speak, Ginny just stomped to the common room.

"Hey," said Seamus as Ginny entered the common room. Ginny ignored him, seemingly too angry to speak.

"Don't ignore me," complaint Seamus and his pestering was too much for Ginny.

"What!" barked Ginny and Seamus flinched in surprise.

"Calm down," said Seamus defensively, "What got to you anyway?"

Ginny just snarled and her stomach growled.

"Oh…" said Seamus barely managing to conceal a smile, "Here."

He lifted something from the sofa, something sloppy and squashed.

"What is this?" said Ginny looking over her shoulder at Neville; he seemed to be as dumbfounded as her if not more.

Seamus face became rather unpleasant at this as he looked at both of them with evident surprise.

"Are you going to tell us what this thing is?" further prodded Ginny, her curiosity making her a bit tolerable.

"This is a sandwich," said Seamus, flailing the said sandwiches all around.

"Are you mad?" asked Ginny hesitantly as she stared at them, trying to connect them to the sandwiches she had seen in the Great Hall just some minutes ago. But all they seemed to be a squashed mess… nothing more.

"They are sandwiches," said Seamus thrusting the revolting looking sandwiches towards them, "but I guess they are a little squashed."

"Thanks mate," said Neville after a short stretch of silence, taking a sandwich out of his hand. He bit on it and Ginny half-expected him to topple over, clawing his throat.

"It's good," Neville said to Ginny as he took another bite.

"Of course it is good," said Seamus indignantly.

"Stop behaving like a three year old," said Ginny as she carefully took one of the sandwiches, trusting Neville's judgment enough to take a bite of the _sandwich_.

And sure enough, it was not that bad, if anything it was quite good. The only bad aspect of the sandwich was its sloppy presentation.

Ginny grabbed for another but found that there was none left.

"What!" exclaimed Ginny as she looked around.

"There were only three," supplied Seamus.

Ginny's primal instincts were to shout at him, but she somehow managed to tame it, knowing that Seamus had done all he could.

"Thanks," muttered Ginny in a small voice, not wanting to be heard. But Seamus heard it all right and gave her a beaming smile.

Ginny just scowled and headed up the stairs, deciding that she would have to sleep or she would get insane from the combine terror of sleep derivation and hunger.

But as someone had said, sleep never comes easily to a hungry person. Ginny just kept tossing around in the bed, praying for the sleep to come to her. But all she could feel was the pain in her limbs because of the excruciating work Filch had made them do.

More than once, Ginny thought about using Amortentia but decided against that. Her room was a centre of hub as her roommates and their friends kept coming in and out.

And so her thoughts started to stir towards a topic she had been refraining herself from thinking, her thoughts started to stir towards Harry, Ron and Hermione.

Ginny buried her head in the pillow, wanting to block them out because she remembered the promise she had made to herself, the promise that she would live through this year alone with pride, not by hiding in a corner and wiping for the three of them who had so easily left her to rot in Hogwarts, while they went out there to fight for them.

Dwelling in these thoughts, Ginny didn't know when sleep claimed her and relieved her of her thoughts.

* * *

Ginny stirred as her senses came back to her.

As her eyes adjusted to the brightness, Ginny pushed herself in a sitting position, her face buried deep in her palms.

As her senses finally awoke completely, Ginny stood up and looked out of the window. A vast purple-black canopy seemed to stretch forever, studded with stars here and there.

Ginny flexed her arms, feeling a little soreness in them.

She went to the bathroom and washed her face, staring at herself in the mirror. She felt a little weird and there was a funny feeling in her stomach, not something one could categorise as stomach ache, but vaguely familiar to it.

When she was done, Ginny headed towards the common room and bumped into Lavender in the way.

"Oh thanks," sighed Lavender.

"Hmm…" was all Ginny could manage as she pondered over the strange pain in her stomach.

"I was just coming over to your room for waking you up," said Lavender.

"What for?" asked Ginny, starting to give a little more attention to her.

"It's dinner time," said Lavender in a concerned tone, "And you haven't eaten today."

"Yes," said Ginny.

They both headed to the common room and saw Neville, Seamus and Parvati sitting there, waiting for her. Ginny felt a surge of respect for her friends as she saw them waiting for her.

"About time," muttered Seamus and the surge died down almost immediately.

"Whatever," said Ginny as she walked past him and to the portrait hole.

"You all are coming?" asked Ginny as she leaned against the wall restlessly.

They all headed down the stairs and in the Great Hall. Fortunately enough, they seemed to be just in time as everyone had just starting eating. They all headed towards the Gryffindor table.

Seeing food in front of her eyes, Ginny was relieved beyond explanation. As she devoured the food in front of her, Ginny understood that the funny feeling in her stomach was because of her hunger.

"Urgh…" said Seamus and Ginny chanced a glanced at him and saw him staring at her with a disgusted expression.

"What!" asked Ginny, pausing for a moment to look at him quizzically.

"You do know that the food is not going to vanish," said Seamus and Ginny looked around, looking for support, but she saw Seamus's expression mirrored on her friends face.

Ginny smiled in bitter irony, ignoring the others.

When it became apparent to the others that she wasn't going to reply, they resumed eating, making a point of not looking at her.

"That was disgusting," said Seamus as the group made their way towards Gryffindor common room, "Didn't anyone taught you table manners?"

"See who's talking," said Ginny, a little embarrassed because of her behaviour at the dining table tonight.

"Anyway," said Seamus, "you make the Gryffindors look bad. I mean the food wasn't going to vanish in thin air; even Ron eats with more mannerism then you."

"Very funny," said Ginny, "and the food did vanish from my hands today. Ain't I right Neville?"

Neville looked back and forth between the two of them, unsure of what he had to say after being forcefully dragged into the conversation.

"Well… uh…" Neville said, still seemingly unsure.

"Anyway," said Seamus, "That's what you get when you come late."

"Like I choose to," said Ginny irritated, "Go away; don't give me a headache."

"That was my line," said Seamus with a smirk and Ginny was seized with a sudden primal instinct of hitting him squarely in his face.

Somehow managing to tame that instinct, Ginny just headed up the stairs and in through the portrait hall.

The common room was a hub of activity; it seemed as every Gryffindor was there. Ginny just sighed, as her hope for sitting peacefully in front of the fireplace got crushed.

As she stood there commiserating at herself, someone tapped her shoulder.

"What happened?" asked Neville as he stood beside her.

"Nothing," said Ginny with a resigned huff of breath, "I am just bored and I don't think I can sleep if I try to."

Neville just offered a sympathetic smile and Ginny smiled a small smile in return.

"We can try to play, err…" said Neville as his eyes glazed over, lost in thoughts.

"Well…" said Neville after a bit of silence, "we can play Chess or Gobblestone or snapping deck."

"I don't feel like it," said Ginny as she thought of going back to her room. But the image of an empty dorm her mind painted wasn't exactly appealing to her.

"But I guess it is better than tossing in my bed," continued Ginny with a small smile.

"Cool," said Neville, "Just wait here, I think Seamus has an old chess set."

Seamus sighed and went up to the boys dorms, muttering about something under her breath but none of them seem to care.

Soon the small group found themselves immersed in the game of chess, but to Ginny's great dismay, Seamus won all the game and took quite the pleasure in defeating Ginny. Ginny, in her defence claimed that she had never been a good player in chess, but her defence proved un-useful as know no gave it any consideration.

Soon she found herself walking to her dorms along with Lavender and Parvati, having being exhausted of energy because of Seamus never ending gloating of his chess mastery.

"Good night," said Parvati and Lavender as Ginny reached her dorm.

"Good night," said Ginny with a smile.

She entered her dorm and saw her dorm-mates fast asleep. Well, they had been playing past midnight, not having to worry about getting up on time tomorrow.

Ginny sighed as sleep slowly started to nag in the corner of her eyes and took out her pyjamas and headed towards the bathroom.

Ginny splashed her face with water, as she stared at herself in the mirror. Ginny scrutinised herself and smiled, apparently happy with her looks.

A sigh escaped her lips and Ginny shook her head lightly.

Ginny released a monster sigh once again as she flipped in her bed, not being able to sleep. She had been sighing a lot and her eyes seemed to be dead tired, but sleep doesn't seem to be approaching her anytime soon. She had made permanent creases in the bed sheet because of her turning and flipping and the sheet had been scrunched and rolled up all around her.

"This is not going anywhere," Ginny sighed as she finally got up from the bed.

Sighing in defeat, Ginny moved down the stairs and in the common room. No one seemed to be there and the common room was bathed in dim orange light, coming from the dying embers in the fireplace.

Ginny sat in front of the fireplace, hunched up and curled up into a ball. She just let her thoughts run astray as she enjoyed the peaceful silence.

As she enjoyed the stillness of the night time, a feeling started to gnaw at her mind, a feeling that she was forgetting something important.

The feeling went rampant in her mind, till the point where the only thought in her mind was, _what am I forgetting?_

The feeling which started out as a mere thought grew to such extent that she became restless and started pacing around, her feet thudding lightly on the ground, every thought of sleeping vanished in the darkest corner of her mind.

"What am I forgetting?" said Ginny in hopes that saying it aloud might trigger her memory. But, it didn't and it only made Ginny more restless.

Ginny sat heavily on the sofa, sighing in resignation. But every time she thought of giving up, she got the feeling that she was very close to finding it out and started once again. Soon it became a vicious cycle and before Ginny knew the mental stress got her and she lost herself in the sleep.

* * *

"Get up," came a voice breaking through the daze of her unconsciousness as Ginny felt herself being rocked wildly. Ginny tried to move around, trying to snuggle herself more in the comfy feeling.

_THUD._

Ginny eyes split open as an excruciating pain shot through her head. Ginny shouted in surprise and a boom of laughter finally pulled her out of her sleepy state.

She looked around with half-groggy eyes and she couldn't seem to recognise the room and the pain in her head wasn't exactly helping things, not to mention that horrible snicker.

Her vision was still slightly blurry but Ginny's sense seemed to be sharpening with the second. She soon recognised the room as the Gryffindor common room but what she couldn't understand was; how in Merlin's name she got here?

"How did I get here?" asked Ginny rubbing her head as a sigh slipped past her lips.

"We don't know," said Neville, "I just came down and you were lying on the sofa."

"Great," muttered Ginny as she plonked on the sofa, "just great. I don't even remember getting here."

"Err…" said Lavender, "Ginny, maybe you will like to go and get err… freshen up."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny, her mind still whimpering over her state.

"Look in the mirror," said Seamus, "you will know and it's better for us too; this way we don't have to try to explain anything to you."

Saying that, Seamus headed up the stairs and Neville followed. Ginny looked out of the window and saw that the sun had just recently risen above the horizon.

Ginny groaned and headed up the stairs and felt the cramp in her limbs because of sleeping on a sofa.

Somehow staggeringly, Ginny managed to reach her dorm room and she made a beeline towards her bed and smashed into it, the early morning commotion seemingly too much for her.

Ginny stirred as her eyes open to a soft feeling. She rubbed her face in the soft 'something' and deeply inhaled. If she had been hoping of inhaling any sweet fragrance, she was mistaking for all she smelt was the stale smell of a used bed sheet.

Ginny opened her eyes and sat on her bed. Her room was empty and when she glanced outside the window, she guessed that it was well in the morning, somewhere around ten.

Ginny swore and shot up before she remembered that she didn't have classes today. Ginny calmed only to get worked up again as she remembered that she has most probably missed breakfast… again.

Ginny swore as she rushed into bathroom, hoping that if she showed haste she could still make in time to grab a bite.

Tidying herself in record time, Ginny sped down the stairs and bumped into someone in the common room.

Pushing the person aside, Ginny dashed out of the portrait hall and towards the staircase, not caring about the "No Running in Corridor" policy.

"Woah…" said someone as they grabbed hold of her shoulders.

Ginny almost fell down as her momentum sustained speed came to a sudden halt.

"What now!" said Ginny exasperated.

"Where do you think you are going in such speed?" asked Seamus as Neville still grabbed a hold of her shoulder.

"To the Great Hall," said Ginny in a matter-of-factly tone.

"What for?" asked Seamus, a smile hovering on his face, "Breakfast is already over and I fear if you are not up to eating empty plates, you will have to sit here."

"Did you bring me some food?" asked Ginny, the words taking a lot more out of her to say than she would have ever thought.

"What am I?" said Seamus in a disgruntled tone, "Your personal butler."

"Enough Seamus," said Neville with a smile on his face, "Here."

Neville handed her a couple of sandwiches and Ginny smiled at him gratefully and made a show of scowling at Seamus.

"Why did you start talking to me so suddenly Seamus?" moaned Ginny as they headed towards the portrait hall in a strolling pace.

"If you don't remember," said Seamus, "you were the one who started talking to me when you were dating Dean. Poor Dean had his heart all crashed up when you started dating Harry."

"And it also reminds me why I stopped talking to you," said Ginny, ignoring his last comment, "you make Ron look like a gentleman."

"Charming Weasley," said Seamus, sarcasm bubbling forth from every syllable.

Ginny poked her tongue at him as she continued to nibble at her sandwich.

"Why couldn't you bring me a flagon of pumpkin juice?" said Ginny as she choked on a piece of sandwich, "they are sticking to my throat."

"That's why I advised Neville against it," said Seamus to her, "You are just an ungrateful brat; no thank you or anything, just endless whimpering."

Ginny quickly shut up, knowing that arguing him while eating would only cause her to choke further on the little breakfast she had.

"And," said Seamus who seemed to have misinterpreted Ginny's silence as a sign of her defeat, "start coming to meals like normal students."

Ginny turned to glare at him and opened her mouth to shout at him but unfortunately she had forgotten that her mouth was full of sandwich and as soon as she opened her mouth, a shower of half-chewed sandwiches crumbs showered Seamus.

"S — oo — soor — soory," said Ginny between laughs as mirthful tears sprang out of her eyes, her stomach starting to hurt because of all the laughing. The others seemed to find it funny too as they laughed along with Ginny. Even the passer-bys smiled at Seamus's expenses, those knowing him calling out to him and the others just passing by with a grin on her face and looking over their shoulder to stare at him.

"What are you looking at?" barked Seamus at two first year girls who seemed to have gone into a giggling fit at Seamus's condition.

Disgruntled, Seamus marched forward as she angrily wiped at his face, looking back twice to glare daggers at Ginny.

"Seamus looked like he will like nothing better than to fry you alive," said Neville still grinning.

"Who cares," said Ginny, "but it was funny, looking at his face. It was worth every joke he had made on me."

Shaking his head at Ginny, Neville climbed in the portrait hall. Ginny followed and finding the sofa empty, plonked on it beside Neville.

They sat in companionable silence as they looked at the flow of students moving from here and there.

Ginny didn't know for how many minutes or maybe hours she just sat there, letting her thoughts flow freely.

"Hey," said Ginny suddenly as the silence started to gnaw at her mind.

"Hmm…" said Neville, still staring at some unknown point.

Ginny had nothing to say; she had just wanted to interrupt the silence and found herself at a loss of words.

Neville turned to look at her with concern when she didn't reply and Ginny just gave him a little smile.

"If you are worrying about Seamus," said Neville, "don't fret. He will get over it before you know it."

"It's good to know that," said Ginny, "but I honestly don't care about that git. He can go and drown herself in the pond for all I care."

"So…" said Neville, "were you wondering what happened in the morning?"

"What happened in the morning?" asked Ginny her curiosity piquing up.

"You don't remember?" enquired Neville with an unbelievable look on his face.

As Neville started to explain the rather embarrassing story, Ginny's cheek started feeling hot, and Ginny buried her face in her palms as Neville quite illustratively explained her deranged morning look.

"I think it's enough Neville," groaned Ginny, "This has just not been my week."

"Well I can't exactly say that I had a terrific week myself," said Neville.

"But better than mine," said Ginny in a resigned tone.

Neville just sighed and Ginny slipped into her thoughts once again, trying to remember why she had moved to the common room yesterday.

As Ginny strained at her hazy memory, slowly her memories of the past night started to come to her, not in as much details as Ginny would have hoped for, but it was definitely better than nothing.

"Hey Neville," said Ginny, "Do you remember something important, something which I would know too?"

"No," said Neville after thinking for a while, "why do you ask?"

"I just got a feeling that I'm forgetting something very important," explained Ginny.

"From when?" further enquired Neville.

"Just from yesterday's night," said Ginny, "I couldn't sleep so I came in the common room hoping for some peace and that's when this feeling hit me. And it has been gnawing at my mind since then."

"Oh…" explained Neville, "I wish I could help."

Ginny just smiled and sighed heavily, trying to figure out the puzzle her mind had presented her.

"This is boring," said Ginny, "And I have some homework to do. And I don't think McGonagall will let me live another day if I didn't complete her homework even after being caged in the dorms."

"Same here," said Neville with a hint of smile, "but I'm glad I don't have Transfiguration."

Ginny just made a face, smiled and left for her dorm, all the while the thought of the missing memory gnawing at her conscience.

* * *

Ginny groaned as she finally completed her homework. In all the excitement, she had forgotten that she had a load full of homework and was quite glad that she had completed it, even though there were some subjects she didn't even want to touch, but she had to.

Ginny looked at her watch and saw that it was three o'clock.

Ginny sighed, slipped the scrolls of parchment in her bag and headed downstairs.

"Hey," said Neville who was sprawled on the floor just beside the sofa, doing his homework with Seamus.

"Hey," said Ginny and gave a slight smile in Seamus direction.

"You are making a point of skipping meals," said Seamus as he dipped his quill into ink.

"Someone's still sore," said Ginny as she plonked down on the sofa.

"I'm not," said Seamus looking up from the parchment, "I'm my usual self."

"I didn't say your name," said Ginny, making a silly face.

Seamus scowled at her.

"Bugger off, I have work to do."

"Like I have spare time to waste on you," said Ginny and stood up.

_SMASH._

Ginny walked into someone and started muttering hurried apologies as she bent down to pick up the books which had fallen from the person's hand.

"Sorry," said Ginny as she quickly picked up every book from the ground, "Here." She said as she handed the book to the boy. He seemed to be a first year or at most a second year student and he smiled at her when she handed him the books.

As the boy was walking away, something on the book caught her eye and Ginny grabbed the boy's shoulder in an attempt to slow him down.

"Hey," she said as the boy halted to a sudden stop.

"What?" said boy, clearly frightened.

"Can I borrow that book?" Ginny asked pointing to the book.

"Err…" said the boy, flabbergasted, "I mean sure."

"Thanks," said Ginny with a smile. She all but snatched the book from his hands and sat on the floor, the book on the sofa.

"Yes," whispered Ginny as her eyes stared at the image of Gryffindor Sword's illustration in the book, "_Lost Treasures of Time_".

"What?" said Neville, his curiosity piquing up.

"I remembered what I was forgetting," said Ginny and thrust the book at Neville. Neville backed a little to avoid smashing his face in the book and drew a breath in relief.

"Okay," said Neville as he looked at the same illustration of the Gryffindor Sword.

"Hmm…" he hummed, "I never did forget about it."

"So when I asked you if you remember something important," scowled Ginny glaring at him, "why did you say you didn't know."

"I didn't think it was important," said Neville in his defence and Ginny bored holes in his skull.

"Woah," said Seamus as he took the book from Neville's hand sand looked at it.

"That's Gryffindor Sword," he pointed out, "Didn't Harry found it in our second year?"

"Thanks for your astute recognition," said Ginny, every word of the short sentence dripping with sarcasm.

Seamus just made a face, gave the book back to the boy and ushered him up the stairs.

"So what this is about?" asked Seamus as soon as the boy was out of the earshot, "Why are you both getting worked up over that Gryffindor sword?"

"It has nothing to do with you," said Ginny as soon as Seamus stopped.

"Like hell it doesn't," said Seamus his face ablaze with fury, "If you don't remember, we all are in this mess, together."

"No one asked you to be in this mess," said Ginny jumping to her feet.

"And no one made you the leader," seethed Seamus his hand curling into a ball by his side.

"Shut your mouth Finnigan," spat out Ginny her hands inching toward her wand. Seamus didn't miss Ginny's reaction as his own hand moved to rest on the business end of his wand.

"Or what?" Seamus all but shouted, "Tell me or what? Just because you are Harry's girlfriend does not give you the right to bully us around."

Such was Ginny's rage that words betrayed her and before she had a chance to think, she had already fired three stunning spells constitutively.

"_Protego!_" Seamus said in just the nick of time, panting because of the force of spell which banged against his shield, making it flicker madly.

Ginny didn't give him time to rest as she continued sending a barrage of different hexes and jinxes, trying to keep up with her advantage of surprise.

Neville had slid to a safe corner and was fumbling with his pockets, trying to find something, most presumably his wand.

The students had come down from their dorms and were hunched up in the stairs, their eyes following the duel, their faces lit with ever-varying lights.

"_Ventus! Stupefy! Diffindo!_" shouted Ginny whipping, jabbing and slashing her wand, every spell hitting its mark and weakening Seamus's shield.

Seamus had been backing down slowly and slowly till his back was pressed against the wall, his body covered with sheen of sweat, his breathing rough and laboured because of the exertion of maintaining the shield was having on him.

"_Stupefy!_" shouted Ginny and the spell banged loudly against his shield and broke it with a shatter.

Ginny smiled viscously as she pulled back her wand arm, ready for the final blow. But Seamus was a little fast for her as he recovered from the shock almost instantly and unleashed a barrage of curses in Ginny's direction, not caring how much havoc he caused.

The overwhelming number of spells caused Ginny to duck from them and they bashed in the wall, forming craters wherever they touched.

Ginny drew in an alarmed breath as she saw Seamus staring at her, his eyes ablaze with fire, his lips twitching in menace.

Seamus looked down at her and smiled a viscous smile and Ginny shuddered for a moment forgetting about everything as she looked in the blood thirsty eyes of Seamus.

But that phase was short lived as Ginny quickly got a hang of herself and drew in few hushed breath as she analysed her situation.

She tried to lift her wand arm but found she was unable to do so. She tried to move any part of her body, but found unable to do so.

Horror rain down on her as she realised that she had been hit with a Body-Binding curse. For the first time, Ginny acknowledged Seamus as a duellist not a pest.

"SEAMUS!" shouted Neville as he seemed to have found his wand.

Seamus turned to look at him and suddenly the whole room illuminated in red as Seamus eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. His body was in mid air and illuminated in a vicious shade of red.

Soon his body start to arc down and thudded on the ground.

For a moment, everyone just stared at the empty space where Seamus was a moment ago, their mind stunned into stillness.

And as the moment of shock wore off, Neville was the first one too rush to Seamus side. Soon the other followed, everyone forgetting Ginny and her helpless state for a moment.

"_Finite Incantatem!_" someone whispered and Ginny felt the feelings in her body returning.

"Thank…" said Ginny but her voice faltered as soon as he saw Brian's face, who was smiling arrogantly.

"Glad to help…" said Brian but his coming words drown by a scream.

"WHO HIT ME!" roared Seamus as someone seemed to have revived him.

Pin-drop silence followed his demand and Ginny wondered the same.

As Ginny wondered this, from the corner of her eyes she saw Seamus grabbing Neville's collar as he pushed him into the wall.

"Did you hit me Neville?" asked Seamus, his voice slow and furious but carrying easily to the corner of the room, such was the silence.

"I didn't," Neville said, "and you know it."

Saying this, Neville pushed Seamus's hand away and straightened his collar. Ginny was more amazed by Neville's reaction than she was because of the absurdity of this whole situation.

"Hey," said someone and every face in the Gryffindor's common room whipped to face the owner of the voice. It was a third year girl.

"The stunning spell came from the boy's dorm," she explained and Seamus suddenly drew in a sharp breath and Brian shifted nervously.

Without missing a beat, Seamus pushed the crowd of Gryffindor's student aside and marched to Brian.

"You ruddy bastard!" Seamus seethed as he tried to whip out his wand. But it seems that Neville had his wand so Seamus just smiled a little menacingly and Brian grinned as the situation turned in his favour.

_WHACK!_

Brian's neck jostled to a side as Seamus fist whacked him squarely in his face, making blood spew out of Brian's mouth.

Brain staggered a little and Seamus drove a fist in his stomach without missing a beat, as he shouted, "You son of a bastard… how dare you attack me when my back was turned to you."

Too lost in his anger, Seamus didn't register when the other started to pull his arms, restraining him from further hitting Brian.

Brian finally managed to get a hang of himself as he glared at Seamus, his eyes bubbling with pure menace as angry tears stroked his cheeks.

He looked at the restrain form of Seamus and a menacing smile crossed his lips. Before anyone got a chance to react, Brian drove his fist in Seamus stomach, his wand long forgotten on the ground.

Everyone seemed to be in shock as Brian pulled his hand for another punch.

"_Stupefy!_" shouted Ginny as Brian nearly whacked Seamus again.

Brian limp form made an arc to the ground, his stoned eyes staring at Ginny in disbelief.

Neville came to a stop in front of Ginny, having managed to push aside the stoned crowd aside.

"Today just keeps getting better and better," said Neville sarcastically as he looked all round the common room.

"How are you feeling?" said Neville turning to Seamus as he supported Seamus on his shoulder.

"I want to kill him," said Seamus glaring at Brian as he tried to kick him.

Neville pulled him aside, barely managing to stop Seamus from kicking Brian and said in an almost threatening tone, "Cut it out Seamus, enough is enough. We are going to the Hospital Wing."

"You are not allowed to leave the common room," said Seamus with a wry smile, his lips red with half dried blood.

Neville drew in a heavy breath called some fellow seventh years and handed Seamus to them.

"What about him?" said one of them, whom Ginny didn't know, "We can't just leave him lying there."

"Yes," said Neville and begged a sixth year to take him to the hospital wing.

"But don't you think both of them will try to kill each other," said one of the seventh year.

"I don't care," said Neville in a resigned voice, "Let Madam Pomfrey deal with these two."

After everyone had quitted down, Ginny plonked heavily on the ground, her back resting against the sofa as she took in a deep breath.

She looked around and saw the havoc that they had racked in the common room.

"We need to clean it," said Neville as he followed Ginny's gaze.

"Why do we need to clean it?" said Ginny, "Seamus made this mess."

"You made as much mess as him," said Neville.

"It was his mistake for starting the fight," Ginny huffed angrily.

"I hate to say it Ginny, but you were the one who started the fight," Neville said with a weary sigh.

"I started the fight?" said Ginny, disbelief written all over her face.

"Think about it," was all Neville said as he got to his feet, "And please help me cleaning the place. I don't want McGonagall to find out about this and throw the whole house in a detention."

Ginny groaned as she understood the gravity behind Neville's sentence because it was more than likely that if Professor McGonagall found, she would assign all of them to detention.

"Where are you going?" asked Ginny as she saw Neville walking up the stairs to boy's dorm.

"Getting help," supplied Neville as he continued his trek.

* * *

Ginny sat in Neville's and Seamus dorm room, a tensed silence between them.

Just a moment ago, both of them had apologised for their behaviour under Neville's stern gaze.

And now, they sat there, feeling more awkward then before.

"So…" said Neville, his voice slow and deliberate, "what did you wanted to talk about Ginny?"

Ginny gulped as she tried to remember what she wanted to say to the two of them.

"Umm…" said Ginny as she remembered what she wanted to talk about, "we have to steal the Gryffindors sword back."

* * *

**Authors Note's****: **Hello once again  
Just wanted to tell you thanks for keeping with my horrible writing and I hope I will get better…

Please **R&R**.

**PS**: I will try to update **TYA** before my college starts…


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors Note's****: **Hey all. It's almost 8 months since I posted a chapter. It's not a big one, but well, I was stuck at 4,000 something words for quite a long time and today while writing it, I decided to just post it. After all, something is better than nothing… right? :-D

**CHAPTER – 16**

**EMPTY LIFE**

"What!" Seamus all but shouted, his eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets.

"Didn't you hear me?" Ginny said with a sigh, "or should I spell it out for you."

"I understand what you said all right," Seamus retaliated in a grumpy tone, "but I didn't think that even someone like you would have a death wish."

"You are just scared," Ginny said dryly and turned to Neville, "but you do agree with me, right?"

"I don't think it is a good idea Ginny," Neville said in a scared whisper as he stared down on the ground. A smile came on Seamus lips but Ginny's confident expression was replaced with an angry one.

"How can you say that Neville," Ginny said in a disbelieving tone, "I thought that you wanted to help start the revolution in Hogwarts."

Tensed silence fell on the room as Ginny glared daggers on the bowed head of Neville.

"Cut him some slack," Seamus said, "He agreed to help you in starting a revolution, not in going out and getting himself killed. Don't take Snape lightly just because he went easy on us last night."

"Do you call what Snape did going easy?" Ginny rebutted in a sour tone.

"I do," Seamus argued back, his hand curling into a fist by his side, "Consider who he is and it will feel like a friendly pat. Or if you are too dumb to comprehend that, let me tell you, he is a Death Eater; they don't ruddy think twice before killing someone."

"Umm…" Ginny said, looking away. As much as she would have liked to disagree, she couldn't because she knew what Seamus said was true. He had killed Dumbledore, the only one who believed in him.

"But we can't leave the sword with him," Ginny suddenly shouted, her heart aching as she remembered all she had lost because of Snape, "It's Harry. How can you let Harry's sword rest in that bastard's hand?"

"The same way we are living here," Seamus spat his eye ablaze, "Do you think any of us want to be in Hogwarts right now?"

Ginny gulped as she looked away, unable to look in Seamus's eyes; his eyes were burning with passion, the same passion Harry's eyes burned when he sat his mind on something. She wanted to shout at him, to beat some sense in his head, but she couldn't, just like she couldn't stop Harry.

"And I thought I was past _him_," Ginny whispered in self-pity.

"Say what you want to say loudly," Seamus grumbled.

Ginny stood up, looking straight in his eyes as she said,

"I am going to do it, either with both of your help or no" — she turned her head towards Neville, who seemed to be lost in his own world, and said in an icy tone, "I thought you were better than everyone here Neville, but I guess I was mistaken; you are the same as you were before, a wimp."

"Shut your mouth Ginny," Seamus shouted at her, jumping to his feet.

"Why should she?" came Neville's hollow voice, "She isn't saying something wrong."

Tensed silence deepened its root in the room so much that even breathing was turning to be quite an exhaustive task. Time seemed to have slowed down to a trickle and the room's temperature seemed to have fallen down.

Silence continued to stretch and Ginny could feel a pair of eyes burning holes in her back but she couldn't do anything. The gravity of what she had said came crashing down on her and the feeling of guilt gnawed at her heart.

"Neville…"

She began slowly, but stopped when Neville looked up and started speaking.

"You don't need to apologise Ginny," Neville said in a hollow, almost lifeless tone. Ginny dared a glance at his face and guilt overwhelmed her heart because right now, Neville looked like the same Neville from her first year.

"I am a wimp," he continued, tears seeping at the corner of his eyes, his knuckles digging in the skin of his palm, "Harry, Ron and Hermione are out there risking their lives for us and I am getting cold feet… just on this small thing. I guess Malfoy was always right."

"Stop there Neville," Seamus shouted at Neville, grabbing a hold of Neville's collar, "you are not a wimp anymore. Look at you, you are not the same Neville anymore. I can bet my arse that your parents are proud of the person you have become. Have you already forgotten that your grandma said that she was proud that you were her grandson."

"But that was…" Neville began but Seamus continued in a louder voice to drown Neville's whisper.

"No, I didn't have the guts to go there," Seamus said and his voice held a tone of regret, "'and don't say that I didn't go because I didn't know because I wouldn't have; I was a wimp back then too. But I have changed, we both have changed. But there is a difference between be a wimp and going in a hungry Dragon's mouth willingly."

"No," Neville said looking deep in Seamus eyes and his stare seemed to be too much for him to bear because he let go of his collar and backed a little, "you are wrong Seamus. We have to do this, no… we need to do this for Harry. Ginny is right, we can't let Snape greasy hand dirty Gryffindor's sword anymore. Harry is out there risking his life this very moment and the least we can do is take care of his things."

"But…"

Seamus began weakly, feeling like the only intelligent wizard in the room full of mindless trolls.

"No buts Seamus," said Neville who seemed to have become something completely different, "we will do this."

A smile stretched on Ginny lips as she stared at Neville's face. Without waiting for another second, she hugged Neville in delight.

"I knew you will agree with me."

"I don't get a choice, do I?" Seamus said dryly, a faint smile on his lips.

"You always…"

"Stop with this depressing talk already," he said grumpily cutting off Neville's words, "Don't make me regret what I did just now."

"What's the plan?" Seamus added grumpily after a bit of silence. The smile on Ginny lips turned into a grin as she looked at both of them.

"We can't do this alone," Ginny said as she sat back down again and Seamus howled in protest.

"After getting Neville and me riled up," Seamus scowled, pointing his finger at her, "you are saying that we can't do this"

"I am not saying that," Ginny retaliated, pinching Seamus outstretched finger, "I am just saying that we just need others to help us too.'

"Like anyone is idiot enough to help you," Seamus grumbled as he wrenched his finger away from her grip.

"Not everyone is like you Seamus," Ginny shot back.

"I can see some people trying really hard to be like me," Seamus said sneering.

"Keep dreaming."

"Will both of you shut down?" Neville said as he proceeded to shove Ginny out of his room.

"Why should I get out?" Ginny complained.

"Because this is my room," Seamus proclaimed with a grin and Neville threw him a dirty look.

Ginny shook her head, amused for unknown reason as she let Neville push her out of the room.

"Go and sleep; tomorrow is Monday if you remember."

"I know," Ginny grumbled and headed down the stairs and in the Common Room.

Ginny plonked down on the floor in the now empty Common Room and heaved a big sigh; this was more tiring then she had first thought. And to top it off, tomorrow first period was DADA.

"Hey Ginny," came Lavender's voice, "you should go to sleep; we have DADA tomorrow first thing in the morning."

"Yeah," said Ginny as she stood up, "I unfortunately know."

"Can't we just, you know," said Ginny as she headed towards the DADA class room with her friends and DA member, "bunk the classes? I mean…"

"Shut up," Seamus said in an exasperated voice, "Do you really think we will go with every one of your weird plan?"

"Why so grumpy Seamus?" Ernie asked, looking back at him.

"Not grumpy," Seamus said in a resigned tone, "just sleep-deprived; Neville didn't let me sleep till two in the morning. And all because of her" — he pointed his finger at Ginny — "stupid ideas."

"What ideas?" asked Parvati, her interest piqued up.

"Yeah," Lavender chimed in, "what idea? She didn't tell us anything."

"She didn't?" Seamus said, "well I guess she wouldn't have had the chance because she was busy sleeping, not like me who had to endure Neville blabbering."

"Hey, don't blame me," Ginny complained.

"And don't be too grumpy about it," Neville added, "It's not like you were the only one awake."

"But there's a difference Neville," Seamus said, fixing his bloodshot eyes on Neville, "And the difference is that you willingly lay awake and I was forced to lay awake. If any Professor or those ruddy Death Eaters pick on me again, I am going to hold you personally responsible."

"Yeah yeah," Neville said, shaking his head as if he didn't give a damn about it.

"And…" came Ernie excited voice, "what was your idea Ginny?"

"About that," Ginny said casting her eyes around to look for someone who might be keeping an eye out on them, "we will talk about it later, maybe in the lunch."

"But that's not fair—"

"What's not fair Miss Lavender," came the crisp voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Nothing Professor," Lavender said, her back straightening in alarm.

"Then I will advise all of you to rush to DADA," she said, "it's almost the time for the class to start."

"Okay Professor," Lavender said and briskly walked deeper into the corridor.

Ginny too, started to walk briskly, making a point of not looking at Professor McGonagall. After what had happened with Snape on Saturday evening, Ginny really didn't want to talk or look at McGonagall if she could help it.

"We made it in time," Seamus sighed a sigh of relief as he slid in an empty chair, "For a moment there I thought that we will be late."

"Well," Neville said, "it was our fault to begin with."

"Whatever," Seamus said and went quiet when the doors to the classroom were pushed open.

"Ah…" Ginny sighed as she slouched back in the Great Hall, "it was tiring."

"But at least we have others to help us in these suicide mission," Seamus said.

"I guess," Ginny said.

"Ginny," came a voice.

"Hmm…" Ginny said turning to look at the new comer. She stretched her lips in a little smile when she saw that it was one of her classmates.

"I just wanted to ask when will the auditions for Quidditch start?" she asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said, "but isn't it too early for worrying about that?"

"Umm…" the girl hesitated and then continued, "don't you think that we will need to put in more effort this time if we want to win the Quidditch cup, because we wouldn't have an experienced player in our team this time. Almost all of them have left Hogwarts?"

"What am I then?" Seamus shouted but Ginny chose to ignore him.

"Yeah you are right; I will ask for permission from McGonagall the next chance I get," Ginny said with a sigh, already dreading the meeting with McGonagall.

"Thanks," the girl said, "I will tell the others."

"Ah…" Ginny sighed audibly when the girl was a good distance away, "One trouble after another."

"Who can you blame except yourself?" Seamus quipped and Ginny glared at him. She didn't know why she had to endure him. Neville had something to do so he had left both of them as soon as she had finished telling the others about her plan. All of them had dispersed after that, and she was left with him.

"You don't have any friends Seamus," Ginny said glaring at Seamus, "Ain't I right?"

"No," Seamus said, looking enraged, "For your information, I have more friends than you."

"Then go and spend your time with them," Ginny retorted without missing a beat.

"I never asked you to tag with me Ginny," Seamus said, "I am just heading to Common Rooms. If you have a problem with that, go away."

"Hmph…" Ginny humphed, "Fine; I needed to see McGonagall anyway. Have fun playing with your imaginary friends."

"At least I have the imagination to have imaginary friends," Seamus retorted back.

Ginny threw him a nasty glare.

SLAM.

"Bugger…"

"Miss Weasley," came the strict voice of Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Professor," Ginny said hastily as she bit back the curses on her tongue.

"Watch where you are going," she said.

"Yes Professor," Ginny said, bowing her head a little in apology. Saying this, Ginny moved aside, giving Professor McGonagall enough space to pass through.

"Ah…" Ginny sighed as she saw Professor McGonagall retreating back. When she had bumped into her, Ginny had expected her to at least shout at her, but Professor McGonagall seemed very detached.

"Merlin!" Ginny cursed when she remembered that she had forgotten to ask Professor McGonagall about the Quidditch team.

"Professor," Ginny shouted, dashing towards Professor McGonagall. She could feel every pair of eye in the Great Hall fixed on her back, but she was too preoccupied to care about it.

"What Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall said, looking down on her with strict hard eyes. For a moment there, Ginny wanted to run away and hide but she managed to control that desire.

"Professor," Ginny dawdled; the words seemed to be struck in the back of her throat. This hadn't happen to her since her fourth year and it was embarrassing.

Ginny gulped trying to swallow the lump in her throat; she just didn't want to talk to Professor McGonagall if she could help it but the thing about Quidditch needed to be done, one day or another.

"I was wondering if we could start recruiting team members for our Quidditch team," Ginny finally said, looking in McGonagall eyes.

"But isn't it too early for it?" she pointed out, "New Term has just started."

"But we don't have any players except me and two more, and even then, none of us are as experienced as the old team members."

Ginny drew in a big breath and continued,

"I mean, our team — what left of it — is made up of newbies and even then we don't have seven players," Ginny said forgetting all about her past worries, her passion for Quidditch giving her the much needed confidence, "And I think if you want to see the Quidditch trophy room in your cabinet, you will give us permission."

Ginny almost bit her tongue off when she realised what she had said and now she could picture the stern look on Professor McGonagall's face.

"You are right," Professor McGonagall said, much to Ginny's surprise, "You can start Quidditch practicing and recruitment from whenever you wish. Come to my office after dinner today to pick up the letter to authorise it."

Ginny sighed in relief.

"Thank you Professor," Ginny said and Professor McGonagall nodded and walked away.

Ginny continued to look at Professor McGonagall's retreating back and wondered, why Professor McGonagall looked so distant. What could've happened to turn her like this.

"Could it be…"

Ginny murmured to herself when she remembered what she had heard about Harry and the other two but quickly shook her head, noticing how weird it sound.

"What are you doing?" came Seamus voice and Ginny jumped in surprise. She had been so lost in her thinking that she didn't notice Seamus approaching her.

"Why are you still here," Ginny asked him, irritated, "Weren't you going to hang out with your _friends_?"

"I can't leave a friend alone when she looks so tired and defeated," Seamus grinned.

"Who said you are my friend?" Ginny retorted back and Seamus shook his head in disbelief.

"Whatever," he said, "but why are you looking so down."

"Don't know," Ginny said honestly, "you can say this is not my day. Anyway, I am going to my room for a little rest."

"Okay," Seamus said, "I will wake you up if anything happens."

"Are you planning something?" Ginny asked in a stern tone; Seamus being this nice to her must mean something… bad.

"Nothing," Seamus said, raising his hands in defeat, "I was just trying to be err… polite? Anyway, go away already. I was wrong…"

Saying that, Seamus turned and walked away. Ginny sighed and headed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Common Rooms, all the while wondering why Hogwarts looked and felt so sad to her.

Ginny stood in front of Professor McGonagall room, wondering if she should go inside or not.

"I must be mad," Ginny said as she pushed the door open.

"Come in Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said, and Ginny mumbled thanks as she entered.

"Sit down Miss Weasley," she continued when Ginny entered the room. The doors closed behind her and an eerie silence enveloped the room.

Ginny gulped in dreadful anticipation because she had braced herself for a short and quick visit, but it didn't look like it was going to be short and quick.

Ginny slid in the chair and all the while she could feel Professor's eye on her body. She chose to ignore it as she looked out of the window and in the dark cloudy night. The lamp flickered continuously and it cast an eerie glow in the room, and the silence wasn't helping at all.

Bracing her nerves, Ginny looked in Professor McGonagall's eye.

"Profe — Professor," she stuttered, her hand resting on her laps and clutching her robe as if they were giving her strength, "can I have the letter? It's pretty late and the curfew is going to start soon and — and I need to be in the common room before it starts."

"I know all about it Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said in a crisp tone, "but we both know that it wouldn't be the first time for you."

Ginny gulped back the lump in her throat and clutched her robe so tightly that her nails dug in her palm.

"Have a biscuit," she said as she pushed a freshly opened biscuit container towards her. Ginny briefly glanced at it but didn't make a move to pick out a biscuit from it.

Silence in the room threatened to drown everything but none of them made a move to break it.

"Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said after a bit of silence, "I think you know what I need to talk to you about. I have already talked with Mr Longbottom and Mr Finnigan."

"And?" Ginny asked, her curiosity getting the better out of her.

"And nothing," Professor McGonagall said, "They, like you are quite firm on their views and while I respect your thoughts, I will have to refrain the three of you from doing them. You don't know what is happening."

"I do Professor," Ginny said, anger bubbling in her chest. Her fists shook as waves of suppressed emotions overtook her.

"I really do; that's why we are trying to change, that's why we are trying to do something instead of just sitting and watching it all unfold."

"And what have you been doing?" Professor McGonagall said, her eyes flashing dangerously but still her voice was unusually clam, "Have you achieved anything?"

"We have," Ginny said in a firm tone, her back straight and her eyes ablaze with passion, "We have assembled students, students who know what is happening and are determined to take actions."

"While I appreciate the thought," Professor McGonagall said leaning back in her chair, "and I would have supported it if the circumstances weren't so harsh. Now all you are doing is attracting attention toward yourselves and nothing more. I don't know how I can make you understand this, but you won't get any fruitful result this way."

Ginny bit back her tongue; she wanted to shout at Professor McGonagall but she couldn't because she wasn't behaving like herself. She had expected McGonagall to shout at her, but here she was, talking with her in a calm and measured tone

"We can" Ginny said, "Harry did and succeeded or have you forgotten that?"

"I do remember it Miss Weasley," Professor McGonagall said as she leaned towards Ginny, the light cast over her face from the lamp giving her an eerie glow, "but you seem to have forgotten to that at that time there was only one, Umbridge" — Professor McGonagall face screwed in disgust — "and still she managed to make everyone's life hell. And now there are countless Death Eaters in Hogwarts. Can't you comprehend the situation?"

"I can Professor," Ginny said, "And that's why I am trying to change it; do you know what kind of things they teach in DADA and Muggle Studies and how they oppress students."

"I know that," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes flashing and her lips a straight line, "And that's why I am warning you. Harry, Ron and Hermione aren't out there risking their lives just so you can get in trouble here. At least respect their wishes."

"It's always about those three," Ginny burst out in anger, "but others can do that too. And at least we are trying to show them support…"

"… needless support that will end up giving them more tension than anything else," Professor McGonagall said as she stood up and paced around the room, "but it is clear that you have your mind set" — Ginny nodded — "Then let me tell you, if I ever find any of the Gryffindor student breaking any rule, no matter how small they are, they will get the strictest of detention and will be given detention for the rest of the term. You can go now."

"I want the letter Professor," Ginny demanded, her hands outstretched and blood pounding in her ears, "That was the reason I came here for."

_Swish._

Professor McGonagall flicked her wand and a letter materialised out of thin air and in Ginny's hand.

"Good night Professor," Ginny said stoically and walked out of the room…

… but before she walked out of the room, she could swear that she had seen Dumbledore looking at her with curious eyes.

"Hey Ginny." "Ginny."

Seamus and Neville spoke simultaneously and Ginny eyes widened in response when she saw the two of them standing outside the door.

"What are you both doing here?"

"McGonagall asked us to wait for you," Neville asked as they started walking.

"Yeah," agreed Seamus.

"When?" Ginny asked as her anger started to calm down.

"She caught Neville during Lunch," Seamus explained with a scowl on his face, "And me just after him. And she gave us the usual lecture and asked us to wait for you here."

"Hmph…" Ginny humphed; she couldn't understand what Professor McGonagall was planning and she hated being left in dark, "I don't understand her."

"She was behaving weirdly today," Neville said, "And I even saw Dumbledore in one of the picture frame."

"I did too," Ginny said excitedly, "but I'm not sure. The room was pretty dark."

"Dark?" Neville asked.

"Yeah," Ginny said, "I don't know why though."

"Haven't you heard," Seamus said, "Death Eaters patrol the school ground in the night. Maybe McGonagall wanted to make this meeting as unknown as possible, I mean it wasn't the Death Eater's favourite topic."

Ginny and Neville nodded and before any of them could say anything, a cold yet happy voice forced them to stop.

"What are you three doing out of your common houses after curfew hours?"

"I can ask the same question Malfoy," Seamus spat.

"Unlike you Finnigan," Malfoy said pointing his finger at the "Head Boy" batch, "I'm the head boy and I am here to make sure that diligent like you follow the rules."

"How ironic," Seamus sneered at him.

"I think Carrows will be very happy to see you three," Malfoy grinned and looked at his two companions, "after all they have mentioned how big pests you are."

"That will happen if you can make us go there," Ginny said for the first time, and Malfoy grinned evilly at her.

"You are nothing Weasley without those three," he said and Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles.

Ginny raised an amused eyebrow at him.

"Professor McGonagall called us."

"Lies," Malfoy dawdled, lazily flicking his wand.

"No one cares what you think," Neville said, "and feel free to ask Professor McGonagall."

"You seem to have grown a pair Longbottom," Malfoy laughed, "or did you borrow them from someone?"

"MALFOY!" Seamus said, his wand already pointed at his head. Malfoy traced back some steps and pointed his wand at him.

"How dare you point your wand at me?" Malfoy scowled his nose flaring, "_Stupefy!_"

"_Protego!_"

Neville shouted and a blue shield materialised in front of Seamus. The red jet banged against the blue shield and the otherwise dark room was illuminated in the eerie shade of red and blue.

Ginny pulled her own wand out, a spell on her tongue.

"Stop."

The harsh voice of Professor McGonagall caused everyone to stop as they all turned their head in a fluid motion to stare in the direction of the voice.

"What do you think you six are doing here?" Professor McGonagall said to them in a crisp harsh tone. Her lips were a thin line, her face red in anger.

"They were out of their curfew hours Professor," Malfoy said in a displeased tone, "and when I tried to ask them the reasons, they started attack—"

"Don't you lie you son of a rotten d—"

"Mr Finnigan," Professor McGonagall interrupted, her hands trembling in rage, "Say one more word and you will be cleaning the floors for the rest of the term.

"And as for you Mr Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said turning to look at Malfoy, "I called them. And I don't think you will have any problem with it."

"Of course not Professor," Malfoy said in a sickly sincere tone, "but they could have told me that."

"We did Malfoy," Neville hissed, flexing his wand.

"Enough Mr Longbottom," Professor McGonagall said and Ginny gulped the words of protest; Professor McGonagall sounded really angry.

"And Mr Malfoy, you can continue with your rounds; I will decide what to do with them."

"As you say Professor," Malfoy said and he with his two cronies walked away, a sick smile on his face.

When Malfoy was out of earshot, Professor McGonagall turned to the three of them and Ginny instinctively backed, as did the other two after seeing the look of pure white rage on Professor McGonagall face.

"What did I tell you?" she said in a controlled angry whisper, and somehow it sounded more dangerous than her usual burst of anger.

"We didn't do anything," Seamus said, "Malfoy started messing with us for no reason, even when we told him that you called us."

"That is no reason for starting a fight," Professor McGonagall said, staring in Seamus eyes, "I don't care if he insulted you or your entire generation; you have no right to start a fight in the corridor."

"But…"

"No buts Miss Weasley," she said turning her face just a fraction to glare at her, "Be thankful that I am not giving you a detention for your disgraceful behaviour. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor…"

"But Professor," Seamus said, with a look of horror on his face.

"… Twenty-five points each," Professor McGonagall continued ignoring him.

"But you didn't do anything to Malfoy," Neville said in an enraged tone.

"We won't have many rubies in our hour glass left now Professor," Seamus pled, "Those Death Eaters are always taking off points from Gryffindor."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor," came the sleazy — and never appreciated — voice of Snape. Ginny humphed in rage.

"What's the matter Professor McGonagall?"

"Nothing _Headmaster Snape_," Professor McGonagall said, looking reluctant and unpleased to talk to Snape, "It was just a little misunderstanding."

"It looks more than a misunderstanding to me," Snape sneered, his greasy black hairs sticking to his face, "I heard from Malfoy that he found some Gryffindor students roaming around the castle after curfew hours. And it seems as if he right."

"It had been dealt with," Professor McGonagall said looking directly at Snape for the first time.

"I don't think merely taking points off from Gryffindor is going to teach these brats a thing," Snape said and smiled, "They seem to be addicted."

"I called them because of some work," she said, "And Malfoy has been exploiting his Head Boy stature. I have received many complaints about him and if you don't do anything _Headmaster_, I am afraid I might have to give him detention and I hope you know how bad it will look if the Head Boy gets detention; after all isn't he the first Slytherin Head Boy after a long time."

Snape cheeks twitched in irritation. He turned around, his night cloak bellowing in the wind.

"Off you go," Professor McGonagall said, her voice less harsh then before. Ginny humphed in irritation again and without looking at Professor McGonagall, stomped towards the common room.

"She is as bad as those ruddy Death Eaters," Seamus shouted in frustration as he plonked down on the sofa in Gryffindor Common room, "She let that bustard Malfoy go and she deducted points for us for his bloody mistake." He punched the sofa in frustration.

"I am going to sleep," Ginny said as she slouched up the stairs, "I don't want to think about tonight anymore."

She walked up some stairs before she felt the letter in her pockets.

"Hey tell the others that there will be selection for Quidditch player this Saturday," Ginny said as she trudged back down. Without waiting for a reply, Ginny sighed heavily and walked up the stairs, wishing for the day to be a distant dream and nothing else.

"Maybe it is a dream," Ginny said and shivered when a burst of cold wind breezed past her. She looked at the window and saw that the glass was broken.

Ginny sighed and continued walking to her room.

"Ah…" Ginny sighed as she knocked on Hagrid's hut for the third time, "seems as he is not here."

"Looks like it," Seamus agreed.

Ginny continued to stare at the faded wood door for some more seconds before she turned around and started walking back to the castle.

"Where are you going?" Neville asked as he caught up with her.

"Where do you think I'm going," Ginny said as she looked at him with a bored expression and continued, not waiting for his reply, "back to the Common Room."

"Let's just sit here for some time," Neville suggested and Ginny heard Seamus hum of consent, "Maybe near the lake?"

Ginny looked around; the sun was about to set and expect them, not many students were out there. Of course the occasional Death Eaters were sill roaming around, but that was it.

"Okay," Ginny said; there wasn't any particular reason because of which she wanted to go back in the castle and in any case, the grounds felt less ominous than the castle.

"It's so quiet here," Neville whispered as he sat down under the shade of the tree.

"It would've been better if those ruddy Death Eaters weren't here," Seamus complained as he threw a stray rock in the pond. It splashed against the surface for some time, ripples breaking out wherever the stone touched before it gave in and vanished in water.

Ginny hummed to herself as she followed the path of the rock.

"Hey everyone," came Ernie's voice and it jolted Ginny out of her reverie.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked him, beating Neville and Seamus to the question.

"I was going to ask the same question," Ernie replied as he sat down. Ginny looked over his shoulder and saw others headed their way.

"Why are all of you out here?" Neville asked.

"We were bored," Lavender.

"And truthfully," Ernie continued, "it feels like prison inside."

"I can understand," Ginny said.

"But we also had something we wanted to discuss," Ernie added.

"About?" Ginny asked.

"About the thing we discussed in Lunch yesterday," Terry said.

"Hmm…" Ginny hummed, her interest suddenly piqued up.

"We have been discussing about that amongst us," Ernie said hastily, looking at Terry from the corner of his eyes.

"I didn't know there was anything to be discussed about that," Ginny said, looking around making sure that no one was over-hearing them.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Ernie added in a matter-of-fact tone, "but I thought it will be better if we made sure who was in and who thought that it was too dangerous."

Ginny closed his eyes as he felt Seamus gaze on her back.

"And?"

"Everyone here feels that we need to do so," Ernie said, "but err… some of us want to be just included in the planning process."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked even though she knew exactly what Ernie was getting at.

"I mean," Ernie hesitated, not daring to meet anyone's eye, "some of us feel that this little plan might be too dangerous and they want to only help planning it."

"Works with me," Ginny said, "after all, we don't want to force anyone."

"Can you tell us who want out of the _actual-plan_?" Seamus asked.

"Well, Parvati and erm… me," Ernie said with a bit of hesitant.

Ginny sighed; it was as she had thought.

"Okay," Ginny said, "but we still need to decide on other things."

"Yeah," the others agreed.

"Why don't we do this on this Saturday?" Seamus suddenly said.

"We had Quidditch Trials this Saturday," Ginny reminded Seamus.

"And that is just the perfect opportunity," Seamus explained, "No one will doubt us and you can bet that most of the Death Eaters will be there, just to cause us troubles."

"Yeah," Ginny said, not understanding his plan, "and that is why we wouldn't be able to do anything."

"On the contrary Ginny," Seamus said, "once we sneak out like during break or something like that, we will have enough time to steal the sword and be back."

Ginny sighed, unsure of the plan.

"Fine," Ginny said, "but we need to plan it very carefully. One wrong step and McGonagall and Snape will be at our throats."

"Let's go now," Seamus said standing up, "someone's coming."

Ginny turned her head towards the castle and saw Slytherins heading their way. Not wanting to fight — knowing full well that they will be blamed — Ginny sighed and stood up.

"Let's go," she said dusting her clothes, "we will finalise our plan tomorrow. Nine PM in the Room of Requirements."

Everyone murmured their consents and they all went their own way.

Even though this was some much needed progress, Ginny still felt very depressed. Also Luna's absence left an ominous feeling in her chest.

"It's boring," Ginny said as she looked out of the window and in the dark night sky. Today had been boring as usual, and Ginny felt useless.

She seemed to be going in circles and each passing day just made her more worried, unsure of herself. The ominous atmosphere which had surrounded Hogwarts wasn't helping either. Earlier today she had worried about Luna when she hadn't showed up, but Neville soothed her worries by confirming that Luna was just busy with other things.

"What are you three doing?" Ginny murmured in the night sky, hoping that wherever they were, they were safe.


End file.
